It Happened At Night And Nobody Had Seen It...
by Lumen Spei
Summary: ENDLICH!!! ~*FINISHED*~ + neue Kapitelordnung und Zusammenfassung!!Please R+R ^,^v
1. Chapter 01

Disclaimer: Keine der Figuren gehört mir. Ich "benutze" sie nur.^^  
  
  
  
It Happened At Night And Nobody Had Seen It.  
  
  
  
1. Chapter  
  
"Sindbad!!! Warum mischst du dich schon wieder ein?? Ich werde nie, niemals das Stehlen aufgeben!! Verschwinde endlich!!" Zornig schaute Jeanne Sindbad an. "Keine Chance Jeanne. So schnell geb ich nicht auf" , Sindbad packte Jeanne am Handgelenk. "Check Mate!!!" Der schwarze Pin sirrte durch die Luft und traf sein Ziel sicher. Die schwarze Schachfigur fiel zu Boden und wurde von Access aufgelesen. "Bis dann... Jeanne" Sindbad zog sie zu sich, lüftete sein Tuch und presste seinen Lippen auf Jeannes. Diese begriff nicht, wie ihr geschah. Kurz bevor sie realisierte, dass Sindbad ihr erneut einen Kuss stahl, ließ dieser sie los und verschwand in den Nebelschwaden der Nacht. "Sindbad..." Jeanne wurde ebenfalls von der Dunkelheit verschluckt und verschwand so lautlos, wie sie gekommen war.  
  
"Dieser verdammte Sindbad... Hat er mich schon wieder geküsst. Ich..." "Wer hat dich geküsst???" Chiaki vertrat ihr den Weg zu ihrer Wohnung. "Ach lass mich in Ruhe, Chiaki... Du nervst mich..." Marron ließ Chiaki im Flur stehen. "Was bist du den heute so verkrampft??? Aber ich kenne da einen Weg deine Verspannungen zu lösen..." Chiaki zog Marron an der Taille zu sich und küsste ihre Halsbeuge. "Ch...Chiaki..." Marron erschauderte und zitterte leicht, während Chiaki nun langsam ihren Hals hinaufwanderte, um ihr Ohr mit seinen Lippen zu berühren."CHIAKI!!!!!!!!" K L A T S C H! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Erneut hatte er ihre Hand im Gesicht. "Aua...Warum bist du so grob zu mir??? Ich wollte dir doch nur helfen..." "Auf deine Hilfe kann ich gut verzichten!!" Wütend aber immer noch rot stampfte Marron in ihre Wohnung zurück. Als sie ihr Bett sah wurde sie plötzlich todmüde... Gähnend streckte sie sich. Seit Fynn nicht mehr da war und sie selbst die Dämonen suchen musste, war sie am Abend nach ihrer "Arbeit" hundemüde. Ihre Kleider glitten raschelnd zu Boden. Marron war zu müde sie jetzt noch aufzuhängen. Sie schlüpfte in ihren Pyjama und legte sich in´s Bett. Doch sie konnte nicht einschlafen. Es war ein komischer Zustand indem sie sich befand. Einerseits war sie zu müde um die Augen offen zuhalten. Andererseits war sie zu wach, um einschlafen zu können. So blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als über den vergangenen tag nach zudenken. *Dieser Sindbad küsst mich nun schon zum dritten Mal. Und immer hab ich dieses komische Gefühl im Bauch... Seltsam... genau das, dass ich heute bei Chiaki gehabt habe... Verdammt. Ich werde mich doch nicht in beide v e r l i e b t haben????!!! Nein, nein, das ist kein Verliebtsein. Das ist nur die Aufregung... Nur die Aufregung... Aber dieser Kuss... Nein, Marron hör auf nachzudenken und schlaf lieber, sonst kommst du morgen nicht aus den Federn* Damit beendete Marron ihre Gedankengänge und glitt in einen Dämmerschlaf hinüber...  
  
"Chiaki... Du schon wieder... Was willst du eigentlich???" "Liegt das nicht auf der Hand??" Chiaki presste Marron an eine Wand und küsste sie. Marron schloss die Augen. Doch als sie sie wieder öffnete, war es nicht Chiaki sondern Sindbad, der sie küsste. Der Kuss endete. "Sindbad? Was machst du hier?? Wo ist Chiaki??? Was hast du mit ihm gemacht???" "Das weißt du doch Jeanne..." Jeanne??? Marron blickte an sich herunter... Sie hatte sich in die Diebin verwandelt. War dann Chiaki etwa... *Nein, das ist nicht möglich...* entsetzt starrte Jeanne Sindbad an. Dieser blickte ihr in die Augen. Und Jeanne ertrank in diesem Eis... In diesem Eis, das für sie wie tausend Edelsteine glitzerte. Sindbad näherte sich mit seinem Gesicht wieder und berührte ihr Lippen erneut mit den seinen. Seine Arme versperrten ihr den Fluchtweg. *Nein, ich will das nicht...* Und doch ließ sie es mit sich geschehen. Sie würde eine Gelegenheit zur Flucht abwarten, solange musste sie wohl oder übel mitspielen... Sanft erwiderte sie den Kuss. Sindbad hatte alles erwartet, nur das nicht. Jeanne legte ihren Arm um seinen Hals und zog ihn näher zu sich. Einladend öffnete Sindbad seinen Mund und Jeanne ging darauf ein und ertastete seine Lippen mit ihrer Zunge. Plötzlich fühlte sie etwas neues... Es war seine Zunge, die sich der ihrigen entgegen streckte. Wie in einer anderen Welt ließen sie ihre Zungen verschmelzen. *Träume ich??* Ihre Welt schien sich zu drehen... Jeanne fühlte plötzlich Sindbads Gewicht auf sich. Irgendwo lagen sie Arm in Arm. Sie leidenschaftlich küssend lag Sindbad halb auf ihr. Die Gedanken an die Flucht waren wie aus Jeannes Hirn gefegt. Sie konzentrierte sich nur auf den Kuss, den sie sich mit Sindbad teilte. Sie seufzte leise. Begierig sog sie die Luft durch ihre Nase ein. Jedes Mal, wenn sich ihr Brustkorb senkte, berührten sich ihre Oberkörper und jagte beiden heißkalte Schauer über ihre Rücken. Mit einem leisen Schmatzen beendete Sindbad den Kuss.  
  
Jeanne schlug die Augen auf und blickte in die eisblauen Sindbads. Erst da bemerkte sie, dass sie als Marron in ihrem Bett lag. Wie in Trance hob sie eine Hand und strich Sindbad einzelne Haarsträhnen aus seinem Gesicht. Kein Zweifel, er war es wirklich. Sindbad schloss die Augen und bedeckte ihren Hals mit Küssen und Liebkosungen. Konnte das ein Traum sein?? Nein, zu deutlich fühlte sie Sindbads Körper auf ihrem, nur getrennt durch die Decke und ihrer Kleidung. Zu deutlich die Berührungen seiner Lippen und Hände, die zärtlich ihre Taille umfassten. "Sindbad..." seufzte Marron leise. Aber dieses Wort zerstörte die Atmosphäre. Erschrocken blickte Sindbad auf. Er stand auf. "Warte... Warum bist du gekommen???" Verwirrt hielt Marron ihn am Handgelenk zurück. "Weil ich durch die Fenster der Stadt meinen Engel schlafend vorgefunden habe..." Damit wendete Sindbad sich endgültig ab und entschwand durch das geöffnete Fenster in die Nacht. "Sindbad..." flüsterte Marron leise. Sie berührte ihre Lippen mit ihren Fingern. "Wer bist du wirklich??" Marron stand auf. Zu aufgewühlt um jetzt noch einschlafen zu können... 


	2. Chapter 02

2. Chapter  
  
"Morgen Marron!!! Gut geschlafen??" "CHIAKI!!! Musst du mich so früh am morgen schon so erschrecken?? Mir wäre fast das herz stehen geblieben!!" Wütend sah Marron Chiaki einige Momente an, dann schloss sie die Wohnungstür ab. "Wo ist eigentlich Miyako?" "Die ist schon vor gegangen. Sie hat Angst, dass sie zu spät kommen könnte. Übrigens wird uns das auch todsicher passieren, wenn du deinen süßen Hintern jetzt nicht endlich fort bewegst..." "C H I A K I !!!!!!!!!" "Also eher nicht..." murmelte Chiaki leise. "Hast du was gesagt?" Marron die inzwischen an ihm vorbei gegangen war, drehte sich um. "Nein, ich hab nur gesagt, dass du wahrscheinlich weniger gut geschlafen hast." "Nun ja..." Marrons Wangen nahmen einen zarten Rot-Ton an. "Der erste Teil der nacht war... öhm... mehr als sehr angenehm." Chiakis Gesicht war nicht weniger rot, als eine überreife Tomate. "Aber was geht dich eigentlich an, wie ich geschlafen habe????!!!" "Man wird doch noch fragen dürfen..." maulte Chiaki. "Marron warte!!!!!!" Chiaki hetzte Marron hinterher, die plötzlich losgerannt war. Er packte ihr Handgelenk. "Der gleiche feste griff, wie Sindbad ihn hat... Ist es möglich, dass... Chiaki...???" Marron blieb abrupt stehen und Chiaki krachte in sie hinein und beide machten Bekanntschaft mit dem Asphalt. "`tschuldigung..." Chiaki reichte Marron die Hand und half ihr beim Aufstehen. Bei der Gelegenheit zog er sie auch noch gleich ein Stückchen näher zu sich. "Chi... Chiaki..." Marron sah ihm in die Augen. Vor ihren Augen erschien die Szene, die sich am Abend abgespielt hatte... wie Sindbad sie zu sich gezogen hatte und ihr erneut einen Kuss gestohlen hatte. Unwillkürlich schloss Marron die Augen und wartete, dass Sindbad sie erneut küssen würde. Oder war es Chiaki??? "AAAAAAHHHH!!!! CHIAKI!!! Warum rennst du so??? Lass mich los, du tust mir weh!!" "Ich wird dich erst in der Schule wieder loslassen, sonst schläfst du ein, wie du es grade eben getan hättest. Außerdem kommen wir gerade zu spät." Chiaki griff noch fester um ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich. *Na gut. Herr Nagoya. Du willst also laufen... Kannst du haben.* Auch Marrons Hand schlag sich fest um das von Chiaki und sie spurtete los. Aber da sie beide gleich schnell waren, gelangte keiner der beiden an die Spitze und so liefen sie nebeneinander her, bis sie schließlich die Schule stürmten und schlitternd vor der Klassentür zum Stehen kamen. Marron atmete tief durch murmelte "Ohren zu und durch" und öffnete die Tür zum Klassenzimmer TTWWWIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEETTT!!!!!!!!! Frau Palkeramao baute sich vor den beiden auf. "Kusakabe, Nagoya!!! Vor die Tür!!!" "Aber wir sind doch schon draußen...", versuchte Chiaki einzuwenden. TTWWWIIIEEEETTT!!!!!!!! RRUUUUUUUMMMMMSS!!!!!! Die Klassenzimmertür war zu.  
  
"Schon wieder zu spät." Chiaki lehnte sich an die Wand. "GRRRGRRGGGRR..." "Marron????" "Diese Palkeramao... Manchmal könnte ich sie...AAAARRRGGGHH!!!!" Marron machte eine entsprechende Bewegung und ließ sich neben Chiaki an die Wand fallen. "Na, dann muss sie jetzt aber um ihr Leben fürchten." Chiaki grinste. Marron grinste frech zurück. GGRRRRUUMMMEEEELLL GRRRRUUUUMMEEELL "Hast du heute noch nichts gegessen???" fragend sah Marron Chiaki an. "Nein, irgendwer muss dich doch aufwecken und aufpassen, dass du nicht zu spät zur Schule kommst." Chiaki lächelte Marron an. "Und das alles, wegen mir..." verlegen sah sie zu Boden und malte unsichtbare Zeichen mit ihren Schuhen auf den Linoleumboden. "Iss doch nich schlimm. Ich wart gerne auf dich..." Chiaki hob Marrons Kinn mit einer Hand an, sodass sie ihm in die Augen sehen musste. "Chiaki..." "Marron..." Marrons Blick wurde benebelt und sie schloss die Augen. "Marron...", flüsterte Chiaki erneut. Auch er senkte seine Augenlider und konnte schon ihren Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren, als GGGRRRRRUUUUMMEEEELL GGGRRRUUUUUMMEEEEELLLL *Scheiße...* Marron wurde die Situation unangenehm und sie wand sich aus seinem Griff. "Ääähhh, äääh..." Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche. Und plötzlich schwebte unter Chiakis Nase ihr köstlich zubereitetes Lunchpaket. "Greif nur zu." Marron lächelte. "Da sag ich nicht nein..." Chiaki grinste und streckte die Hand aus. Er wollte sich einen der Reisbällchen nehmen. Seiner Hand kreiste wählerisch über sie. Als er sich endlich entschieden hatte,... TTTWWWWIIIEEEETT!!!!!! "Nagoya!! Kusakabe!!! Ich verlange etwas mehr Disziplin!! Sie werden den restlichen Tag hier verbringen und heute Nachmittag in der Schule bleiben!!! Kommen sie um drei ins Lehrerzimmer.!!!" Sie nahm Marron das Lunchpaket aus der Hand und schloss die Tür hinter sich. "Die schönen Reisbällchen..." Weinerlich sah Chiaki auf die Tür, durch die, die Lehrerin gegangen war. GGGRRRUUUUMMMEEEEELLL!!!!! "WÄÄÄÄHÄÄÄÄÄ!!!!! ICH HAB HUNGÄÄÄÄÄÄRRR!!!!!" Enttäuscht ließ Chiaki den Kopf hängen. Marron klopfte ihm auf die Schultern. Dann zauberte sie ein neues Lunchpaket hervor und hielt es Chiaki wiederum unter die Nase. "Marron, wo hast du das denn her??" "Och... Das andere war das, dass mir Frau Palkeramao gestern weggenommen hatte. Ich hab´s im Rucksack vergessen gehabt. Das ist das von heute." Sie grinste. "Marron du bist die Größte!!" Chiaki stierte hungrig in das Lunchpaket. "Ich weiß. Sabber bitte nicht rein" Marron prustete. (Stellt euch mal vor: Chiaki hängt geifernd über einem Lunchpaket von Marron *fg* ^_--) "Jaja" Chiaki grinste und griff sich gierig eins der Reisbällchen. Glücklich mampfte er drauflos, bis nichts mehr da war. Marron wunderte sich, wie viel man in so kurzer Zeit verdrücken konnte. Sie hielt ihre Dose verkehrt herum. Nur ein paar letzte Krümel landeten auf dem Boden.  
  
"Tut mir leid..." Marron lehnte sich gegen die Wand. "Was denn?" Chiaki sah sie an. " Weil du auch Nachmittag da sein muss, nur weil du auf mich gewartet hast." "Ach, halb so wild. Hauptsache..." Er beugte sich zu Marron hinunter "...ich kann bei dir sein..." Marron strich Chiaki einige Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. Chiaki lächelte und Marron lächelte zurück. *Verdammt, Chiaki... Reiß dich zusammen... wenn du sie jetzt küsst, bist du verloren...* Aber Chiaki achtete gar nicht auf seine Gedanken. Er wollte jetzt nur noch eins, diese zarten Lippen mit den seinen vereinen. Da hört er plötzlich Schritte. *Nicht schon wieder...* Ein Junge mit blonden, dunklen Haaren und tiefblauen Augen ging an ihnen vorbei. Er musterte sie stumm. Dann öffnete er die Tür neben Marron und Chiaki und betrat das Klassenzimmer. Sofort hörten sie von drinnen entzückte Mädchenschreie und die Stimme von Fr. Palkeramao, die die Schüler zur Ruhe ermahnte. Sie hörten ihre Stimme gedämpft, als sie den Neuen vorstellte. "Das ist Kae Araki. Kae ist grade erst hierher gezogen. Sie öffnete die Tür. Los Marron, Chiaki kommt rein." Marron und Chiaki setzten sich stumm auf ihre Plätze, aber Chiaki warf Marron jedoch immer wieder sehnsüchtige Blicke zu, die diese aber zu seiner Enttäuschung nicht wahrnahm. Frau Palkeramao wandte sich an Kae: "Das sind Kusakabe Marron und Nagoya Chiaki. Sie werden dir heute Nachmittag das Schulgelände zeigen Du kannst dich setzen." Marron und Chiaki sanken in ihre Stühle. Scheinbar ganz eingenommen von Geschichte verfolgten die Schüler den Unterricht. Heimlich jedoch huschten immer wieder Blicke hinter zu dem Neuen, der diese nicht beachtete. Die Mädchen fanden anscheinend Gefallen am Auftreten Kaes. Seine offene Jacke zeigte das weiße Hemd, dessen Enden schludrig über seine Hüften hangen. Seine Hose war ein bisschen zu groß und stand am Boden auf. Mit einem Mal war Chiaki nicht mehr der Schwarm aller Mädchen. Er hatte diesen Rang an Kae verloren. *Dann kann ich mich ja voll und ganz meinen Aufgaben widmen...* Er grinste und seine Blicke huschten erneut zu Marron. Er kritzelte etwas auf einen Zettel. Dieser flog anschließend, während die Lehrerin etwas an die Tafel schrieb in einem Boden vor Marrons Nase. Diese sah sich erstaunt um. Entdeckte dann aber das Grinsen Chiakis und faltete den Zettel auseinander. Gerade als sie den Zettel zuende lesen wollte riss fr. Palkeramao ihn aus ihrer Hand. "Frl. Kusakabe, haben wir etwa einen heimlichen Verehrer???" "Äh, äh..." Marrons Gesicht glich einer Tomate. Ängstlich sah sie zu Chiaki hinüber. Der aber grinste fröhlich weiter. "Frl. Kusakabe, wollen sie mich zum Narren halten?? Warum stecken sie ihre Nase in einen leeren Zettel???" "Äähm...ich...ich..." "Extra nachsitzen." *N E I N ! ! ! Chiaki, das wird dich deinen Kopf kosten!! G R R R* Sie fletschte die Zähne Richtung Chiaki. Dieser grinste und grinste. "Nagoya, sie werden mit Kusakabe ebenfalls hier bleiben. Minazuki und Toudaji werden Araki die Schule zeigen." *Na toll und was bringt uns das??? Da bleiben müssen wir so und so* Sie sah Chiaki fragend an, der aber grinste nur. Wusste er etwa etwas, was sie nicht wusste?? Endlich ertönte die erlösende Schulglocke und läutete die Pause ein. "Chiaki, was sollte das?? Jetz müssen wir anstatt rumzulaufen im Klassenzimmer sitzen. Und ausgerechnet bei der Palkeramao. Na toll gemacht." "Hey, hey, reg dich nicht auf. Ich weiß aus zuverlässiger Quelle, dass unser Sensei heute beschäftigt ist." "??? Woher willst du das wissen???" "Wirst du schon sehen. Wir machen uns heute einen schönen Tag. Ich hab für alles bestens vorgesorgt." "Warum tust du so geheimnisvoll???" "Wirst schon sehen..." Chiaki gab sein Geheimnis nicht preis. Heute würde er die Chance mit Marron allein zu sein nutzen. Hoffentlich stimmte das, was ihm der Sekretär seines Vaters berichtet hatte. 


	3. Chapter 03

3. Chapter  
  
Der letzte Schlag der Schulglocke ertönte und erlöste die Schüler für diesen Tag. Kae ließ sich von Minazuki und Miyako das Schulgelände zeigen. Marron und Chiaki hingegen saßen im Klassenzimmer und holten unter den strengen Augen ihres Senseis Geschichte nach und mussten obendrein ein Referat vorbereiten. Immer wieder sah Marron gespannt zu Chiaki hinüber, der sich aber dadurch nicht stören ließ und deshalb eifrig in seinem Geschichtsbuch blätterte. Hin und wieder sah er allerdings geradezu nervös auf die Uhr. Punkt halb drei flog die Tür auf und ein riesiger Blumenstrauß wurde herein getragen. "Was zum...??" Frau Palkeramao sah auf. Ärgerlich forderte sie den Blumenstraußträger auf, sich zu zeigen. Der Bote senkte den Strauß. "Herr Nagoya lässt ausrichten, dass er sich in einer halben Stunde mit ihnen im Park treffen will." "Oh, wirklich???" Fr. Palkeramao wirkte entzückt. Sie nahm die Blumen entgegen und stürmte aus dem Klassenzimmer. Zu Chiaki und Marron sagte sie aber noch, dass sie noch dableiben müssten. Auch der Bote verließ unschlüssig das Klassenzimmer. "Aaah die wären wir los." Chiaki ließ sich nach hinten fallen. "Und was ist mit dem Referat??" "Spielverderberin..." "Ey, das war gemein..." "War doch nur ein Witz. Für was gibt´s gute Homepages??" "Und wo willst du bitte einen PC herbekommen??" Wissend klopfte Chiaki auf seine Schultasche. "Sag bloß nicht, du hast...!!" "Doch hab ich..." Chiaki öffnete seine Tasche und zog einen Laptop heraus. "Ich hab alles gestern schon heruntergeladen, wir müssen alles nur noch etwas abändern und zusammenfassen."  
  
"Chiaki, du bist genial. Ich könnte dich küssen!!" Marron fiel ihm um den Hals. "Dann tu´s doch." "Was??" Marron hatte ihren erfreuten Ausruf schon wieder vergessen. "Mich küssen." "Ääh..." Plötzlich bekam Marron Panik. * Verdammt, was mach ich jetzt?? * Chiaki grinste, kein bisschen verlegen. Innerlich aber schlug ihm das Herz bis zum Hals. "Also, was ist???" "Ähm... also...äh..." Marron bekam einen künstlichen Lachanfall. "Du bist eine schlechte Schauspielerin Marron. Bist du etwa verlegen???" "Ich...?? Ich doch nicht!!" Marron sah ihm fest in die Augen. "Oder kann es sein, dass du noch keinen geküsst hast?" Chiaki zwinkerte. "So könnte man´s nicht direkt sagen..." "Also doch." "Nein...nein.. du verstehst mich falsch... ganz falsch..." "Dann verschieben wir das mit dem Kuss auf später und machen uns an unser Referat." Chiaki schaltete seinen Laptop an. "Du schreibst. Ich kann so was nicht." Marron schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich auf Chiaki´s Stuhl nieder, welchen Chiaki bereitwillig ihr überließ. Er setzte sich hinter sie, um auch in den Bildschirm sehen zu können. Wobei er (natürlich) etwas näher an Marron heranrutschte, als nötig gewesen wäre. Marron fühlte seine Atem in ihrem Nacken und verschrieb sich zig-mal. Fehler, die ihr sonst nicht so schnell passierten wiederholten sich ständig, weil sie den Sturm, den Chiaki´s Atem in ihrem Bauch entfesselt hatte nicht bändigen konnte. Allmählich gewöhnte sie sich jedoch an die warme Brise und schaffte es, das Referat, dass sie gemeinsam ausarbeiteten fehlerfrei abzutippen. Als sie abgespeichert hatte, drehte sie sich glücklich zu Chiaki um. "Geschafft." Sie strahlte ihn an. "War doch nicht viel, oder?" "Nein." Marron grinste. Und Chiaki grinste zurück. "Was ist jetzt?" "??" Marron runzelte die Stirn. "Du weißt schon. Hattest du vorhin nicht so was wie `Chiaki ich könnte dich küssen` gerufen?" * Scheiße. Und ich dachte, er hätte es vergessen * Marron drehte sich wieder zum Bildschirm um. "Ich,...ich...Chiaki..." Chiaki hatte sie von hinten umarmt und hauchte ihr kleine Küsse auf den Hals. "Chiaki..." "Was ist, Marron?" Chiaki widmete sich auch weiterhin ihrem Hals und wanderte immer weiter hinauf. "Wir...ich..." Marron´s Gesicht wechselte von käseweiß zu tomatenrot. Sie konnte nicht erfassen, was Chiaki mit ihr machte. Auf der einen Seite wollte sie, dass Chiaki auch weiterhin ihre Haut küsste. Aber andererseits fürchtete sie sich vor dem, was passieren könnte. "Chiaki..." Sie seufzte und lehnte sich Chiakis Armen entgegen und legte ihre Arme um die seinen, die immer noch ihre Taille umschlangen. "Chiaki..." Der Sturm in ihrem Bauch hatte gesiegt. Sie wehrte sich nicht, als Chiaki die Schleife ihrer Schuluniform löste und sich ihren Schultern widmete. Marron strich über Chiaki´s Hände und über seiner Arme, bis sie schließlich in seine Haaren rumwuschelte. Sie seufzte erneut vor dem glücklichen Gefühl, dass sich in ihr breit machte, wenn Chiaki einen neuen Teil ihrer bislang unberührten Haut mit seinen Lippen liebkoste.  
  
TWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET " Was zum Kuckuck treibt ihr hier???!!!!!" Marron und Chiaki fuhren erschrocken auseinander. "Tja äh, wissen sie...ähm..." händeringend suchte Chiaki nach einer passenden Ausrede. Marron war erst mal unfähig etwas zu sagen, weil sie entweder das gerade erlebte verarbeitete oder ihr brummte der Schädel von diesem Pfiff derart, dass sie gar nicht klar denken konnte. "Naja, ihr könnt gehen." Frau Palkeramao zeigte sich heute ausgesprochen milde und entließ sie. Schnell verschwanden Geschichtsbücher etc. in ihren Schultaschen und Chiaki und Marron schlenderten nach Hause. Lange Zeit schwiegen sie sich einfach nur an. Jeder erwartete, dass der andere als erstes etwas sagte. "Du...Chiaki..." Marron brach als erste das Schweigen. "Warum hast du das gemacht." "Was??" Aber die Frage beantwortete Chiaki sich selbst, als sich sein Blick mit Marrons kreuzte. "Naja... weißt du...du bist so vor mir gesessen...und da konnte ich gar nicht anders..." "Sag mal, bist du nur darauf aus mich in´s Bett zu kriegen???" Marrons Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. "Nein, um Himmels willen, nein..." "Also, warum dann??" Inzwischen standen sie beide vor ihren Wohnungstüren. Marron´s Blick bohrte sich förmlich in Chiaki´s Augen. Aber dieser erwiderte nichts. Chiaki versuchte zwar etwas zu sagen, aber ein riesiger Kloß versperrten seinen Worten den Weg. Eine Tränen bahnte sich Marrons Wange hinab und tropfte auf ihre zu Fäusten geballten Hände. Wortlos verschwand sie in ihrer Wohnung. "VERDAMMT!!!!" Chiaki schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Er betrat seine Wohnung und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Zum Glück war Access nicht da. * Verdammt Marron, kannst du dir das nicht denken? * Chiaki ließ sich auf seinem Bett nieder und stützte sein Gesicht auf die Hände. "Verdammt... Marron..." flüsterte er. Auf dem Teppichboden wurden kleine, dunkle Flecke sichtbar. 


	4. Chapter 04

4.Chapter  
  
"Chiaki..." Marron saß mit dem Rücken zur Wand, die sie von Chiaki´s Wohnung trennte. Kleine Tränenbäche flossen über ihre Wangen. Plötzlich fühlte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Wange, die ihr die Tränen sanft von der Wange strich. Marron sah auf. "Wer...?" Doch die Person legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen. "Warum weinst du, kleiner Engel?" Marron sah die Gestalt nur wortlos an. Ob es eine Frau oder ein Mann war, konnte Marron nicht erkennen. Ein weiter Umhang verhüllte die komplette Gestalt. Der Umhang war schwarz wie die Nacht und trotzdem schien er alle Farben des Spektrums zu besitzen. Marron kniff die Augen zusammen, um das Gesicht der Person zu sehen, die vor ihr kniete du sanft ihre Wange streichelte. Doch sie konnte weder Augen noch Mund oder ähnliches erkennen. "Hör auf zu weinen, mein kleiner Engel..." flüsterte die Gestalt ihr in´s Ohr. Erst jetzt bemerkte Marron, dass ihr noch immer kleine Tränensturzbäche über die Wangen flossen. Sie schniefte und nickte zaghaft. "So ists gut, mein kleiner Engel... Schlaf mein kleiner Engel... Schlaf...Schlaf tief und fest..." Marron fühlte plötzlich eine innere Wärme in sich aufstehen. Ihre Augen brannten von den Tränen und um den Schmerz zu lindern blinzelte sie immer wieder. Aber immer schwerfälliger öffnete sie die Augen, bis schließlich ihre Lider schwer über ihre braunen Augen herabsanken und es stockfinster um sie herum wurde. Ihr Körper sank nach vorne. Marron fühlte nicht mehr, wie die Gestalt sie auf die Arme nahm sie in ihr Bett legte und sie zudeckte. "Schlaf gut mein kleiner Engel... schlaf gut..." Die Gestalt beugte sich über Marron´s Gesicht. Fast weiße Hände hielten die Kapuze und die blonden Haarsträhnen fest, die der Gestalt über´s Gesicht rutschten. Sie hauchte Marron einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verschwand leise und so plötzlich wie sie gekommen war.  
  
Ein leichter Luftzug weckte Marron wieder auf. War sie nicht gerade noch auf dem Boden gesessen? Wie war sie in ihr Bett gekommen?? Und... wer oder was, hatte sie aufgeweckt?? Marron war sich sicher das Fenster geschlossen zu haben. Sie setzte sich im Bett auf. Sie bemerkte, dass sie noch immer ihre Schuluniform trug. "Hallo? Ist da jemand?" fragte sie leise in die Dunkelheit. Keine Antwort. "Hallo?" Marron starrte in die Dunkelheit. Die Bettdecke raschelte leise, als sie diese zurückschob und ihre Beine ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen aus dem Bett auf den Boden schwang. Marron stand auf und sah sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Sie sah niemanden. Vorsichtig tastete sie nach dem Lichtschalter. Die Birne flackerte kurz auf, nur um dann mit einem eisen Krachen durchzubrennen. *Scheiße* Marron huschte zu ihrem Bett zurück und tastete auf ihrem Nachttisch nach einer Kerze und einem Feuerzeug. Als sie beides gefunden hatte, lies sie mit einem leisen Knarzen eine kleine Flamme auf dem Feuerzeug entstehen. Sie kippte die Kerze leicht und der Docht entflammte knisternd und verbreitete ein warmes goldenes Licht. Da Schritte!! Marron fuhr herum. "Wer...? Sindbad?" Die Kerze flackerte leicht, als Sindbad ihr diese aus der Hand nahm und auf ihre Kommode stellte. Dann kam er wieder auf Marron zu. "Mein Engel..." Er strich ihr einzelne Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und von den Schultern. Sie sahen sich in die Augen und Marron verlor sich wieder in dem Eis von Sindbads Augen. Nach einem schier unendlichen Augenblick senkte Sindbad seine Augenlider, beugte sein Gesicht und bedachte Marrons Hals mit Küssen und zarten Liebkosungen. Marrons Knie wurden weich und sie sank in die Arme Sindbads, die sie zärtlich auffingen und sie sanft ins Bett niederlegten. Er machte sich an ihrer Uniform zu schaffen und schob einen Teil davon auf die Seite. Er berührte die Stellen, die zuvor Chiaki mit Küssen bedeckt hatte. Marrons Herz schlug wild. Eigentlich sollte sie ihn von sich wegstoßen. Aber, warum tat sie es dann nicht? Gefiel ihr das etwa, was Sindbad tat? Marron konnte nicht darüber nachdenken. Für sie existierte nur noch dieses Gefühl, dieses wunderbare Gefühl von Sindbads Lippen auf ihrer nackten Haut. Dieser Sturm, der in ihrem bauch tobte. Dieser Sturm riss sie mit, und sie ließ sich mitreißen, um sich darin zu verlieren und zu ertränken. Aufgewühlt fuhr Marron durch Sindbads Haar, das die gleiche Farbe hatte, wie seine Augen. Sie zog ihn zu sich, damit ihre Lippen miteinander verschmelzen konnten. Ihre Zungen tanzten und umarmten sich, nur um sich wieder von einander zu lösen und ihren Tanz von neuem beginnen zu lassen. Nur feuriger und leidenschaftlicher. Marron seufzte leise. Ihr blieb die Luft zum Atmen weg und ihr war heiß, so unnachahmlich heiß. Sie musste raus aus dieser Uniform. Sindbad beendete den Kuss und atmete schwer. Er küsste Marrons geschlossene Augenlider. Marron unterdessen machte sie daran zu schaffen, ihre Uniform auszuziehen. Mit Sindbads Hilfe gelang es ihr, sich von ihrer Jacke zu befreien. Sein Mantel rutschte ihm von den Armen und landete unbeachtet auf dem Boden. Marron strich über Sindbads Shirt, unter dem sich seine Brust heftig hebte und senkte. DDUUUUUUIIIIIIUUUUUUDDDUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUDDUUUUIIIIIUUUUDDDUUIIUUU Der Feueralarm sprang an. Marron schrak auf. Und stieß somit in einer Bewegung Sindbad von sich runter, der unsanft auf dem Boden landete. Auch er sah sich erschrocken um. Anscheinend hatte die Kerze den Alarm, ausgelöst. Marrons Kommode war gerade im Begriff auch von den Flammen ergriffen zu werden. Sindbad riss seinen Mantel vom Boden und versuchte vergebens das Feuer zu ersticken. *Scheiße* Erst als Marron mit einer Schüssel Wasser die Kommode und Sindbad völlig durchnässte hörte das Holz zu brennen auf. Sie goss eine zweite Ladung, diesmal nur auf die Kommode um sicher zu sein, dass die Flammen auch sicher erstickt waren. Dann riss sie ein Fenster auf, damit der Rauch abziehen konnte. Sie drehte sich um, um nach Sindbad zu sehen, doch dieser war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.  
  
In diese Moment stürmte Chiaki mit der Feuerwehr das Zimmer. "Marron, warum zum Teufel ist passiert???" Marron sah ihn erschrocken an. "Ich...ich...die Kerze...Sindbad...der Alarm...Feuer...alles so, so schnell..." Marron sah Chiaki verstört an. Sie war vollkommen durchnässt und zitterte am ganzen Körper. "Ist ja gut Marron...Ist ja gut..." er legte seine Jacke um ihre Schultern und brachte sie in seine Wohnung. Er sprach beruhigend auf sie ein und Marron ließ es zu, dass er sie auf seine Arme nahm und sie notdürftig mit einem Handtuch abtrocknete sie ins Bett legte und sie zu deckte. Sie schaute verängstigt an. "Marron, mach die Augen zu und versuch zu schlafen..." Chiaki schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln. "Chiaki..." seufzte Marron und schloss ihre Augen. Er ging unterdessen ins Bad und trocknete sich die Haare, die vorhin völlig durchnässt worden waren. "Chiaki..." seufzte Access künstlich und tauchte verärgert aus dem Wäschekorb auf. Chiaki schaute ihn missbilligend an. "Was musst du auch wieder zu ihr rüber. Mich regt das langsam aber sicher tierisch auf... und dann diese ganze Gefühlsdudelei... Marron hier... Jeanne da..." "Access halt dien Klappe." Chiaki schmiss ihm sein Handtuch auf den Kopf, sodass dieser gleich ein Stück tiefer sank. "Chiaki..." seufzte Access noch mal mehr als übertrieben. "Halt die Klappe. Du weckst sie sonst noch auf." Chiaki sah Access fest in die Augen. "Da hab ich aber Angst..." Jetzt reichte es Chiaki endgültig. Er packte den kleinen Engel und steckte ihn in den Wäschekorb und drehte diesen um. "Und wehe du machst auch noch einen Mucks..." Chiaki grinste. "Sindbad, das ist mehr als ungerecht. Du hast den Korb seit Tagen nicht mehr ausgeräumt. Sindbad...!" Doch statt einer Antwort hörte er nur, wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel. In der Zwischenzeit kniete Chiaki neben Marron und betrachtete die Schlafende. Diese drehte sich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zu ihm um. Sie räkelte sich und kuschelte sich in die Decke. Plötzlich jedoch schien sich ihr Traum in einen Albtraum zu verwandeln und sie wälzte sich im Bett. Plötzlich schlug sie mit einem Schrei die Augen auf. Chiaki war erschrocken zurück gewichen. Eine kleine glitzernde Spur lief Marrons Wange hinab. Mit einer vorsichtigen Bewegung strich er Chiaki Marron die Tränen vom Gesicht. "Du hast nur geträumt Marron..." "Chiaki...Es, es war so schrecklich..." Marron schluchzte nun und versuchte ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken. "Was ist denn passiert, kleine Marron??" "D...d...du...d...der Teufel..." Marron zog die Nase hoch. "Der Teufel hat dich...dich..." Marron brach nun endgültig in Tränen aus. Chiaki wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Mit weinenden Mädchen kannte er sich absolut nicht aus. Und das was Marron geträumt hatte, wollte er lieber nicht wissen. "Es ist alles gut Marron, der Teufel hat nichts mit mir gemacht...Pssst...hör auf zu weinen....Pssst..." Sanft legte die Arme um sie und zu seiner positiven Überraschung klammerte sie sich an ihn und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter. "Keine Angst Marron..." Zärtlich wiegte er sie hin und her und flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr. Nach einiger zeit wurde ihr Schluchzen weniger und ihre Atmung regelmäßiger. Chiaki wiegte sie noch eine Weile, bis er bemerkte, dass Marron in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war. Ein Lächeln huscht über seine Lippen und er wollte sie wieder ins Bett legen und es sich selbst auf der Couch gemütlich machen. Doch Marron ließ ihn nicht los. So sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte sie nicht dazu bringen ihn loszulassen ohne dass er sie aufweckte. So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich neben sie ins Bett zu legen. * Du hast es ja so gewollt Marron * Er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und schlief ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ein. 


	5. Chapter 05

5. Chapter  
  
Komisch...Wo bin ich?? * Marron hielt ihre Augen geschlossen. Sie lag in einem Bett. Aber es war nicht ihr eigenes. Sie erinnerte sich dumpf an den vergangenen Tag und die vergangene Nacht. Die schwarz ummantelte Person, die sie sanft in den Schlaf gewiegt hatte. Dann Sindbad, der ihr mit seinen Küssen fast den verstand geraubt hätte. Und an Chiaki, der sie wie ein Schutzengel aus ihrer Wohnung herausgetragen hatte. An das, was danach passierte konnte sie sich nicht mehr erinnern. Ihre Augen blieben aber geschlossen. Sie fühlte sich hierin diesem warmen Bett geborgen. Sie kuschelte sich noch enger an das, an was sie sich klammerte und seufzte leise vor Zufriedenheit. Erst da bemerkte Marron, das sich das, an was sie sich kuschelte bewegte. Zwar wenig aber dennoch. Dann spürte Marron, wie in kurzen Abständen ihre Haare von einem warmen Hauch erfasst wurden. Und dieser Duft... Marron zwinkerte. * Oh mein Gott... * Das was sich bewegte war Chiaki!!!! Marrons Gesicht wurde zur Ampel und ihr Bauch zum Ameisenhaufen. Sie wollte vorsichtig aufstehen, als sie spürte, dass Chiaki sie mit eisernem Griff festhielt. Mit einem Seufzen lies sie von ihrem Vorhaben ab. Trotzdem reckte sie sich ein bisschen, weil ihr sonst sämtliche Gliedmaßen eingeschlafen wären. Nun spürte sie Chiakis Atem direkt in ihrem Gesicht. Er kitzelte ihren Mund und einen Teil ihrer Nase. * Er sieht aus wie ein kleines Baby * Marron lächelte. Ihre Gesichtsfarbe war bis auf einen leichten Schimmer verblast. Die blauen Haarsträhnen, die ihm ins Gesicht hingen strich Marron zurück, um sein Gesicht besser betrachten zu können. Einige besonders widerspenstige fielen aber dennoch in sein Gesicht zurück. Marron versuchte es ein zweites und drittes Mal sie aus seinem Gesicht zu verbannen. Doch es wollte ihr nicht gelingen. Also ließ Marron es sein und studierte Chiakis Gesichtszüge. Dabei fiel ihr wieder auf, wie unverschämt gut er aussah. Seine vollen Lippen, die leicht geöffnet waren, lockten sie wie süßer Honig. * Chiaki... * Nein, das nicht... Sie musste damit aufhören, um ihm nicht ganz und gar zu verfallen. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte nicht an ihn zu denken. Doch je mehr Marron es versuchte, immer mehr wanderten ihre Gedanken zu dem Jungen, der neben ihr nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt selig schlief. * Nur noch einmal, ein einziges Mal... *  
  
Marron schlug die Augen auf und tauchte in die von Chiaki. Schier eine Ewigkeit dauerten die Sekunden an, in denen jeder von den Augen des anderen verzaubert war. "Guten Morgen, kleiner Engel" "..." Marrons Gesicht sprach Bände. Ihr war ihre derzeitige Position mehr als unangenehm. Vorher war es etwas anderes gewesen. Da hatte Chiaki ja noch geschlafen. Aber jetzt... Normalerweise wäre sie aufgesprungen und hätte Chiaki eine geknallt. Normalerweise... Marron senkte ihren Blick. "Gu...guten...Morgen...Chi...Chiaki..." Schüchtern blickte sie auf. Noch immer konnte sie fühlen, dass Chiaki sie fest umschlossen hielt. Anscheinend dachte er nicht im geringsten daran, an dieser Umarmung etwas zu ändern. Chiaki lächelte sie sanft an und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Wie lange bist du schon wach??" "Länger als du..." Chiaki grinste und strich Marron über ihre geröteten Wangen. Wieder zogen sich ihre Blicke wie magisch an und fesselten die beiden aneinander. Als Marron blinzelte wurde ihr Blick verschleiert und nur noch auf die Augen von Chiaki fixiert. Inzwischen hätte sie leicht aufstehen können, denn Chiaki hatte seine Umarmung gelockert. Doch sie wollte es nicht. Sie wollte jetzt nur noch diese Lippen berühren. Die Lippen, die sie lockten wie gerade erblühte Blumen die Bienen. Ihre Lippen mit seinen vereinen und in einem Kuss für kurze Zeit alles vergessen. Sie wollte mit Chiaki diesen Moment teilen. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten sie von Chiakis Mund, der sich ihr leicht geöffnet darbot. Marron und Chiaki versuchten näher zusammen zurutschen. Beide wussten, dass der Moment gekommen war, ihre Lippen miteinander zu vereinen. Der lang und heiß ersehnte Moment war gekommen. Ihre Lider senkten sich. Sie brauchten nicht mehr sehen. Ihre Gesichter würden auch so ihr Ziel finden. Gleich, gleich war es soweit. In Marrons Bauch explodierte ein Feuerwerk. Aber anstatt dass sich ihre Lippen trafen, kamen ihre Nasen aneinander. Und weil sie beide immer zur gleichen Seite ausweichen wollten, kamen sie nicht zueinander. Marron gluckste leise. Bis sie sich nicht mehr halten konnte und laut loslachte. Chiaki, von ihrem Lachen angesteckt, lies Marron völlig los, um sich den Bauch zu halten. Mit dem Kuss war´s natürlich vorbei, wie beide kurze Zeit später resigniert feststellten.  
  
Als sie sich endlich ausgelacht hatten und nebeneinander auf dem Bett lagen, fing obendrein auch noch der Wecker zu läuten an. Sie hatten die Schule komplett vergessen. "Ich hab überhaupt keine Lust..." maulte Marron. "Ich auch nicht seufzte Chiaki. Er stand aber trotzdem auf und streckte sich. Dabei rutschte sein geöffnetes Hemd zurück und Marron hatte einen Panoramablick auf Chiakis durchtrainierten Oberkörper. Das Blut schoss ihr in die Wangen. "Möchtest du zuerst duschen?" Chiaki sah sie fragend an. Er konnte sich ihre rote Gesichtsfärbung nicht erklären. Ihm war zwar aufgefallen, dass sie meistens mit rotem kopf durch die Gegend lief, aber ihm fiel nicht im Geringsten ein, warum. "Äh, nein, ich werde schnell zu mir rübergehen und dort duschen" "Marron, sag eigentlich, hast du Fieber? Dein Gesicht ist so rot." Chiaki beugte sich zu Marron hinunter und befühlte ihre Stirn und dann seine eigene. "N...Nein ich bin nicht krank." Marron zwang sich dazu Chiakis Hand auszuweichen. Sie hastete aus Chiakis Wohnung in ihre eigene. Schwer atmend schloss sie die Tür hinter sich. Sie hatte noch gehört, dass Chiaki sie abholen würde. Sie atmete tief durch und betrat das Bad. Ihre Kleider glitten von ihrem Körper auf den Boden. Kurz bevor sie den Duschstrahl anstellte, hörte sie, wie dieser gerade eben in der Nachbarwohnung Wasser rauschte. Marrons Gedanken schweiften ins benachbarte Bad. Wie Chiaki unter der Dusche stand, mit nassen Haaren und völlig... Marron brach ihre Gedankengänge ab.  
  
Warmes Wasser lief über ihren Körper und ihre Haare, die sie sich mit Shampoo einschäumte. Als sie den Schaum wieder ausgespült hatte und mit noch nassen Haaren in ihre Schuluniform geschlüpft war, läutete es an der Tür. "Ich komm gleich", rief sie * Mist, und ich bin noch nicht fertig...* Damit ihre Schuluniform nicht völlig nass wurde, steckte sie sich ausnahmsweise mal die Haare hoch. Während sie sich die letzte Klammer in´s Haar steckte, öffnete sie die Tür. Chiaki grinste. "Bist du mal wieder nicht fertig geworden?" "Lass den Quatsch Chiaki. Du hast selbst noch nasse Haare." "aber nur, weil ich weiß, dass du wieder so lang brauchen würdest..." "Grrrr...du treibst mich noch in den Wahnsinn...Verdammt..." Wieder löste sie eine Haarsträhne aus der Frisur. Marron hatte schon vergeblich versucht sie festzustecken, was ihr aber nicht gelang, weil sie selber schlecht sah, wo sie die Haarsträhne wieder hin steckte. "Lass mich mal..." Chiaki nahm ihr die Haarklammer aus der Hand. Er griff nach der Strähne und ließ sie verträumt durch seine Finger gleiten. "Chiaki..." Ärgerlich riss Marron ihn aus seinem Gedanken. Geschickt schaffte er es die Strähne so in Marrons Haar zu befestigen, dass sie nicht mehr herunterfiel. "Danke." Marron lächelte und ging aus der Wohnung. "Chiaki?? Willst du ewig dort stehen bleiben?? Wir kommen zu spät!" "Hm? Oh, ja klar. Ich komm schon." Schon stand Chiaki neben ihr. Marron seufzte und schloss die Tür ab. "Was?" "Nichts..." "Jetzt sag schon..." "Nein, e geht dich nichts an..." * Na ja...eigentlich schon... * Marron hatte grade gedacht, wie es wäre, wenn sie mit Chiaki zusammen in einer Wohnung leben würde. * Ach Chiaki... Wenn du wüsstest... * "Vorsicht!" Chiaki riss Marron gerade noch zurück. Sie wäre fast in eine Laterne gekracht. "Du bist wohl noch nicht wach, was?" "Das glaub ich auch..." Irritiert ging Marron weiter. * Komisch, irgendwas hat sie heute... Sonst rennt sie doch nicht Laternen um... Komisch... * Verwirrt ging Chiaki neben Marron her. "Guten Morgen!!!" Miyako kam ihnen entgegengelaufen. "Marron wo bleibst du? Fr. Palkeramao ist ganz schön sauer, weil du heute nicht zum Training gekommen bist." "Das war heute???? Oh nein..." Demonstrativ ließ Marron den Kopf hängen. "Sie wird dich schon nicht meucheln" Kae ging mit einem kühlen Blick an ihnen vorüber. "Hat der eine Ahnung." maulte Marron. "Ist er nicht einfach toll???" Miyako sah ihm mit Herzchenaugen nach. "Miyako, du Verräterin..." "Hey, lass mich doch auch mal. Du verstehst das ja nicht. Du hast ja Chiaki..." "Kein Kommentar" Aber obwohl sie das gesagt hatte, fühlte Marron, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Chiaki erging es nicht gerade anders. "Was findest du bloß an dem???" fragte Minazuki mit weinerlicher Stimme. Er tauchte wie immer vollkommen aus dem Nichts auf. Aber Miyako überhörte ihn. Sie tänzelte Kae nach. Mit zuckenden Augen sah Minazuki Marron und Chiaki an. "Komm schon Yamato. Reg dich wieder ab. Das vergeht wieder. Spätestens wenn Kae eine Freundin hat." "Solang er dich nicht zur Freundin will. An dir beißt man sich nämlich die Zähne aus." Dafür erntete Chiaki einen Tritt gegen sein Schienbein. "Aua, was bist du immer so grob zu mir?" Marron warf ihm einen gespielt bösen Blick zu. Gemeinsam schafften sie es gerade noch vor ihrem Sensei ins Klassenzimmer. 


	6. Chapter 06

Chapter 6  
  
Miyako unterhielt sich gerade angeregt mit Kae, als ein schriller Pfiff sie auf ihren Platz verwies. Sie flüsterte Kae noch etwas zu, der daraufhin grinste. Wie in jeder ersten Stunde schob Chiaki seinen Tisch jedes Mal ein Stückchen näher an Marrons, um ihr Zettel zu zuwerfen oder mit ihr leise zu flüstern. Zu seinem Leidwesen ignorierte sie ihn meistens. In der Pause war sie dann meistens sehr genervt und den Rest des Schultages war sie öfter nahe dran, Chiaki eine zu schallern. Bis jetzt hatte sie es noch nie getan, aber heute war sie mal wieder nah dran. Was genau Chiaki ihr eigentlich zuflüsterte hörte sie gar nicht, weil sie ihre Ohren auf Durchzug stellte. Heute spürte sie deutlich Blicke in ihrem Rücken, die sie förmlich auf zu spießen schienen. Fast hätte sie der Versuchung nachgegeben und hätte sich umgedreht um zu sehen, wer sie beobachtete. Endlich läutete die Schulglocke den Anfang der Ferien ein. "Kusakabe kommen sie bitte noch kurz zu mir." * Oh Nein... * Dicht gefolgt von Chiaki ging sie vor zum Lehrerpult. "Frl. Kusakabe, sie werden heute die Gymnastikstunde nachholen, die sie heute morgen versäumt haben. Gehen sie schon mal vor in die Turnhalle. Ich komme gleich nach" Schmollend trottete Marron davon. "Ich werd dir zugucken." "Nein, wirst du nicht!!" "Doch werde ich." Chiaki grinste. "Chiaki, ich warne dich..." Sie betraten die Turnhalle. "Da hab ich aber Angst..." "Na warte..." Marron setzte Chiaki sofort nach. Als sie ihn eingeholt hatte, packte sie ihn hinten im Nacken und drückte zusammen. "Aaah, Marron, Auaaaaaa..." Langsam sank Chiaki in die Knie. "Ich mach´s nie wieder...Aaaa...Hör auf..." Der Griff lockerte sich, jedoch ließ Marron ihre Hand in seinem Nacken. Seine Haare strichen sanft über ihre Finger. Plötzlich stand Chiaki auf und hob Marron hoch. Erschrocken klammerte die sich an ihn. Chiaki trug sie ein Stück und wollte sie auf eine große Weichbodenmatte werfen. Jedoch übersah er den Augenblick in dem er auf die Matte hätte steigen sollen. Sein Fuß blieb unter der Matte stecken und Chiaki stolperte und fiel längs auf die Matte, in die er und Marron einsanken. Im letzten Moment konnte Chiaki verhindern, dass er vollends auf Marron fiel. So war Marron erneut der Fluchtweg versperrt. Ihr Traum kam ihr wieder in den Sinn. Auch damals ist sie so eingeschlossen worden. Als Chiaki sie das zweite Mal auf den Arm genommen hatte, war ihr dieses Gefühl so vertraut vorgekommen. Das selbe Gefühl, derselbe Griff.  
  
Wie damals lag Marron auf dem Rücken und über ihr Sindbad. Nur dieses Mal war es nicht Sindbad, der ihrem Körper mit dem seinen so nahe kam, sondern Chiaki, der sich mit seinen Armen links und rechts von Marrons Kopf abstützte. "Marron..." er sah ihr in die Augen. Und Marron erkannte, dass es die Stimme von Sindbad war. Das konnte sie nicht begreifen. Sindbad war ihr Feind!!! Chiaki konnte unmöglich ihr Feind sein. Hatte er nicht gesagt, dass er sie liebte??? War er nicht immer an ihrer Seite, wenn sie in Schwierigkeiten war???? Chiaki konnte unmöglich ihr Feind sein. Das war unmöglich!!! Chiaki war kein Diener des Teufels!!!! Oder doch??? Marron versuchte sich Chiakis Augen in eisblau vorzustellen. Ihr kamen die Tränen. Und plötzlich bekam sie Angst. Voller Panik stieß sie Chiaki von sich herunter und rannte zur Mädchenumkleide. Chiaki sah ihr verwundert nach. Was war nur mit Marron los??? Konnte es sein...??? Hatte sie etwas gemerkt??? Hatte sie erkannt, dass er Sindbad war??? * Verdammt...Marron * Chiaki lief Marron hinterher und versuchte die Tür zur Mädchenumkleide zu öffnen. Aber Marron hatte sie abgeriegelt. "Marron!!! Was ist los??? Mach die Tür auf!!!" Vergebens rüttelte er an der Türklinke. "Du weißt es, oder?? Du hast es die ganze Zeit gewusst!!!!!!!!" Chiaki hörte Marron verzweifelte Stimme durch die Tür. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf. "Antworte!!! Du weißt es, oder??" "Ja, ich weiß es..." Chiaki sank an der Tür auf den Boden. Er hörte Marrons leisen Aufschrei und wie sie zusammensank. Er hörte, wie sie versuchte, ihr gequältes Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. "Warum??? Warum???" Marron Stimme zitterte und wurde immer von Schluchzern unterbrochen. Irgendwas in Chiakis Brust zog sich zusammen. "Weil... weil... ich... ich..." Chiakis Stimme versagte ihren Dienst. Sie wurde von den aufkommenden Tränen erstickt. Seine Augen brannten und schmerzten. "Verdammt, antworte mir, Sindbad!!!" Marron bekam kaum mehr Luft. Gekrümmt saß sie in einer Ecke und hatte die Beine an sich gezogen. "Weil... weil... verdammt, warum merkst du es denn nicht??", verzweifelt versuchte Chiaki Marron klar zu machen warum er hier war. "Warum???" immer wieder kam diese Frage von Marron. "Warum läufst du mir nach??? Warum lässt du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe???" inzwischen schrie Marron nicht mehr. Sie kreischte förmlich. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass Chiaki Sindbad war. Sindbad, ihr Feind. "Weil... weil... ich..." Chiaki versuchte es nun wieder, die Worte über seine Lippen zu bringen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und kratzte seinen letzten Mut zusammen. Schlimmer konnte es nicht werden. "Weil ich dich liebe...", flüsterte er fast unhörbar leise. Sofort riss Marron die Tür auf. "Was???", fragte sie heiser. Sie sah Chiaki vor ihr sitzen. Sie sah dass seine Augen rot und feucht waren. "Verdammt, ich liebe dich!!!!!", schrie Chiaki sie an. Sie sah in seine Augen konnte in ihnen lesen, dass es die Wahrheit war, die sie eben gehört hatte. Aber sie wollte es nicht glauben. Sie konnte es einfach nicht!! Warum sollte man sie lieben??? Sie drehte sich um und sah die Turnhalle hinab. "Marron..." Dann lief sie los. Anfangs stolperte sie ein paar Mal. Trotzdem lief sie weiter und immer weiter. Bis in einen einsamen Park. Dort brach sie erschöpft zusammen. Regen setzte ein und wusch ihr die Tränen vom Gesicht. Er durchnässte ihre Kleider und ihr Haar, das wie ein Kranz um ihren Kopf lag. Aber Marron spürte ihn nicht. Genauso wenig, wie sie die Nacht spürte, die ihre Schleier über den einsamen Park breitete. Und sie bemerkte auch nicht die Gestalt, die in einen dunklen Mantel gehüllt plötzlich aus der Dunkelheit auftauchte und sie mitnahm... 


	7. Chapter 07

Chapter 7:  
  
Wieder erwachte Marron in einem fremden Bett. Sie sah sich vorsichtig um. Eines war klar: Sie war nicht im Orleans. Aber, wo war sie dann??? Sie schob die Decke zurück und fand sich in einem T-Shirt wieder. Hatte sie sich umgezogen?? Nein, dieses T-Shirt gehörte ihr nicht. Sie schwang ihre Füße aus dem Bett und stand leise auf. Der Teppich machte leise Geräusche, wenn sie einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte. Durch ein Fenster schien die warme Morgensonne und der wind wehte den Duft von frischen Blumen herein. Marron sah sich nochmals um. Sie hatte in einem großen Bett geschlafen, in dem leicht zwei Platz gehabt hätten. Die Wände waren weiß gestrichen und an ihr stand ein großer Schrank. Neben dem Schrank war ein Tisch auf dem ein Computer und eine Stereoanlage waren. Die Regale an den Wänden waren vollgestopft mit Büchern. Sie überflog die Titel und bemerkte, dass ihre Art nicht verschiedener sein konnte. Da standen Mangas neben Lexika, Sachbücher neben Fantasy - Romanen und Lehrbücher neben Krimis. Marron schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Sie ging zur Tür und betrat einen Flur an dessen Seiten weitere Türen und am Ende eine Treppe waren. Sie stieg die knarrende Holztreppe hinab und öffnete die nächstbeste Tür. Anscheinend war hier ein Wohnzimmer. Sie lugte über die Couch und fand dort Kae schlafend vor. Als sie schließlich um die Couch herumgegangen und vor Kae kniete erwachte dieser. "Guten Morgen, Marron. Hast du gut geschlafen?" " Äh, Guten Morgen, Kae. Ja hab ich." Kae stand mit einem Ruck auf. "Möchtest du frühstücken?" "Ja. Ich hab einen Bärenhunger." Mit einem Lächeln ging Kae an ihr vorbei. * Komisch... Was war das??? * Marron sah ihm verwirrt nach. Für einen kurzen Moment sah sie Flügel im Sonnenlicht blitzen. Flügel, die aus Kaes Schultern wuchsen... * Nein, das bilde ich mir nur ein... * "Was ist? Kommst du??" "Ja." Grübelnd folgte Marron Kae. Ihre Gedanken verflogen aber bei dem wunderbaren Frühstück, das angerichtet in der Küche stand. Der Geruch von frischen Semmeln und Croissants durchzog den Raum. "Setz dich bitte." Kae bot ihr einen Stuhl an. Mit leuchtenden Augen setzte Marron sich und konnte sich an dem Frühstück gar nicht satt sehen. Sie schnappte sich eins der Croissants und bestrich seine Spitze mit Butter. Genüsslich biss sie ab. Kae betrachtete sie lächelnd. "Wie bin ich eigentlich hier her gekommen?" "Ich habe dich im Park gefunden..." * Im Park??? Was mach ich denn... * da fiel Marron der Streit mit Chiaki ein. Oder sollte sie nicht besser Sindbad sagen?? Sindbad, ihr Feind... Marrons Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sie schniefte leise und nahm dankend das Taschentuch an, dass Kae ihr reichte. Sie schnäuzte geräuschvoll und wischte sich vergebens die aufkommenden Tränen weg. "Willst du drüber reden? Vielleicht geht´s dir danach besser?" * Nein, ich kann mit niemanden darüber reden... Mit niemandem... * Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich glaube, ich gehe besser wieder nach Hause..." Marron stand auf. Doch Kae hielt sie zurück. "Pass auf dich auf. Wenn du jemandem zum reden brauchst, kannst du immer zu mir kommen, kleine Jeanne d´Arc..."  
  
Marron riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Sie wich ein paar Schritte zurück. "Wer... wer bist du?" "Ich bin ein Engel, kleine Jeanne d´Arc... Ich bin dein Engel." Ein gleißendes Licht hüllte Kae ein und blendete Marron Augen, sodass sie sich die Hände schützend vor die Augen hielt. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, stand ein Engel vor ihr. Seine weißen Flügel füllten fast den halben Raum aus. "Ich bin ein Engel des Herrn. Geschickt um über die Wiedergeburt von Jeanne d´Arc zu wachen." Kaes strubbelige Haare waren langen Locken gewichen und seine Augen... Marron konnte sie kaum ansehen. Sie waren wie reinstes Silber. Kae´s Gewand war ebenso unbeschreiblich zu sein wie seine Augen. Weiß und durchscheinend. Es schimmerte im warmen Licht der Sonne, dass durch das Fenster in die Küche drang. "O mein Gott..." hauchte Marron. Ihre geweiteten Augen starrten Kae fasziniert an. Plötzlich verwandelte sich der Engel in Kae zurück. Erschöpft sank er auf den Boden. Marron stürzte zu ihm. "Was ist passiert?? Warum wurdest du geschickt?? Wer bist du???" Marron bestürmte ihn mit Fragen, während sie ihm half auf zustehen und sich auf den Küchenstuhl zu setzen. Kae atmete schwer. Seine Verwandlung hatte ihm viel Kraft gekostet. "Wie gesagt, ich bin dein Schutzengel. Ich wurde geschickt, weil du die Person, die dich zuerst schützen sollte liebst... Weißt du, zuerst werden normale Menschen damit beauftragt, die Seelen zu schützen, die wichtig sind. Wenn etwas dazwischen kommt, werden Engel wie ich damit beauftragt. Wir müssen dann aber wie Schatten sein, um über die zu beschützende Person wachen zu können. Normalerweise können nur sehr wenige Menschen uns sehen." "Ich liebe meinen früheren Beschützer???" "Ja, und dein Beschützer liebt dich. Deshalb konnte er seine Auftrag nicht mehr ausführen. Denn Schützer müssen sich oft in große Gefahr begeben. Denen, die euch gefährlich werden können. Wenn jetzt eine geliebte Person einer dieser Schützer ist, wird das die zu beschützende Person natürlich verhindern wollen und stürzt sich selbst kopfüber in den Tod..." Marron versuchte Kae zu zuhören und seine Worte zu verstehen. Aber es wollte ihr nicht so recht gelingen. Ständig spukte ihr nur eine einzige Frage im Kopf herum. Wer war ihr früherer Schützer?? Konnte es sein?? War es etwa?? Nein, unmöglich, Sindbad oder Chiaki war ein Diener des Teufels... "Wer..." "Das weißt du doch selbst, kleine Jeanne d´Arc..." Marron sah ihn bittend an. "Es gehört nicht zu meinen Aufgaben, dir deine Gefühle offen dar zu legen. Du musst die Schrift deiner Gefühle schon selbst entschlüsseln." Kae lächelte traurig. Tränen schimmerten in seinen Augen. "Was ist..." "Nichts, gar nichts. Geh zurück ins Orleans und versuche in deinem Herz zu lesen." "Ich kann nicht... ich kann nicht... alleine..." "Ich soll dich begleiten, oder?" "Ja, bitte..." "Aber nur dieses eine Mal..." "Okay." Marron lächelte und kuschelte sich in seinen Arm. Kae legte einen Arm um sie und so gingen sie zu Marrons Wohnung. Es blieb natürlich nicht unbemerkt...  
  
"Sindbaaaaaaad!!!!!!" Access riss Chiaki das Kissen aus dem Gesicht. "Sindbaaaaaaaad!!!!!!!!" kreischte er regelrecht hysterisch. "Hör auf zu schreien, Access. Mir fällt schon fast das Ohr ab..." "Jeanne. Ich hab sie gesehen!!!!" "Wo???" Mit einem Sprung war Chiaki auf den Beinen. "Draußen auf der Straße." Chiaki stürzte auf den Balkon. Er sah gerade noch, wie Marron mit Kae Arm in Arm im Orleans verschwand. "Dieser verdammte Kae..." hauchte Chiaki zornig. Er ging zur Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt, sodass er sah, was auf dem gang geschah. Wie ein verliebtes Pärchen gingen die zwei zu Marrons Tür. Sie wechselten ein paar Worte. Marron lachte und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Mit einem Lachen verabschiedete sich Kae und Marron schloss die Tür. "Was denkst du, Sindbad?" "Ich,... ich weiß es nicht..., ich weiß es wirklich nicht..." Wie betäubt sank Chiaki auf das Sofa. Er stützte seine Stirn in seine Handflächen. Instinktiv verschwand Access durch die Tür. Er wusste, dass man mit solchen Problemen allein fertig werden musste... Ja, er wusste das... 


	8. Chapter 08

Chapter 8:  
  
"Verdammte Jeanne!" Wütend stieß Miyako mit dem Fuß gegen einen Tisch, der in der Nähe stand. Die Vase darauf geriet ins Wanken und wurde gerade noch von Yamato aufgefangen, bevor sie krachend und scheppernd auf dem Boden zerschellt wäre. Jeanne hatte sie wieder mal überlistet "Beruhige dich, Miyako", Yamato versuchte Miyako davon abzuhalten, ihren Fuß gegen die Kommode sausen zu lassen. Ohne Erfolg. "Aaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!" Miyako setzte sich auf den Hosenboden und hielt ihren Fuß. "Yamato! Steh nicht so faul rum, sondern bring mir was zum kühlen!" "Ja Miyako." Yamato verschwand und kam kurz darauf mit einem Waschlappen wieder zurück. Er legte ihn auf Miykaos Fuß. "Auuuuuaaaa! Du Volltrottel! Verschwinde!!!" Yamato sah sie flehend an und zog dann wie ein getretener Hund ab. * Ich hätte nicht so reagieren sollen. Er hat es doch nur gut gemeint... Verdammt! Immer mach ich alles falsch. * Zornig sauste ihre Hand auf den Fußboden. * Scheiße...* Sie unterdrückte den Schmerz und versuchte auf zu stehen. Was sich als mehr als schwierig erwies. Ihr gestauchter Knöchel versagte den Dienst und Miyako landete erneut unsanft auf dem Boden. "Das sieht nicht gut aus. Gar nicht gut..." murmelte sie leise. In ihrem Fußgelenk machte sich ein pochender Schmerz breit. Umständlich zog sie sich den Schuh aus. Dann biss sie die Zähne zusammen und streifte sich auch noch die Socke ab. Ihr Knöchel war rot und geschwollen. Zu dem tat er höllisch weh. Miyako unterdrückte einen Fluch, als sie ihn vorsichtig abtastete. Aber sie konnte nicht feststellen, ob ihr Fuß nur gestaucht oder gebrochen war. Mühsam zog sie sich am Tisch empor. * Ok, ich muss es nur nach draußen schaffen, dann bin ich gerettet. * Sie versuchte den Schmerz in ihrem Fuß zu unterdrücken und trat auf. Mit einem leisen Schrei sank sie zusammen. Der Schmerz raubte ihr fast den Atem. "Nicht bewegen Miyako...", redete Yamato leise auf sie ein. * Wo kommt Yamato auf einmal her? * Miyako öffnete die Augen, die sie zuerst vor Schmerz zu gekniffen hatte. Sie fand sich in Yamatos Armen wieder, der anscheinend stärker war, als sie es je von ihm geglaubt hätte. "Yamato! Lass mich sofort runter!" "Nein, das werde ich ganz sicher nicht." Miyako sah ihn verwundert an. Es war das erste Mal, dass er ihr widersprach. * Auch gut * Plötzlich überkam Miyako eine Welle der Geborgenheit und sie schloss zufrieden die Augen. Und mit der Geborgenheit kam schließlich auch die Müdigkeit und Miyako ließ sich entspannt in Yamatos Arme hineinsinken und schlief ein...  
  
Zur selben Zeit im Orleans: Chiaki saß wie betäubt auf seinem Sofa. Seine Lippen bluteten und das Blut vermischte sich mit den Tränen, die wie Sturzbäche seine Wangen hinunterliefen und auf seiner Haut wie Feuer brannten. * Verdammt. Liebt sie ihn???? Was hab ich nur falsch gemacht??? Ich wollte sie doch nur beschützen... * Chiaki ließ sich zur Seite fallen. Er lag da und starrte die Decke an. Nur die nicht versiegen wollenden Tränen und das leise Heben und Senken seiner Brust machten kenntlich, dass er noch lebte. Alles war mit einem Schlag so sinnlos geworden. Sein ganzes Leben. Seine Zukunft. Alles so sinnlos ohne sie. Chiaki kam sich unendlich nutzlos vor. Warum lebte er eigentlich? Vorher hatte er doch nur für sie gelebt. Für das Mädchen, das kurz vorher einem anderen einen Kuss geschenkt hatte, den eigentlich er hätte haben wollen. Er wollte von ihr geküsst werden. Er wollte der sein, mit dem sie Arm in Arm durch die Stadt schlenderte. Er wollte neben ihr sein. Doch an seiner Stelle stand ein anderer. An seiner Stelle stand Kae. Eer biss sich schon wieder auf seine Lippe, wie er dass immer machte, wenn er sich keinen Ausweg mehr sah. * Was will sie bloß von ihm??? Was hat er so besonderes an sich? Was kann er, was ich nicht kann????? * Fragen, die in seinem Kopf umherschwirrten. Fragen, die unbeantwortet blieben. "Was mach ich nur??" flüsterte er leise. Inzwischen ging die Sonne unter und ihr letztes Licht färbte die Stadt rot. * Warum lebe ich eigentlich noch? * Chiaki drehte sich auf die Seite. Doch die Lehne des Sofas gab ihm keine Antwort. Langsam versiegten seine Tränen, die den ganzen Tag seine Wangen hinunter geronnen waren und die seine Haut und seine Augen rötlich gefärbt und anschwellen lassen hatten. Er wischte sich die letzten Spuren des salzigen Wassers ab. Die Haut unter seinen Finger brannte, als hätte jemand heiße Kohlen darauf gelegt. Der metallische Geschmack von Blut in seinem Mund ließ nach. Chiaki schlurfte ins sein Badezimmer und schaltete die Dusche an. Während er darauf wartete, dass das Wasser warm wurde und er sich auszog, fiel sein Blick in den Spiegel. * Oh Gott, ich schau ja scheußlich aus. * Seine Haare waren zerrauft und sein Gesicht ein einziges Geschwulst. Fast jede Stelle war gerötet und sein Kinn war rot von seiner blutenden Unterlippe aus der immer noch Blut rann. Langsam aber versiegte dieses. Chiaki öffnete den Klodeckel und spuckte aus. Sein Speichel rann die Kloschüssel hinab und hinterließ eine Spur, die sich blassrot vom Untergrund abhob. Plötzlich stieg ein Gefühl von Übelkeit in ihm auf und er erbrach sich würgend. Seine Finger krampften sich um den Rand des Klositzes. Endlich als es aufgehört hatte, tastete Chiaki´s Hand nach Klopapier und er wischte sich angewidert den Mund ab. Sein Hals brannte bei jedem Atemzug. * Es ist so scheißegal, was passiert... Warum bin ich eigentlich noch da? * Dann brach er seine Gedankengänge ab, zog sich das letzte Kleidungsstück vom Leib und verschwand unter der Dusche...  
  
Grübelnd saß Marron auf ihrem Sofa und starrte in den Fernseher, in dem die Nachrichten liefen. * Stimmt das, was Kae gesagt hat? Das ich meinen Beschützer liebe und meine Liebe erwidert wird?? Wer war mein Beschützer eigentlich??? Chiaki war es sicher nicht, er ist ein Diener des Teufels... er ist ein Diener des Teufels... ein Diener des Teufels... * Sie versuchte sich das einzureden und somit gegen das Bild anzukämpfen, das immer wieder den verschmitzt grinsenden Chiaki zeigte, wenn sie die Augen schloss. So eben hat uns die Meldung erreicht, das die Diebin Jeanne d´Arc wieder zugeschlagen hat. Diesmal handelte es sich um ein wertvolles Gemälde, das aus der Galerie gestohlen wurde, aus der Jeanne d´Arc schon einmal einen Kunstgegenstand entwendet hat. Die Soko Jeanne, die extra für die Aufklärung der Diebstähle zusammengestellt wurde, tappt weiterhin im Dunkeln. Nun zum Wetter... * Was??? Aber ich war doch die ganze Zeit hier. Wie ist das möglich??? Eine zweite Jeanne d´Arc... Was hat sie vor? Will sie mich herausfordern??? Wenn sie Streit sucht, dann kann sie den haben... * Marron ballte die Fäuste. * Seltsam, dabei denke ich doch sonst nicht gleich an Streit...* Marron betrachtete verwundert ihre Hände, die sich nur langsam wieder entkrampften. * Was ist nur los mit mir? Komisch... * Marron sah auf. Vor ihrem Balkonfenster bewegte sich etwas. Marron kniff die Augen zusammen. Tatsächlich... jemand stand auf ihrem Balkon. Die Shillouette einer Frau zeichnete sich gegen den Vollmond ab, der gerade in ihr Zimmer schien. Marron rannte auf die Balkontür zu riss sie auf und... starrte in die Nacht. Da war niemand. Nur die nächtliche Stadt und der Abendhimmel. Sonst niemand. * Ich leide unter Wahnvorstellungen... * Marron zog die Tür hinter sich zu und schlurfte in ihr Schlafzimmer. Irgendwie war sie total müde. Doch als sie dem Fenster den Rücken kehrte, war der Schatten wieder da. Er verweilte dort einige Minuten. Dann sprang er von Dach zu Dach weg und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.  
  
Kae stand im Park, nicht weit entfernt vom Orleans und blickte sorgenvoll den Vollmond an. * Wenn das mal gut geht. Hoffentlich finden die zwei zusammen. Wenn sie die letzte Liebe aus ihrem Herzen verliert, dann... Was zum... * Er starrte dem Schatten nach, der gerade durch die volle Mondscheibe gesprungen war. * Wer war das? * Erstaunt sah Kae sich um. Doch er konnte niemanden entdecken. Da sprang auch er in die Höhe und folgte dem Schatten durch die Nacht. Der Schatten führte ihn fast ans andere Ende der Stadt. Dort verschwand er in einem Park zwischen den Bäumen. Sanft kam Kae auf dem weichen Gras auf, das leise raschelte. Plötzlich hörte er ein plätschern. Kae rannte dem Geräusch entgegen und fand sich vor einem kleinen See wieder. Das Mondlicht spiegelte sich im dunklen Wasser und brach sich in den Wellen, die sanft gegen das Ufer schwappten. * Dieser Schatten ist in den See getaucht. Merkwürdig. Was sucht er in einem See?? Noch dazu wo das Wasser sicher eiskalt ist. * Er besah sich das Wasser näher und wollte gerade mit der Hand prüfen, wie kalt das Wasser nun wirklich war, als plötzlich ein Mädchen aus dem Wasser aufstieß und nach Luft schnappte. Erschrocken sprang Kae zurück und fiel unsanft ins Gras. * Was um Himmels Willen... * Doch Kae konnte seine Gedanken nicht weiterführen, denn der Anblick des Mädchens fesselte seine Augen und er spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Das lange weiße Kleid das sie trug ließ ihren Körper durchschimmern und es klebte nass an ihr. Die Tatsache, dass sie nur einen Slip trug, machte die Sache nicht gerade leichter. Ihre kurzen Haare hingen ihr ins Gesicht. Mit einer Handbewegung strich sie diese aus ihrem Gesicht, welches wie aus Porzellan gemacht zu sein schien. Ihre leuchtend blauen Augen unterstrichen den Kontrast zu ihren roten Lippen und ihrem dunklem roten Haar. Sie sah ihn kurz fragend an, dann stieg sie aus dem See, ging an Kae vorbei und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen. Erst als sie außer Sicht war, löste sich Kae aus seiner Erstarrung und stürzte ihr nach. Doch er fand sie nicht. Er suchte die ganze Nacht nach ihr. Doch er fand sie nicht.  
  
Access flog durch den Park. Er setzte sich auf einen Ast und hielt Ausschau nach Dämonen. Doch in letzter Zeit schienen es weniger geworden zu sein. * Entweder hat er nun genug Energie, oder er hat es aufgegeben. Was ich bezweifle... * Access hing weiterhin seinen Gedanken nach, als plötzlich ein Mädchen unter dem Baum vorüber ging. Ihr bodenlanges, weißes Kleid war klatschnass und klebte an ihrem Körper. Access fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, weil sie fast nichts unter ihrem Kleid anhatte, welches großzügig heimliche Blicke auf ihren Busen gewährte. Eigentlich hätte sie ohne Kleid rumlaufen können. Das Mädchen kicherte. "Spanner." * Was?? Hat sie mich gesehen??? Wie ist das möglich?? * "Bleib nur oben auf deinem Baum. Ich sehe dich nicht, aber dennoch kann ich dich hören und deine Anwesenheit fühlen. Du hast Angst, hab ich recht?? Und dein Herz ist schwer. Gegen die Geliebte kämpfen zu müssen, ist nicht leicht, oder? Vor allem, wenn sie einen andern liebt, der größer und viel stärker ist als man selbst, nicht wahr?" * Wer ist das?? Woher weiß sie, was ich fühle? * Als er das nächste Mal nach unten sah, war das Mädchen verschwunden, aber dafür erschien Kae auf der Bildfläche. * Was macht dieser, dieser...HGG hier?? Ich sollte ihn,... Ich könnte ihn..." Access ballte seine Hände und schwang sie drohend über seinem Kopf. Dabei traf er aber ungeschickter Weise sich selbst. Benebelt von der Wucht des Schlages taumelte er auf dem Ast ein paar Schritte zurück und sank benommen am Baumstamm zusammen. 


	9. Chapter 09

Chapter 9:  
  
Marron wachte auf. Die Sonne hatte sie wachgekitzelt. Sie streckte sich den Strahlen entgegen und sog die Luft, des neuen Tages tief ein. Der Wind wehte leise Vogelstimmen und den Geruch von frischen Semmeln durch ihr Fenster. Ihr Magen meldete sich lautstark zu Wort. Marron sprang aus dem Bett und machte sich fertig, um die Post zu holen und beim Bäcker vorbei zuschauen. Sie lief die Treppe runter und kam wenig später wieder mit frischen Semmeln zurück. Dann blieb sie vor dem Postkasten stehen. * Warum schau ich eigentlich noch hinein? Ich weiß doch sowieso, dass nichts drin sein wird. Trotzdem... * Die Scharniere quietschten leise, als Marron das Türchen zur Seite zog um einen Blick in den Briefkasten zu werfen. * Ich hab mir ja gleich gedacht, dass nichts drin ist. * Da bemerkte sie, dass jemand neben ihr stand. An ihrem Herzklopfen erkannte sie, dass es sich nur um eine Person handeln konnte. Das Blut schoss ihr in die Wangen und ihre Knie wurden weich. "Guten Morgen" "Guten Morgen" antwortete Chiaki monoton und er machte keine Anstalten ihr in die Augen zu sehen. * Schau sie nicht an, schau sie nicht an... Das ist nicht gut für dich. Schau sie nicht an... * Er wollte auf keinen Fall noch mal diesen Schmerz in ihren Augen sehen. Er wollte nicht den Vorwurf darin sehen. Und wovor er sich am meisten fürchtete, war, dass er Hass sehen könnte, anstatt der braunen Augen, die ihn fast immer lieblich anschauten. So sah er nicht, wie Marron ihn mit den Augen anflehte etwas zu sagen, wie sehr sie mit sich selbst rang, um den Klos aus ihrem Hals zu befördern. Da fielen Marron die blutigen Lippen von Chiaki ins Auge. Das Blut war inzwischen verkrustet und hatte eine dunkle, braun-schwarze Farbe angenommen. Und da bemerkte sie, dass er wie gerädert aussah, dass seine Augen gerötet waren und sein Gesicht aschfahl. "Chiaki...", flüsterte sie. "was...?" "Nichts,... gar nichts..." Damit drehte er sich um und drückte den Fahrstuhlknopf. "Aber, Chiaki..." Marron sah ihm nach. "Chiaki!" Sie stürzte zu ihm, doch die Fahrstuhltüren schlossen sich. "Chiaki!!!!" Marron hämmerte gegen die Türen. Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. Dann setzte sie die Treppenstufen hinauf, um noch vor dem Fahrstuhl oben angelangt zu sein. Doch sie kam zu spät. Chiaki verschwand gerade hinter seiner Tür. "Chiaki!!" rief Marron ihn noch einmal um. Für einen kurzen Augenblick schien er sich umdrehen zu wollen. Dann aber besann er sich anders und schloss die Tür hinter sich. "Chiaki! Verdammt mach die Tür auf." Marron schlug mit der Faust gegen die Tür. "Nein!!" kam von drinnen die trotzige Antwort. "Mach auf!!" "Nein!!!!" "Warum denn nicht???? Lass mich rein!!!" "Geh doch zu deinem Kae und lass mich verdammt noch mal in Ruhe!!!!" * Kae??? Was hat das denn mit ihm zu... Er hat uns gesehen!! * Siedend heiß viel Marron der Abschiedskuss wieder ein und wie sie Arm in Arm durch die Stadt spaziert waren. Es musste wirklich so ausgesehen haben, als wären sie zusammen. "Bist du etwa eifersüchtig??", fragte Marron ganz leise. "Nein bin ich nicht. Ich doch nicht. Ich seh doch nur, wie du irgendeinem dahergelaufenem Typ einen Kuss gibst. Etwas, wovon ich seit x-langer Zeit träume, weißt du. Ich bin doch nicht eifersüchtig. Überhaupt nicht." schrie Chiaki. Es schien als wollte er noch mehr sagen, aber anstatt von Worten kamen nur unverständliche, heisere Laute. "Chiaki..." Anscheinend hatte Miyako ihr "Gespräch" mitbekommen, denn sie stand nun neben Marron. "Miyako, was...?" "Pssssst. Wenn er nicht zu dir kommt, musst du zu ihm kommen. Hat er nicht auch einen Balkon??" ungläubig sah Marron ihre Freundin an. " Miyako..." Marron wollte sie umarmen. "Lass das und geh endlich." Miyako sah sie aufmunternd an. Dann drehte sie sich um und verschwand wieder in ihrer Wohnung.  
  
Nervös öffnete Marron ihre Balkontür. Bis zu Chiakis Balkon war es ein guter Meter. Außerdem durfte sie nicht zu laut sein, sonst würde er sie bemerken. Marron kraxelte auf die Brüstung und sprang leicht wie eine Katze auf Chiaki´s Balkon. Lautlos kam sie auf und öffnete ebenso leise die Balkontür. Sie spähte durchs Zimmer. Access war nirgends zu entdecken. * Gut, dann wollen wir mal * Sie schob die Balkontür ganz zurück und trat ein. Sie schloss sie wieder hinter sich und sah sich erst mal um. Als sie das letzte Mal in Chiakis Wohnung gewesen war, hatte sie keine Zeit gehabt, sich um zu sehen. Dafür tat sie es jetzt umso gründlicher. Auf einem kleinen Tisch standen die Schachfiguren, die er hatte. Ihre Anzahl war im Vergleich zu Marrons geradezu winzig. Das Bücherregal war vollgestopft mit Büchern über Medizin. * Er will wirklich Arzt werden. Und ich dachte, er wollte nur angeben. * Dann entdeckte sie auf einer kleinen Kommode Bilder von ihr. Sie betrachtete diese. Eigentlich waren es nicht die besten Aufnahmen. Aber dennoch rührte es sie. Sie wischte sich über die Augen, um die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Da die Wohnungen von der Raumaufteilung eigentlich alle gleich waren, fand Marron schnell Chiakis Schlafzimmer. Die Tür war nur leicht angelehnt, und durch den Türspalt sah Marron, dass Chiaki auf seinem Bett lag. In dem Bett, in dem sie mit ihm gelegen hatte. Marron Wangen überzog ein leichter Rotton und sie öffnete die Tür. * Oh Gott, was soll ich denn nur sagen??? * Plötzlich bekam sie die Panik. Sie wollte schon wieder gehen, als sie plötzlich Chiakis Schluchzen vernahm. * Er weint doch nicht etwa? Oder? * Sie ging einen Schritt auf ich zu. "Access verzieh dich. Ich will allein sein." * Er hat mich gehört!! Was mach ich jetz?? Hilfe!!! * Weil Chiaki keine Antwort bekam drehte er sich um. "Acce... Marron??? Wie kommst du hier herein. Und was zum... Lass mich in Ruhe!!" Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite. "Chiaki..." "Geh endlich! Geh zu deinem Kae. Aber lass mich in Ruhe!" "Chiaki, lass mich doch..." "Du sollst endlich gehen!!!" "Verdammt noch mal Chiaki! Jetzt lass mich doch endlich mal ausreden!!" Marron war wütend. Sie konnte es auf den Tod nicht leiden, wenn man sie nicht ausreden lies. Chiaki von dem plötzlichen wütenden Ton Marrons erstaunt wendete ihr wieder das Gesicht zu. Stille trat ein. Eine unangenehme Stille. Die Luft knisterte schier von der Anspannung die im Raum lag. Marron sah Chiaki fest in die Augen. "Warum bist du gekommen. Du hättest nie herkommen dürfen. Ich hätte nie hier herkommen dürfen. Es hat nur Schwierigkeiten gebracht..." Chiaki fixierte die nassen Flecken auf dem Teppichboden, der vom weißen Mondlicht schimmerte. "So was darfst du nicht sagen, Chiaki. Ich bin gekommen, um mit dir zu reden. Über das, was vorgefallen ist, seit dem ich weiß, dass du, dass du..." "Dass ich Sindbad bin?" "Ja, und über das, was vorher war..." "Hmm..." Chiaki ließ seinen Kopf in seine Hände fallen. "Was will dieser Kae von dir???" "Er will mich beschützen." "WAS???? Das mach doch ich!!!!!!!" "NEIN!!! Das geht nicht mehr. Nicht seitdem ich, ich...", Marron brach ab. "Weißt du, Kae hat gesagt, dass du mich nicht mehr beschützen kannst..." "Was weiß der schon???" Chiaki ballte die Fäuste. "Chiaki, lass mich doch erklären... Du kannst mich doch beschützen. Ich wünsche mir, dass du mich beschützt und gleichzeitig wünsche ich es mir nicht. Chiaki das ist lebensgefährlich, was du teilweise machst." "Ist mir doch egal." "VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!!!!! Mir ist es aber nicht!!!!!!!!!!" Marron sah ihn flehend an. Tränen traten in ihre Augen und benetzten ihre Wimpern. Sie sank auf den Boden und legte ihre Hände auf Chiaki´s Kniee. "Marron..." Chiaki sah sie fragend an. "Warum denn???" "Verstehst du es denn nicht??? Verstehst du nicht wie weh es mir täte, wenn du sterben würdest??? Du bedeutest mir so viel Chiaki. Ich würde aufhören zu leben, wenn du gehen würdest. Warum machst du es mir so schwer?? Warum willst du mich beschützen, wenn ich selbst daran zerbreche, wenn dir etwas passiert?? Es ist mir gleich, ob ich sterbe, so lange du lebst. Chiaki... ich,... ich..." Marron schluchzte laut und vergrub sich in Chiaki´s Knie. "Marron,...oh Marron." Chiaki glitt vom Sofa zu Marron auf den Boden. Er kniete sich vor sie und zog sie in seine Arme. "Psst... Beruhige dich. Marron...Hör auf zu weinen..." Sanft wiegte Chiaki sie vor und zurück. Er strich durch ihr feines Haar, dass sie auf ihrem Rücken kräuselte. Doch Marron hörte nicht auf zu schluchzen. Der Gedanke daran, Chiaki zu verlieren zeriss ihr Herz und ließ die heißen Tränen eines Schmerzes hervor kommen, die sie jahrelang immer unterdrückt hatte. Sie war immer stark gewesen. Doch in Chiakis Armen vergaß sie den Schwur, niemals mehr zu weinen und sie wurde schwach in Chiaki´s Armen... Langsam entspannte sich ihr Körper und ihre Weinkrämpfe gaben nach und nach ihren Körper wieder frei. Die Erschöpfung, die daraufhin folgte, und die Geborgenheit, die sie in Chiakis Armen fand ließen sie in einen tiefen Schlaf hinübergleiten... 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:  
  
Miyako stand auf dem Balkon. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. Gerade hatte sie sich selbst alle Chancen mit Chiaki zusammen zu kommen verbaut. Chiaki, der Junge für den es zum ersten Mal mehr war, als bloß irgendeine Schwärmerei. Doch seitdem Miyako erkannt hatte, dass der Platz in seinem Herz bereits besetzt war, hatte sie es aufgegeben, um ihn zu kämpfen. Sie hatte ihm ersten Augenblick verloren gehabt. Chiakis Herz war nie für sie bestimmt gewesen. Und würde es auch nie sein. Marron hatte es im ersten Augenblick in Besitz genommen. Sie hatte es gespürt. Aber nie wahrhaben wollen. * Jetzt kann es nur besser werden... * Sie schloss die Augen. Die kalte Nachtluft spielte mit ihren Haaren. Da öffnete ihre Mutter die Zimmertür. "Miyako... Besuch für dich." "Wer kommt denn um diese Zeit noch?" Ihre Mutter lächelte und verließ das Zimmer. Miyako schaute weiterhin zum Himmel. Plötzlich wurde sie von hinten umarmt. "Was...? Yamato, was machst du da???" Yamato stand hinter Miyako und drückte sie fest an sich. "Ich dachte, du würdest runterspringen. Du hast so traurig geschaut..." "Yamato...Lass mich los. Ich hatte nie vor zu springen." "Nicht??? Oh, dann äh..." Verlegen schaute Yamato den Boden an, während ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Seine Hände hatte er in die Hosentaschen gesteckt. "Aber trotzdem... danke..." Miyako schaute ihn auch rotwerdend an. Yamato betrachtete sie. Ihre dunklen Augen schienen im Silberlicht des Mondes zu leuchten und ihre Haut stand im Kontrast zu ihren Haaren, in denen sich die leichte Brise verfangen hatte. Da fielen ihm die Tränenspuren in ihrem Gesicht auf, die leicht glänzten. "Hast du...geweint...?? Was ist passiert??" Er sah ihr in die Augen. "Ich, ich hab nicht geweint... ich,... ich... ich... doch nicht..." Während sie dies sagte füllten sich aber ihre Augen mit Tränen und Schluchzer rissen ihre Sätze in Fetzen. Dann konnte sie es nicht mehr zurückhalten. Die Tränen liefen wie Gebirgsbäche im Frühling ihre Wangen hinab, und sie bekam vom Schluchzen Schluckauf. "Ich...hab...Marron...zu,...zu...Chiaki..." Plötzlich nahm Yamato sie in die Arme. "Miyako. Beruhige dich..." Unsicher strich er über ihre Haare. Miyako klammerte sich in seine Jacke. Schließlich gaben ihre Beine nach und sie und Yamato sanken auf den Boden. "Was ist mit Marron und Chiaki??" "Sie...sie... haben...sich...gestritten...Und...und...Chiaki, Chiaki hat Marron nicht in seine...seine Wohnung gelassen...Da,...da hab ich gesagt...sie,...sie...soll über den Balkon zu...zu...ihm...U...und jetzt...jetzt..." "Jetzt wärst du selber gern an Marrons Stelle, oder??" Miyako sah Yamato an... Ihre Augen spiegelten die Antwort wieder. "Aber du weißt doch, dass sie sich lieben..." Er strich Miyako eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Ja... aber, aber... ich hab mir die ganze zeit eingeredet,...dass...dass..." "Dass du doch eine Chance bei ihm hättest???" Miyako biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nickte. Dann bemerkte sie anscheinend etwas. "Bist,...bist du nicht eifersüchtig auf...auf Chiaki???" "Früher wäre ich es gewesen...Aber jetzt nicht mehr...Ich weiß jetzt, in wen ich mich wirklich verliebt habe..." Miyako sah ihn fragend an. Doch dann sah sie das Lächeln, das Yamatos Mund umspielte. Er beugte sich vor und küsste Miyako die Tränen von den Wangen. Miyako saß stocksteif da. Sie saß doch tatsächlich eng an Yamato gekuschelt auf dem Balkon und er küsste sie... Miyakos Augen weiteten sich. Hatte er sich, in sie??? Plötzlich schien jemand in ihrem Bauch Schmetterlinge losgelassen zu haben. Sie kitzelten und streichelten sie. Ihre Flügelschläge so sanft und zärtlich wie Yamatos Lippen, die ihre Haut liebkosten... "Y...Yamato..." "Ja??" Er sah ihr in die Augen. Der traurige Ausdruck war einem Glänzen gewichen, dass er noch nie gesehen hatte. "Liebst du... liebst du mich...??" Miyako sah ihm fest in die Augen. Plötzlich wurde sie sich bewusst, was sie grade gesagt hatte. Abrupt senkte sie den Kopf und betrachtete ihre Hände, die sich in ihrem Rock verkrampften. "Verzeih... ich...äh...ich wollte...nicht so etwas Dummes... fragen... Du musst...nicht antworten...wenn...natürlich ist die...die...der...du dein Herz geschenkt hast..." "Ja." Erschrocken hob Miyako den Kopf. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten Yamatos Lippen von ihren. Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrem halbgeöffnetem Mund. Er neigte den Kopf und neigte sich noch weiter zu ihr. Seine Wange streifte die ihre. Die Berührung brannte auf Miyakos Gesicht. Ganz leise und fast unverständlich drangen seine Worte in ihr Ohr. "Miyako,...ich liebe dich..." In dem Augenblick in dem er dies ausgesprochen hatte spürte er Tränen auf seiner Wange. Aber er selbst weinte nicht. Weinte, etwa Miyako? Er zog den Kopf zurück. Als er Miyako weinen sah, erschrak er. Hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt?? Aber dann bemerkte er das Lachen, das Miyakos Lippen umspielte. "Du weinst ja..." Doch selbst spürte er, wie heiße Tränen über seine Wangen liefen. In diesem Augenblick stürzte sich Miyako in seine Arme. Sie drückte ihn an sich, als würden sie sich nie wieder sehen. Ihre Tränen vermischten sich und in diesem Augenblick schien selbst der Mond und die Sterne etwas heller zu strahlen als sonst...  
  
Kae lag im Garten und betrachtete die funkelnden Sterne am Firmament. Er dachte an seine Begegnung mit dem geheimnisvollen Mädchen im Park. * Wer war das??? Sie hatte eine ganz seltsame Aura... * Auf alle Fälle war ihm klar, dass der Schatten, den er verfolgt und das Mädchen aus dem See ein und dieselbe Person waren. Komisch, dass ein Mädchen ihn so faszinierte. Normalerweise konnte ihn das andere Geschlecht nicht fesseln. Genauso wenig wie das eigene. Er hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, wie ihn sämtliche Menschen anstarrten. Und auch, was sie für ihn fühlten. Er sah einen Menschen an und er wusste alles über ihn. Sein Charakter lag wie ein offenes Buch vor ihm. Seine Neigungen zu erkennen war so leicht, wie Schuhbänder binden. Deshalb war er das, was die Menschen als einen charismatischen, verständnisvollen, verantwortungsbewussten, etc. Menschen bezeichneten. Für die Mädchen war er der Traum von einem Freund und für einen Jungen der ideale beste Kumpel. Aber all das langweilte ihn. Er kannte jeden Menschen in und auswendig, wenn er ihm in die Augen schaute. Und das war der springende Punkt. Dieses Mädchen, das er im Park getroffen hatte... Es hatte ihm in die Augen geschaut. Länger als unter den Menschen üblich... Und er hatte es nicht geschafft, in ihre Seele zu schauen. Dieses Mädchen hatte ein Geheimnis vor ihm. Und plötzlich verstand er, warum die Menschen so begierig auf Geheimnisse waren. Etwas zu wissen. Die bohrenden Fragen los zuwerden, die sich in seinem Hirn einfraßen wie ein Wurm in einen Apfel. Mitwisser zu sein. Etwas zu wissen, was andere nicht wussten. Das Gefühl anderen überlegen zu sein. Genau das war es. Neugier. Dieses Mädchen hatte seine Neugier entfacht. Kae hatte selbst vergessen, wie es sich anfühlte, neugierig zu sein. Wissbegierig. Er hatte aufgehört Fragen zu stellen. Im Himmelreich war alles erforscht und erklärt. Er wusste alles darüber. Und über die Erde. Er konnte alle Gefühle nennen, die ein Mensch empfinden konnte. Doch richtig kennen tat er sie nie. Kae konnte die Gefühle der Menschen nicht nachempfinden. Jetzt, da sich eines dieser Gefühle in ihm geregt hatte, war er begierig darauf, noch mehr Gefühle kennen zu lernen. Das höchste Gefühl der Menschen, die tiefe, ehrliche Liebe, die wollte er gar nicht erreichen. Ihm würde es schon genügen, Hoffnung, Angst, Freude, Geborgenheit und all die anderen Gefühle, die ein Mensch erlebte, zu erfahren. Während er über die Gefühle der Menschen nachdachte, merkte er nicht, wie er beobachtet wurde. Ein Schatten saß auf einem Ast in dem Baum, der im Garten gepflanzt war. * Hat sich ein Engel des Herrn von einem Mädchen verzaubern lassen. Wie tief bist du gesunken, Kae?? Ein Mädchen... * Dann sprang der Schatten vom Baum. Sanft landete er im Gras. Geräuschlos ging er zu dem im Gras liegenden Jungen. Dann ließ er sich neben Kae auf dem Boden nieder. Kae schrak auf. "Wer...?" Doch dann sah er erneut in die Augen, die ihn nicht auf den Grund einer Seele schauen ließen. Augen, wie ein Schutzwall. Ozeane verbargen den Schatz dieses Mädchens. Ozeane so weit und klar... "Du??" Kae richtete sich auf und schaute verwundert das Mädchen an. Es lächelte und neigte sich vor zu ihm. Ihre roten Lippen streiften die Seinen. Kae zu verwundert, wusste nicht wie ihm geschah und bewegte sich nicht. Diese Lippen und diese Augen hatten wieder ein neues Gefühl bei ihm ausgelöst. Sein Herz pochte und das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Dazu kam noch dieses Kribbeln, welches sich von seinem Bauch über seinen gesamten Körper auszubreiten schien. Dann stand das Mädchen auf und verschwand so spurlos, wie es gekommen war. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:  
  
"Chiaki..." Zärtlich strich Marron ihm eine Strähne aus der Stirn. Vorsichtig fuhr sie seine Lippen nach, auf denen sich bereits eine Kruste gebildet hatte. Unter ihren Fingern fühlte sie, wo die Wunden waren und streichelte sie zart. Wie vor einigen Tagen lagen sie gemeinsam in seinem Bett und Chiaki wollte Marron einfach nicht loslassen. "Chiaki...Ich weiß das du wach bist...", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. Verschlafen versuchte Chiaki mit seiner Schulter an sein Ohr zu kommen, wo Marron Atem ihn kitzelte. "Chiaki, komm schon, steh auf." "Warum???" Langsam öffnete er erst eines, dann das zweite Augen und blinzelte, denn die Sonne schien ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Marron lächelte. "Weißt du, wie du gerade aussiehst?" "Müde?" "Nein, unglaublich süß." "???" "Du bist ja rot geworden..." Marron kicherte. "Nein, bin ich nicht..." "Du Feuerwehrauto..." "Ph!" Chiaki tat absichtlich beleidigt. Er ließ Marron los und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. "Och, bist du jetzt beleidigt???" Marron fröstelte. Ohne die Wärme von Chiakis Körper war es ziemlich kühl im Raum. Plötzlich stürzte sie sich auf Chiaki. "Nein, hör auf... Hör auf!" Chiaki lachte. Seine Lippen platzten auf, doch die beiden merkten es nicht. "Hör auf! ich bin kitzlig!!" "Denkst du etwa, dass mir das was ausmacht??" "Ja!" Damit schleuderte er ihr ein Kissen ins Gesicht. "Das gibt Rache!!!" Marron Augen blitzten. Und das Kissen das gerade noch in ihrem Gesicht gewesen war, flog durch die Luft. Aber Chiaki wich geschickt aus, fing das Kissen und warf zurück. Diesmal passte Marron auf. Dennoch streifte sie der Polster. Das tat jedoch dem Spaß keinen Abbruch und zu Chiakis Begeisterung, beugte sich Marron vom Bett hinunter und hagelte nach dem Kissen. "Nette Aussicht." Erschrocken drehte sich Marron um und erblickte natürlich Chiakis unverhohlenes Grinsen. "Du kannst es einfach nicht lassen. Du bist und bleibst ein Spanner." "Du hast einen so süßen Hintern, da konnte ich einfach nicht anders." "CHIAKI!!!!" "Ich denke, ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, wie unglaublich süß du aussiehst wenn du wütend bist." Sein Grinsen verbreiterte sich. Marron Kopf leuchtete wie eine rote Ampel. "Jetzt bist aber du rot geworden." Er krabbelte auf sie zu und umarmte Marron. Er küsste ihren Hals und ihre Halsbeuge. "Chiaki..." Marron stütze sich nach hinten auf ihre Arme ab und legte den Kopf zurück. Chiaki fasste das als Aufforderung auf und liebkoste ihr Schlüsselbein. Er legte seine Hände um ihre Taille und zog sie noch näher zu sich. Marron seufzte leise. Obwohl die Blutkruste kratzte fühlte Marron nichts weiter als die zarten Lippen die sie schon zuvor geküsst und liebkost hatten. Doch plötzlich gaben ihre Arme nach und sie fiel auf die Decke. Chiaki ließ sich von ihr mitziehen und stützte sich mit beiden Händen neben ihrem Kopf aus. "Marron..." Mit einer Hand fuhr er die Blutspuren nach, die seine Lippen hinterlassen hatten. Noch immer brannten sie wie Feuer. Abber dennoch ließ er seinen Kopf zu ihr hinab und seine Haare fielen in Marron Stirn. Sie sah suchend in seine Augen und strich sich seine Haare aus der Stirn. Sie griff sich eine Strähne und umschlang damit ihren Finger. "Chiaki..." Er beugte den Kopf zu ihr und ihre Lippen kamen sich näher als nie zuvor. Marron Augen schlossen sich wie von selbst und Chiaki erging es ebenso. Er glaubte schon, die Wärme ihres Mundes auf dem seinen zu spüren. Er stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, wenn sie ihre Lippen freiwillig auf die Seinen presste. Freiwillig, am helllichten Tag, ohne Überraschung oder Schlaftrunkenheit. Wenn sie freiwillig zu ihm kam. Er sich völlig in ihren Lippen verlieren konnte. "Könnt ihr nicht endlich mit dieser ganzen Fummelei und Knutscherei aufhören??" * Nicht schon wieder... Immer wenn ich kurz davor bin... Aaargh!!!! Wenn Access jetzt keinen triftigen Grund hat, dann wandert er in den Tartarus!!!! * Mordlüstern schaute Chiaki Access in die Augen. Marron war es einfach nur noch peinlich. "Wenn du jetzt keinen Grund hast, dann..." Erschrocken flog Access aus Chiakis Reichweite. Doch dann entdeckte er ein besseres Versteck. In weitem Bogen flog er um Chiaki herum und vergrub sich dann blitzschnell in Marron Haaren. "Ich hab gestern ein Mädchen gesehen. Und sie hat gewusst, dass ich da war. Sie wusste alles über mich und meine Gefühle...Und dann ist auch noch dieser Kae vorbeigekommen und hat sie verfolgt. Ich wollt ihm schon eine drüberziehen, aber dabei bin ich leider K.O gegangen." "Gib's zu, dass du dich wieder selber halb tot geschlagen hast." Chiaki grinste. "Na gut. Aber nur weil mich das genauso geärgert hat, wie dich." "Aber jetzt ist es vorbei." "Ach so???" Prüfend hob er eine Augenbraue und musterte zuerst Chiaki dann Marron. "Habt ihr etwa miteinander...??" "NEIN!!!!" Chiaki schnitt ihm das Wort ab. "Wie kommst du auf den Unfug???" "Naja... das Bett zerwühlt, beide müde, deine Lippen blutig, beide in einem Bett. AUFEINANDER!!!!! Also, wer hätte das nicht gedacht??" "Oh, mein Gott Chiaki. Mir ist gar nicht aufgefallen, dass du blutest!!!" Sofort sprang sie aus dem Bett und suchte ein Taschentuch. Sie hielt es Chiaki hin. "Du musst es küssen..." Chiaki grinste. "Ich werde mir vorstellen, dass du es bist." Er senkte den Kopf und küsste das Taschentuch, das in ihrer Hand lag. Marron Kopf wandelte wieder zur Ampel. Schließlich hob Chiaki den Kopf wieder. Die Fasern des Tempos hatten sich in den Resten der Blutkruste verfangen und es blieb an Chiakis Lippen hängen. Langsam zog er es ab. Auf dem Taschentuch war ein blutiger Abdruck von Chiakis Mund. Er tupfte sich die letzten Tropfen ab. "Chiaki, deine Lippen... Sie sind verheilt???" Chiaki lächelte. "Warum glaubst du, hat dein Knöchel beim Gymnastikwettbewerb nicht mehr weh getan??" Erstaunt fuhr Marron die Konturen von Chiakis Mund nach. Sanft gab er unter ihren Fingern nach und sie spürte Chiakis warmen Atem auf ihrer Hand. Sie spürte, dass er schneller atmete, als normal. "HAB ICH NICHT GESAGT, IHR SOLLT DAMIT AUFHÖREN?????!!!!!!!!!!" Marron fuhr zusammen und zog ihre Hand zurück. "Also, was hat es nun mit diesem Kae auf sich??" "Nun äh, er hat gesagt, er wäre mein Schutzengel. Oder so was in der Richtung." "Dann ist ja alles klar." "Wie meinst du das?? So ganz bin ich nämlich auch nicht durchgestiegen." Chiaki sah ihn eine Erklärung fordernd an. "Bist du so schwer von Begriff, oder tust du nur so??" "Access!! Pass auf was du sagst. Sonst gibt's heute keine Pfannkuchen!" "Okay, okay. Also: Normalerweise werden manche Menschen unbewusst damit beauftragt eine bestimmte Seele zu schützen. Dabei kann es natürlich passieren, dass sich der Schützer und der Beschützte ineinander verlieben. Nicht bloß irgendeine Schwärmerei, sonder wahre Liebe. Wenn dies der Fall ist, werden manchmal hochgestellte Engel zu Schützern, wie das bei dir der Fall ist, Marron. Das heißt im Klartext, dass..." "Marron ihren vorherigen Schützer liebt und dieser sie." Chiaki drehte sich zu Marron. "Wer ist es???" Marron konnte Wut, Zorn, Verzweiflung und Hass gegen den der sie liebte in seinen Augen lesen. Doch sie lächelte. "Chiaki, du hast eine längere Leitung als ich gedacht habe." bemerkte Access trocken. "Halt die Klappe, Access." "Chiaki, kannst du dir das nicht denken??" Marron sah ihm tief in die Augen. Doch als sich der Ausdruck dieser nicht änderte, schlug sie ihre Augen nieder. "Ich glaub, ich sollte euch besser allein lassen" Access blickte noch mal von einem zum anderen und flog dann aus dem Zimmer. "Also...?" Chiaki zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Wer ist es?" Marron antwortete nicht. Jetzt musste sie es tun. Sie musste es ihm irgendwie beibringen. Der Moment der Entscheidung war gekommen. Sie spürte, wie sich ihr Magen zusammenzog und wieder entspannte. Ihre schweißnassen Hände verkrampften sich in dem Stoff der Bettdecke. Sie versuchte ihre wild durcheinander flatternden Gedanken zu ordnen. Doch das versuchte sie vergeblich. Ihr fiel nicht mehr ein, als dass sie ihm jetzt ihre Gefühle gestehen musste. *Entspann dich. Ganz cool Marron* Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Ihr Herz klopfte. * Du musst es schaffen. Du bist allein. Aber du wirst es schaffen...* Eine leichte Brise wehte durch das geöffnete Fenster herein und bewegte sanft ihre Haare. Flehentlich öffnete sie ihre Augen. Tränen standen darin. Der Sonnenschein spiegelte sich darin. "Warum begreifst du es nicht?? Begreifst du nicht,...dass...dass du es bist?"  
  
"Hach...die zwei haben Probleme..." Access seufzte. Er flog aus dem Zimmer hinaus in den Sonnenuntergang. Der Himmel schien zu brennen und das Meer war wie von Blut getränkt. Die Wellen brachen sich sanft an der Küste und die Gischt spritzte Access ins Gesicht. Am Meer stand ein Mädchen. Es schien das letzte Sonnenlicht schier aufzusaugen. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare wurden vom Wind zerzaust. Er zerrte an ihren Kleidern. Sie streckte ihren Kopf in die Luft, als wolle sie jeden Augenblick losfliegen und den Himmel wie ein mächtiger Adler durch kreuzen. Und wie um das zu bestätigen waren ihre Arme in die Höhe gestreckt. Das verschwindende Licht malte Schatten auf ihrem Gesicht und ihren Kleidern. Dann schlug sie die Augen auf. Access kam es so vor, als wären sie wie aus geschmolzenem Gold. Sie schlug die Arme mit einer herrischen Bewegung hinab. Access spürte ein gewaltige Energie von dieser Bewegung ausgehen. Genau in diesem Moment verschwand die Sonne hinter dem Horizont. Die letzten fast kränklich wirkenden Strahlen hielten die aufkommende Nacht noch ein bisschen zurück. Das Mädchen wandte ihren Kopf zu Access. Es lächelte. Doch plötzlich krümmte es sich wie unter Schmerzen zusammen und sank auf den Boden. Access wollte ihr zu Hilfe kommen. Es war ihm gleichgültig, dass sie ihn gesehen hatte. Doch er konnte nicht rechtzeitig zu ihr kommen. Plötzlich spürte er auch, warum sich das Mädchen so zusammenkrampfte. Er fühlte wie sich eine gewaltige Energie näherte. Ihm wurde schwindlig und er taumelte zu Boden. Er versuchte vergebens sich in der Luft zu halten. Mit letzter Kraft schaffte er es an den Straßenrand um zu verhindern, dass er womöglich überfahren werden würde. Dann wurde es dunkel um ihn. Das letzte was er hörte war ein grausames Lachen in seinem Kopf und den Satz, den er nie vergessen würde. "Jetzt haben wir euch auch die Sonne genommen..." Er wollte noch mehr hören, aber er verschwand in der vollkommenen Dunkelheit. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:  
  
"Wa...was...??" Fassungslos starrte Chiaki Marron an. Seine Augen suchten die ihren. "Stimmt... stimmt das??" Tränen schlichen sich in seine Augen. Tränen, die Marron noch nie gesehen hatte. Dann rann die erste sanft aus seinem Auge. Suchte sich ihren Weg über die Wange zum Kinn und tropfte dann mit der darauffolgenden wie in Zeitlupe auf die weiße Bettdecke und hinterließ dort einen dunklen Fleck. "Chiaki..." Marron strich ihm zaghaft zwei nachfolgende Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie sah in seine verwirrten Augen und wusste, dass diese Augen ihr zu Hause waren. In diesen Augen wollte sie sich verlieren. Für immer und ewig. Für ewig und immer. Aber sie konnte nichts mehr sagen, außer immer nur zärtlich seinen Namen zu flüstern, während sie in seinen Augen ertrank. Marron legte ihre Hand in Chiakis Nacken und zog sein Gesicht zu sich. Sie öffnete ihre Lippen und berührte die Tränenspuren mit ihnen. Zaghaft liebkoste sie zuerst die rechte und dann die linke Wange. Während sie das tat, saß Chiaki wie versteinert da. Waren ihre Liebkosungen die Antwort auf seine Frage?? War das, was gerade geschah, nicht genau das, was er sich erträumt hatte?? Und trotzdem,... dennoch waren die Zweifel... War es wirklich die Wahrheit?? Oder war es nur wieder einer der Träume, die so real wirkten? Die ihn immer wieder in die Irre führten?? Oder war es diesmal die Wirklichkeit?? War es real, dass er, er ihr Feind wirklich in einem Bett mit Marron saß und von ihr liebkost wurde??? Wirklichkeit oder Traum?? Real oder Irreal??? Und, machte dass einen Unterschied??? War nicht Marron das, was er immer geträumt hatte??? Konnten Träume nicht in Erfüllung gehen?? Sollte man nicht seine Träume leben?? Sollte man nicht versuchen, Träume Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen?? War der Unterschied zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit nicht so verschwindend gering, dass man ihn fast übersehen konnte?? * Was macht es für einen Unterschied?? Es ist ein wunderschöner Traum. Und ich kann immer wieder zurückkehren...* "Marron..." Er erwachte aus seiner Starre. Blickte tief in ihre Augen. Spürte ihren warmen Atem auf seiner Haut. Spürte die brennende Spur, die Marrons Lippen auf seiner Haut hinterlassen hatten. Spürte die zärtlichen Finger die in seinem Nacken mit seinen Haarspitzen spielten. "Marron...", hauchte er erneut, gefesselt von den bernsteinfarbenen Augen, die ihn wie durch einen Schleier scheu anblickten. Er legte seine Hände um ihre Taille. Er fühlte, wie sie unter seinen Finger zitterte. Zitternd vor der Anspannung, die im Raum lag. Zitternd vor Erwartung, was im nächsten Augenblick geschehen würde. Zitternd vor dem, was danach sein würde. Und zitternd vor seinen ungewohnten zärtlichen Händen, vor der Wärme seines Körpers und der Nähe seiner Lippen. Marron wagte nichts zu sagen, aus Angst, den Augenblick, der vor Aufregung zu knistern schien zu zerstören. Aus Angst, dass dieser Moment zerplatzen könnte. Wie eine Seifenblase die zerplatzt, weil man sie anfasst um sie zu betrachten. Doch Marron hielt es nicht mehr aus. Die innere Anspannung zerriss sie fast. Jetzt, jetzt an diesem sonnigen Morgen war der Zeitpunkt gekommen. Hier, in seinem weißen Bett, das einen kleinen nassen Fleck von Chiakis Tränen hatte war der Zeitpunkt gekommen. Der Zeitpunkt, ihm ihre tiefsten Gefühle zu offenbaren. Ihm zu sagen, dass er der war, mit den sie bis an das Ende der Welt zusammensein wollte. Ihm mit zuteilen, welchen Platz er in ihrem Herzen hatte. Ihm ihre Liebe zu gestehen. "Chiaki...ich...ich liebe dich." Sie schluckte und schloss die Augen. Sie erwartete, dass er sie auslachen würde. Erwartete Schmerz und Spott. Erwartete, dass er seine Hände zurückziehen würde, die bebend an ihren Hüften lagen. Erwartete ein 'tut mir leid'. Aber... hatte er nicht gesagt, dass er sie liebe?? Hatte er ihr nicht damals, in der Turnhalle seine Gefühle offenbart??? Oder hatte sie ihn falsch verstanden?? Es konnte nicht anders sein. Sie hatte ihn sicher falsch verstanden. Marron spannte sich an. Gefasst auf die Enttäuschung. Doch nichts geschah. Da war nur die Stille. Unerträgliche, ewig andauern zu scheinende, lange Stille. Doch durch diese Stille hindurch, hörte sie kein einziges Wort von Chiaki. Seine Hände bleiben an ihrer Taille und Marron fühlte weiterhin seinen warmen Atem auf ihrem Mund. Sie wusste, weniger als ein Zentimeter trennte ihre Lippen von den seinen. Ein Schaudern durchlief sie. Als das Zittern ihre Finger im Nacken Chiakis ankam, spürte er das und erschrak. Und als sein Kopf ein Stück nach vorne rückte, fand er sich auf Marrons Lippen wieder. Weich und wie Rosenblüten umschlossen sie die seinen. Warm und sanft drückten sie sich auf die seinen. Und ohne sein Zutun presste er zärtlich seine Lippen gegen den Mund, der seinen aufgefangen hatte. Ihr schneller Atem kitzelte seine ihre ganzen Gefühle kannte. Jemand, der alles über sie wusste. Doch wovor hatte sie sich gefürchtet?? Vor diesem Wange. Mit der einen Hand drückte Marron Chiakis Kopf zu ihrem und mit der anderen umklammerte sie sein Hemd. Sie hatte sich immer vor dem gefürchtet, was gerade geschah. Vor dem Tag, an dem jemand sie küssen würde. Jemand, der wunderbaren Gefühl konnte man sich doch nicht fürchten. Vor dieser Vertrautheit und Geborgenheit, die in diesem Kuss war, war es unvorstellbar sich zu fürchten. Und es war unmöglich, dass sie sich fürchtete, wenn seine Arme um ihr lagen. Sie die Wärme seines an sie gedrückten Körpers fühlte. Die Zeit schien stillzuhalten. Nicht einmal die Vögel sangen und die Erde schien aufgehört haben sich zu drehen. Nur der Wind wehte durch das geöffnete Fenster herein und streichelte die beiden sich Liebenden, die sich in den Armen lagen und küssten. Die untergehende Sonne schien alle ihre Strahlen auf sie zu werfen. Und mit dem letzten Strahl, der ihre Körper berührte endete ihr Kuss. "Marron..." Chiaki nahm eine Hand von ihrer Taille und strich ihr die aufkommenden Tränen weg. Er lächelte. Es war kein Traum. Es war Wirklichkeit. Wunderbare, unvorstellbar schöne Realität. "Marron, ich liebe dich." Die Tränen schossen aus Marron Wangen heraus. Er liebte sie. Liebte sie so, wie sie ihn liebte. "Chi...Chiaki..." Geräuschvoll zog sie die Nase hoch. "Chiaki!!!" Sie warf sich in seine Arme und wurde dort erneut von warmen Armen aufgefangen. Da war es auch mit Chiaki vorbei. In der aufkommenden Dämmerung verlor er das Gleichgewicht und fiel nach hinten. Marron zog er mit sich. Sie lag noch immer an seiner Brust und schluchzte. Chiaki strich sanft über ihr Haar. Mit der anderen Hand hagelte er nach einem Taschentuch und reichte es Marron. "Danke." Geräuschvoll entlud Marron ihre Nase im Taschentuch. "Sorry, dass ich... dass ich jetzt so flenne...Aber, ich hätte...hätte... nie gedacht, dass...dass... du mich auch..." "Aber du hast es doch gewusst. Ich hab es dir doch schon in der Turnhalle gesagt." "Ich hab es dir nicht geglaubt..." "Aber jetzt tust du es, oder??" Statt einer Antwort beugte sie Marron zu ihm und küsste ihn. Chiaki, gar nicht gefasst auf einen Kuss einer solchen Intensität, riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Dann aber versank er in der erneuten Verschmelzung ihrer Lippen. Er spürte, wie wunderbar sie aufeinander passten und sich gegenseitig ergänzten. "Ich glaub, ich geh jetzt wieder. Ich muss noch,...äh...muss noch Hausaufgaben machen..." Chiaki stutzte. "Deine Hausaufgaben sind dir wichtiger als ich???" "Äh... nein, das nicht. Aber ich möchte noch möglichst lange mit dir zusammensein." Marron grinste in Chiakis rotes Gesicht. Sie hatte es geschafft, dass er rot geworden war. Ein kleiner Triumph erfüllte sie. "Aber das geht leider nicht, wenn mich Palkeramao-Sensei morgen wegen nicht gemachter Hausaufgaben umbringt." Das leuchtete Chiaki dann doch ein und er grinste. "Ich werde dich vor dem Drachen-Sensei beschützen. Und dann entführe ich dich und wir machen uns ein schönes Leben. Nur wir beide. Auf einer einsamen Insel. Jede Woche kommt ein Hubschrauber und wirft Nahrung bei uns ab." Chiaki grinste. Jetzt hatte er es ihr zurückgezahlt. Marron Kopf glänzte wie eine überreife Tomate. Er brachte sie zur Tür. "Ich hol dich morgen wie immer ab." "O,...ok...." Marron ganz gefangen, von dem Gedanken mit Chiaki auf einer einsamen Insel zu sein wollte sich schon in Bewegung setzen, als Chiaki ihr Handgelenk fasste und sie noch mal zu sich zog. "Schlaf gut, meine kleine Diebin." Er drückte ihr einen warmen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Du auch, du großer Entführer." Marron grinste. Dann ging sie zu ihrer Wohnung und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
  
"Yamato..." Miyako kuschelte sich in das weiße Hemd und fühlte, wie Yamatos Brust sich darunter aufgeregt hob um sich danach wieder zu senken. Sie hörte seinen Herzschlag der in einem wilden Rhythmus pochte. Sie hörte das Herz, das nur für sie schlug. Das dumpfe Pochen erklang im gleichen Rhythmus wie ihr eigener Herzschlag. War sie etwa auch aufgeregt?? Und welches Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit?? Aber im Moment dachte Miyako nicht daran. Für sie zählte nur, hier in den Armen von Yamato zu liegen. Hier zu liegen, die Schläge seines Herzens zu zählen und die Wärme seines Körpers zu fühlen, das war es, was Miyako im Augenblick interessierte. Sie hörte, wie sich Yamatos Herzschlag wieder normalisierte und sein Atem ruhiger und regelmäßiger wurde. "Yamato...?" Miyako erhielt keine Antwort. "Yamato...?" Keine Reaktion. Sanft drückte sie Yamato von sich weg. "Yamato... Schläfst du...?" "....." "Ich fasse das als ´ja´ auf." Vorsichtig befreite sie sich aus seinen Armen und stand auf. Unentschlossen sah sie sich um. "Naja... also dann... und hopp!!" Sie versuchte Yamato auf die Füße zu zerren und ihn so irgendwie in ihr Zimmer zu transportieren. "Yamato, du solltest mal ins Fitnessstudio...uff..." Sie ließ ihn möglichst sanft auf dem Fußboden nieder. "So. Und jetzt die letzte Etappe." Entschlossen schob Miyako die Ärmel ihres Shirts zurück und hievte Yamato aufs Bett. Erschöpft strich sie sich den Schweiß aus der Stirn und öffnete ihre Hose. Neben dieser landete auch ihr BH. Sie zerrte ihr Nachthemd unter Yamato hervor und tauschte es mit dem Shirt aus, bevor sie sich neben Yamato in die Bettdecke kuschelte. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:  
  
"Marron, aufstehen..." Chiaki beugte sich zu Marron, die friedlich schlief hinunter. Diese erschrak, weil Chiakis Haare in ihre Stirn fielen, wachte auf und versuchte sich ruckartig aufzusetzen... *autsch* Chiaki rieb sich die auftauchende Beule an seiner Stirn. Marrons Stirn war voll an seinen Kopf gekracht. "Tut mir leid..." Sie tätschelte ihm den Kopf. "Guten Morgen. Wie bist du eigentlich hier rein gekommen???" "Hey, willst du mich beleidigen??? Das gehört doch zu meinem Job!!!" Er grinste. "Stimmt. Da könnte ich mich ja in der Nacht richtig fürchten." Marron stand auf. Chiaki fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Marron trug eine kurzes, freizügiges Nachthemd, welches silbern glänzte. "Ist was???" "Öh, nein, wieso??" "Weil dir fast die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen. Gefällt´s dir??" Marron drehte sich ein paar Mal um die eigene Achse. "Klar..." Chiaki schluckte. Wenn er nicht bald was machte, würde es peinlich werden. Seeeehr peinlich sogar. "Sag mal, warum kommst du so früh??" Marron sah aus dem Fenster. "Es ist doch noch dunkel draußen." "Wenn du auf deine Uhr sehen würdest, würdest du merken, dass du spät dran bist. Aber merkwürdig ist es schon..." besorgt wandte sich Chiaki zum Fenster. Marron kramte in ihrem Schrank und wollte im Bad verschwinden. "Wohin gehst du??" "Also, ausziehen tu ich mich nicht vor dir." Marron zog die Tür hinter sich zu. *Noch nicht* fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. Sie zog sich ihr Nachthemd aus und schlüpfte in ihre Schuluniform. Nachdem sie sich die Zähne geputzt hatte, ging sie zurück in ihr Zimmer. Chiaki saß auf ihrem Bett. "Können wir?" "Ja, gleich." Marron eilte zu ihrer Kommode und bürstete sich ihre Haare. "Ich wird nie verstehen, warum Mädchen am Morgen immer so lange brauchen." Chiaki seufzte. "Hey, jetz hör mal auf. Wir brauchen deswegen so lange, damit wir den Herren der Schöpfung auch gefallen." Marron grinste. "Du gefällst mir immer." Chiaki strich ihre Haare weg und küsste ihre Halsbeuge. "Chiaki." Marron lächelte. "Chiaki, die Schule..." "Die hat Zeit..." Marron seufzte leise, als er ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. Als Chiaki sie endlich zu Atem kommen ließ, schaffte Marron es, ihn sanft wegzudrücken. "Wir müssen jetzt wirklich." "Jaja..." Chiaki zog eine Schnute. "Ich würde ja auch lieber zu Hause bleiben... Mit dir. Aber..." Sie klopfte Chiaki auf die Schulter. "Los komm schon. Miyako wartet sicher schon auf uns." Marron seufzte. Was würde Miyako sagen?? Sie war doch auch in Chiaki verliebt, oder?? Würde sie es akzeptieren, dass sie beide jetzt ein Paar waren??? *Auf in die Höhle des Löwen!!* Marron drückte Chiaki im Schlepptau die Klinke hinunter. "Mi,...Miyako???!!!!!!" Als Marron den Flur betrat, sah sie wie Miyako mit Yamato aus der Wohnung ging. "Was,... war Yamato, etwa... die ganze Nacht????" "Marron!!!" Miyako zuckte zusammen. Dann entdeckte sie Chiaki der hinter Marron aus der Tür schaute. "Du bist auch nicht gerade besser als ich." Miyako lachte und Marron grinste. Sofort standen sie zusammen am Geländer und quatschten. Geschlagen schauten sich Chiaki und Yamato an. "Das war so klar, oder??" "Ja. Hast du´ s ihr endlich gesagt??" "Ja." Yamato grinste stolz. "Und du und Marron??" Chiaki grinste. Er zog Marron an sich und küsste sie. Zuerst war Marron überrascht. Dann aber gefiel ihr doch, was Marron tat und sie spürte, wie sie von den beiden beobachtet wurden. Oder glaubte es zu spüren. "Yamato. Was die beiden können, können wir auch." "Waaaaaaaas???" Yamato bekam die Panik. *Oh, scheiße. Was mach ich bloß??? Soll ich. Soll ich nicht??? Was ist, wenn es ihr nicht gefällt?? Was ist, wenn ich was falsch mache??? Oh scheiße, scheiße, scheiße...* Yamato zitterte unmerklich, als Miyako ihre Arme um ihn schlang. *Yamato. Sei ein Mann!! Du liebst sie doch!!* Etwas mutiger umarmte er Miyako ebenfalls und zog sie an sich. Ihr Körper war warm und schauderte unter seiner Berührung. Er spürte ihren schnellen Atem und ihren aufgeregten Herzschlag. "Miyako..." "Yamato..." Sie schloss die Augen. Und wie von selbst lagen plötzlich ihre Lippen aufeinander. Miyako war überrascht von der Sanftheit des Kusses, den sie mit Yamato teilte. *Oh Gott. Danach könnt ich glatt süchtig werden...* Zärtlich drückte Yamato gegen ihre Lippen, die etwas nachgeben. *Mann o Mann. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass... dass das so toll ist...* Zögerlich zog er Miyako noch näher an sich heran. Sie vergaßen Raum und Zeit in ihrem ersten Kuss. Beide in Schuluniform, in einem Treppenhaus stehend, teilten sie den aller ersten Kuss. Verlebten gemeinsam den Schmetterlingsflug. Flogen mit ihnen über die Wiesen, der Sonne entgegen. Um nie wieder zurückzukehren. Um immer und ewiglich zusammen zu sein und sich nie wieder zu trennen. "Hey, wie lange sollen wir noch warten???" Unsensibel riss Chiaki sie in die reale Welt zurück. Erschrocken trennten sich die beiden voneinander. Und wurden rot wie Feuerwehrautos. "Na endlich. Lasst uns gehen." Chiaki grinste und zog Marron mit sich. "Chiaki, das war nicht gerade nett von dir." Marron schaute Chiaki tadelnd an. "Wenn sie so weiter gemacht hätten, hätten sie sich glatt gegenseitig ausgezogen." "Chiaki!" "Hey, stimmt doch." Marron schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist schlimm Chiaki..." "Ich weiß. Kommt ihr endlich??" Er drehte sich zu Miyako und Yamato um. Die sahen sich immer noch verwundert an. "Wollen wir?" Yamato bot Miyako seine Hand an. Miyako sah ihn verwundert an. Wenn sie seine Hand annahm, würde das heißen, dass sie zusammen waren. Ein richtiges Paar. "Klar!" Miyako lächelte und legte ihre Hand in die seine. Yamato drückte sie und schaute sie glücklich an. "Hey!! Jetzt kommt endlich!!!" " "Jaaa!!"" Miyako und Yamato rannten auf Chiaki und Marron zu, die schon am Fahrstuhl warteten. Draußen trafen sie Kae. "Na, hast du´s geschafft??" "Ja." Antworteten Marron und Miyako wie aus einem Mund. Kae grinste. Die Jungs schauten sich nur verwundert an. "Was hat das denn nun wieder zu bedeuten??" "Ja genau, das würd mich auch mal interessieren." "Das lasst euch mal lieber von den Damen hier erklären." Er lachte. "Chiaki. Du weißt schon... Ich habs dir doch erzählt..." Marron schaute Chiaki eindringlich an. "Öh..." "Chiaki, an was hast du denn gedacht, als ich's dir erzählt habe??" "An dich. An wen denn sonst??" Fragend sah Chiaki Marron an. "Ich erzähl´s dir nach der Schule." "Ich wills aber jetzt wissen." Chiaki zog einen Schmollmund. "Nein." "Warum nicht??" "Darum..." Marron ging voraus. "Phhh" Chiaki schmollte. Als sie den anderen ein Stück voraus waren, flüsterte Marron Chiaki zu: "Er ist mein Schutzengel. Schon vergessen??" "Ahhh, ja genau..." Marron atmete tief durch. "Chiaki...Ein Sieb is ´n Witz gegen dein Gedächtnis." "Jaja..." Sie fassten sich an den Händen und gingen voran. "Und was hast du gemacht??" Yamato betrachtete Miyakos hochroten Kopf. "Ähm, also ich äh... äh..." "Sie hat mich gefragt, ob es jemanden gibt, der in sie verliebt sein kann. Ich hab dann einfach mal ´ja´gesagt und ihr sagen wir..., ein paar Tipps gegeben. Z.B. was einem Jungen so an Unter..." "Kae, das reicht..." Miyako hielt ihm den mund zu. Jedoch nur mit einer Hand. Mit der anderen hielt sie Yamatos Hand und sie wagte nicht, sie loszulassen. "Sag mal, weißt du, warum es so dunkel ist??" "Was...?" Ertappt schaute Kae Yamato an. "Ob du weißt, warum es so stockfinster ist." Verwundert über sein verhalten sah Yamato ihm in die Augen. *Was für seltsame Augen... Man könnte meinen er durchschaut und weiß alles.* "Nein, keine Ahnung..." Kae blickte zum finsteren Himmel. *Aber ich habe eine Befürchtung. Eine schreckliche Befürchtung...* 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:  
  
TTTWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEET "Bitte setzt euch." Frau Palkeramao wies ihre Schüler auf die Plätze. "Zu unserer Überraschung, hat sich gestern eine neue Schülerin an unserer Schule angemeldet. Sie kam erst gestern kurzfristig in Japan an und hatte deswegen noch keine Zeit sich eine neue Schuluniform zu besorgen. Bitte seid freundlich zu ihr. Bitte. Komm doch rein." Aufmunternd lächelte der Sensei in Richtung Tür. Ein blasses Mädchen betrat das Klassenzimmer. Ihre kurzen roten Haare fielen ihr immer wieder in die Stirn. Sie trug eine sehr freizügige Variante einer Schuluniform, was ihr anscheinend selbst nicht sehr gefiel. Verlegen schaute sie auf den Boden. Dann hob sie leise ihre Stimme an. "Hallo. Ich bin heute Nacht nach Japan gekommen. Entschuldigt bitte, dass ich hier einfach so auftauche und euren Unterricht störe. Ich hoffe, wir werden gut miteinander auskommen." Die ganze Zeit über wagte sie nicht jemandem aus der Klasse in die Augen zu sehen. Plötzlich fragte sie ein Schüler: "Wo hast du denn den Fummel ausgegraben?? Im Bordell??" Er und einige Jungs lachten. "Entschuldige, aber darüber kann ich dir leider keine Auskunft geben. In meiner alten Schule war es strengstens untersagt auf irgendwelche unreife Fragen eine Antwort zu geben. Jedenfalls in der Art, in der du sie erwartest." Damit ging sie an ihm vorbei und setzte sich an einen Platz in der hintersten Reihe. Die ganze Zeit über wich Kaes Blick nicht von ihr. Sie war es!! Das geheimnisvolle Mädchen aus dem Park. Das Mädchen mit den undurchdringlichen Augen. Das Mädchen, das ihn geküsst hatte. Das Mädchen, das seine Begierde nach Gefühlen erweckt hatte. Das Mädchen, das bei ihm Gefühle auslöste, die ihm völlig unbekannt waren. Oder waren sie vergessen?? Hatte dieses Mädchen Erinnerungen in ihm wachgerufen?? Kae glaubte sich erinnern zu können. An zwei wunderschöne Augen. Doch als er versuchte die Erinnerung zu fassen, verschwand sie wieder in dem Dunkel, das seit einiger Zeit in seinem Kopf herrschte. Er musste dieses Mädchen kennen lernen. Er spürte die seltsame Aura, die sie umgab. Aber er konnte sie nirgends einordnen. Und er spürte, dass dieses kühle Mädchen viel Leid hinter sich hatte. *Irgendwas verbirgt sie...* Der Junge bekam die gerechte Strafe und der Unterricht begann. Das Mädchen wurde Kae immer rätselhafter. Obwohl sie auf die Fragen des Lehrers immer die richtige Antwort gab und alles zu wissen schien, meldete sie sich nicht. Immer wieder während der Stunden drehte Kae sich zu ihr um. *Komisch...sie hat noch nicht mal ihren Namen gesagt...* Den Zettel, den er ihr nach hinten warf nahm sie überhaupt nicht zur Kenntnis. Auch Marron und Chiaki war das merkwürdige Verhalten des Mädchens nicht entgangen. Abwechselnd sah jeder mal nach hinten um sie zu mustern. "Ich frage mich, was Kae zu ihr sagt." Marron rückte ihren Tisch ein Stück näher zu Chiaki. "Er wird sagen, dass er in sie verschossen ist. So wie er sie anschaut. Da ist kein Zweifel." Marron verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich ihrem Heft wieder zu. Heimlich jedoch beobachtete sie Kae und bemerkte ebenfalls die Blicke, die er der Neuen zuwarf. Dann verscheuchte sie den Gedanken an sie und ihr Blick wanderte nach draußen. *Ich frage mich, warum es draußen immer noch so dunkel ist. Vielleicht weiß Kae doch etwas darüber...* Marron seufzte. Aber irgendwie wunderte es sie, warum ihre Klassenkameraden nicht bemerkt hatten, dass sie mit Chiaki zusammen war. Sie hockten zwar nicht aufeinander und knutschten sich nicht wie die Verrückten ab, aber trotzdem.... Sie waren doch Hand in Hand in die Schule gekommen. Bis zu Beginn des Unterrichts hatte die eine Hand die andere nicht losgelassen. Miyako und Yamato schien die Klasse auch nicht bemerkt zu haben. *Irgendetwas stimmt nicht...Fin, wo bist du nur??* Frau Palkeramao trat ans Pult. "Lest bitte als Hausaufgabe die Seiten über den Anfang des Dreißigjährigen Krieges in Europa. In der nächsten Stunde werden wir das Referat über Jeanne d´Arc und das Ende des Krieges von Nagoya und Kusakabe hören. Ich wünsche ihnen einen schönen Tag. Die Mädchen treffen sich nach dem Unterricht zur rhythmischen Gymnastik." Erleichtertes Aufatmen ging durch die Klasse. Die anstrengendste Stunde des Tages war geschafft. Kae lehnte sich zu der Neuen hinter, die ihre Geschichtsbücher wegpackte. "Wie heißt du denn?" Überrascht sah sie auf. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass jemand sie ansprach. "Risa. Ich heiße Risa." Doch weder Ausdruck noch Bewegung in ihrem Gesicht änderte sich. Kae blickte wieder in die Augen, die ihm die Informationen über ihre Seele verwehrten. *Komisch. Seine Augen. Sie lassen mich nicht in seine Seele sehen. Ist er etwa wie ich?? Ohne Vergangenheit?? Auf der Suche nach dem wahren Ich?? Ich muss es herausfinden... Vielleicht erfahre ich dadurch etwas über meine Herkunft...* noch immer sah sie ihn unverwandt an. "Und du?" "Bitte?" Kae ganz in Gedanken um Risa vertieft hatte nicht zugehört. "Wie du heißt." Er sah sie erstaunt an. "Ich? Ich bin Kae." Dann lächelte er. Risa betrachtete ihn erstaunt. Sie beobachtete, wie sich seine Mundwinkel hoben. Sich seine Muskeln bewegten. Wie sich seine geschwungenen Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen, schöner als alles, was sie je gesehen hatte. Sie betrachtete, wie sich seine Lippen spannten und hinter ihnen eine Reihe schneeweißer Zähne kurz hervorblitzte. "Siehst du?? Was hab ich dir gesagt?? Er ist total verknallt in sie. Und bei ihr fängt es auch langsam an." "Meinst du wirklich??" "Ja klar." "..." Marron senkte den Kopf. Ihr Blick wurde ernst. "Weißt du, warum Engel so klein und unsichtbar auf der Erde sind?" "Nein. Aber du sagst es mir, oder??" Chiaki versuchte sie aufzuheitern. Es machte ihn unglücklich, wenn er Marron traurig ansehen musste. "Weil Engel und Menschen sich nicht ineinander verlieben dürfen..." "Was?? Warum denn??" "Weil sie sich wieder trennen müssten. Der Schmerz wäre zu groß. Für beide. Ein Engel kann genauso wie ein Mensch an einer hoffnungslosen Liebe zugrunde gehen. Es ist neben den von Dämonen zugeführten Verletzungen die einzige Möglichkeit, einen Engel umzubringen. Aber es ist nicht so, wie wir Menschen das Sterben empfinden. Sie leben zwar weiter. Ihr Herz schlägt und ihr Gehirn arbeitet auch, aber es ist, als wären sie tot. Es ist ihnen gleichgültig, was mit ihrer Umwelt passiert. Sie tun nichts mehr. Sie tun das, was sie müssen. Wie Geister fliegen sie umher. Ohne Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht, und ohne jegliches Gefühl. Langsam verliert der Engel seine Gefühle. Und Gefühle sind es, die seine Existenz ausmachen. Sein Körper wird dünner und immer blasser. Bis er sich schließlich auflöst. Dann ist er unwiederbringlich ausgelöscht. Aufgezehrt von einer Liebe, die keine Zukunft hatte. Nicht einmal eine Chance. Eine Liebe zwischen Mensch und Engel und ist sie noch so rein, ist das Synonym des Todes. Für beide. Denn mit dem Tod des Engels, stirbt auch der Mensch. Genauso qualvoll wie der Engel." Tränen traten in Marron Augen. Sie hielt die Hände vor die Augen aber trotzdem spürte sie, wie die Tränen zwischen ihren Lidern hervorquollen und ihre Hände und ihr Gesicht mit leicht salzigem Wasser benetzten. Chiaki legte seine Arme um sie und zog sie zu sich. "Psst. Marron. Ich werde aufpassen, dass sie sich nicht ineinander verlieben. Alles ist gut. Ich bin bei dir. Hör auf zu weinen." Marron vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Hemd. "Es wird ja alles gut." Sanft wiegte er sie vor und zurück. "Marron. Ich bin ja bei dir." Die beiden merkten nicht, dass plötzlich alle Schüler ihnen Beachtung schenkten und sich alle Köpfe ihnen zugewandt hatten. Keiner wusste, warum Marron weinte. Doch langsam aber sicher stellte sich bei allen die Vermutung ein, dass die beiden ein Paar waren. Auch Miyako und Yamato wurden zur Kenntnis genommen. Dennoch lag ihrer aller Interesse bei Marron und Chiaki. Irgendwie hatten sich alle bemüht, die beiden miteinander zu verkuppeln. Auch wenn der eine oder die andere in einen von den beiden verschossen war, hatten sie alle gemerkt, dass die beiden die waren, deren Partnerschaft von vornherein festgestanden hatte. Sie hielten gespannt den Atem an. Warteten darauf, dass sich ihre Vermutungen bestätigen und ihre Bemühungen erfolgreich sein würden. Die Mädchen bissen sich auf die Lippen und die meisten Jungen kauten an den Nägeln. Noch immer wollte Marron nicht aufhören zu weinen. "Marron. Hör auf zu weinen. Ich bin ja da." Sanft hauchte Chiaki diese Worte in ihr Ohr. Marron schluckte. Dann sah sie ihm in die Augen. Diese Augen sahen sie mit soviel Liebe und Wärme an. Solche Tiefe. Tiefe in der sie ertrinken wollte. Tiefe, in der sie sich geborgen fühlte. Tiefe, in der sie alles vergessen konnte. Der Tränenstrom versiegte. Marron entspannte sich. Sie spürte ihren aufgeregten Herzschlag, als sie spürte, dass sie in Chiakis Armen lag. Ihre Knie wurden weich. Sie spürte seine Körperwärme durch die Kleidung. Fühlte, wie sich ihre Oberkörper leicht vom Atem bewegt aneinander rieben. Sie atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen. So musste das Paradies sein. In den Armen ihres Geliebten alles zu vergessen. Sorgen und Ängste hinter sich zulassen. Sie beugte den Kopf leicht vor. Und traf mit Chiakis Lippen zusammen. Sie erwiderte den sanften Druck, der von ihnen ausging und schlang ihre Arme um Chiakis Nacken. Sein Griff verstärkte sich unmerklich und er zog sie näher an sich. Wie eine Ertrinkende klammerte sich Marron an Chiaki, denn ihre Füße verwehrten ihr nun endgültig den Dienst. Sie fühlte die Leidenschaft in dem Kuss, den Chiaki ihr schenkte. Sie merkte, wie energisch er seine Hände zurückhielt, nicht ihren Körper hinaufzuwandern, um sie zu berühren. Um ihr Vergessen zu schenken. Der Klasse um sie herum stockte der Atem. So recht hatte es dann doch keiner glauben wollen. Die beiden hatten zueinander gefunden und küssten sich mit einer solchen Leidenschaft vor aller Augen, dass es schon fast an ein Wunder grenzte, dass sie nicht übereinander herfielen. Freude stieg in ihnen auf. Selbst der Unsensibelste schien die Liebe förmlich zu spüren, die sich langsam im Klassenzimmer ausbreitete. Einigen Mädchen traten Tränen in die Augen. Doch jede hielt Schluchzer zurück. Auch der ein oder andere Junge wischte sich verstohlen über die Augen. Risa nahm das alles sehr verwundert war. Alle schienen von diesem Paar in der Mitte gefesselt zu sein. Irgendetwas hatte sich verändert in diesem Raum. Doch sie konnte nicht fühlen was. Irgendetwas hatte sich verändert. Doch nicht nur in diesem Raum. Auch in den Herzen der Anwesenden. Nur ihr Herz schien nicht bewegt zu werden. Und wie sah es mit ihrer neuen Bekanntschaft aus?? Sie wandte den Blick Kae zu. Er saß da. Hoch aufgerichtet. Die Augen geschlossen. Er schien diese Stimmung, die alles verändert hatte in sich aufzusaugen. Nicht wissend, was es war. Doch begierig, so viel wie möglich davon in sich aufzunehmen, um sich immer wieder daran zu erinnern. Plötzlich wurde die Spannung gebrochen. Ein Mädchen bekam vom Luftanhalten und Tränen Zurückdrängen heftigen Schluckauf. Ihr 'Hicks' ließ Marron und Chiaki erschrocken auseinanderfahren. Da bemerkten sie, was sie getan hatten. Sie hatten sich geküsst. Vor der ganzen Klasse. Verlegen blickten sie zu Boden. Ihre Köpfe leuchteten und ihre Schuhe malten Kreise auf den Boden. Und plötzlich brach die Klasse in Jubel und Beifallsstürme aus. Die Mädchen verloren nun endgültig die Fassung und die Jungs überwanden sich und zogen einige in die Arme um wenn möglich mit dem gleichen Ergebnis wie Chiaki ihre Tränen zu trocknen. Kae wollte eigentlich das Gleiche mit Risa tun, aber als er sich zu ihr umdrehte, sah er nur in ihre kalten emotionslosen Augen. Sie sah aus wie ein Roboter. Sie schien die Daten zu verarbeiten, die so neu, plötzlich und unbekannt auf sie eingeströmt waren. In der Pause schien dann das Mädchenklo überfüllt mit verheulten Mädchen, die verzweifelt versuchten, ihr verlaufenes Make Up wieder einigermaßen ordentlich aus zu bessern. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:  
  
"Chiaki... Du kannst schon nach Hause gehen. Ich komme dann nach der Gymnastik." "So?? Und was ist, wenn ich nicht will??" Keck schaute Chiaki Marron an. "Was willst du sonst tun??... Oh nein, Chiaki, D A S wirst du nicht..." Sie hatte den Ausdruck in seinen Augen erkannt. "Was nicht??" Scheinbar unschuldig blickte er in ihre Augen. "Du willst zuschauen, hab ich recht??" *Kann sie Gedanken lesen??* "Nein...Nie... Nie würde ich das wollen..." Er sah in den Himmel, der noch immer stockdunkel war. Nicht einmal der Mond leuchtete. Und er konnte auch keine Sterne blitzen sehen. Es war, als blicke er direkt in einen tiefen Abgrund. "Ich frage mich, was das zu bedeuten hat..." Auch Marron, Yamato und Miyako richteten ihre Blicke sorgenvoll zum Himmel. Plötzlich begann Chiakis Kreuz zu piepsen. Erschrocken sah Marron ihn an. Auch Miyako und Yamato wandten ihm den Blick zu. "Äh. Nur eine SMS. Ich komm gleich wieder." Chiaki verschwand für kurze Zeit in der Finsternis. "Wozu geht Chiaki so weit weg?? Nur wegen einer SMS??" Komisch dreinblickend sah Yamato ihm nach. "Äh, äh er hat eine neue Leuchtanzeige und will jetzt bei jeder SMS sehen, wie gut sie funktioniert. Im Licht von der Laterne dürfte das schwierig sein." Plötzlich kam Chiaki auf sie zugerannt. Schrecken war in sein Gesicht geschrieben. Seine Augen waren weit geöffnet und sein Gesicht blass. "Marron, vergiss dein Gehopse. Wir müssen. Miyako sag, der Palkeramao, sie hätte plötzlich Bauchschmerzen, oder ihr wäre schlecht. Irgend sowas in der Art. Los komm schon." Chiaki riss Marron mit sich. "Was hat er nur?? Solche Panik sieht ihm ja gar nicht ähnlich." "Ach, der spielt nur. Er will doch nur mit Marron allein sein." "Denkst du wirklich Yamato??" "Ja sicher. Komm, du musst Marron ein geeignetes Alibi verschaffen..." Yamato nahm Miyakos Hand und führte sie in die hell erleuchtete Turnhalle. "Chiaki!!" Marron stolperte ihm nach. "Was ist passiert?" "Access hat gesehen, wie, wie man uns die Sonne gestohlen hat..." "WAS?????" Marron beschleunigte. Dennoch war sie noch hinter Chiaki. Sie sah etwas in seiner Hand leuchten. *Das Kreuz!!! Will er etwa...???* Plötzlich streckte Chiaki das Kreuz zum Himmel. Er murmelte etwas von "Kräfte des Meeres" und plötzlich leuchtete der Stein in der Mitte. Blaues und eisblaues Licht hüllten ihn für kurze Zeit vollständig ein und als das Licht langsam abklang, hatte Chiaki sich in den Dieb Sindbad verwandelt. Er sah kurz zu Marron, schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, als sich sein Mundschutz kurz anhob und lief noch schneller weiter. Marron tastete ihren Hals nach dem Rosenkranz ab. *Gib mir die Kraft, Jeanne d´Arc* In Gedanken rief sie die heilige Macht Gottes an. Sie wurde von weißem Licht umhüllt. (Pink find ich krätzig^.^°°) Sie merkte, wie ihre Kleider verschwanden und sich ihr Körper veränderte. Ihre Stimme wurde eine Spur dunkler und geheimnisvoller. Ihre Augenfarbe änderte sich und sie fühlte wie sich Stoff um sie schlang. Sie spürte den vertrauten Griff des Bandes in ihrer Hand und ließ es mit einem Knopfdruck verschwingen. Es würde sie beim Laufen nur behindern. Das weiße Licht, dass sie eingehüllt hatte, wurde immer schwächer und als es vollkommen verschwunden war, hielt Jeanne die Kamikaze Diebin die Hand von Sindbad und ließ sich von ihm mitziehen. Ihr Schritt wurde mit der kraft von ihrer Reinkarnation schneller. *Wo will er denn hin?? Ich kann fast nichts sehen. Hoffentlich weiß Access etwas darüber...* Plötzlich hielt Sindbad ohne Vorwarnung an. Sie lief voll in ihn hinein. Er konnte sich gerade noch fangen. "Jetzt wär es fast vorbei gewesen." "Was?? Wieso??" Da roch Jeanne den salzigen Duft des Meeres. *Komisch... Warum habe ich es nicht gehört??* "Access?? Wo bist du??" "Hinter dir Sindbad." Jeanne drehte sich um. Und erschrak. Access Haare waren zerzaust und sein gesamter Körper dreckig. Dort, wo der Dreck nicht hingekommen war, wurde sein Körper von zerrissener Kleidung bedeckt. "Was zum Kuckuck ist passiert??" Eine Antwort verlangend starrte Sindbad den Schwarzengel an. "Ich,... ich wollte den Sonnenuntergang beobachten, als ich ein Mädchen an den Klippen stehen sah. Sie konnte mich sehen. Ich konnte ihr in die Augen schauen.... Ihre Augen... ihre Augen waren aus Gold. Und ihre Haare... schwarz wie die Nacht. Und...und sie befahl der Sonne unterzugehen. Hier. Hier stand sie und hat es ihr befohlen. Sie... sie ist die, die über den Tag herrscht. Sie hat die Sonne auf unserer Seite untergehen lassen, damit sie auf der anderen Seite wieder aufgeht. Doch plötzlich war da eine enorme, mächtige... schwarze Macht. Das Mädchen hat es früher gespürt als ich. Sie...sie ist zusammengebrochen. Sie hatte fürchterliche Schmerzen. Ich...ich wollte ihr helfen. Ihren Schmerz lindern. Aber dann erfasste mich auch diese, diese schreckliche Macht und, und raubte mir die Sinne. Mit Müh und Not hab ich es an den Straßenrand geschafft. Sie nahm sie mit. Das Mädchen wurde von der Macht entführt. Und, und jemand sagte, dass sie uns nun auch die Sonne gestohlen hätten. Sie haben sie uns einfach genommen. Und... und ich konnte nichts tun... Gar nichts..." Access torkelte. Und fiel erschöpft auf Jeannes Hand. Einer seiner Flügel war ziemlich lädiert. Immer wieder murmelte er "Ich konnte nichts tun...Ich bin ein Versager..." Plötzlich brach er in Tränen aus. "Access. Was hast du denn?? Wir werden die Sonne zurückholen." Zuversichtlich strich Jeanne ihm mit dem Zeigefinger der anderen Hand über den Kopf. "Ich...ich glaube,... dass,...dass es...F...Fin war..." Jeannes Augen weiteten sich. *Fin?? Wie kann es Fin sein?? Sie...Sie arbeitet doch für Gott... Sie kann es doch gar nicht gewesen sein... Sie...sie...* Jeannes Augen schlossen sich. Tränen traten darunter hervor. Sie atmete tief durch und fühlte, wie sie fiel. Sie fiel in ein tiefes, schwarzes Loch. Ein Loch so dunkel wie der Himmel der sich über ihren Köpfen erstreckte. Sie spürte, wie sich warme Arme um sie schlossen, eine warme, vertraute Stimme ihren Namen rief, aber diese Stimme konnte sie nicht halten. Die Arme bewahrten sie nicht vor diesem Fall in die Tiefe. Immer weiter fiel sie. Und immer weiter wich der Lichtpunkt, den sie sah. Immer weiter rückte das rettende, warme Licht in die Ferne. Immer schwächer wurden die Arme, die sie hielten und immer leiser die Stimme, die sie rief, bis sie ganz in der Tiefe verschwand und von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurde. "Jeanne!!! Verdammt noch mal!!! Jeanne!! Wach auf!!! Marron!!! Wach auf!", Sindbad hatte Jeanne auf seinen Schoß gebettet. Access saß auf seiner Schulter. "Jeanne!!" Er krächzte sich die Seele aus dem Leib. "Hört auf, so zu schreien." Ein Mädchen trat hinter ihn. "Wer...?" Erschrocken drehten Access und Sindbad sich um. Hinter ihnen stand ein Mädchen. Es war stockdunkel und die beiden konnten nicht weiter als einen Meter sehen, Doch das Mädchen schien von einem so starken Leuchten umgeben zu sein, dass sie sie klar und deutlich sehen konnten. Ihre langen blonden Haare schmiegten sich um ihren Körper. Ihre silbernen Augen standen im Kontrast zu ihrem bodenlangem, schwarzen Kleid. Sie schien müde und ausgezerrt. Unter ihren Augen hatten sich Ringe gebildet und ihr Gang war mühselig. "Sindbad... Das...das ist..." Access wurde von ihr unterbrochen. "Die, die über die Nacht herrscht..." "Was??" Sindbad starrte von dem Mädchen zu Access und wieder zurück. "Das Mädchen, dass entführt wurde, ist meine Schwester. Wir sind uns noch nie begegnet. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie aussieht, aber wir verständigen uns irgendwie. Jede von uns weiß, wenn der anderen etwas geschieht. Ich selbst habe, obwohl ich auf der anderen Seite wohne die dunkle Macht gespürt, die sie fortriss. Ich habe ihre Schreie gehört. Ich habe das höhnische Lachen dieser, dieser Bestie gehört, die sie entführt hat. Und ich habe gehört, wohin man sie gebracht hat. An den schrecklichsten Ort der Welt. In das tiefste Verlies der Carceras. Die Carceras... die Kerker am Abgrund... Die Kerker von Satan selbst..." 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:  
  
"Und was hab ich damit zu tun??" Wütend sah Sindbad sie an. "Ihr beide, du und Jeanne müsst sie zurückholen. Ihr müsst dieser Welt das Licht zurückbringen. So schnell wie möglich!! Sonst wird die Nacht auch verschwinden." "Wieso?? Wieso sollte die Nacht verschwinden???" "Mein Gott, Sindbad!! Licht und Finsternis können ohne einander nicht existieren!!! Wenn es keine Finsternis gibt, gibt es kein Licht. Und ohne Licht keine Finsternis." Access flog um Sindbad herum. " Wir müssen das Licht zurückholen. Oder besser, ihr beide. Ihr müsst das Licht und Fin wiederbringen." "Verdammt noch mal Access, das geht nicht!! Marron macht die Augen nicht auf!!! Vielleicht nie mehr!!" Ärgerlich baute Access sich vor ihm so gut es ging auf. "So, du wirst mir jetzt mal genau zuhören!! Jeanne lebt. Denk doch mal nach!!! Als sie erfahren hab, dass es Fin war, die den Tag entführt hat, muss sie einen Schock bekommen haben!!! Sie ist nur in Ohnmacht gefallen! Du darfst dich von deinen Gefühlen nicht so beeinflussen lassen!!! Und so was will mal Arzt werden. Keine Ahnung von Schockzuständen, aber Arzt werden..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Der Schwarzengel hat recht. Sie wird wieder aufwachen. Sobald sie wach ist, müsst ihr gehen. Lange halte ich diese Tortur nicht mehr aus. Ich spüre schon, wie meine Kräfte nachlassen..." Mit flehenden Augen sah sie Sindbad an. "Na gut, wir machen es. Sobald Marron wieder auf den Beinen ist. Wir werden deine Schwester zurückholen." "Hab vielen Dank." Die Nacht lächelte müde. Dann sank sie neben Sindbad auf die Knie. "Beeilt euch. Ich spüre, wie auch meine Schwester in den Carceras zugrunde geht... Ich werde versuchen, Jeanne zurückzuholen. Bitte... Beeilt euch..." Ihre Gestalt wurde blasser und durchsichtiger, bis sie ganz verschwand und Sindbad durch die finstere Nacht starrte. * Verrückt. Ich bin gerade der Nacht begegnet, die gesagt hat, ich soll den Tag retten... Ich glaub, ich wird nicht mehr...* "Chiaki??" Ein leises Flüstern riss ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. "Marron!!!! Du bist wieder wach!!!" Stürmisch küsste er Jeanne. "Chiaki, du erdrückst mich..." "Ich dachte... du würdest..." Etwas verstört sah Sindbad das Mädchen an, das in seinen Armen lag. "Ich würde sterben???" Gerührt strich Jeanne Sindbad über die Wange. "Ich würde doch niemals gehen, ohne dir noch mal zu sagen, wie sehr ich dich liebe." Jeanne lächelte. "Ich liebe dich auch..." "Könntet ihr mal mit eurem Geturtel aufhören?? Eure ewigen Knutsch-sessions und eure Liebesschwüre gehen mir gehörig auf den Wecker." Ärgerlich flatterte Access um Sindbad und Jeanne, die sich bereits wieder küssten. "Jaja, halt die Klappe Access." Chiaki drückte ihn mit der Hand weg. Jeanne kicherte. "Chiaki, lass ihn doch. Er vermisst Fin sicherlich schrecklich." "Jeanne, du bist die einzige, die mich wirklich versteht. Im Gegensatz zu einem gewissem unsensibelten Grobian, dem es Spaß macht, auf anderer Leute Gefühle rumzutrampeln. Aber ich will ja keinen Namen nennen, nicht wahr Chiaki???" sagte der Schwarzengel so deutlich, dass klar war, wenn er einen unsensibelten Grobian nannte. "Vollkommen richtig Access." Chiaki, sich keiner Schuld bewusst grinste ihn an und stand auf. Jeanne lag noch immer in seinen Armen. "Chiaki, du kannst mich runterlassen. Ich kann doch selber gehen." "Das glaub ich dir nicht. Du bist noch zu geschafft." Er verstärkte seinen Griff und ging mit großen Schritten los. "Lass mich runter. Auf der Stelle!!" Chiaki gab sich geschlagen. Vorsichtig ließ er das Mädchen auf ihre Füße gleiten. Wacklig stand sie vor ihm. *Komm schon, du schaffst es. Los!! Geh! Geh einfach. Du bist doch nicht zu blöd zum Laufen. Los geh!!* Vorsichtig drehte Jeanne sich um. Ein Schwindelgefühl stellte sich in ihrem Kopf ein und wirbelte ihre Gedanken durcheinander. *Los!! Geh!!! Los!!* Langsam setzte Jeanne einen Fuß vor den anderen. Sie schwankte ein bisschen. *Los!! Geh!! Komm schon. Bis zum Orleans ist es nicht weit!! Das wirst du doch schaffen!! Los komm schon!!* Das Schwindelgefühl in ihrem Kopf wurde stärker und alles um Jeanne herum begann sich zu drehen. Jedenfalls kam es ihr so vor. Die Farben verliefen ineinander zu einem unkenntlichem dunklen etwas. Jeanne torkelte. Mit Mühe hielt sie sich auf den Beinen. Und plötzlich schienen diese nicht mehr kraftvoll genug um ihren Körper zu tragen. Jeannes Knie knickten ein und ihr Körper fiel nach vorn. In letzter Sekunde streckte Sindbad seine Arme nach ihr aus und zog sie sanft in seiner Arme zurück. "Ich hab doch gesagt, dass du das nicht packst. Lass dir doch einmal von mir helfen. Wenigstens einmal!!" Doch Jeanne kam nicht zu einer Antwort. Noch ehe sie seinen letzten Satz hörte, war sie bereits vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen. Kae sah sich um. Irgendetwas war hier seltsam. Er wusste genau, dass es in seinem Gedächtnis war, doch immer, wenn er einen Gedanken fassen wollte, entschlüpfte ihm dieser wie ein glitschiger, aalglatter Fisch. Kae sah sich um. Er war der neuen Schülerin gefolgt, die ihm so viele seltsame Fragen aufgeworfen hatte. Er erinnerte sich an jenen Abend, an dem sie ihn geküsst hatte. Es war ihm, als läge noch immer der süße Geschmack ihres Mundes auf seinen Lippen. Risa hatte ihn in einen Park gelockt. Der Mond erleuchtete spärlich den dunklen Park. Erst jetzt fiel Kae auf, dass es derselbe war, in dem er Risa das erste Mal getroffen hatte. * Langsam kann ich mich gar nicht mehr aus...* Noch immer wollte er die seltsamen Gefühle der Menschen kennen lernen. Diese Gefühle, von denen das gesamte Schicksal der von den Menschen bewohnten Erde abhing. Dieselben Gefühle, die Menschen über sich selbst hinauswachsen ließen. Die Gefühle, mit denen ein Mensch, ein kleines schwaches unscheinbares Geschöpf Großartiges vollbringen konnte. Und Risa war der Mensch, mit dem er diese Gefühle ergründen, erfahren und teilen wollte. Kae erinnerte sich noch genau an den Augenblick, als Risa aus dem See aufgetaucht war und er das erste Mal in ihre unergründlichen Augen gesehen hatte. Diese Augen hatten ihm den Zugang zu ihrer Seele verwehrt. Und somit auch zu ihren Gefühlen. Und die waren es, die Kae interessierten. Er wollte wissen, was sie empfand. Er machte sich Hoffnungen, dass auch sie dieses komische Gefühl im Bauch verspürte, wenn sie ihn sah. Plötzlich sah er über sich einen schwarzen Schatten hinweg fliegen. Die langen, dunklen Haare flatterten im Wind. Nachdenklich folgte Kaes Blick ihm. Es war derselbe Schatten, den er in jener Nacht verfolgt hatte, in der er Risa getroffen hatte. Geschmeidig wie eine Katze setzte er ihm nach und kam wieder am selben See zu stehen. Diesmal sprang der Schatten aber nicht ins Wasser sondern blieb kurz davor stehen. Er schien über etwas nachzudenken. Kae hielt den Atem an. Irgendwie kam ihm die Aura, die die Person am Wasser umgab bekannt vor. "Wer,... wer bist du???" Er hatte sich getraut sie anzusprechen... Kae verspürte ein winziges Gefühl des Triumphes. Langsam drehte sich der Schatten um. In diesem Moment fuhr der Wind durch die Äste der Bäume und der Mond warf sein silbernes Licht auf die Gestalt vor Kae. "Kannst,... kannst du dich denn nicht mehr erinnern...??" Tiefe, schmerzhafte Trauer schwang in der Stimme mit, die Kae sofort zu einem Mädchen einordnete, das er längst vergessen zu haben schien. Dunkle, fast schwarze Augen schienen sein Herz zu durchbohren und bis ins Innerste seiner Seele vorzudringen. Jenes Mädchen das am Ufer stand, richtete ihre Blicke auf sein ganzes Selbst. Und plötzlich wusste Kae, wie sich die Menschen fühlten, wenn er sie eindringlich anschaute und ihre Seele betrachtete. Er fühlte sich unendlich nackt und hilflos. Diesem Mädchen am Ufer auf Gedeih und Verderb vollkommen ausgeliefert. Doch Kae sah zurück. Er drang durch die unendlich traurigen Augen des Mädchens tief hinab zu ihrem Sein. Er wollte, dass sie sich genauso fühlte, wie er. Genauso hilflos. Kae erwartete, Schwärze und absolute Dunkelheit zu sehen. Sah er auch, aber nicht in der Menge, in der er es erwartet hätte. Nur ein Teil war vollkommen schwarz. Der Rest war von hellerem weiß, als er selbst es je gesehen hatte. Unschuld, Liebe, Hoffnung und tiefer Glaube strahlten aus dieser unglaublich reinen Seele heraus. Es war das schönste, was Kae jemals gesehen hatte. Er fühlte sich hier wohl. Viel geborgener, als irgendwo anders. Und doch, erschreckte ihn diese Seele. Denn so wie der eine Teil vollkommen weiß und hell war, genauso war der andere Teil schwarz und dunkel. Und als diese Erkenntnis ihn traf, wurde Kae zurückgeschleudert in die Wirklichkeit. In einen kleinen, vom Mond hell erleuchteten Park in der Mitte der Stadt. Noch einmal betrachtete er das Mädchen, das vor ihm stand. Und plötzlich wusste er, wer es war. Seine Erinnerungen kehrten schlagartig zurück. Erlebnisse, wunderschön und von Sonne überstrahlt erfüllten ihn wieder. Doch die Erinnerungen waren allesamt überschattet von einem dunklem, grausamen Schicksal. "Du,... du bist..." Kae riss die Augen auf. Er glaubte noch immer nicht, wen er vor sich sah. "Ja. Ich bin es. Kae... ich bin es... das Mädchen, dem du ewige Liebe versprochen hast..." "Nein,... nein,... das kann nicht sein..." "Doch. Natürlich. Warum bäumt sich dann dein Herz auf, wenn du mich ansiehst?? Glaub mir. Ich bin es." "Wie, wie kann das sein?? Ich dachte, du... du wärst..." "Das dachtest du. Es war auch alles gut inszeniert... Dein Gedächtnis und deine Gefühle wurden gelöscht und den anderen eingeprägt, nichts von mir zu erzählen. Denn die Liebe zwischen uns war verboten. Wir hatten niemals eine Chance gehabt... Wir beide... wir waren so verschieden. Und wir sind es noch immer..." Momente voller Liebe kehrten in Kaes Herz zurück. Er sah dunkle Augen vor sich, spürte zärtliche Berührungen, die in einer Sommernacht geschehen waren, fühlte süße, weiche Lippen auf den seinen. *Aber das alles durfte nicht sein. Es war verboten...* Kae erinnerte sich an die Angst, die Furcht vor der Strafe, für die Gefühle, die sie beiden füreinander empfanden... Diese Angst war immer anwesend gewesen. Ihre verbotene Liebe war das, was in ihren Reichen als schändlich, schmutzig und falsch angesehen wurde. Eine Liebe zwischen den Welten, die es einfach nicht geben durfte. Eine Liebe zwischen ihm und dem Mädchen, das ihn aus ihren unendlich traurigen Augen ansah. Majestätisch und doch wild. Frei und doch gefangen. All das schimmerte in den dunklen Augen die Kae von Anfang an verzaubert hatten. "Ich kann es noch immer nicht fassen..." "Ich bin es aber, Kae. Ich bin Lia. Ich bin der Tag..." 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:  
  
"Aber,... aber. Das kann doch gar nicht sein." Kae starrte fassungslos Lia an, die ihm noch immer lächelnd gegenüber stand. Lia, seine Lia. Lia, deren Augen so waren wie die Sonne. Am Tag hell, golden und glänzend. In der Nacht dunkel und schwarz. Diese dunklen Augen kannte er am besten. Denn sie war der Tag. Die Sonne der Menschen. Und ihre Schwester war die Nacht. "Doch natürlich. Ich bin so real, wie ich es gewesen bin, seit wir uns kennen... Sieh her...". Langsam ging Lia auf ihn zu. "Wenn ich ein Traum wäre, könnte ich dann das hier...?" Sanft strich sie mit ihrer Hand über Kaes Wange, über die sich nun einzelne Tränen einen Weg zu seinem Kinn bahnten um dann von der Gravitation der Erde angezogen auf den Boden zu fallen und dort in kleine, winzige Tröpfchen zu zerspringen. Zärtlich fing Lia eine auf. "Kae... ich bin kein Traum..." Der leichte Wind trug diesen leisen Hauch zu Kaes Ohren. Er konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Es nicht begreifen, was gerade um ihn herum geschah. Und als Lia ihn sanft küsste, verlor er ganz den Verstand. Voller Verlangen erwiderte er den schüchternen Kuss seiner einzigen großen Liebe. Endlich hatte er seine Gefühle wieder. Er spürte sein Verlangen, sein Glück. Er fühlte, wie vorher vergessene Empfindungen auf ihn einströmten. Hoffnung, Glaube aus tiefstem Herzen, Mut und etwas, was er niemals erwartet hatte es jemals zu empfinden. Tiefe, unendliche Liebe. Geboren aus Reinheit und Unschuld... "Chiaki...?" Marron blinzelte. Ihre Augen wollten sich nicht so recht öffnen. Doch Marron spürte einen warmen, regelmäßigen Atem neben sich. *Ich denke, ich sollte ihn lieber schlafen lassen...* Also beließ Marron es dabei, neben Chiaki zu liegen, seinem Atem zu lauschen und über den Traum nachzudenken, den sie gehabt hatte... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ "Wo bin ich??? Es ist so dunkel..." Jeanne sah sich um. Doch sosehr sie ihre Augen auch anstrengte, sie konnte nichts in dieser tiefen Dunkelheit erkennen... Sie fühlte Angst in sich aufsteigen. Diese Dunkelheit machte ihr Angst. Sie hatte keine Angst vor der Dunkelheit der Nacht... Nicht mehr. Als sie zu Jeanne geworden war, war die Nacht ihr bester Freund geworden. Doch das hier war nicht die Nacht. Diese Dunkelheit hatte etwas von einer Kälte und Schwärze, wie Jeanne sie nicht kannte. Gerade als ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen, sah sie in der Ferne ein schwaches Leuchten. Es war zwar nur ein Funkeln, aber dennoch wurde sie davon angezogen. Licht bedeutete Hoffnung. Vielleicht fand sie dort jemanden, mit dem sie reden konnte. Vielleicht war dort sogar Chiaki. Jeanne begann zu laufen. Und langsam schien das Licht näher zu rücken. Aus dem anfänglichem schwachen Blinken wurde ein Lichtpunkt, der immer größer wurde. Und mit seiner Größe wurde er auch strahlender und wärmer. Bald musste Jeanne ihre Augen schließen, um nicht geblendet zu werden. Sie ließ sich von dieser Wärme leiten, die sich um sie herum auszubreiten schien. Langsam gewöhnten sich aber ihre Augen an die Helligkeit und sie erkannte, auf was sie überhaupt zurannte. Sie verlangsamte ihre Schritte und ging ehrfürchtig an den großen hellen Kristall heran. Und in diesem Kristall war ein Mädchen. Ein Mädchen von solcher Schönheit, wie Jeanne sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Ihr glänzendes pechschwarzes Haar fiel sanft über ihre schmalen Schultern. Ihr Gesicht hatte edle Züge und passte wunderbar zu ihren langen Haaren. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund. Sie schien zu schlafen und einen wunderschönen Traum zu träumen. In einer ihrer schmalen Hände hielt sie eine kleine, zierliche Sonne. Fasziniert ging Jeanne noch ein Stück näher an sie heran und war versucht ihre Hand auf den Kristall zu legen, der die Schönheit vollkommen einschloss. "Fass sie nicht an." Eine eiskalte Stimme durchschnitt die Luft. Neben dem leuchtendem Kristall trat ein zweites Mädchen hervor. Sie schien das genaue Gegenteil von dem Mädchen im Kristall zu sein. Nur eines war gleich. Ihre unverwechselbare, atemberaubende Schönheit. In ihren Händen hielt das Mädchen eine silberne Mondsichel. Erschrocken und beschämt zugleich zog Jeanne ihre Hand zurück. "Es tut mir leid, dich so angefahren zu haben. Aber du musst verstehen, dass ich in äußerster Sorge um meine Schwester bin..." Sehnsuchtsvoll blickte das Mädchen mit dem Silbermond die Person im leuchtendem Kristall an. "Du musst sie retten Jeanne. Du bist meine letzte Hoffnung. Satan hat sie gefangengenommen und in die Carceras geworden. Die tiefsten Kerker der Unterwelt... Bitte, rette meine Schwester Lia. Tu es nicht für mich, sondern für sie und für die Menschen. Lange werden sie die ewige Nacht nicht mehr aushalten. Solange können sie mich nicht ertragen. Bitte, gib der Welt den Tag zurück. Geh für die Welt in die Carceras und hole meine Schwester zurück. Denn ohne den Tag wird es auch die Nacht nicht mehr geben. Und dann wird die Dunkelheit folgen. So ähnlich wie du es vorhin erlabt hast. Nur viel dunkler und trostloser... Bitte, rette Lia. Der Schlüssel liegt in ihm..." Jeanne starrte sie an. Sie konnte überhaupt nicht fassen, was sie eben gehört hatte. Sie wollte tausende von Fragen stellen, aber die Illusion ihres Gehirns verblasste und die Farben in ihrem Traum mischten sich neu. Sie fand sich in einem kleinen Park wieder. Abseits von jeglicher beängstigender Dunkelheit. Es war zwar dunkel, aber ihre Augen hatten sich durch die nächtlichen Raubzüge als Jeanne so geschärft, dass sie selbst in der Nacht noch Einzelheiten erkennen konnte. Sie beobachtete ein Pärchen, dass am See stand. Weil sie sich gerade küssten, konnte sie nicht erkennen, um wen es sich handelte. Geschickt wie eine Katze kletterte sie auf einen Baum und sprang von dort von Ast zu Ast, ohne auch nur das geringste Geräusch zu verursachen. Endlich konnte sie das Gesicht des Mädchens erkennen. Jeanne erschrak. *Ich dachte, sie wäre von Satan gefangengenommen worden...* Lia, der Tag stand am Seeufer und küsste gerade einen Jungen. Sie schien glücklich. Vorsichtig löste sie den Kuss. Und der junge, in dessen Armen sie lag, war, Jeanne konnte es nicht fassen, Kae!!! Sie lächelte. Plötzlich hörte sie die Stimme der Nacht in ihrem Kopf. Der Schlüssel liegt in ihm... und langsam begannen sich die Farben wieder zu vermischen und Jeanne spürte ein weiches Bett unter sich... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashbackend~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ "Bist du schon wach, Marron???" Chiaki gab seiner Freundin einen Hauch von einem Kuss. "Ja..." Verwirrung schwang in Marrons Stimme mit. "Chiaki. Ich... ich muss..." "Du musst den Tag retten." Chiaki lächelte. "Woher...???" Fragend blickte sie in seine Augen. Mit einer ihrer braunen Haarsträhnen spielend erwiderte Chiaki "Gestern bist du ohnmächtig geworden. Da hab ich ein Mädchen getroffen, dass sagte, wir sollen den "Tag" retten... außerdem hast du im Schlaf geredet..." Chiaki zog Marron aus dem Bett. Noch immer hüllte tiefe Dunkelheit die gesamte Welt ein. "Mach dich fertig." Er führte Marron Richtung Tür. "Wir beide müssen versuchen den Eingang in die Carceras zu finden..." "Chiaki..." "Ja??" "Ich... ich habe Angst... wirklich... ich habe Angst, dass wir... ich meine..." "Dass wir nicht zurückkommen???" Gequält nickte Marron. "Und, dass ich gegen Fin kämpfen muss... ich denke, wir sollten es zumindest Miyako und Yamato erzählen, oder???" Chiaki nahm Marron in den Arm. "Ich weiß... sie werden in einer halben Stunde da sein... Ich habe gesagt, wir hätten etwas wichtiges zu besprechen. Los, nun geh schon und mach dich fertig..." Mit einem Kuss schob Chiaki Marron aus seiner Wohnung hinaus. Drinnen lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über sein Gesicht. *Marron, was auch geschieht, ich werde dich auf dieser Reise beschützen. Wir werden beide zurückkommen. Versprochen....* Dann ging auch Chiaki ins Bad um zu duschen und sich fertig zu machen, für den Weg in die tiefsten, dunkelsten Kerker der Welt von Satan. Für den Weg in die Carceras. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:  
  
"Also, was machen wir nun hier???", fragend sah Miyako von Chiaki zu Marron. Sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache. Seltsamerweise war Kae auch hier. Das machte die ganze Situation nicht gerade einfacher. Miyako fühlte sich ausgeschlossen. Sie hatte immer schon gewusst, dass Marron und Chiaki ein gemeinsames Geheimnis hatten, von dem sie nichts erfahren durfte, aber irgendwie hing das jetzt mit ihr und Yamato auch zusammen. Und mit dem seltsamen Jungen, der aus dem nichts aufgetaucht war und sich Kae nannte. Irgendetwas lag in seinen Augen, das Miyako nicht das Gefühl, vollkommen ohne Kleidung dazustehen, sondern ganz ohne Schutz. Hilflos ausgeliefert. Die anderen zu definieren wusste. Sie konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, ohne sich vollkommen nackt zu fühlen. Es war nicht aus ihrer Klasse schienen es nicht bemerkt zu haben, aber sie hatte auf eine seltsame und absurde Art Angst vor dem blondem Jungen. Sie klammerte sich an Yamatos Arm, den dieser vorsichtshalber um Miyako gelegt hatte. Auch er wusste, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte. "Ähm... die Sache ist die, Miyako..." begann Marron unsicher. Sie wusste, dass sie ihr Geheimnis ihrer besten Freundin erzählen musste. Und sie wusste auch, dass ihre Freundin sie sogar irgendwann verstehen würde. Warum fiel es ihr dann nur so schwer?? "Ich denke, es ist am Besten, wenn ich den Anfang mache." Brachte Kae Marron unsicher zum Schweigen. Er hatte schon gemerkt, wie ängstlich ihm Miyako begegnete. Auch, dass er zu dieser Runde nicht gehörte, spürte er. Wahrscheinlich war es am Günstigsten für alle, wenn er so schnell wie möglich wieder in den Himmel zurückkehrte. Seine Gedanken hingen zwar immer noch an der Begegnung mit Lia, aber seine einstigen Gefühle waren noch viel zu verschüttet, als das er ihr gesamtes Ausmaß erkannt hätte. Kae atmete tief ein. "Ich, Kae Araki, bin vom Herrn zur Erde geschickt worden, um die Reinkarnation der legendären Jeanne d´Arc zu bewahren. Ich ein Engel des Herrn, habe die Aufgabe erhalten, Marron Kusakabe, die diese Reinkarnation ist unter Einsatz meines Seins zu beschützen." Plötzlich hüllte ihn wieder dieses helle Licht ein. Und als es langsam wieder verblasste, hatte Kae sich wieder in seine wahre Gestalt verwandelt. In einen Engel Gottes imposant, edel und stark. Seine weiten, schneeweißen Schwingen erschienen für einen Augenblick und verschwanden dann wieder. Vor ihnen stand zwar noch immer derselbe wie vorher, doch er hatte sich verändert. Seine Ausstrahlung war mächtiger und seine Augen tiefer und unergründlicher. Angstvoll rückte Miyako näher an Yamato heran. Selbst sie als Mensch spürte die Macht, die den Engel umgab. Doch ihr Verstand siegte über ihre Emotionen. "Dann,... dann ist Marron, Jeanne d´Arc??" Eine Antwort einfordernd sah Miyako zu Marron. Sie wusste, was jetzt kommen würde. Das, was sie immer geahnt hatte, würde wahr werden. Ihre Freundin würde sie verlassen. "Ja. Ich bin die Wiedergeburt von Jeanne d´Arc." In dem Augenblick, als Marron sich das selbst eingestand, hüllte sie dasselbe Licht ein, dass zuvor Kae eingehüllt hatte. Das Licht, dass immer dann erstrahlte, wenn sie auf einen ihrer Raubzüge ging. Zuerst hatte Marron dieses zweite Ich verdrängt. Doch nun, da sie es als einen Teil von sich annahm, erfüllte sie neue Kraft. Sie war Marron Kusakabe und sie war die Reinkarnation von Jeanne d´Arc. Sie war Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne mit all ihrem Selbst. Jeanne konnte ohne Marron nicht existieren und umgekehrt. "Und ich bin Jeanne, die Kamikaze-Diebin!!!" Kurz erstrahlte über Marron hinweg die Gestalt der schönen Diebin, dann war der Spuk vorbei. Marron sah ihrer besten Freundin in die traurigen Augen. Miyako schluckte. Sie hatte es immer gewusst. Ihr Gefühl hatte es ihr gesagt. Warum war es nur so schwer für sie, etwas zu sagen?? Tränen traten über ihre Augenränder. Yamato neben ihr schien in eine Art Starre verfallen zu sein. "Marron..." "Miyako..." Plötzlich stand Miyako auf und fiel ihrer Freundin in die Arme. "Marron...ich... ich wusste es... ich habe es immer... immer gewusst..." Nun war es auch um Marrons Fassung geschehen. Tränen liefen in kleinen Bächen ihre Wangen hinab. Sie fühlte Erleichterung, dass sie Miyako ihr Geheimnis anvertraut hatte. Diese Lüge, die immer da gewesen war, hatte langsam eine Mauer zwischen ihnen errichtet. Diese Mauer begann nun in einzelne Steine zu zerfallen und bald würde sie nur noch Staub sein. "Marron... ich bin so froh, dass du es mir erzählt hast." Miyako drückte ihre Freundin noch einmal und setzte sich dann wieder neben Yamato. "Dann ist Kaito Sindbad also..." Miyakos Blick blieb an Chiaki hängen. Miyakos messerscharfer Polizistenverstand kam wieder zum Vorschein. Sie hatte die beiden gegeneinander kämpfen und sich gegenseitig helfen sehen und dabei immer bemerkt, wie sehr sie, vor allem Sindbad, immer wieder darum bemüht waren dem anderen das Leben zu retten. Es war also für Miyako das Logischste gewesen, dass Jeanne und Sindbad auch im "normalen" Leben ein Paar waren. Chiaki grinste. "Man kann nichts vor dir geheim halten, Miyako..." Endlich löste sich auch Yamato aus seiner Starre. "Ich fass es nicht..." murmelte er leise. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass die perfekte Marron eine Diebin war und der perfekte Chiaki ihr Komplize. Die Klassenbesten, die Traumschüler jedes Lehrers... Es ging einfach nicht in seinen Kopf hinein. "Ich fass es nicht..." "Yamato, du wiederholst dich...", bemerkte Miyako trocken. Kae sah in die Runde. Er las bei Marron und Chiaki Erleichterung und einen Anflug von Fröhlichkeit, bei Miyako die Liebe zu ihrem begriffsstutzigen Freund und bei Yamato totale Verwirrung, die aber schon langsam wieder abklang. "Ich denke, wir sollten langsam zum Haupttagespunkt übergehen, oder was meint ihr??" "Ganz recht, Kae." Access flog zum Fenster herein. "Lange nicht gesehen, Access. Wie geht's dir so??? Immer noch Schwarzengel??" Kae grinste. Er kannte Access von früher, als er noch im Himmel gewesen war. Sie waren sich das erste Mal begegnet, als Access zum ersten Mal zu Rill-sama ging und er auf dem Weg zur Erde um Lia zu sehen. Zufällig hatte Access ihn gesehen und ihn nach dem Weg gefragt. Damit Access nicht erzählte, dass Kae heimlich auf dem Weg zur Erde war, hatte Kae ihm ein paar Süßigkeiten zugesteckt und ihn eindringlich beschworen nichts zu verraten. Seitdem waren sie sich öfters begegnet und hatten immer wieder ein bisschen geredet und waren auf diesem Wege gute Freunde geworden, bis die Beziehung von Kae und Lia aufgeflogen war und Kae in ein anderes Gebiet gehen musste. Seitdem waren sie einander nie mehr begegnet. Access grinste zurück. "Lange nicht mehr gesehen, altes Haus!! Blond wie eh und je. Dass ich Schwarzengel bin, hat überhaupt nichts zu sagen..." Erstaunt sahen Miyako und Yamato auf die Stelle, auf die sich Kaes Blick richtete. Sie hörten eine Stimme, sahen jedoch niemanden. Ein mulmiges Gefühl stieg in ihnen hoch. "Marron... wer... wer redet da???" Verwundert sah Marron ihre Freundin an. Dann dämmerte es ihr. "Miyako, Yamato. Darf ich vorstellen: Schwarzengel Access Time. Access, das sind Toudaji Miyako und Minazuki Yamato." Marrons Hand machte die üblichen Bewegungen und wies zuerst auf Access, der für ihre Augen natürlich sichtbar war, zu Miyako und Yamato, die auf dem Sofa saßen. "Access Time ist für eure Augen unsichtbar, weil er ein vom Herrn gesandter Engel ist." Marron lächelte. "Ähm, aber wir können doch Kae auch sehen?? Er ist doch auch ein Engel, oder?" Yamato starrte noch immer auf den Punkt, auf die Marrons Hand gewiesen hatte. Eine peinliche Stille trat ein. Marron und Chiaki wollten ihren Freunden nicht unbedingt erzählen, dass Access schlicht und einfach zu faul war, um sich hochzuarbeiten. "Das liegt daran, dass Access seine Ausbildung noch nicht vollendet hat. Aber er ist sehr fleißig und bereitet seinem Lehrer sehr viel Freude." Kae sprang für Marron und Chiaki in die Bresche. "Irgendwie unheimlich..." Miyako drückte sich enger an ihren Freund. Sanft strich Yamato ihr übers Haar. "Ich denke, wir sollten dann mal anfangen, wie wir am Dümmsten unser Problem lösen." "Was für ein Problem denn???", fragte Yamato. "Problem?? Was für ein Problem?? Sieh nach draußen und du weißt es!!" Chiaki war aufgestanden. Die Anspannung und Angst vor ihrer bevorstehenden Reise machte Chiaki nervös und aggressiv. Beruhigend legte Marron eine Hand auf seinen Arm. "Chiaki, beruhige dich. Wir sind alle verwirrt und nervös. Also setz dich bitte wieder hin." Mit sanftem Druck zog Marron Chiaki wieder zu sich auf das Sofa. "Ja du hast recht. Entschuldige bitte, Yamato." "Schon gut. Also, wo genau liegt das Problem?? Ich meine, woher wisst ihr, dass ihr es lösen müsst???" "Ähm, ich habe die Lösung in einem Traum gesehen oder besser gehört und Chiaki hat persönlich die Nacht getroffen." Marron sah in zwei erstaunte Gesichter. Chiaki atmete tief durch und fasste kurz noch einmal alles zusammen, was Marron, Kae und er bereits wussten. Hinter ihren Stirnen begann es zu arbeiten und gemeinsam entwarfen sie Pläne und verwarfen sie wieder. Hatten Ideen und erklärten sie 2 Minuten später für sinnlos. Zeichneten verschiedene Skizzen und schmissen diese kurz darauf wieder in den Papierkorb. Erst gegen Mitternacht hatten sie das Gefühl, den Grundriss für den letzten großen Coup der beiden Kunstdiebe Jeanne und Sindbad zu haben. Sie setzten eine gemeinsame Warnung auf und ließen sie im Park zurück. Plötzlich kam ein Wind auf und trieb den kleinen Zettel zu einem geheimnisvollen See, in dem er, ohne nass zu werden, hinabgesogen wurde und verschwand.  
  
WARNUNG An den Besitzer der Carceras: Morgen um 21.00 Uhr werden wir dem Tag die Schönheit nehmen. Gezeichnet: Kaito Jeanne & Kaito Sindbad 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:  
  
Kurz vor neun saßen Jeanne und Sindbad auf den Bäumen im Park. In ihrem Blickfeld lag der kleine See in dem sich das silberne Licht des Vollmondes schimmernd brach. Ab und zu wurde er von vorübergehenden Wolken verdeckt und der Park verschwand in der Nacht. Wie geplant betrat Kae den Park und ging um den See herum. Das göttliche Licht hüllte ihn ein und er verwandelte sich in einen Engel. Jeanne hielt gebannt den Atem an. Dieser Moment war so wunderschön, dass sie nicht mehr zu atmen vermochte. Vermutlich war sie eine der wenigen die in ihrem Leben einen Engel, mit dem vollsten Bewusstsein, dass es einer war, sah. Und das machte Kae noch schöner. Seine edlen Züge erstrahlten in einem geheimnisvollem Licht und sein Haar schien aus flüssigem Silber zu sein. Sie konnte Lia verstehen, die sich unsterblich in ihn verliebt hatte. Der Anblick Kaes war einfach überwältigend. Jedes Mädchen musste sich einen solchen Freund wünschen. Aber Jeanne dachte das, ohne etwas anderes als Freundschaft und Bewunderung für den Engel zu empfinden. Die tiefe Liebe in ihrem Herzen gehörte dem, der dicht hinter ihr saß und sich mit einer Hand an einem Ast über ihr festhielt. Ihre Gefühle, Gedanken und Träume galten nur dem, dessen warmen Atem sie in ihrem Nacken spürte. Ihr Körper, ihre Seele und ihr ganzes Sein und Selbst waren Eigentum dessen, der sie mit seinen eisblauen Augen zum Schmelzen und mit seinen Bernsteinernen zum Brennen brachte. Ja, sie liebte Chiaki mit all dem, was sie war. Eine Liebe, die nicht nur aus ihrem Körper oder ihrem Herz entsprang. Sicher, ihr Herz schlug für ihn und sie begehrte ihn mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers, aber da war noch etwas. Ihre Liebe wurde aus ihrer Seele geboren. Ihre Liebe war so rein wie ein Gebirgsbach, der sich seinen Weg durch Fels und Gestein ins Tal bahnt. So rein wie Seide, die frisch gesponnen von zarten Händen zu schönen Dingen verarbeit wird. Von fern hörte Jeanne die Kirchglocken läuten. Sie atmete tief durch. "Chiaki... ich liebe dich. Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Ich,... ich wollte nur, dass du das ganz sicher weißt." "Ich liebe dich auch Marron. Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es schon fast wehtut. Ich möchte auch, dass du das weißt." Sindbad drehte sanft Jeannes Gesicht zu sich und küsste sie sanft. Es war kein Kuss aus Verlangen. Er legte all seine Gefühle in diesen Kuss, im Bewusstsein, es könnte der letzte sein. Und Marron küsste mit derselben Intensität zurück. Dann verklang der letzte Ton der Kirchenglocken. "Game Start!!" Genau in diesem Moment, begann Kae mit heller klarer Stimme nach Lia zu rufen. Laut beschwor er Satan den Tag herauszugeben. Er befahl ihm im Namen des Herrn Lia freizulassen. Der Mond verdunkelte sich. Es schob sich keine Wolke vor ihn, nein sein Licht wurde schwächer und blasser und verschwand gänzlich. Nur noch das Licht der entfernten Straßenlaternen und das der abertausenden von Sternen am Firmament erhellten den Park noch spärlich. Es gab nur noch so wenig Licht, dass die zwei Diebe in den Bäumen sehen konnten, wie die Oberfläche des Sees unruhig wurde. Das Wasser begann sich zu kräuseln und kleine Wellen zu schlagen. Kae fühlte, wie etwas aus den Tiefen des dunklen Sees emporstieg. Immer heftiger schlugen die Wellen gegen das Ufer und Kae spürte die Kälte, die von seinem Herz Besitz ergriff. Eisige Kälte, die seinen Körper klamm und kalt werden ließ. Eine Kälte, die sich schleichend ausbreitete. Eine Kälte, die nicht mit der äußerlichen Witterung zusammen hing, sondern tief aus ihm heraus zu kommen schien. Plötzlich stieg das Wasser an. Doch es überschritt nicht die Grenzen, die von Erde und Gras waren. Immer höher stieg die Wassersäule, bis sie Kae schließlich um 3 Köpfe überragte. Und es wurde immer kälter und kälter. Kae zitterte am ganzen Körper. Und auf einmal fiel das Wasser in sich zusammen. Kae hatte schon geglaubt, dass es nicht mehr aufhören würde zu steigen. "Guten Abend, Kae Araki. Oder soll ich besser sagen, Engel Twilight??? Du kannst es ruhig glauben, mein lieber Twilight. Ich spüre deine Energie. Ich fühle, dass du einer der Engel bist, der ein halber Dämon ist. Du warst der Abtrünnige, der vor Jahrmillionen Satan verraten hat. Woher ich das weiß?? Er selbst hat es mir erzählt!!! Denn ich bin die Königin der gefallenen Engel!!" Während Fin das mit kalter schneidender Stimme sagte, sah sie Kae mit eisigem, verachtendem Blick an. Kae lachte. "Da du es sowieso weißt, kann ich ja meine wahre Gestalt zeigen. Ich bin Twilight. Ja du hast recht, ich war es, der damals Luzifer abtrünnig wurde und die Seiten wechselte. Wenn du das weißt, ist dir sicherlich bekannt, über welche Macht ich verfüge." Kae verzog den mund zu einem undefinierbarem Lächeln. Es war sowohl wohlwollend und leicht amüsiert, als auch böse, hinterhältig und gemein. Fin zog scharf die Luft ein. Ja, sie wusste genau, wie viel Macht Twilight hatte. Die Macht sowohl Licht als auch Finsternis auszulöschen. Und das machte ihr Angst. Das Spiel mit Twilight war gefährlich. Zu gefährlich um irgendetwas dem Zufall zu überlassen. Twilight war der Engel, der zwischen den Fronten stand. Er war weder Licht noch Finsternis. Allein er selbst entschied, wer er war. Und das war es, was ihn gefährlich machte. Fin musste versuchen, ihn für sich zu gewinnen und zugleich gegen Gott und seine Helfer aufzuwiegeln. Und davor hatte sie wahnsinnige Angst. Doch sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, als Twilight sich in seiner wahren Gestalt zeigte und auf gleicher Höhe mit ihr über dem Erdboden schwebte. Seine Schwingen waren nicht weiß noch schwarz sondern dazwischen, ohne grau zu sein. Sie waren irgendwie leuchtend und Licht aufsaugend. "Wie ich sehe, Fin jage ich auch dir Angst ein. Ich bin der schlimmste Albtraum jedes Wesens auf Erden im Himmel und in der Hölle. Ich bin der Dämmerungsengel." Ein langes Breitschwert erschien in seiner Hand. Eiskalt setzte er die Spitze an Fins Kehle. "Ich bin gekommen, um das zu fordern, was du mir und den Menschen weggenommen hast." Fast zärtlich glitt die blitzende Schwertklinge an Fins Kehle entlang. Ein kleines Rinnsal schwarzes Blut rann über das Eisen und tropfte lautlos auf das kurze Gras unter ihnen. Dort, wo es das Grün berührte tauchte eine kahle Stelle auf. "Nun, was ist. Gibst du mir nun, was ich wünsche??" Zornig blickte Fin ihn an. Sie hatte sich von ihm faszinieren lassen. Von seiner schrecklichen Schönheit fesseln und von seiner unglaublichen Macht beeindrucken lassen. Nun musste sie den Tribut dafür zahlen. Mit einer abrupten widerspenstigen Geste befahl sie dem Kristall den Jeanne in ihrem Traum gesehen hatte aus dem See aufzutauchen. Sein warmes Licht erfüllte den Park und zum ersten Mal seit Tagen fühlte Jeanne wieder die Wärme der Sonne auf ihrer Haut. Schwach zwar nur, aber sie war da. Sie kostete das wunderbare kribbelnde Gefühl auf ihrer Haut gänzlich aus. "Wenn er sich nicht bald beeilt, wird es ungemütlich..." raunte Sindbad ihr ins Ohr. "Wieso das denn?? Wenn wir Glück haben, brauchen wir noch nicht einmal einzugreifen." "Das meine ich doch gar nicht. Aber sieh dir mal das Gras unter dem Kristall an." Sindbad streckte vorsichtig den Arm aus und wies auf die Stelle die er meinte. Jeannes Blick folgte der Hand Sindbads. Sie erschrak. Das Gras unter dem Kristall begann bereits zu schwelen und hier und da züngelte auch schon eine kleine Flamme hervor und leckte nach dem Kristall. "Chiaki... das Gras, es brennt!!!" "Genau. Der Stein ist sicherlich wahnsinnig heiß. Wir müssen das Check Mate so schnell wie möglich setzen, ehe unsere Pins verglühen, noch bevor sie den Stein überhaupt berührt haben." In diesem Augenblick züngelten die Flammen entgültig hervor und begannen das trockene Gras des Parks aufzufressen. "Hab vielen Dank, gefallener Engel Fin." Das Schwert verschwand von Fins Kehle und sie entspannte sich. Kae wandte sich von ihr ab und flog auf den Kristall zu. Er konnte die zierliche Gestalt von Lia darin erkennen. Sein Herz schlug schneller. Er beschleunigte seine Flügelschläge und holte mit dem Schwert aus um den Kristall in winzige hunderttausende Splitter zu zerschlagen und seine Geliebte zu befreien. Er wollte endlich wieder mit ihr vereint sein, seine Lippen auf die ihren pressen, ihren geschmeidigen Körper an dem seinen spüren, ihr nahe sein und seine Gefühle mit ihr teilen. Doch es sollte nicht so sein. Fin nutzte Kaes Unaufmerksamkeit um sich von ihrem Schock zu erholen und kurz bevor Kaes Schwert das kristallene Gefängnis des Tages auch nur zerkratzen konnte, zuckten Blitze um ihre rechte Hand, die sie mit aller Wucht auf Kae feuerte. Federn seiner mächtigen Schwingen stoben in der Nachtluft auf. Mit einem Aufschrei wurde Kae gegen heißen Stein geschleudert und versengte sich einen Großteil seines Körpers. Bewusstlos glitt er zu Boden. "Das wars dann wohl..." Fin wandte sich von dem am Boden liegendem Engel ab und wollte mit dem Tag wieder im See verschwinden. "Oh nein. Ganz und gar nicht!!! Bevor du gehst kriegst du es mit uns zu tun! Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne!! Im Auftrag Gottes!!!" "Ich bin Sindbad und folge den Gesetzen des Meeres!!" Fin drehte sich um. Gleichmütig blickte sie in die entschlossenen Gesichter der beiden Diebe, die sie am Weggehen hindern wollten. "Ah, die legendäre Jeanne d'Arc und ihr kleiner Freund. Ihr seid wirklich keine Bedrohung mehr für mich. Verzieht euch besser, bevor ich's mir anders überlege..." Verächtlich spuckte sie vor ihre Füße und setzte ihren Weg fort. Doch plötzlich durchzuckte ein heißer Schmerz ihre Wange. Als sie mit der Hand über ihre linke Gesichtshälfte strich klebte schwarzes Blut an ihren Fingern. Langsam drehte sie sich um und sah, wie der Bumerang in Sindbads Hand zurückkehrte. Ein gehässiges Lachen breitete sich auf ihrem Mund. "So, ihr wollt also kämpfen. Nun gut. Es wird euer sicherer Tod sein. Marron und Chiaki!!!" Reaktionsschnell wichen sie dem ersten Blitzschlag aus. Eine leichte Brise setzte ein und das Feuer breitete sich rasend aus und schloss mit dem schwarzen See Jeanne, Sindbad, Kae, den Kristall und Fin ein. Jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr. Ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod entbrannte zwischen den beiden Fronten. Immer wieder schickte Fin schwarze Blitze in die Richtung von Chiaki und Marron. Immer wieder sirrte Sindbads Bumerang gegen Fin und kehrte erfolglos in dessen Hand zurück. Immer wieder konnte Jeanne nur knapp ausweichen, unfähig ihre Freundin anzugreifen. Obwohl diese sie verraten hatte, brachte Jeanne es nicht übers Herz Fin zu verletzen. Ihr schändlicher Verrat schmerzte tief in ihrem Innern. Erinnerungen zogen an Jeanne vorbei, als sie ins Fins nun vom Hass verzerrtes Gesicht sah. Sie erinnerte sich an ihre erste Begegnung, an Fins freundliches Lächeln. An ihre heitere Art und die Wege auf denen sie sie immer wieder aufgemuntert hatte. An die Tränen, die geflossen waren, als Fin ging. An all die kleinen Momente des Glücks, die sie als Marron und als Jeanne mit ihrer kleinen Freundin verbracht hatte. Sie wollte nicht glauben, dass Fin bösartig war. Dass alles, was sie erlebt hatten nur eine Lüge gewesen war. Alle Abenteuer und Gefahren, die sie gemeistert hatten eine lächerliche Täuschung gewesen war. Und dass Fin sie, sie, die geglaubt hatte eine Freundin für immer gewonnen zu haben einfach so verriet. Dass die Person Marron und Jeanne nur ein Spielzeug gewesen waren. Ein Spielzeug, an dem man irgendwann das Interesse verlor und wegwarf. Trotz stieg in Jeanne auf. Das konnte und wollte sie nicht akzeptieren!! Der Engel, der so erbittert auf sie und Sindbad schwarze, tödliche Blitze feuerte konnte unmöglich ihre kleine Fin- chan sein. *Das kann unmöglich sein. Fin würde mich nie, niemals angreifen. Dieser Engel kann unmöglich Fin sein...* Tränen füllten Jeannes Augen. Nur noch durch einen Schleier nahm sie alles verschwommen und verzerrt war. Zu spät sah sie den schwarzen Blitz der mit ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit auf sie zuraste. Entsetzt schrie Sindbad auf. Er war zu weit weg um den Blitz noch aufzuhalten. Die blonde Diebin öffnete den Mund um zu schreien, doch dazu kam sie nicht mehr. Lautlos fiel Jeannes Körper. Ihre Kleidung war angekohlt und ihre Haut verbrannt. Ein paar letzte schwarze Blitze umzuckten ihren Körper. Die letzten Tränen stahlen sich ihre blassen und vom Feuer heißen Wangen hinab. Sindbad fing sie auf, kurz bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlug. "JEANNE!!!!!!! Wach auf!!! Jeanne, verdammt, wach auf!! Du kannst mich doch nicht allein lassen." Sindbad begann zu weinen. Seine Tränen tropften auf Jeannes Gesicht. "Marron... bitte... Marron... bitte nicht." Sindbad wurde wieder zu Chiaki. Er sank über Jeanne zusammen. "Marron..." Ein dicker Klos versperrte seinen Worten ihren Weg nach außen und leise schluchzend küsste er seine geliebte Jeanne, deren Shilouette langsam verblasste und wieder zu Marron wurde. Dass eine Erwiderung ausblieb raubte Chiaki fast den Verstand. Es war als würde man ihm das Herz bei lebendigem Leib herausreißen. Er fühlte, wie sich eine starre Hand um sein Herz schlang und es ganz langsam zusammendrückte, sodass warmes rotes Blut herauslief. Und nur noch eine leblose, leere Hülle blieb übrig. Chiaki erschien sein Leben plötzlich so nutzlos und leer. Wofür hatte er denn gelebt, wenn nicht für sie?? Wofür war er denn geboren worden, wenn nicht für das Mädchen, das leblos in seinem Schoß lag?? Wofür hatte er alles riskiert, wenn nicht für das Menschenkind, das er liebte??? Das wunderschöne Mädchen, dass ihm mit seinem Lächeln den Tag erhellt hatte. Die, der er seine tiefsten Empfindungen offenbart hatte. Die Frau, um die er zum ersten Mal gekämpft hatte. Sollten all diese Erinnerungen, all diese Momente des Glücks einfach so verschwinden??? "Marron,... ich... ich liebe dich..." Er spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und drehte den Kopf. Er blickte in die mitfühlenden Augen von Twilight. Twilight lächelte ein schwaches aufmunterndes Lächeln. "Aah ja, die Liebe. Ein abscheuliches Gefühl, was?? Eine schrecklich schwache Beziehung, die die Menschen zueinander aufbauen. Und teilweise fallen auch Engel darauf herein..." Fin warf Twilight einen gehässigen Blick zu. "Tut furchtbar weh, nicht wahr, mein Kleiner??" Sie flog auf Chiaki zu und streichelte um sein Kinn und seine noch tränennassen Wangen. "Aber nun bist du davon erlöst, hab ich nicht recht??? Du hast doch niemals diesen Körper dort geliebt, oder?? Och, tatsächlich?? Du hast für dieses billige, wertlose Menschlein wirklich so etwas empfunden?? Das tut mir aber leid... Mein armer Kleiner..." Ihre Hände fuhren unter sein Shirt und streichelten seine Bauchmuskeln. Fin küsste sanft mit ihren eiskalten Lippen Chiakis Nacken und seine Halsbeuge. Er wehrte sich nicht. Twilight neben ihm war wie zu Stein erstarrt. Er hatte sich selbst nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Jedoch spürte er, wie in Chiaki ein unbändiger, längst vergessener Zorn aufstieg und von ihm völlig Besitz ergriff. Chiakis Augen wurden so kalt wie Eis. "Marron, ist nicht billig..." Mühsam unterdrückte er seine Wut. "Oh doch, das war sie. Und das weißt du auch, mein kleiner Mensch..." Fin drückte den Jungen fest an sich. "Hör auf damit Fin." "Was?? Du musst lauter reden. Ich kann dich nicht hören..." "DU SOLLST DAMIT AUFHÖREN!!!!!" Wütend schleuderte Chiaki den gefallenen Engel von sich. Behutsam hob Chiaki Marron auf und legte sie an einen, seiner Einschätzung nach einigermaßen sicheren Platz, inmitten des heißen, immer enger werdendem Feuerringes, der sich immer weiter zu ihnen hineinfraß. "Ich komme gleich wieder. Warte hier solange." Chiaki kehrte als Sindbad an Twilights Seite zurück. "Lass uns diesen schwarzen Engel fertig machen..." "Ja. Für einen neuen Tag." "Ich hätte nie gedacht, mich mit dir zusammenzuschließen. Ich hätte auch nie gedacht, dass einmal zu sagen: Für die Liebe." Twilight lächelte. "Du hättest doch schließlich auch nie gedacht, dich zu verlieben, nicht wahr???" Ein Blick in Sindbads Augen gab ihm eine Antwort. "Ich denke auch nicht, dass ich das hier überlebe." Sindbads Sarkasmus kehrte zurück. "Ich auch nicht. Los, auf geht´s. Für die Liebe an einem neuen Tag!" "Ja. Gehen wir." 


	20. Epilog

Epilog:  
  
Zwei Mädchen im Alter von ungefähr 16 Jahren betraten ein Wohnhaus in Tokio. Beide wohnten darin fast nebeneinander und waren langjährige, unzertrennliche Freundinnen. Die kleinere von beiden ging zu den Briefkästen an der Wand und öffnete einen. Sie zog einen Brief mit vielen Briefmarken daraus hervor. Ihre Augen hellten sich auf. "Miyako!! Meine Eltern haben geschrieben!!!" "Sag mal, Marron, wie viel geben deine Eltern denn für Telefon und Briefmarken aus??? Ich mein, die Ferngespräche sind ja nicht gerade billig. Vor allem aus Europa und Amerika." Marron grinste. Verschmitzt strich sie sich eine bernsteinerne Locke hinters Ohr. "Eine Menge Miyako, eine Menge..." Neugierig trat Miyako an ihre beste Freundin heran. "Nun mach schon auf!! Ich will wissen, von wo aus sie diesmal schreiben. Hoffentlich haben sie wieder so ein tolles Foto beigelegt wie letztes Mal!!!" "Du bist ja fast schon neugieriger als ich, Miyako." Marron lachte, öffnete den Umschlag und faltete den Briefbogen auseinander. So vertieft in den Brief bemerkten die beiden Mädchen die Kisten auf dem Flur nicht und mit lautem Geschepper liefen sie in die Umzugskartons und stürzten. Ein blauhaariger Junge in etwas ihrem Alter zog Miyako auf die Beine und sah Marron dabei eindringlich an. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und ein ungewohntes Gefühl machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit. Irgendwoher kannte er dieses Mädchen. "Sorry. Das sind meine Kisten. Ich räum sie weg." Marron erstarrte. Dieser Blick, den ihr der fremde Junge zuwarf, war so bekannt. Und diese Augen. Seine Augen waren so warm und so vertraut. Marron spürte, wie ihr Herz Sprünge machte und ihr Bauch Achterbahn fuhr. Gebannt ließ sie sich von ihrer Freundin in den Fahrstuhl ziehen und warf dem fremden Jungen einen letzten Blick zu. Miyako schwebte auf Wolke sieben "Oh mein Gott... Hoffentlich hat er noch keine Freundin. Ich frage mich, wie er wohl heißt." "Chiaki." Antwortete Marron wie aus der Pistole geschossen. "Woher willst du das wissen??" "Eingebung." Marron grinste. *Ja, Chiaki ist ein sehr schöner Name, für einen sehr gutaussehenden Jungen* Sie lächelte. Chiaki... dieser Name war ihr sofort in den Sinn gekommen, als sie in seine Augen geblickt hatte. Und Marron war sich sicher, dass auch er ihren Namen kannte und dieselbe merkwürdige Veränderung spürte, die sich in ihren beiden Herzen vollzog. Eine Bindung über den Tod hinaus. Ein festes Band, geknüpft für die Ewigkeit. Ein Band, dass man Liebe nennt...  
  
-OWARI-  
  
18. Juli 2002  
  
So, das war´s. Ich bedanke mich fürs Lesen und bei allen, die mir so liebe und nette Emails, Reviews und Kommentare geschrieben haben. Allen voran bei Sokki-chan. *winke* Es wird definitiv keine Fortsetzung geben und ich verabschiede mich damit in die (geplante) Sommerpause. (Mir raucht der Kopf^^) Wenn mir trotzdem jemand schreiben will: lumen_et_spes@gmx.de ^^v Yours,  
  
Lumen Spei 


	21. Die ganze Story an einem Stück!!

Disclaimer: Keine der Figuren gehört mir. Ich "benutze" sie nur.^^  
  
  
  
It Happened At Night And Nobody Had Seen It.  
  
  
  
1. Chapter  
  
"Sindbad!!! Warum mischst du dich schon wieder ein?? Ich werde nie, niemals das Stehlen aufgeben!! Verschwinde endlich!!" Zornig schaute Jeanne Sindbad an. "Keine Chance Jeanne. So schnell geb ich nicht auf" , Sindbad packte Jeanne am Handgelenk. "Check Mate!!!" Der schwarze Pin sirrte durch die Luft und traf sein Ziel sicher. Die schwarze Schachfigur fiel zu Boden und wurde von Access aufgelesen. "Bis dann... Jeanne" Sindbad zog sie zu sich, lüftete sein Tuch und presste seinen Lippen auf Jeannes. Diese begriff nicht, wie ihr geschah. Kurz bevor sie realisierte, dass Sindbad ihr erneut einen Kuss stahl, ließ dieser sie los und verschwand in den Nebelschwaden der Nacht. "Sindbad..." Jeanne wurde ebenfalls von der Dunkelheit verschluckt und verschwand so lautlos, wie sie gekommen war.  
  
"Dieser verdammte Sindbad... Hat er mich schon wieder geküsst. Ich..." "Wer hat dich geküsst???" Chiaki vertrat ihr den Weg zu ihrer Wohnung. "Ach lass mich in Ruhe, Chiaki... Du nervst mich..." Marron ließ Chiaki im Flur stehen. "Was bist du den heute so verkrampft??? Aber ich kenne da einen Weg deine Verspannungen zu lösen..." Chiaki zog Marron an der Taille zu sich und küsste ihre Halsbeuge. "Ch...Chiaki..." Marron erschauderte und zitterte leicht, während Chiaki nun langsam ihren Hals hinaufwanderte, um ihr Ohr mit seinen Lippen zu berühren."CHIAKI!!!!!!!!" K L A T S C H! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Erneut hatte er ihre Hand im Gesicht. "Aua...Warum bist du so grob zu mir??? Ich wollte dir doch nur helfen..." "Auf deine Hilfe kann ich gut verzichten!!" Wütend aber immer noch rot stampfte Marron in ihre Wohnung zurück. Als sie ihr Bett sah wurde sie plötzlich todmüde... Gähnend streckte sie sich. Seit Fynn nicht mehr da war und sie selbst die Dämonen suchen musste, war sie am Abend nach ihrer "Arbeit" hundemüde. Ihre Kleider glitten raschelnd zu Boden. Marron war zu müde sie jetzt noch aufzuhängen. Sie schlüpfte in ihren Pyjama und legte sich in´s Bett. Doch sie konnte nicht einschlafen. Es war ein komischer Zustand indem sie sich befand. Einerseits war sie zu müde um die Augen offen zuhalten. Andererseits war sie zu wach, um einschlafen zu können. So blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als über den vergangenen tag nach zudenken. *Dieser Sindbad küsst mich nun schon zum dritten Mal. Und immer hab ich dieses komische Gefühl im Bauch... Seltsam... genau das, dass ich heute bei Chiaki gehabt habe... Verdammt. Ich werde mich doch nicht in beide v e r l i e b t haben????!!! Nein, nein, das ist kein Verliebtsein. Das ist nur die Aufregung... Nur die Aufregung... Aber dieser Kuss... Nein, Marron hör auf nachzudenken und schlaf lieber, sonst kommst du morgen nicht aus den Federn* Damit beendete Marron ihre Gedankengänge und glitt in einen Dämmerschlaf hinüber...  
  
"Chiaki... Du schon wieder... Was willst du eigentlich???" "Liegt das nicht auf der Hand??" Chiaki presste Marron an eine Wand und küsste sie. Marron schloss die Augen. Doch als sie sie wieder öffnete, war es nicht Chiaki sondern Sindbad, der sie küsste. Der Kuss endete. "Sindbad? Was machst du hier?? Wo ist Chiaki??? Was hast du mit ihm gemacht???" "Das weißt du doch Jeanne..." Jeanne??? Marron blickte an sich herunter... Sie hatte sich in die Diebin verwandelt. War dann Chiaki etwa... *Nein, das ist nicht möglich...* entsetzt starrte Jeanne Sindbad an. Dieser blickte ihr in die Augen. Und Jeanne ertrank in diesem Eis... In diesem Eis, das für sie wie tausend Edelsteine glitzerte. Sindbad näherte sich mit seinem Gesicht wieder und berührte ihr Lippen erneut mit den seinen. Seine Arme versperrten ihr den Fluchtweg. *Nein, ich will das nicht...* Und doch ließ sie es mit sich geschehen. Sie würde eine Gelegenheit zur Flucht abwarten, solange musste sie wohl oder übel mitspielen... Sanft erwiderte sie den Kuss. Sindbad hatte alles erwartet, nur das nicht. Jeanne legte ihren Arm um seinen Hals und zog ihn näher zu sich. Einladend öffnete Sindbad seinen Mund und Jeanne ging darauf ein und ertastete seine Lippen mit ihrer Zunge. Plötzlich fühlte sie etwas neues... Es war seine Zunge, die sich der ihrigen entgegen streckte. Wie in einer anderen Welt ließen sie ihre Zungen verschmelzen. *Träume ich??* Ihre Welt schien sich zu drehen... Jeanne fühlte plötzlich Sindbads Gewicht auf sich. Irgendwo lagen sie Arm in Arm. Sie leidenschaftlich küssend lag Sindbad halb auf ihr. Die Gedanken an die Flucht waren wie aus Jeannes Hirn gefegt. Sie konzentrierte sich nur auf den Kuss, den sie sich mit Sindbad teilte. Sie seufzte leise. Begierig sog sie die Luft durch ihre Nase ein. Jedes Mal, wenn sich ihr Brustkorb senkte, berührten sich ihre Oberkörper und jagte beiden heißkalte Schauer über ihre Rücken. Mit einem leisen Schmatzen beendete Sindbad den Kuss.  
  
Jeanne schlug die Augen auf und blickte in die eisblauen Sindbads. Erst da bemerkte sie, dass sie als Marron in ihrem Bett lag. Wie in Trance hob sie eine Hand und strich Sindbad einzelne Haarsträhnen aus seinem Gesicht. Kein Zweifel, er war es wirklich. Sindbad schloss die Augen und bedeckte ihren Hals mit Küssen und Liebkosungen. Konnte das ein Traum sein?? Nein, zu deutlich fühlte sie Sindbads Körper auf ihrem, nur getrennt durch die Decke und ihrer Kleidung. Zu deutlich die Berührungen seiner Lippen und Hände, die zärtlich ihre Taille umfassten. "Sindbad..." seufzte Marron leise. Aber dieses Wort zerstörte die Atmosphäre. Erschrocken blickte Sindbad auf. Er stand auf. "Warte... Warum bist du gekommen???" Verwirrt hielt Marron ihn am Handgelenk zurück. "Weil ich durch die Fenster der Stadt meinen Engel schlafend vorgefunden habe..." Damit wendete Sindbad sich endgültig ab und entschwand durch das geöffnete Fenster in die Nacht. "Sindbad..." flüsterte Marron leise. Sie berührte ihre Lippen mit ihren Fingern. "Wer bist du wirklich??" Marron stand auf. Zu aufgewühlt um jetzt noch einschlafen zu können...  
  
2. Chapter  
  
"Morgen Marron!!! Gut geschlafen??" "CHIAKI!!! Musst du mich so früh am morgen schon so erschrecken?? Mir wäre fast das herz stehen geblieben!!" Wütend sah Marron Chiaki einige Momente an, dann schloss sie die Wohnungstür ab. "Wo ist eigentlich Miyako?" "Die ist schon vor gegangen. Sie hat Angst, dass sie zu spät kommen könnte. Übrigens wird uns das auch todsicher passieren, wenn du deinen süßen Hintern jetzt nicht endlich fort bewegst..." "C H I A K I !!!!!!!!!" "Also eher nicht..." murmelte Chiaki leise. "Hast du was gesagt?" Marron die inzwischen an ihm vorbei gegangen war, drehte sich um. "Nein, ich hab nur gesagt, dass du wahrscheinlich weniger gut geschlafen hast." "Nun ja..." Marrons Wangen nahmen einen zarten Rot-Ton an. "Der erste Teil der nacht war... öhm... mehr als sehr angenehm." Chiakis Gesicht war nicht weniger rot, als eine überreife Tomate. "Aber was geht dich eigentlich an, wie ich geschlafen habe????!!!" "Man wird doch noch fragen dürfen..." maulte Chiaki. "Marron warte!!!!!!" Chiaki hetzte Marron hinterher, die plötzlich losgerannt war. Er packte ihr Handgelenk. "Der gleiche feste griff, wie Sindbad ihn hat... Ist es möglich, dass... Chiaki...???" Marron blieb abrupt stehen und Chiaki krachte in sie hinein und beide machten Bekanntschaft mit dem Asphalt. "`tschuldigung..." Chiaki reichte Marron die Hand und half ihr beim Aufstehen. Bei der Gelegenheit zog er sie auch noch gleich ein Stückchen näher zu sich. "Chi... Chiaki..." Marron sah ihm in die Augen. Vor ihren Augen erschien die Szene, die sich am Abend abgespielt hatte... wie Sindbad sie zu sich gezogen hatte und ihr erneut einen Kuss gestohlen hatte. Unwillkürlich schloss Marron die Augen und wartete, dass Sindbad sie erneut küssen würde. Oder war es Chiaki??? "AAAAAAHHHH!!!! CHIAKI!!! Warum rennst du so??? Lass mich los, du tust mir weh!!" "Ich wird dich erst in der Schule wieder loslassen, sonst schläfst du ein, wie du es grade eben getan hättest. Außerdem kommen wir gerade zu spät." Chiaki griff noch fester um ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich. *Na gut. Herr Nagoya. Du willst also laufen... Kannst du haben.* Auch Marrons Hand schlag sich fest um das von Chiaki und sie spurtete los. Aber da sie beide gleich schnell waren, gelangte keiner der beiden an die Spitze und so liefen sie nebeneinander her, bis sie schließlich die Schule stürmten und schlitternd vor der Klassentür zum Stehen kamen. Marron atmete tief durch murmelte "Ohren zu und durch" und öffnete die Tür zum Klassenzimmer TTWWWIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEETTT!!!!!!!!! Frau Palkeramao baute sich vor den beiden auf. "Kusakabe, Nagoya!!! Vor die Tür!!!" "Aber wir sind doch schon draußen...", versuchte Chiaki einzuwenden. TTWWWIIIEEEETTT!!!!!!!! RRUUUUUUUMMMMMSS!!!!!! Die Klassenzimmertür war zu.  
  
"Schon wieder zu spät." Chiaki lehnte sich an die Wand. "GRRRGRRGGGRR..." "Marron????" "Diese Palkeramao... Manchmal könnte ich sie...AAAARRRGGGHH!!!!" Marron machte eine entsprechende Bewegung und ließ sich neben Chiaki an die Wand fallen. "Na, dann muss sie jetzt aber um ihr Leben fürchten." Chiaki grinste. Marron grinste frech zurück. GGRRRRUUMMMEEEELLL GRRRRUUUUMMEEELL "Hast du heute noch nichts gegessen???" fragend sah Marron Chiaki an. "Nein, irgendwer muss dich doch aufwecken und aufpassen, dass du nicht zu spät zur Schule kommst." Chiaki lächelte Marron an. "Und das alles, wegen mir..." verlegen sah sie zu Boden und malte unsichtbare Zeichen mit ihren Schuhen auf den Linoleumboden. "Iss doch nich schlimm. Ich wart gerne auf dich..." Chiaki hob Marrons Kinn mit einer Hand an, sodass sie ihm in die Augen sehen musste. "Chiaki..." "Marron..." Marrons Blick wurde benebelt und sie schloss die Augen. "Marron...", flüsterte Chiaki erneut. Auch er senkte seine Augenlider und konnte schon ihren Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren, als GGGRRRRRUUUUMMEEEELL GGGRRRUUUUUMMEEEEELLLL *Scheiße...* Marron wurde die Situation unangenehm und sie wand sich aus seinem Griff. "Ääähhh, äääh..." Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche. Und plötzlich schwebte unter Chiakis Nase ihr köstlich zubereitetes Lunchpaket. "Greif nur zu." Marron lächelte. "Da sag ich nicht nein..." Chiaki grinste und streckte die Hand aus. Er wollte sich einen der Reisbällchen nehmen. Seiner Hand kreiste wählerisch über sie. Als er sich endlich entschieden hatte,... TTTWWWWIIIEEEETT!!!!!! "Nagoya!! Kusakabe!!! Ich verlange etwas mehr Disziplin!! Sie werden den restlichen Tag hier verbringen und heute Nachmittag in der Schule bleiben!!! Kommen sie um drei ins Lehrerzimmer.!!!" Sie nahm Marron das Lunchpaket aus der Hand und schloss die Tür hinter sich. "Die schönen Reisbällchen..." Weinerlich sah Chiaki auf die Tür, durch die, die Lehrerin gegangen war. GGGRRRUUUUMMMEEEEELLL!!!!! "WÄÄÄÄHÄÄÄÄÄ!!!!! ICH HAB HUNGÄÄÄÄÄÄRRR!!!!!" Enttäuscht ließ Chiaki den Kopf hängen. Marron klopfte ihm auf die Schultern. Dann zauberte sie ein neues Lunchpaket hervor und hielt es Chiaki wiederum unter die Nase. "Marron, wo hast du das denn her??" "Och... Das andere war das, dass mir Frau Palkeramao gestern weggenommen hatte. Ich hab´s im Rucksack vergessen gehabt. Das ist das von heute." Sie grinste. "Marron du bist die Größte!!" Chiaki stierte hungrig in das Lunchpaket. "Ich weiß. Sabber bitte nicht rein" Marron prustete. (Stellt euch mal vor: Chiaki hängt geifernd über einem Lunchpaket von Marron *fg* ^_--) "Jaja" Chiaki grinste und griff sich gierig eins der Reisbällchen. Glücklich mampfte er drauflos, bis nichts mehr da war. Marron wunderte sich, wie viel man in so kurzer Zeit verdrücken konnte. Sie hielt ihre Dose verkehrt herum. Nur ein paar letzte Krümel landeten auf dem Boden.  
  
"Tut mir leid..." Marron lehnte sich gegen die Wand. "Was denn?" Chiaki sah sie an. " Weil du auch Nachmittag da sein muss, nur weil du auf mich gewartet hast." "Ach, halb so wild. Hauptsache..." Er beugte sich zu Marron hinunter "...ich kann bei dir sein..." Marron strich Chiaki einige Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. Chiaki lächelte und Marron lächelte zurück. *Verdammt, Chiaki... Reiß dich zusammen... wenn du sie jetzt küsst, bist du verloren...* Aber Chiaki achtete gar nicht auf seine Gedanken. Er wollte jetzt nur noch eins, diese zarten Lippen mit den seinen vereinen. Da hört er plötzlich Schritte. *Nicht schon wieder...* Ein Junge mit blonden, dunklen Haaren und tiefblauen Augen ging an ihnen vorbei. Er musterte sie stumm. Dann öffnete er die Tür neben Marron und Chiaki und betrat das Klassenzimmer. Sofort hörten sie von drinnen entzückte Mädchenschreie und die Stimme von Fr. Palkeramao, die die Schüler zur Ruhe ermahnte. Sie hörten ihre Stimme gedämpft, als sie den Neuen vorstellte. "Das ist Kae Araki. Kae ist grade erst hierher gezogen. Sie öffnete die Tür. Los Marron, Chiaki kommt rein." Marron und Chiaki setzten sich stumm auf ihre Plätze, aber Chiaki warf Marron jedoch immer wieder sehnsüchtige Blicke zu, die diese aber zu seiner Enttäuschung nicht wahrnahm. Frau Palkeramao wandte sich an Kae: "Das sind Kusakabe Marron und Nagoya Chiaki. Sie werden dir heute Nachmittag das Schulgelände zeigen Du kannst dich setzen." Marron und Chiaki sanken in ihre Stühle. Scheinbar ganz eingenommen von Geschichte verfolgten die Schüler den Unterricht. Heimlich jedoch huschten immer wieder Blicke hinter zu dem Neuen, der diese nicht beachtete. Die Mädchen fanden anscheinend Gefallen am Auftreten Kaes. Seine offene Jacke zeigte das weiße Hemd, dessen Enden schludrig über seine Hüften hangen. Seine Hose war ein bisschen zu groß und stand am Boden auf. Mit einem Mal war Chiaki nicht mehr der Schwarm aller Mädchen. Er hatte diesen Rang an Kae verloren. *Dann kann ich mich ja voll und ganz meinen Aufgaben widmen...* Er grinste und seine Blicke huschten erneut zu Marron. Er kritzelte etwas auf einen Zettel. Dieser flog anschließend, während die Lehrerin etwas an die Tafel schrieb in einem Boden vor Marrons Nase. Diese sah sich erstaunt um. Entdeckte dann aber das Grinsen Chiakis und faltete den Zettel auseinander. Gerade als sie den Zettel zuende lesen wollte riss fr. Palkeramao ihn aus ihrer Hand. "Frl. Kusakabe, haben wir etwa einen heimlichen Verehrer???" "Äh, äh..." Marrons Gesicht glich einer Tomate. Ängstlich sah sie zu Chiaki hinüber. Der aber grinste fröhlich weiter. "Frl. Kusakabe, wollen sie mich zum Narren halten?? Warum stecken sie ihre Nase in einen leeren Zettel???" "Äähm...ich...ich..." "Extra nachsitzen." *N E I N ! ! ! Chiaki, das wird dich deinen Kopf kosten!! G R R R* Sie fletschte die Zähne Richtung Chiaki. Dieser grinste und grinste. "Nagoya, sie werden mit Kusakabe ebenfalls hier bleiben. Minazuki und Toudaji werden Araki die Schule zeigen." *Na toll und was bringt uns das??? Da bleiben müssen wir so und so* Sie sah Chiaki fragend an, der aber grinste nur. Wusste er etwa etwas, was sie nicht wusste?? Endlich ertönte die erlösende Schulglocke und läutete die Pause ein. "Chiaki, was sollte das?? Jetz müssen wir anstatt rumzulaufen im Klassenzimmer sitzen. Und ausgerechnet bei der Palkeramao. Na toll gemacht." "Hey, hey, reg dich nicht auf. Ich weiß aus zuverlässiger Quelle, dass unser Sensei heute beschäftigt ist." "??? Woher willst du das wissen???" "Wirst du schon sehen. Wir machen uns heute einen schönen Tag. Ich hab für alles bestens vorgesorgt." "Warum tust du so geheimnisvoll???" "Wirst schon sehen..." Chiaki gab sein Geheimnis nicht preis. Heute würde er die Chance mit Marron allein zu sein nutzen. Hoffentlich stimmte das, was ihm der Sekretär seines Vaters berichtet hatte.  
  
3. Chapter  
  
Der letzte Schlag der Schulglocke ertönte und erlöste die Schüler für diesen Tag. Kae ließ sich von Minazuki und Miyako das Schulgelände zeigen. Marron und Chiaki hingegen saßen im Klassenzimmer und holten unter den strengen Augen ihres Senseis Geschichte nach und mussten obendrein ein Referat vorbereiten. Immer wieder sah Marron gespannt zu Chiaki hinüber, der sich aber dadurch nicht stören ließ und deshalb eifrig in seinem Geschichtsbuch blätterte. Hin und wieder sah er allerdings geradezu nervös auf die Uhr. Punkt halb drei flog die Tür auf und ein riesiger Blumenstrauß wurde herein getragen. "Was zum...??" Frau Palkeramao sah auf. Ärgerlich forderte sie den Blumenstraußträger auf, sich zu zeigen. Der Bote senkte den Strauß. "Herr Nagoya lässt ausrichten, dass er sich in einer halben Stunde mit ihnen im Park treffen will." "Oh, wirklich???" Fr. Palkeramao wirkte entzückt. Sie nahm die Blumen entgegen und stürmte aus dem Klassenzimmer. Zu Chiaki und Marron sagte sie aber noch, dass sie noch dableiben müssten. Auch der Bote verließ unschlüssig das Klassenzimmer. "Aaah die wären wir los." Chiaki ließ sich nach hinten fallen. "Und was ist mit dem Referat??" "Spielverderberin..." "Ey, das war gemein..." "War doch nur ein Witz. Für was gibt´s gute Homepages??" "Und wo willst du bitte einen PC herbekommen??" Wissend klopfte Chiaki auf seine Schultasche. "Sag bloß nicht, du hast...!!" "Doch hab ich..." Chiaki öffnete seine Tasche und zog einen Laptop heraus. "Ich hab alles gestern schon heruntergeladen, wir müssen alles nur noch etwas abändern und zusammenfassen."  
  
"Chiaki, du bist genial. Ich könnte dich küssen!!" Marron fiel ihm um den Hals. "Dann tu´s doch." "Was??" Marron hatte ihren erfreuten Ausruf schon wieder vergessen. "Mich küssen." "Ääh..." Plötzlich bekam Marron Panik. * Verdammt, was mach ich jetzt?? * Chiaki grinste, kein bisschen verlegen. Innerlich aber schlug ihm das Herz bis zum Hals. "Also, was ist???" "Ähm... also...äh..." Marron bekam einen künstlichen Lachanfall. "Du bist eine schlechte Schauspielerin Marron. Bist du etwa verlegen???" "Ich...?? Ich doch nicht!!" Marron sah ihm fest in die Augen. "Oder kann es sein, dass du noch keinen geküsst hast?" Chiaki zwinkerte. "So könnte man´s nicht direkt sagen..." "Also doch." "Nein...nein.. du verstehst mich falsch... ganz falsch..." "Dann verschieben wir das mit dem Kuss auf später und machen uns an unser Referat." Chiaki schaltete seinen Laptop an. "Du schreibst. Ich kann so was nicht." Marron schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich auf Chiaki´s Stuhl nieder, welchen Chiaki bereitwillig ihr überließ. Er setzte sich hinter sie, um auch in den Bildschirm sehen zu können. Wobei er (natürlich) etwas näher an Marron heranrutschte, als nötig gewesen wäre. Marron fühlte seine Atem in ihrem Nacken und verschrieb sich zig-mal. Fehler, die ihr sonst nicht so schnell passierten wiederholten sich ständig, weil sie den Sturm, den Chiaki´s Atem in ihrem Bauch entfesselt hatte nicht bändigen konnte. Allmählich gewöhnte sie sich jedoch an die warme Brise und schaffte es, das Referat, dass sie gemeinsam ausarbeiteten fehlerfrei abzutippen. Als sie abgespeichert hatte, drehte sie sich glücklich zu Chiaki um. "Geschafft." Sie strahlte ihn an. "War doch nicht viel, oder?" "Nein." Marron grinste. Und Chiaki grinste zurück. "Was ist jetzt?" "??" Marron runzelte die Stirn. "Du weißt schon. Hattest du vorhin nicht so was wie `Chiaki ich könnte dich küssen` gerufen?" * Scheiße. Und ich dachte, er hätte es vergessen * Marron drehte sich wieder zum Bildschirm um. "Ich,...ich...Chiaki..." Chiaki hatte sie von hinten umarmt und hauchte ihr kleine Küsse auf den Hals. "Chiaki..." "Was ist, Marron?" Chiaki widmete sich auch weiterhin ihrem Hals und wanderte immer weiter hinauf. "Wir...ich..." Marron´s Gesicht wechselte von käseweiß zu tomatenrot. Sie konnte nicht erfassen, was Chiaki mit ihr machte. Auf der einen Seite wollte sie, dass Chiaki auch weiterhin ihre Haut küsste. Aber andererseits fürchtete sie sich vor dem, was passieren könnte. "Chiaki..." Sie seufzte und lehnte sich Chiakis Armen entgegen und legte ihre Arme um die seinen, die immer noch ihre Taille umschlangen. "Chiaki..." Der Sturm in ihrem Bauch hatte gesiegt. Sie wehrte sich nicht, als Chiaki die Schleife ihrer Schuluniform löste und sich ihren Schultern widmete. Marron strich über Chiaki´s Hände und über seiner Arme, bis sie schließlich in seine Haaren rumwuschelte. Sie seufzte erneut vor dem glücklichen Gefühl, dass sich in ihr breit machte, wenn Chiaki einen neuen Teil ihrer bislang unberührten Haut mit seinen Lippen liebkoste.  
  
TWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET " Was zum Kuckuck treibt ihr hier???!!!!!" Marron und Chiaki fuhren erschrocken auseinander. "Tja äh, wissen sie...ähm..." händeringend suchte Chiaki nach einer passenden Ausrede. Marron war erst mal unfähig etwas zu sagen, weil sie entweder das gerade erlebte verarbeitete oder ihr brummte der Schädel von diesem Pfiff derart, dass sie gar nicht klar denken konnte. "Naja, ihr könnt gehen." Frau Palkeramao zeigte sich heute ausgesprochen milde und entließ sie. Schnell verschwanden Geschichtsbücher etc. in ihren Schultaschen und Chiaki und Marron schlenderten nach Hause. Lange Zeit schwiegen sie sich einfach nur an. Jeder erwartete, dass der andere als erstes etwas sagte. "Du...Chiaki..." Marron brach als erste das Schweigen. "Warum hast du das gemacht." "Was??" Aber die Frage beantwortete Chiaki sich selbst, als sich sein Blick mit Marrons kreuzte. "Naja... weißt du...du bist so vor mir gesessen...und da konnte ich gar nicht anders..." "Sag mal, bist du nur darauf aus mich in´s Bett zu kriegen???" Marrons Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. "Nein, um Himmels willen, nein..." "Also, warum dann??" Inzwischen standen sie beide vor ihren Wohnungstüren. Marron´s Blick bohrte sich förmlich in Chiaki´s Augen. Aber dieser erwiderte nichts. Chiaki versuchte zwar etwas zu sagen, aber ein riesiger Kloß versperrten seinen Worten den Weg. Eine Tränen bahnte sich Marrons Wange hinab und tropfte auf ihre zu Fäusten geballten Hände. Wortlos verschwand sie in ihrer Wohnung. "VERDAMMT!!!!" Chiaki schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Er betrat seine Wohnung und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Zum Glück war Access nicht da. * Verdammt Marron, kannst du dir das nicht denken? * Chiaki ließ sich auf seinem Bett nieder und stützte sein Gesicht auf die Hände. "Verdammt... Marron..." flüsterte er. Auf dem Teppichboden wurden kleine, dunkle Flecke sichtbar.  
  
4.Chapter  
  
"Chiaki..." Marron saß mit dem Rücken zur Wand, die sie von Chiaki´s Wohnung trennte. Kleine Tränenbäche flossen über ihre Wangen. Plötzlich fühlte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Wange, die ihr die Tränen sanft von der Wange strich. Marron sah auf. "Wer...?" Doch die Person legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen. "Warum weinst du, kleiner Engel?" Marron sah die Gestalt nur wortlos an. Ob es eine Frau oder ein Mann war, konnte Marron nicht erkennen. Ein weiter Umhang verhüllte die komplette Gestalt. Der Umhang war schwarz wie die Nacht und trotzdem schien er alle Farben des Spektrums zu besitzen. Marron kniff die Augen zusammen, um das Gesicht der Person zu sehen, die vor ihr kniete du sanft ihre Wange streichelte. Doch sie konnte weder Augen noch Mund oder ähnliches erkennen. "Hör auf zu weinen, mein kleiner Engel..." flüsterte die Gestalt ihr in´s Ohr. Erst jetzt bemerkte Marron, dass ihr noch immer kleine Tränensturzbäche über die Wangen flossen. Sie schniefte und nickte zaghaft. "So ists gut, mein kleiner Engel... Schlaf mein kleiner Engel... Schlaf...Schlaf tief und fest..." Marron fühlte plötzlich eine innere Wärme in sich aufstehen. Ihre Augen brannten von den Tränen und um den Schmerz zu lindern blinzelte sie immer wieder. Aber immer schwerfälliger öffnete sie die Augen, bis schließlich ihre Lider schwer über ihre braunen Augen herabsanken und es stockfinster um sie herum wurde. Ihr Körper sank nach vorne. Marron fühlte nicht mehr, wie die Gestalt sie auf die Arme nahm sie in ihr Bett legte und sie zudeckte. "Schlaf gut mein kleiner Engel... schlaf gut..." Die Gestalt beugte sich über Marron´s Gesicht. Fast weiße Hände hielten die Kapuze und die blonden Haarsträhnen fest, die der Gestalt über´s Gesicht rutschten. Sie hauchte Marron einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verschwand leise und so plötzlich wie sie gekommen war.  
  
Ein leichter Luftzug weckte Marron wieder auf. War sie nicht gerade noch auf dem Boden gesessen? Wie war sie in ihr Bett gekommen?? Und... wer oder was, hatte sie aufgeweckt?? Marron war sich sicher das Fenster geschlossen zu haben. Sie setzte sich im Bett auf. Sie bemerkte, dass sie noch immer ihre Schuluniform trug. "Hallo? Ist da jemand?" fragte sie leise in die Dunkelheit. Keine Antwort. "Hallo?" Marron starrte in die Dunkelheit. Die Bettdecke raschelte leise, als sie diese zurückschob und ihre Beine ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen aus dem Bett auf den Boden schwang. Marron stand auf und sah sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Sie sah niemanden. Vorsichtig tastete sie nach dem Lichtschalter. Die Birne flackerte kurz auf, nur um dann mit einem eisen Krachen durchzubrennen. *Scheiße* Marron huschte zu ihrem Bett zurück und tastete auf ihrem Nachttisch nach einer Kerze und einem Feuerzeug. Als sie beides gefunden hatte, lies sie mit einem leisen Knarzen eine kleine Flamme auf dem Feuerzeug entstehen. Sie kippte die Kerze leicht und der Docht entflammte knisternd und verbreitete ein warmes goldenes Licht. Da Schritte!! Marron fuhr herum. "Wer...? Sindbad?" Die Kerze flackerte leicht, als Sindbad ihr diese aus der Hand nahm und auf ihre Kommode stellte. Dann kam er wieder auf Marron zu. "Mein Engel..." Er strich ihr einzelne Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und von den Schultern. Sie sahen sich in die Augen und Marron verlor sich wieder in dem Eis von Sindbads Augen. Nach einem schier unendlichen Augenblick senkte Sindbad seine Augenlider, beugte sein Gesicht und bedachte Marrons Hals mit Küssen und zarten Liebkosungen. Marrons Knie wurden weich und sie sank in die Arme Sindbads, die sie zärtlich auffingen und sie sanft ins Bett niederlegten. Er machte sich an ihrer Uniform zu schaffen und schob einen Teil davon auf die Seite. Er berührte die Stellen, die zuvor Chiaki mit Küssen bedeckt hatte. Marrons Herz schlug wild. Eigentlich sollte sie ihn von sich wegstoßen. Aber, warum tat sie es dann nicht? Gefiel ihr das etwa, was Sindbad tat? Marron konnte nicht darüber nachdenken. Für sie existierte nur noch dieses Gefühl, dieses wunderbare Gefühl von Sindbads Lippen auf ihrer nackten Haut. Dieser Sturm, der in ihrem bauch tobte. Dieser Sturm riss sie mit, und sie ließ sich mitreißen, um sich darin zu verlieren und zu ertränken. Aufgewühlt fuhr Marron durch Sindbads Haar, das die gleiche Farbe hatte, wie seine Augen. Sie zog ihn zu sich, damit ihre Lippen miteinander verschmelzen konnten. Ihre Zungen tanzten und umarmten sich, nur um sich wieder von einander zu lösen und ihren Tanz von neuem beginnen zu lassen. Nur feuriger und leidenschaftlicher. Marron seufzte leise. Ihr blieb die Luft zum Atmen weg und ihr war heiß, so unnachahmlich heiß. Sie musste raus aus dieser Uniform. Sindbad beendete den Kuss und atmete schwer. Er küsste Marrons geschlossene Augenlider. Marron unterdessen machte sie daran zu schaffen, ihre Uniform auszuziehen. Mit Sindbads Hilfe gelang es ihr, sich von ihrer Jacke zu befreien. Sein Mantel rutschte ihm von den Armen und landete unbeachtet auf dem Boden. Marron strich über Sindbads Shirt, unter dem sich seine Brust heftig hebte und senkte. DDUUUUUUIIIIIIUUUUUUDDDUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUDDUUUUIIIIIUUUUDDDUUIIUUU Der Feueralarm sprang an. Marron schrak auf. Und stieß somit in einer Bewegung Sindbad von sich runter, der unsanft auf dem Boden landete. Auch er sah sich erschrocken um. Anscheinend hatte die Kerze den Alarm, ausgelöst. Marrons Kommode war gerade im Begriff auch von den Flammen ergriffen zu werden. Sindbad riss seinen Mantel vom Boden und versuchte vergebens das Feuer zu ersticken. *Scheiße* Erst als Marron mit einer Schüssel Wasser die Kommode und Sindbad völlig durchnässte hörte das Holz zu brennen auf. Sie goss eine zweite Ladung, diesmal nur auf die Kommode um sicher zu sein, dass die Flammen auch sicher erstickt waren. Dann riss sie ein Fenster auf, damit der Rauch abziehen konnte. Sie drehte sich um, um nach Sindbad zu sehen, doch dieser war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.  
  
In diese Moment stürmte Chiaki mit der Feuerwehr das Zimmer. "Marron, warum zum Teufel ist passiert???" Marron sah ihn erschrocken an. "Ich...ich...die Kerze...Sindbad...der Alarm...Feuer...alles so, so schnell..." Marron sah Chiaki verstört an. Sie war vollkommen durchnässt und zitterte am ganzen Körper. "Ist ja gut Marron...Ist ja gut..." er legte seine Jacke um ihre Schultern und brachte sie in seine Wohnung. Er sprach beruhigend auf sie ein und Marron ließ es zu, dass er sie auf seine Arme nahm und sie notdürftig mit einem Handtuch abtrocknete sie ins Bett legte und sie zu deckte. Sie schaute verängstigt an. "Marron, mach die Augen zu und versuch zu schlafen..." Chiaki schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln. "Chiaki..." seufzte Marron und schloss ihre Augen. Er ging unterdessen ins Bad und trocknete sich die Haare, die vorhin völlig durchnässt worden waren. "Chiaki..." seufzte Access künstlich und tauchte verärgert aus dem Wäschekorb auf. Chiaki schaute ihn missbilligend an. "Was musst du auch wieder zu ihr rüber. Mich regt das langsam aber sicher tierisch auf... und dann diese ganze Gefühlsdudelei... Marron hier... Jeanne da..." "Access halt dien Klappe." Chiaki schmiss ihm sein Handtuch auf den Kopf, sodass dieser gleich ein Stück tiefer sank. "Chiaki..." seufzte Access noch mal mehr als übertrieben. "Halt die Klappe. Du weckst sie sonst noch auf." Chiaki sah Access fest in die Augen. "Da hab ich aber Angst..." Jetzt reichte es Chiaki endgültig. Er packte den kleinen Engel und steckte ihn in den Wäschekorb und drehte diesen um. "Und wehe du machst auch noch einen Mucks..." Chiaki grinste. "Sindbad, das ist mehr als ungerecht. Du hast den Korb seit Tagen nicht mehr ausgeräumt. Sindbad...!" Doch statt einer Antwort hörte er nur, wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel. In der Zwischenzeit kniete Chiaki neben Marron und betrachtete die Schlafende. Diese drehte sich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zu ihm um. Sie räkelte sich und kuschelte sich in die Decke. Plötzlich jedoch schien sich ihr Traum in einen Albtraum zu verwandeln und sie wälzte sich im Bett. Plötzlich schlug sie mit einem Schrei die Augen auf. Chiaki war erschrocken zurück gewichen. Eine kleine glitzernde Spur lief Marrons Wange hinab. Mit einer vorsichtigen Bewegung strich er Chiaki Marron die Tränen vom Gesicht. "Du hast nur geträumt Marron..." "Chiaki...Es, es war so schrecklich..." Marron schluchzte nun und versuchte ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken. "Was ist denn passiert, kleine Marron??" "D...d...du...d...der Teufel..." Marron zog die Nase hoch. "Der Teufel hat dich...dich..." Marron brach nun endgültig in Tränen aus. Chiaki wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Mit weinenden Mädchen kannte er sich absolut nicht aus. Und das was Marron geträumt hatte, wollte er lieber nicht wissen. "Es ist alles gut Marron, der Teufel hat nichts mit mir gemacht...Pssst...hör auf zu weinen....Pssst..." Sanft legte die Arme um sie und zu seiner positiven Überraschung klammerte sie sich an ihn und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter. "Keine Angst Marron..." Zärtlich wiegte er sie hin und her und flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr. Nach einiger zeit wurde ihr Schluchzen weniger und ihre Atmung regelmäßiger. Chiaki wiegte sie noch eine Weile, bis er bemerkte, dass Marron in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war. Ein Lächeln huscht über seine Lippen und er wollte sie wieder ins Bett legen und es sich selbst auf der Couch gemütlich machen. Doch Marron ließ ihn nicht los. So sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte sie nicht dazu bringen ihn loszulassen ohne dass er sie aufweckte. So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich neben sie ins Bett zu legen. * Du hast es ja so gewollt Marron * Er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und schlief ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.  
  
5. Chapter  
  
Komisch...Wo bin ich?? * Marron hielt ihre Augen geschlossen. Sie lag in einem Bett. Aber es war nicht ihr eigenes. Sie erinnerte sich dumpf an den vergangenen Tag und die vergangene Nacht. Die schwarz ummantelte Person, die sie sanft in den Schlaf gewiegt hatte. Dann Sindbad, der ihr mit seinen Küssen fast den verstand geraubt hätte. Und an Chiaki, der sie wie ein Schutzengel aus ihrer Wohnung herausgetragen hatte. An das, was danach passierte konnte sie sich nicht mehr erinnern. Ihre Augen blieben aber geschlossen. Sie fühlte sich hierin diesem warmen Bett geborgen. Sie kuschelte sich noch enger an das, an was sie sich klammerte und seufzte leise vor Zufriedenheit. Erst da bemerkte Marron, das sich das, an was sie sich kuschelte bewegte. Zwar wenig aber dennoch. Dann spürte Marron, wie in kurzen Abständen ihre Haare von einem warmen Hauch erfasst wurden. Und dieser Duft... Marron zwinkerte. * Oh mein Gott... * Das was sich bewegte war Chiaki!!!! Marrons Gesicht wurde zur Ampel und ihr Bauch zum Ameisenhaufen. Sie wollte vorsichtig aufstehen, als sie spürte, dass Chiaki sie mit eisernem Griff festhielt. Mit einem Seufzen lies sie von ihrem Vorhaben ab. Trotzdem reckte sie sich ein bisschen, weil ihr sonst sämtliche Gliedmaßen eingeschlafen wären. Nun spürte sie Chiakis Atem direkt in ihrem Gesicht. Er kitzelte ihren Mund und einen Teil ihrer Nase. * Er sieht aus wie ein kleines Baby * Marron lächelte. Ihre Gesichtsfarbe war bis auf einen leichten Schimmer verblast. Die blauen Haarsträhnen, die ihm ins Gesicht hingen strich Marron zurück, um sein Gesicht besser betrachten zu können. Einige besonders widerspenstige fielen aber dennoch in sein Gesicht zurück. Marron versuchte es ein zweites und drittes Mal sie aus seinem Gesicht zu verbannen. Doch es wollte ihr nicht gelingen. Also ließ Marron es sein und studierte Chiakis Gesichtszüge. Dabei fiel ihr wieder auf, wie unverschämt gut er aussah. Seine vollen Lippen, die leicht geöffnet waren, lockten sie wie süßer Honig. * Chiaki... * Nein, das nicht... Sie musste damit aufhören, um ihm nicht ganz und gar zu verfallen. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte nicht an ihn zu denken. Doch je mehr Marron es versuchte, immer mehr wanderten ihre Gedanken zu dem Jungen, der neben ihr nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt selig schlief. * Nur noch einmal, ein einziges Mal... *  
  
Marron schlug die Augen auf und tauchte in die von Chiaki. Schier eine Ewigkeit dauerten die Sekunden an, in denen jeder von den Augen des anderen verzaubert war. "Guten Morgen, kleiner Engel" "..." Marrons Gesicht sprach Bände. Ihr war ihre derzeitige Position mehr als unangenehm. Vorher war es etwas anderes gewesen. Da hatte Chiaki ja noch geschlafen. Aber jetzt... Normalerweise wäre sie aufgesprungen und hätte Chiaki eine geknallt. Normalerweise... Marron senkte ihren Blick. "Gu...guten...Morgen...Chi...Chiaki..." Schüchtern blickte sie auf. Noch immer konnte sie fühlen, dass Chiaki sie fest umschlossen hielt. Anscheinend dachte er nicht im geringsten daran, an dieser Umarmung etwas zu ändern. Chiaki lächelte sie sanft an und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Wie lange bist du schon wach??" "Länger als du..." Chiaki grinste und strich Marron über ihre geröteten Wangen. Wieder zogen sich ihre Blicke wie magisch an und fesselten die beiden aneinander. Als Marron blinzelte wurde ihr Blick verschleiert und nur noch auf die Augen von Chiaki fixiert. Inzwischen hätte sie leicht aufstehen können, denn Chiaki hatte seine Umarmung gelockert. Doch sie wollte es nicht. Sie wollte jetzt nur noch diese Lippen berühren. Die Lippen, die sie lockten wie gerade erblühte Blumen die Bienen. Ihre Lippen mit seinen vereinen und in einem Kuss für kurze Zeit alles vergessen. Sie wollte mit Chiaki diesen Moment teilen. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten sie von Chiakis Mund, der sich ihr leicht geöffnet darbot. Marron und Chiaki versuchten näher zusammen zurutschen. Beide wussten, dass der Moment gekommen war, ihre Lippen miteinander zu vereinen. Der lang und heiß ersehnte Moment war gekommen. Ihre Lider senkten sich. Sie brauchten nicht mehr sehen. Ihre Gesichter würden auch so ihr Ziel finden. Gleich, gleich war es soweit. In Marrons Bauch explodierte ein Feuerwerk. Aber anstatt dass sich ihre Lippen trafen, kamen ihre Nasen aneinander. Und weil sie beide immer zur gleichen Seite ausweichen wollten, kamen sie nicht zueinander. Marron gluckste leise. Bis sie sich nicht mehr halten konnte und laut loslachte. Chiaki, von ihrem Lachen angesteckt, lies Marron völlig los, um sich den Bauch zu halten. Mit dem Kuss war´s natürlich vorbei, wie beide kurze Zeit später resigniert feststellten.  
  
Als sie sich endlich ausgelacht hatten und nebeneinander auf dem Bett lagen, fing obendrein auch noch der Wecker zu läuten an. Sie hatten die Schule komplett vergessen. "Ich hab überhaupt keine Lust..." maulte Marron. "Ich auch nicht seufzte Chiaki. Er stand aber trotzdem auf und streckte sich. Dabei rutschte sein geöffnetes Hemd zurück und Marron hatte einen Panoramablick auf Chiakis durchtrainierten Oberkörper. Das Blut schoss ihr in die Wangen. "Möchtest du zuerst duschen?" Chiaki sah sie fragend an. Er konnte sich ihre rote Gesichtsfärbung nicht erklären. Ihm war zwar aufgefallen, dass sie meistens mit rotem kopf durch die Gegend lief, aber ihm fiel nicht im Geringsten ein, warum. "Äh, nein, ich werde schnell zu mir rübergehen und dort duschen" "Marron, sag eigentlich, hast du Fieber? Dein Gesicht ist so rot." Chiaki beugte sich zu Marron hinunter und befühlte ihre Stirn und dann seine eigene. "N...Nein ich bin nicht krank." Marron zwang sich dazu Chiakis Hand auszuweichen. Sie hastete aus Chiakis Wohnung in ihre eigene. Schwer atmend schloss sie die Tür hinter sich. Sie hatte noch gehört, dass Chiaki sie abholen würde. Sie atmete tief durch und betrat das Bad. Ihre Kleider glitten von ihrem Körper auf den Boden. Kurz bevor sie den Duschstrahl anstellte, hörte sie, wie dieser gerade eben in der Nachbarwohnung Wasser rauschte. Marrons Gedanken schweiften ins benachbarte Bad. Wie Chiaki unter der Dusche stand, mit nassen Haaren und völlig... Marron brach ihre Gedankengänge ab.  
  
Warmes Wasser lief über ihren Körper und ihre Haare, die sie sich mit Shampoo einschäumte. Als sie den Schaum wieder ausgespült hatte und mit noch nassen Haaren in ihre Schuluniform geschlüpft war, läutete es an der Tür. "Ich komm gleich", rief sie * Mist, und ich bin noch nicht fertig...* Damit ihre Schuluniform nicht völlig nass wurde, steckte sie sich ausnahmsweise mal die Haare hoch. Während sie sich die letzte Klammer in´s Haar steckte, öffnete sie die Tür. Chiaki grinste. "Bist du mal wieder nicht fertig geworden?" "Lass den Quatsch Chiaki. Du hast selbst noch nasse Haare." "aber nur, weil ich weiß, dass du wieder so lang brauchen würdest..." "Grrrr...du treibst mich noch in den Wahnsinn...Verdammt..." Wieder löste sie eine Haarsträhne aus der Frisur. Marron hatte schon vergeblich versucht sie festzustecken, was ihr aber nicht gelang, weil sie selber schlecht sah, wo sie die Haarsträhne wieder hin steckte. "Lass mich mal..." Chiaki nahm ihr die Haarklammer aus der Hand. Er griff nach der Strähne und ließ sie verträumt durch seine Finger gleiten. "Chiaki..." Ärgerlich riss Marron ihn aus seinem Gedanken. Geschickt schaffte er es die Strähne so in Marrons Haar zu befestigen, dass sie nicht mehr herunterfiel. "Danke." Marron lächelte und ging aus der Wohnung. "Chiaki?? Willst du ewig dort stehen bleiben?? Wir kommen zu spät!" "Hm? Oh, ja klar. Ich komm schon." Schon stand Chiaki neben ihr. Marron seufzte und schloss die Tür ab. "Was?" "Nichts..." "Jetzt sag schon..." "Nein, e geht dich nichts an..." * Na ja...eigentlich schon... * Marron hatte grade gedacht, wie es wäre, wenn sie mit Chiaki zusammen in einer Wohnung leben würde. * Ach Chiaki... Wenn du wüsstest... * "Vorsicht!" Chiaki riss Marron gerade noch zurück. Sie wäre fast in eine Laterne gekracht. "Du bist wohl noch nicht wach, was?" "Das glaub ich auch..." Irritiert ging Marron weiter. * Komisch, irgendwas hat sie heute... Sonst rennt sie doch nicht Laternen um... Komisch... * Verwirrt ging Chiaki neben Marron her. "Guten Morgen!!!" Miyako kam ihnen entgegengelaufen. "Marron wo bleibst du? Fr. Palkeramao ist ganz schön sauer, weil du heute nicht zum Training gekommen bist." "Das war heute???? Oh nein..." Demonstrativ ließ Marron den Kopf hängen. "Sie wird dich schon nicht meucheln" Kae ging mit einem kühlen Blick an ihnen vorüber. "Hat der eine Ahnung." maulte Marron. "Ist er nicht einfach toll???" Miyako sah ihm mit Herzchenaugen nach. "Miyako, du Verräterin..." "Hey, lass mich doch auch mal. Du verstehst das ja nicht. Du hast ja Chiaki..." "Kein Kommentar" Aber obwohl sie das gesagt hatte, fühlte Marron, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Chiaki erging es nicht gerade anders. "Was findest du bloß an dem???" fragte Minazuki mit weinerlicher Stimme. Er tauchte wie immer vollkommen aus dem Nichts auf. Aber Miyako überhörte ihn. Sie tänzelte Kae nach. Mit zuckenden Augen sah Minazuki Marron und Chiaki an. "Komm schon Yamato. Reg dich wieder ab. Das vergeht wieder. Spätestens wenn Kae eine Freundin hat." "Solang er dich nicht zur Freundin will. An dir beißt man sich nämlich die Zähne aus." Dafür erntete Chiaki einen Tritt gegen sein Schienbein. "Aua, was bist du immer so grob zu mir?" Marron warf ihm einen gespielt bösen Blick zu. Gemeinsam schafften sie es gerade noch vor ihrem Sensei ins Klassenzimmer.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Miyako unterhielt sich gerade angeregt mit Kae, als ein schriller Pfiff sie auf ihren Platz verwies. Sie flüsterte Kae noch etwas zu, der daraufhin grinste. Wie in jeder ersten Stunde schob Chiaki seinen Tisch jedes Mal ein Stückchen näher an Marrons, um ihr Zettel zu zuwerfen oder mit ihr leise zu flüstern. Zu seinem Leidwesen ignorierte sie ihn meistens. In der Pause war sie dann meistens sehr genervt und den Rest des Schultages war sie öfter nahe dran, Chiaki eine zu schallern. Bis jetzt hatte sie es noch nie getan, aber heute war sie mal wieder nah dran. Was genau Chiaki ihr eigentlich zuflüsterte hörte sie gar nicht, weil sie ihre Ohren auf Durchzug stellte. Heute spürte sie deutlich Blicke in ihrem Rücken, die sie förmlich auf zu spießen schienen. Fast hätte sie der Versuchung nachgegeben und hätte sich umgedreht um zu sehen, wer sie beobachtete. Endlich läutete die Schulglocke den Anfang der Ferien ein. "Kusakabe kommen sie bitte noch kurz zu mir." * Oh Nein... * Dicht gefolgt von Chiaki ging sie vor zum Lehrerpult. "Frl. Kusakabe, sie werden heute die Gymnastikstunde nachholen, die sie heute morgen versäumt haben. Gehen sie schon mal vor in die Turnhalle. Ich komme gleich nach" Schmollend trottete Marron davon. "Ich werd dir zugucken." "Nein, wirst du nicht!!" "Doch werde ich." Chiaki grinste. "Chiaki, ich warne dich..." Sie betraten die Turnhalle. "Da hab ich aber Angst..." "Na warte..." Marron setzte Chiaki sofort nach. Als sie ihn eingeholt hatte, packte sie ihn hinten im Nacken und drückte zusammen. "Aaah, Marron, Auaaaaaa..." Langsam sank Chiaki in die Knie. "Ich mach´s nie wieder...Aaaa...Hör auf..." Der Griff lockerte sich, jedoch ließ Marron ihre Hand in seinem Nacken. Seine Haare strichen sanft über ihre Finger. Plötzlich stand Chiaki auf und hob Marron hoch. Erschrocken klammerte die sich an ihn. Chiaki trug sie ein Stück und wollte sie auf eine große Weichbodenmatte werfen. Jedoch übersah er den Augenblick in dem er auf die Matte hätte steigen sollen. Sein Fuß blieb unter der Matte stecken und Chiaki stolperte und fiel längs auf die Matte, in die er und Marron einsanken. Im letzten Moment konnte Chiaki verhindern, dass er vollends auf Marron fiel. So war Marron erneut der Fluchtweg versperrt. Ihr Traum kam ihr wieder in den Sinn. Auch damals ist sie so eingeschlossen worden. Als Chiaki sie das zweite Mal auf den Arm genommen hatte, war ihr dieses Gefühl so vertraut vorgekommen. Das selbe Gefühl, derselbe Griff.  
  
Wie damals lag Marron auf dem Rücken und über ihr Sindbad. Nur dieses Mal war es nicht Sindbad, der ihrem Körper mit dem seinen so nahe kam, sondern Chiaki, der sich mit seinen Armen links und rechts von Marrons Kopf abstützte. "Marron..." er sah ihr in die Augen. Und Marron erkannte, dass es die Stimme von Sindbad war. Das konnte sie nicht begreifen. Sindbad war ihr Feind!!! Chiaki konnte unmöglich ihr Feind sein. Hatte er nicht gesagt, dass er sie liebte??? War er nicht immer an ihrer Seite, wenn sie in Schwierigkeiten war???? Chiaki konnte unmöglich ihr Feind sein. Das war unmöglich!!! Chiaki war kein Diener des Teufels!!!! Oder doch??? Marron versuchte sich Chiakis Augen in eisblau vorzustellen. Ihr kamen die Tränen. Und plötzlich bekam sie Angst. Voller Panik stieß sie Chiaki von sich herunter und rannte zur Mädchenumkleide. Chiaki sah ihr verwundert nach. Was war nur mit Marron los??? Konnte es sein...??? Hatte sie etwas gemerkt??? Hatte sie erkannt, dass er Sindbad war??? * Verdammt...Marron * Chiaki lief Marron hinterher und versuchte die Tür zur Mädchenumkleide zu öffnen. Aber Marron hatte sie abgeriegelt. "Marron!!! Was ist los??? Mach die Tür auf!!!" Vergebens rüttelte er an der Türklinke. "Du weißt es, oder?? Du hast es die ganze Zeit gewusst!!!!!!!!" Chiaki hörte Marron verzweifelte Stimme durch die Tür. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf. "Antworte!!! Du weißt es, oder??" "Ja, ich weiß es..." Chiaki sank an der Tür auf den Boden. Er hörte Marrons leisen Aufschrei und wie sie zusammensank. Er hörte, wie sie versuchte, ihr gequältes Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. "Warum??? Warum???" Marron Stimme zitterte und wurde immer von Schluchzern unterbrochen. Irgendwas in Chiakis Brust zog sich zusammen. "Weil... weil... ich... ich..." Chiakis Stimme versagte ihren Dienst. Sie wurde von den aufkommenden Tränen erstickt. Seine Augen brannten und schmerzten. "Verdammt, antworte mir, Sindbad!!!" Marron bekam kaum mehr Luft. Gekrümmt saß sie in einer Ecke und hatte die Beine an sich gezogen. "Weil... weil... verdammt, warum merkst du es denn nicht??", verzweifelt versuchte Chiaki Marron klar zu machen warum er hier war. "Warum???" immer wieder kam diese Frage von Marron. "Warum läufst du mir nach??? Warum lässt du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe???" inzwischen schrie Marron nicht mehr. Sie kreischte förmlich. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass Chiaki Sindbad war. Sindbad, ihr Feind. "Weil... weil... ich..." Chiaki versuchte es nun wieder, die Worte über seine Lippen zu bringen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und kratzte seinen letzten Mut zusammen. Schlimmer konnte es nicht werden. "Weil ich dich liebe...", flüsterte er fast unhörbar leise. Sofort riss Marron die Tür auf. "Was???", fragte sie heiser. Sie sah Chiaki vor ihr sitzen. Sie sah dass seine Augen rot und feucht waren. "Verdammt, ich liebe dich!!!!!", schrie Chiaki sie an. Sie sah in seine Augen konnte in ihnen lesen, dass es die Wahrheit war, die sie eben gehört hatte. Aber sie wollte es nicht glauben. Sie konnte es einfach nicht!! Warum sollte man sie lieben??? Sie drehte sich um und sah die Turnhalle hinab. "Marron..." Dann lief sie los. Anfangs stolperte sie ein paar Mal. Trotzdem lief sie weiter und immer weiter. Bis in einen einsamen Park. Dort brach sie erschöpft zusammen. Regen setzte ein und wusch ihr die Tränen vom Gesicht. Er durchnässte ihre Kleider und ihr Haar, das wie ein Kranz um ihren Kopf lag. Aber Marron spürte ihn nicht. Genauso wenig, wie sie die Nacht spürte, die ihre Schleier über den einsamen Park breitete. Und sie bemerkte auch nicht die Gestalt, die in einen dunklen Mantel gehüllt plötzlich aus der Dunkelheit auftauchte und sie mitnahm...  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Wieder erwachte Marron in einem fremden Bett. Sie sah sich vorsichtig um. Eines war klar: Sie war nicht im Orleans. Aber, wo war sie dann??? Sie schob die Decke zurück und fand sich in einem T-Shirt wieder. Hatte sie sich umgezogen?? Nein, dieses T-Shirt gehörte ihr nicht. Sie schwang ihre Füße aus dem Bett und stand leise auf. Der Teppich machte leise Geräusche, wenn sie einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte. Durch ein Fenster schien die warme Morgensonne und der wind wehte den Duft von frischen Blumen herein. Marron sah sich nochmals um. Sie hatte in einem großen Bett geschlafen, in dem leicht zwei Platz gehabt hätten. Die Wände waren weiß gestrichen und an ihr stand ein großer Schrank. Neben dem Schrank war ein Tisch auf dem ein Computer und eine Stereoanlage waren. Die Regale an den Wänden waren vollgestopft mit Büchern. Sie überflog die Titel und bemerkte, dass ihre Art nicht verschiedener sein konnte. Da standen Mangas neben Lexika, Sachbücher neben Fantasy - Romanen und Lehrbücher neben Krimis. Marron schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Sie ging zur Tür und betrat einen Flur an dessen Seiten weitere Türen und am Ende eine Treppe waren. Sie stieg die knarrende Holztreppe hinab und öffnete die nächstbeste Tür. Anscheinend war hier ein Wohnzimmer. Sie lugte über die Couch und fand dort Kae schlafend vor. Als sie schließlich um die Couch herumgegangen und vor Kae kniete erwachte dieser. "Guten Morgen, Marron. Hast du gut geschlafen?" " Äh, Guten Morgen, Kae. Ja hab ich." Kae stand mit einem Ruck auf. "Möchtest du frühstücken?" "Ja. Ich hab einen Bärenhunger." Mit einem Lächeln ging Kae an ihr vorbei. * Komisch... Was war das??? * Marron sah ihm verwirrt nach. Für einen kurzen Moment sah sie Flügel im Sonnenlicht blitzen. Flügel, die aus Kaes Schultern wuchsen... * Nein, das bilde ich mir nur ein... * "Was ist? Kommst du??" "Ja." Grübelnd folgte Marron Kae. Ihre Gedanken verflogen aber bei dem wunderbaren Frühstück, das angerichtet in der Küche stand. Der Geruch von frischen Semmeln und Croissants durchzog den Raum. "Setz dich bitte." Kae bot ihr einen Stuhl an. Mit leuchtenden Augen setzte Marron sich und konnte sich an dem Frühstück gar nicht satt sehen. Sie schnappte sich eins der Croissants und bestrich seine Spitze mit Butter. Genüsslich biss sie ab. Kae betrachtete sie lächelnd. "Wie bin ich eigentlich hier her gekommen?" "Ich habe dich im Park gefunden..." * Im Park??? Was mach ich denn... * da fiel Marron der Streit mit Chiaki ein. Oder sollte sie nicht besser Sindbad sagen?? Sindbad, ihr Feind... Marrons Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sie schniefte leise und nahm dankend das Taschentuch an, dass Kae ihr reichte. Sie schnäuzte geräuschvoll und wischte sich vergebens die aufkommenden Tränen weg. "Willst du drüber reden? Vielleicht geht´s dir danach besser?" * Nein, ich kann mit niemanden darüber reden... Mit niemandem... * Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich glaube, ich gehe besser wieder nach Hause..." Marron stand auf. Doch Kae hielt sie zurück. "Pass auf dich auf. Wenn du jemandem zum reden brauchst, kannst du immer zu mir kommen, kleine Jeanne d´Arc..."  
  
Marron riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Sie wich ein paar Schritte zurück. "Wer... wer bist du?" "Ich bin ein Engel, kleine Jeanne d´Arc... Ich bin dein Engel." Ein gleißendes Licht hüllte Kae ein und blendete Marron Augen, sodass sie sich die Hände schützend vor die Augen hielt. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, stand ein Engel vor ihr. Seine weißen Flügel füllten fast den halben Raum aus. "Ich bin ein Engel des Herrn. Geschickt um über die Wiedergeburt von Jeanne d´Arc zu wachen." Kaes strubbelige Haare waren langen Locken gewichen und seine Augen... Marron konnte sie kaum ansehen. Sie waren wie reinstes Silber. Kae´s Gewand war ebenso unbeschreiblich zu sein wie seine Augen. Weiß und durchscheinend. Es schimmerte im warmen Licht der Sonne, dass durch das Fenster in die Küche drang. "O mein Gott..." hauchte Marron. Ihre geweiteten Augen starrten Kae fasziniert an. Plötzlich verwandelte sich der Engel in Kae zurück. Erschöpft sank er auf den Boden. Marron stürzte zu ihm. "Was ist passiert?? Warum wurdest du geschickt?? Wer bist du???" Marron bestürmte ihn mit Fragen, während sie ihm half auf zustehen und sich auf den Küchenstuhl zu setzen. Kae atmete schwer. Seine Verwandlung hatte ihm viel Kraft gekostet. "Wie gesagt, ich bin dein Schutzengel. Ich wurde geschickt, weil du die Person, die dich zuerst schützen sollte liebst... Weißt du, zuerst werden normale Menschen damit beauftragt, die Seelen zu schützen, die wichtig sind. Wenn etwas dazwischen kommt, werden Engel wie ich damit beauftragt. Wir müssen dann aber wie Schatten sein, um über die zu beschützende Person wachen zu können. Normalerweise können nur sehr wenige Menschen uns sehen." "Ich liebe meinen früheren Beschützer???" "Ja, und dein Beschützer liebt dich. Deshalb konnte er seine Auftrag nicht mehr ausführen. Denn Schützer müssen sich oft in große Gefahr begeben. Denen, die euch gefährlich werden können. Wenn jetzt eine geliebte Person einer dieser Schützer ist, wird das die zu beschützende Person natürlich verhindern wollen und stürzt sich selbst kopfüber in den Tod..." Marron versuchte Kae zu zuhören und seine Worte zu verstehen. Aber es wollte ihr nicht so recht gelingen. Ständig spukte ihr nur eine einzige Frage im Kopf herum. Wer war ihr früherer Schützer?? Konnte es sein?? War es etwa?? Nein, unmöglich, Sindbad oder Chiaki war ein Diener des Teufels... "Wer..." "Das weißt du doch selbst, kleine Jeanne d´Arc..." Marron sah ihn bittend an. "Es gehört nicht zu meinen Aufgaben, dir deine Gefühle offen dar zu legen. Du musst die Schrift deiner Gefühle schon selbst entschlüsseln." Kae lächelte traurig. Tränen schimmerten in seinen Augen. "Was ist..." "Nichts, gar nichts. Geh zurück ins Orleans und versuche in deinem Herz zu lesen." "Ich kann nicht... ich kann nicht... alleine..." "Ich soll dich begleiten, oder?" "Ja, bitte..." "Aber nur dieses eine Mal..." "Okay." Marron lächelte und kuschelte sich in seinen Arm. Kae legte einen Arm um sie und so gingen sie zu Marrons Wohnung. Es blieb natürlich nicht unbemerkt...  
  
"Sindbaaaaaaad!!!!!!" Access riss Chiaki das Kissen aus dem Gesicht. "Sindbaaaaaaaad!!!!!!!!" kreischte er regelrecht hysterisch. "Hör auf zu schreien, Access. Mir fällt schon fast das Ohr ab..." "Jeanne. Ich hab sie gesehen!!!!" "Wo???" Mit einem Sprung war Chiaki auf den Beinen. "Draußen auf der Straße." Chiaki stürzte auf den Balkon. Er sah gerade noch, wie Marron mit Kae Arm in Arm im Orleans verschwand. "Dieser verdammte Kae..." hauchte Chiaki zornig. Er ging zur Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt, sodass er sah, was auf dem gang geschah. Wie ein verliebtes Pärchen gingen die zwei zu Marrons Tür. Sie wechselten ein paar Worte. Marron lachte und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Mit einem Lachen verabschiedete sich Kae und Marron schloss die Tür. "Was denkst du, Sindbad?" "Ich,... ich weiß es nicht..., ich weiß es wirklich nicht..." Wie betäubt sank Chiaki auf das Sofa. Er stützte seine Stirn in seine Handflächen. Instinktiv verschwand Access durch die Tür. Er wusste, dass man mit solchen Problemen allein fertig werden musste... Ja, er wusste das...  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
"Verdammte Jeanne!" Wütend stieß Miyako mit dem Fuß gegen einen Tisch, der in der Nähe stand. Die Vase darauf geriet ins Wanken und wurde gerade noch von Yamato aufgefangen, bevor sie krachend und scheppernd auf dem Boden zerschellt wäre. Jeanne hatte sie wieder mal überlistet "Beruhige dich, Miyako", Yamato versuchte Miyako davon abzuhalten, ihren Fuß gegen die Kommode sausen zu lassen. Ohne Erfolg. "Aaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!" Miyako setzte sich auf den Hosenboden und hielt ihren Fuß. "Yamato! Steh nicht so faul rum, sondern bring mir was zum kühlen!" "Ja Miyako." Yamato verschwand und kam kurz darauf mit einem Waschlappen wieder zurück. Er legte ihn auf Miykaos Fuß. "Auuuuuaaaa! Du Volltrottel! Verschwinde!!!" Yamato sah sie flehend an und zog dann wie ein getretener Hund ab. * Ich hätte nicht so reagieren sollen. Er hat es doch nur gut gemeint... Verdammt! Immer mach ich alles falsch. * Zornig sauste ihre Hand auf den Fußboden. * Scheiße...* Sie unterdrückte den Schmerz und versuchte auf zu stehen. Was sich als mehr als schwierig erwies. Ihr gestauchter Knöchel versagte den Dienst und Miyako landete erneut unsanft auf dem Boden. "Das sieht nicht gut aus. Gar nicht gut..." murmelte sie leise. In ihrem Fußgelenk machte sich ein pochender Schmerz breit. Umständlich zog sie sich den Schuh aus. Dann biss sie die Zähne zusammen und streifte sich auch noch die Socke ab. Ihr Knöchel war rot und geschwollen. Zu dem tat er höllisch weh. Miyako unterdrückte einen Fluch, als sie ihn vorsichtig abtastete. Aber sie konnte nicht feststellen, ob ihr Fuß nur gestaucht oder gebrochen war. Mühsam zog sie sich am Tisch empor. * Ok, ich muss es nur nach draußen schaffen, dann bin ich gerettet. * Sie versuchte den Schmerz in ihrem Fuß zu unterdrücken und trat auf. Mit einem leisen Schrei sank sie zusammen. Der Schmerz raubte ihr fast den Atem. "Nicht bewegen Miyako...", redete Yamato leise auf sie ein. * Wo kommt Yamato auf einmal her? * Miyako öffnete die Augen, die sie zuerst vor Schmerz zu gekniffen hatte. Sie fand sich in Yamatos Armen wieder, der anscheinend stärker war, als sie es je von ihm geglaubt hätte. "Yamato! Lass mich sofort runter!" "Nein, das werde ich ganz sicher nicht." Miyako sah ihn verwundert an. Es war das erste Mal, dass er ihr widersprach. * Auch gut * Plötzlich überkam Miyako eine Welle der Geborgenheit und sie schloss zufrieden die Augen. Und mit der Geborgenheit kam schließlich auch die Müdigkeit und Miyako ließ sich entspannt in Yamatos Arme hineinsinken und schlief ein...  
  
Zur selben Zeit im Orleans: Chiaki saß wie betäubt auf seinem Sofa. Seine Lippen bluteten und das Blut vermischte sich mit den Tränen, die wie Sturzbäche seine Wangen hinunterliefen und auf seiner Haut wie Feuer brannten. * Verdammt. Liebt sie ihn???? Was hab ich nur falsch gemacht??? Ich wollte sie doch nur beschützen... * Chiaki ließ sich zur Seite fallen. Er lag da und starrte die Decke an. Nur die nicht versiegen wollenden Tränen und das leise Heben und Senken seiner Brust machten kenntlich, dass er noch lebte. Alles war mit einem Schlag so sinnlos geworden. Sein ganzes Leben. Seine Zukunft. Alles so sinnlos ohne sie. Chiaki kam sich unendlich nutzlos vor. Warum lebte er eigentlich? Vorher hatte er doch nur für sie gelebt. Für das Mädchen, das kurz vorher einem anderen einen Kuss geschenkt hatte, den eigentlich er hätte haben wollen. Er wollte von ihr geküsst werden. Er wollte der sein, mit dem sie Arm in Arm durch die Stadt schlenderte. Er wollte neben ihr sein. Doch an seiner Stelle stand ein anderer. An seiner Stelle stand Kae. Eer biss sich schon wieder auf seine Lippe, wie er dass immer machte, wenn er sich keinen Ausweg mehr sah. * Was will sie bloß von ihm??? Was hat er so besonderes an sich? Was kann er, was ich nicht kann????? * Fragen, die in seinem Kopf umherschwirrten. Fragen, die unbeantwortet blieben. "Was mach ich nur??" flüsterte er leise. Inzwischen ging die Sonne unter und ihr letztes Licht färbte die Stadt rot. * Warum lebe ich eigentlich noch? * Chiaki drehte sich auf die Seite. Doch die Lehne des Sofas gab ihm keine Antwort. Langsam versiegten seine Tränen, die den ganzen Tag seine Wangen hinunter geronnen waren und die seine Haut und seine Augen rötlich gefärbt und anschwellen lassen hatten. Er wischte sich die letzten Spuren des salzigen Wassers ab. Die Haut unter seinen Finger brannte, als hätte jemand heiße Kohlen darauf gelegt. Der metallische Geschmack von Blut in seinem Mund ließ nach. Chiaki schlurfte ins sein Badezimmer und schaltete die Dusche an. Während er darauf wartete, dass das Wasser warm wurde und er sich auszog, fiel sein Blick in den Spiegel. * Oh Gott, ich schau ja scheußlich aus. * Seine Haare waren zerrauft und sein Gesicht ein einziges Geschwulst. Fast jede Stelle war gerötet und sein Kinn war rot von seiner blutenden Unterlippe aus der immer noch Blut rann. Langsam aber versiegte dieses. Chiaki öffnete den Klodeckel und spuckte aus. Sein Speichel rann die Kloschüssel hinab und hinterließ eine Spur, die sich blassrot vom Untergrund abhob. Plötzlich stieg ein Gefühl von Übelkeit in ihm auf und er erbrach sich würgend. Seine Finger krampften sich um den Rand des Klositzes. Endlich als es aufgehört hatte, tastete Chiaki´s Hand nach Klopapier und er wischte sich angewidert den Mund ab. Sein Hals brannte bei jedem Atemzug. * Es ist so scheißegal, was passiert... Warum bin ich eigentlich noch da? * Dann brach er seine Gedankengänge ab, zog sich das letzte Kleidungsstück vom Leib und verschwand unter der Dusche...  
  
Grübelnd saß Marron auf ihrem Sofa und starrte in den Fernseher, in dem die Nachrichten liefen. * Stimmt das, was Kae gesagt hat? Das ich meinen Beschützer liebe und meine Liebe erwidert wird?? Wer war mein Beschützer eigentlich??? Chiaki war es sicher nicht, er ist ein Diener des Teufels... er ist ein Diener des Teufels... ein Diener des Teufels... * Sie versuchte sich das einzureden und somit gegen das Bild anzukämpfen, das immer wieder den verschmitzt grinsenden Chiaki zeigte, wenn sie die Augen schloss. So eben hat uns die Meldung erreicht, das die Diebin Jeanne d´Arc wieder zugeschlagen hat. Diesmal handelte es sich um ein wertvolles Gemälde, das aus der Galerie gestohlen wurde, aus der Jeanne d´Arc schon einmal einen Kunstgegenstand entwendet hat. Die Soko Jeanne, die extra für die Aufklärung der Diebstähle zusammengestellt wurde, tappt weiterhin im Dunkeln. Nun zum Wetter... * Was??? Aber ich war doch die ganze Zeit hier. Wie ist das möglich??? Eine zweite Jeanne d´Arc... Was hat sie vor? Will sie mich herausfordern??? Wenn sie Streit sucht, dann kann sie den haben... * Marron ballte die Fäuste. * Seltsam, dabei denke ich doch sonst nicht gleich an Streit...* Marron betrachtete verwundert ihre Hände, die sich nur langsam wieder entkrampften. * Was ist nur los mit mir? Komisch... * Marron sah auf. Vor ihrem Balkonfenster bewegte sich etwas. Marron kniff die Augen zusammen. Tatsächlich... jemand stand auf ihrem Balkon. Die Shillouette einer Frau zeichnete sich gegen den Vollmond ab, der gerade in ihr Zimmer schien. Marron rannte auf die Balkontür zu riss sie auf und... starrte in die Nacht. Da war niemand. Nur die nächtliche Stadt und der Abendhimmel. Sonst niemand. * Ich leide unter Wahnvorstellungen... * Marron zog die Tür hinter sich zu und schlurfte in ihr Schlafzimmer. Irgendwie war sie total müde. Doch als sie dem Fenster den Rücken kehrte, war der Schatten wieder da. Er verweilte dort einige Minuten. Dann sprang er von Dach zu Dach weg und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.  
  
Kae stand im Park, nicht weit entfernt vom Orleans und blickte sorgenvoll den Vollmond an. * Wenn das mal gut geht. Hoffentlich finden die zwei zusammen. Wenn sie die letzte Liebe aus ihrem Herzen verliert, dann... Was zum... * Er starrte dem Schatten nach, der gerade durch die volle Mondscheibe gesprungen war. * Wer war das? * Erstaunt sah Kae sich um. Doch er konnte niemanden entdecken. Da sprang auch er in die Höhe und folgte dem Schatten durch die Nacht. Der Schatten führte ihn fast ans andere Ende der Stadt. Dort verschwand er in einem Park zwischen den Bäumen. Sanft kam Kae auf dem weichen Gras auf, das leise raschelte. Plötzlich hörte er ein plätschern. Kae rannte dem Geräusch entgegen und fand sich vor einem kleinen See wieder. Das Mondlicht spiegelte sich im dunklen Wasser und brach sich in den Wellen, die sanft gegen das Ufer schwappten. * Dieser Schatten ist in den See getaucht. Merkwürdig. Was sucht er in einem See?? Noch dazu wo das Wasser sicher eiskalt ist. * Er besah sich das Wasser näher und wollte gerade mit der Hand prüfen, wie kalt das Wasser nun wirklich war, als plötzlich ein Mädchen aus dem Wasser aufstieß und nach Luft schnappte. Erschrocken sprang Kae zurück und fiel unsanft ins Gras. * Was um Himmels Willen... * Doch Kae konnte seine Gedanken nicht weiterführen, denn der Anblick des Mädchens fesselte seine Augen und er spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Das lange weiße Kleid das sie trug ließ ihren Körper durchschimmern und es klebte nass an ihr. Die Tatsache, dass sie nur einen Slip trug, machte die Sache nicht gerade leichter. Ihre kurzen Haare hingen ihr ins Gesicht. Mit einer Handbewegung strich sie diese aus ihrem Gesicht, welches wie aus Porzellan gemacht zu sein schien. Ihre leuchtend blauen Augen unterstrichen den Kontrast zu ihren roten Lippen und ihrem dunklem roten Haar. Sie sah ihn kurz fragend an, dann stieg sie aus dem See, ging an Kae vorbei und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen. Erst als sie außer Sicht war, löste sich Kae aus seiner Erstarrung und stürzte ihr nach. Doch er fand sie nicht. Er suchte die ganze Nacht nach ihr. Doch er fand sie nicht.  
  
Access flog durch den Park. Er setzte sich auf einen Ast und hielt Ausschau nach Dämonen. Doch in letzter Zeit schienen es weniger geworden zu sein. * Entweder hat er nun genug Energie, oder er hat es aufgegeben. Was ich bezweifle... * Access hing weiterhin seinen Gedanken nach, als plötzlich ein Mädchen unter dem Baum vorüber ging. Ihr bodenlanges, weißes Kleid war klatschnass und klebte an ihrem Körper. Access fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, weil sie fast nichts unter ihrem Kleid anhatte, welches großzügig heimliche Blicke auf ihren Busen gewährte. Eigentlich hätte sie ohne Kleid rumlaufen können. Das Mädchen kicherte. "Spanner." * Was?? Hat sie mich gesehen??? Wie ist das möglich?? * "Bleib nur oben auf deinem Baum. Ich sehe dich nicht, aber dennoch kann ich dich hören und deine Anwesenheit fühlen. Du hast Angst, hab ich recht?? Und dein Herz ist schwer. Gegen die Geliebte kämpfen zu müssen, ist nicht leicht, oder? Vor allem, wenn sie einen andern liebt, der größer und viel stärker ist als man selbst, nicht wahr?" * Wer ist das?? Woher weiß sie, was ich fühle? * Als er das nächste Mal nach unten sah, war das Mädchen verschwunden, aber dafür erschien Kae auf der Bildfläche. * Was macht dieser, dieser...HGG hier?? Ich sollte ihn,... Ich könnte ihn..." Access ballte seine Hände und schwang sie drohend über seinem Kopf. Dabei traf er aber ungeschickter Weise sich selbst. Benebelt von der Wucht des Schlages taumelte er auf dem Ast ein paar Schritte zurück und sank benommen am Baumstamm zusammen.  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Marron wachte auf. Die Sonne hatte sie wachgekitzelt. Sie streckte sich den Strahlen entgegen und sog die Luft, des neuen Tages tief ein. Der Wind wehte leise Vogelstimmen und den Geruch von frischen Semmeln durch ihr Fenster. Ihr Magen meldete sich lautstark zu Wort. Marron sprang aus dem Bett und machte sich fertig, um die Post zu holen und beim Bäcker vorbei zuschauen. Sie lief die Treppe runter und kam wenig später wieder mit frischen Semmeln zurück. Dann blieb sie vor dem Postkasten stehen. * Warum schau ich eigentlich noch hinein? Ich weiß doch sowieso, dass nichts drin sein wird. Trotzdem... * Die Scharniere quietschten leise, als Marron das Türchen zur Seite zog um einen Blick in den Briefkasten zu werfen. * Ich hab mir ja gleich gedacht, dass nichts drin ist. * Da bemerkte sie, dass jemand neben ihr stand. An ihrem Herzklopfen erkannte sie, dass es sich nur um eine Person handeln konnte. Das Blut schoss ihr in die Wangen und ihre Knie wurden weich. "Guten Morgen" "Guten Morgen" antwortete Chiaki monoton und er machte keine Anstalten ihr in die Augen zu sehen. * Schau sie nicht an, schau sie nicht an... Das ist nicht gut für dich. Schau sie nicht an... * Er wollte auf keinen Fall noch mal diesen Schmerz in ihren Augen sehen. Er wollte nicht den Vorwurf darin sehen. Und wovor er sich am meisten fürchtete, war, dass er Hass sehen könnte, anstatt der braunen Augen, die ihn fast immer lieblich anschauten. So sah er nicht, wie Marron ihn mit den Augen anflehte etwas zu sagen, wie sehr sie mit sich selbst rang, um den Klos aus ihrem Hals zu befördern. Da fielen Marron die blutigen Lippen von Chiaki ins Auge. Das Blut war inzwischen verkrustet und hatte eine dunkle, braun-schwarze Farbe angenommen. Und da bemerkte sie, dass er wie gerädert aussah, dass seine Augen gerötet waren und sein Gesicht aschfahl. "Chiaki...", flüsterte sie. "was...?" "Nichts,... gar nichts..." Damit drehte er sich um und drückte den Fahrstuhlknopf. "Aber, Chiaki..." Marron sah ihm nach. "Chiaki!" Sie stürzte zu ihm, doch die Fahrstuhltüren schlossen sich. "Chiaki!!!!" Marron hämmerte gegen die Türen. Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. Dann setzte sie die Treppenstufen hinauf, um noch vor dem Fahrstuhl oben angelangt zu sein. Doch sie kam zu spät. Chiaki verschwand gerade hinter seiner Tür. "Chiaki!!" rief Marron ihn noch einmal um. Für einen kurzen Augenblick schien er sich umdrehen zu wollen. Dann aber besann er sich anders und schloss die Tür hinter sich. "Chiaki! Verdammt mach die Tür auf." Marron schlug mit der Faust gegen die Tür. "Nein!!" kam von drinnen die trotzige Antwort. "Mach auf!!" "Nein!!!!" "Warum denn nicht???? Lass mich rein!!!" "Geh doch zu deinem Kae und lass mich verdammt noch mal in Ruhe!!!!" * Kae??? Was hat das denn mit ihm zu... Er hat uns gesehen!! * Siedend heiß viel Marron der Abschiedskuss wieder ein und wie sie Arm in Arm durch die Stadt spaziert waren. Es musste wirklich so ausgesehen haben, als wären sie zusammen. "Bist du etwa eifersüchtig??", fragte Marron ganz leise. "Nein bin ich nicht. Ich doch nicht. Ich seh doch nur, wie du irgendeinem dahergelaufenem Typ einen Kuss gibst. Etwas, wovon ich seit x-langer Zeit träume, weißt du. Ich bin doch nicht eifersüchtig. Überhaupt nicht." schrie Chiaki. Es schien als wollte er noch mehr sagen, aber anstatt von Worten kamen nur unverständliche, heisere Laute. "Chiaki..." Anscheinend hatte Miyako ihr "Gespräch" mitbekommen, denn sie stand nun neben Marron. "Miyako, was...?" "Pssssst. Wenn er nicht zu dir kommt, musst du zu ihm kommen. Hat er nicht auch einen Balkon??" ungläubig sah Marron ihre Freundin an. " Miyako..." Marron wollte sie umarmen. "Lass das und geh endlich." Miyako sah sie aufmunternd an. Dann drehte sie sich um und verschwand wieder in ihrer Wohnung.  
  
Nervös öffnete Marron ihre Balkontür. Bis zu Chiakis Balkon war es ein guter Meter. Außerdem durfte sie nicht zu laut sein, sonst würde er sie bemerken. Marron kraxelte auf die Brüstung und sprang leicht wie eine Katze auf Chiaki´s Balkon. Lautlos kam sie auf und öffnete ebenso leise die Balkontür. Sie spähte durchs Zimmer. Access war nirgends zu entdecken. * Gut, dann wollen wir mal * Sie schob die Balkontür ganz zurück und trat ein. Sie schloss sie wieder hinter sich und sah sich erst mal um. Als sie das letzte Mal in Chiakis Wohnung gewesen war, hatte sie keine Zeit gehabt, sich um zu sehen. Dafür tat sie es jetzt umso gründlicher. Auf einem kleinen Tisch standen die Schachfiguren, die er hatte. Ihre Anzahl war im Vergleich zu Marrons geradezu winzig. Das Bücherregal war vollgestopft mit Büchern über Medizin. * Er will wirklich Arzt werden. Und ich dachte, er wollte nur angeben. * Dann entdeckte sie auf einer kleinen Kommode Bilder von ihr. Sie betrachtete diese. Eigentlich waren es nicht die besten Aufnahmen. Aber dennoch rührte es sie. Sie wischte sich über die Augen, um die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Da die Wohnungen von der Raumaufteilung eigentlich alle gleich waren, fand Marron schnell Chiakis Schlafzimmer. Die Tür war nur leicht angelehnt, und durch den Türspalt sah Marron, dass Chiaki auf seinem Bett lag. In dem Bett, in dem sie mit ihm gelegen hatte. Marron Wangen überzog ein leichter Rotton und sie öffnete die Tür. * Oh Gott, was soll ich denn nur sagen??? * Plötzlich bekam sie die Panik. Sie wollte schon wieder gehen, als sie plötzlich Chiakis Schluchzen vernahm. * Er weint doch nicht etwa? Oder? * Sie ging einen Schritt auf ich zu. "Access verzieh dich. Ich will allein sein." * Er hat mich gehört!! Was mach ich jetz?? Hilfe!!! * Weil Chiaki keine Antwort bekam drehte er sich um. "Acce... Marron??? Wie kommst du hier herein. Und was zum... Lass mich in Ruhe!!" Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite. "Chiaki..." "Geh endlich! Geh zu deinem Kae. Aber lass mich in Ruhe!" "Chiaki, lass mich doch..." "Du sollst endlich gehen!!!" "Verdammt noch mal Chiaki! Jetzt lass mich doch endlich mal ausreden!!" Marron war wütend. Sie konnte es auf den Tod nicht leiden, wenn man sie nicht ausreden lies. Chiaki von dem plötzlichen wütenden Ton Marrons erstaunt wendete ihr wieder das Gesicht zu. Stille trat ein. Eine unangenehme Stille. Die Luft knisterte schier von der Anspannung die im Raum lag. Marron sah Chiaki fest in die Augen. "Warum bist du gekommen. Du hättest nie herkommen dürfen. Ich hätte nie hier herkommen dürfen. Es hat nur Schwierigkeiten gebracht..." Chiaki fixierte die nassen Flecken auf dem Teppichboden, der vom weißen Mondlicht schimmerte. "So was darfst du nicht sagen, Chiaki. Ich bin gekommen, um mit dir zu reden. Über das, was vorgefallen ist, seit dem ich weiß, dass du, dass du..." "Dass ich Sindbad bin?" "Ja, und über das, was vorher war..." "Hmm..." Chiaki ließ seinen Kopf in seine Hände fallen. "Was will dieser Kae von dir???" "Er will mich beschützen." "WAS???? Das mach doch ich!!!!!!!" "NEIN!!! Das geht nicht mehr. Nicht seitdem ich, ich...", Marron brach ab. "Weißt du, Kae hat gesagt, dass du mich nicht mehr beschützen kannst..." "Was weiß der schon???" Chiaki ballte die Fäuste. "Chiaki, lass mich doch erklären... Du kannst mich doch beschützen. Ich wünsche mir, dass du mich beschützt und gleichzeitig wünsche ich es mir nicht. Chiaki das ist lebensgefährlich, was du teilweise machst." "Ist mir doch egal." "VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!!!!! Mir ist es aber nicht!!!!!!!!!!" Marron sah ihn flehend an. Tränen traten in ihre Augen und benetzten ihre Wimpern. Sie sank auf den Boden und legte ihre Hände auf Chiaki´s Kniee. "Marron..." Chiaki sah sie fragend an. "Warum denn???" "Verstehst du es denn nicht??? Verstehst du nicht wie weh es mir täte, wenn du sterben würdest??? Du bedeutest mir so viel Chiaki. Ich würde aufhören zu leben, wenn du gehen würdest. Warum machst du es mir so schwer?? Warum willst du mich beschützen, wenn ich selbst daran zerbreche, wenn dir etwas passiert?? Es ist mir gleich, ob ich sterbe, so lange du lebst. Chiaki... ich,... ich..." Marron schluchzte laut und vergrub sich in Chiaki´s Knie. "Marron,...oh Marron." Chiaki glitt vom Sofa zu Marron auf den Boden. Er kniete sich vor sie und zog sie in seine Arme. "Psst... Beruhige dich. Marron...Hör auf zu weinen..." Sanft wiegte Chiaki sie vor und zurück. Er strich durch ihr feines Haar, dass sie auf ihrem Rücken kräuselte. Doch Marron hörte nicht auf zu schluchzen. Der Gedanke daran, Chiaki zu verlieren zeriss ihr Herz und ließ die heißen Tränen eines Schmerzes hervor kommen, die sie jahrelang immer unterdrückt hatte. Sie war immer stark gewesen. Doch in Chiakis Armen vergaß sie den Schwur, niemals mehr zu weinen und sie wurde schwach in Chiaki´s Armen... Langsam entspannte sich ihr Körper und ihre Weinkrämpfe gaben nach und nach ihren Körper wieder frei. Die Erschöpfung, die daraufhin folgte, und die Geborgenheit, die sie in Chiakis Armen fand ließen sie in einen tiefen Schlaf hinübergleiten...  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Miyako stand auf dem Balkon. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. Gerade hatte sie sich selbst alle Chancen mit Chiaki zusammen zu kommen verbaut. Chiaki, der Junge für den es zum ersten Mal mehr war, als bloß irgendeine Schwärmerei. Doch seitdem Miyako erkannt hatte, dass der Platz in seinem Herz bereits besetzt war, hatte sie es aufgegeben, um ihn zu kämpfen. Sie hatte ihm ersten Augenblick verloren gehabt. Chiakis Herz war nie für sie bestimmt gewesen. Und würde es auch nie sein. Marron hatte es im ersten Augenblick in Besitz genommen. Sie hatte es gespürt. Aber nie wahrhaben wollen. * Jetzt kann es nur besser werden... * Sie schloss die Augen. Die kalte Nachtluft spielte mit ihren Haaren. Da öffnete ihre Mutter die Zimmertür. "Miyako... Besuch für dich." "Wer kommt denn um diese Zeit noch?" Ihre Mutter lächelte und verließ das Zimmer. Miyako schaute weiterhin zum Himmel. Plötzlich wurde sie von hinten umarmt. "Was...? Yamato, was machst du da???" Yamato stand hinter Miyako und drückte sie fest an sich. "Ich dachte, du würdest runterspringen. Du hast so traurig geschaut..." "Yamato...Lass mich los. Ich hatte nie vor zu springen." "Nicht??? Oh, dann äh..." Verlegen schaute Yamato den Boden an, während ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Seine Hände hatte er in die Hosentaschen gesteckt. "Aber trotzdem... danke..." Miyako schaute ihn auch rotwerdend an. Yamato betrachtete sie. Ihre dunklen Augen schienen im Silberlicht des Mondes zu leuchten und ihre Haut stand im Kontrast zu ihren Haaren, in denen sich die leichte Brise verfangen hatte. Da fielen ihm die Tränenspuren in ihrem Gesicht auf, die leicht glänzten. "Hast du...geweint...?? Was ist passiert??" Er sah ihr in die Augen. "Ich, ich hab nicht geweint... ich,... ich... ich... doch nicht..." Während sie dies sagte füllten sich aber ihre Augen mit Tränen und Schluchzer rissen ihre Sätze in Fetzen. Dann konnte sie es nicht mehr zurückhalten. Die Tränen liefen wie Gebirgsbäche im Frühling ihre Wangen hinab, und sie bekam vom Schluchzen Schluckauf. "Ich...hab...Marron...zu,...zu...Chiaki..." Plötzlich nahm Yamato sie in die Arme. "Miyako. Beruhige dich..." Unsicher strich er über ihre Haare. Miyako klammerte sich in seine Jacke. Schließlich gaben ihre Beine nach und sie und Yamato sanken auf den Boden. "Was ist mit Marron und Chiaki??" "Sie...sie... haben...sich...gestritten...Und...und...Chiaki, Chiaki hat Marron nicht in seine...seine Wohnung gelassen...Da,...da hab ich gesagt...sie,...sie...soll über den Balkon zu...zu...ihm...U...und jetzt...jetzt..." "Jetzt wärst du selber gern an Marrons Stelle, oder??" Miyako sah Yamato an... Ihre Augen spiegelten die Antwort wieder. "Aber du weißt doch, dass sie sich lieben..." Er strich Miyako eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Ja... aber, aber... ich hab mir die ganze zeit eingeredet,...dass...dass..." "Dass du doch eine Chance bei ihm hättest???" Miyako biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nickte. Dann bemerkte sie anscheinend etwas. "Bist,...bist du nicht eifersüchtig auf...auf Chiaki???" "Früher wäre ich es gewesen...Aber jetzt nicht mehr...Ich weiß jetzt, in wen ich mich wirklich verliebt habe..." Miyako sah ihn fragend an. Doch dann sah sie das Lächeln, das Yamatos Mund umspielte. Er beugte sich vor und küsste Miyako die Tränen von den Wangen. Miyako saß stocksteif da. Sie saß doch tatsächlich eng an Yamato gekuschelt auf dem Balkon und er küsste sie... Miyakos Augen weiteten sich. Hatte er sich, in sie??? Plötzlich schien jemand in ihrem Bauch Schmetterlinge losgelassen zu haben. Sie kitzelten und streichelten sie. Ihre Flügelschläge so sanft und zärtlich wie Yamatos Lippen, die ihre Haut liebkosten... "Y...Yamato..." "Ja??" Er sah ihr in die Augen. Der traurige Ausdruck war einem Glänzen gewichen, dass er noch nie gesehen hatte. "Liebst du... liebst du mich...??" Miyako sah ihm fest in die Augen. Plötzlich wurde sie sich bewusst, was sie grade gesagt hatte. Abrupt senkte sie den Kopf und betrachtete ihre Hände, die sich in ihrem Rock verkrampften. "Verzeih... ich...äh...ich wollte...nicht so etwas Dummes... fragen... Du musst...nicht antworten...wenn...natürlich ist die...die...der...du dein Herz geschenkt hast..." "Ja." Erschrocken hob Miyako den Kopf. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten Yamatos Lippen von ihren. Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrem halbgeöffnetem Mund. Er neigte den Kopf und neigte sich noch weiter zu ihr. Seine Wange streifte die ihre. Die Berührung brannte auf Miyakos Gesicht. Ganz leise und fast unverständlich drangen seine Worte in ihr Ohr. "Miyako,...ich liebe dich..." In dem Augenblick in dem er dies ausgesprochen hatte spürte er Tränen auf seiner Wange. Aber er selbst weinte nicht. Weinte, etwa Miyako? Er zog den Kopf zurück. Als er Miyako weinen sah, erschrak er. Hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt?? Aber dann bemerkte er das Lachen, das Miyakos Lippen umspielte. "Du weinst ja..." Doch selbst spürte er, wie heiße Tränen über seine Wangen liefen. In diesem Augenblick stürzte sich Miyako in seine Arme. Sie drückte ihn an sich, als würden sie sich nie wieder sehen. Ihre Tränen vermischten sich und in diesem Augenblick schien selbst der Mond und die Sterne etwas heller zu strahlen als sonst...  
  
Kae lag im Garten und betrachtete die funkelnden Sterne am Firmament. Er dachte an seine Begegnung mit dem geheimnisvollen Mädchen im Park. * Wer war das??? Sie hatte eine ganz seltsame Aura... * Auf alle Fälle war ihm klar, dass der Schatten, den er verfolgt und das Mädchen aus dem See ein und dieselbe Person waren. Komisch, dass ein Mädchen ihn so faszinierte. Normalerweise konnte ihn das andere Geschlecht nicht fesseln. Genauso wenig wie das eigene. Er hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, wie ihn sämtliche Menschen anstarrten. Und auch, was sie für ihn fühlten. Er sah einen Menschen an und er wusste alles über ihn. Sein Charakter lag wie ein offenes Buch vor ihm. Seine Neigungen zu erkennen war so leicht, wie Schuhbänder binden. Deshalb war er das, was die Menschen als einen charismatischen, verständnisvollen, verantwortungsbewussten, etc. Menschen bezeichneten. Für die Mädchen war er der Traum von einem Freund und für einen Jungen der ideale beste Kumpel. Aber all das langweilte ihn. Er kannte jeden Menschen in und auswendig, wenn er ihm in die Augen schaute. Und das war der springende Punkt. Dieses Mädchen, das er im Park getroffen hatte... Es hatte ihm in die Augen geschaut. Länger als unter den Menschen üblich... Und er hatte es nicht geschafft, in ihre Seele zu schauen. Dieses Mädchen hatte ein Geheimnis vor ihm. Und plötzlich verstand er, warum die Menschen so begierig auf Geheimnisse waren. Etwas zu wissen. Die bohrenden Fragen los zuwerden, die sich in seinem Hirn einfraßen wie ein Wurm in einen Apfel. Mitwisser zu sein. Etwas zu wissen, was andere nicht wussten. Das Gefühl anderen überlegen zu sein. Genau das war es. Neugier. Dieses Mädchen hatte seine Neugier entfacht. Kae hatte selbst vergessen, wie es sich anfühlte, neugierig zu sein. Wissbegierig. Er hatte aufgehört Fragen zu stellen. Im Himmelreich war alles erforscht und erklärt. Er wusste alles darüber. Und über die Erde. Er konnte alle Gefühle nennen, die ein Mensch empfinden konnte. Doch richtig kennen tat er sie nie. Kae konnte die Gefühle der Menschen nicht nachempfinden. Jetzt, da sich eines dieser Gefühle in ihm geregt hatte, war er begierig darauf, noch mehr Gefühle kennen zu lernen. Das höchste Gefühl der Menschen, die tiefe, ehrliche Liebe, die wollte er gar nicht erreichen. Ihm würde es schon genügen, Hoffnung, Angst, Freude, Geborgenheit und all die anderen Gefühle, die ein Mensch erlebte, zu erfahren. Während er über die Gefühle der Menschen nachdachte, merkte er nicht, wie er beobachtet wurde. Ein Schatten saß auf einem Ast in dem Baum, der im Garten gepflanzt war. * Hat sich ein Engel des Herrn von einem Mädchen verzaubern lassen. Wie tief bist du gesunken, Kae?? Ein Mädchen... * Dann sprang der Schatten vom Baum. Sanft landete er im Gras. Geräuschlos ging er zu dem im Gras liegenden Jungen. Dann ließ er sich neben Kae auf dem Boden nieder. Kae schrak auf. "Wer...?" Doch dann sah er erneut in die Augen, die ihn nicht auf den Grund einer Seele schauen ließen. Augen, wie ein Schutzwall. Ozeane verbargen den Schatz dieses Mädchens. Ozeane so weit und klar... "Du??" Kae richtete sich auf und schaute verwundert das Mädchen an. Es lächelte und neigte sich vor zu ihm. Ihre roten Lippen streiften die Seinen. Kae zu verwundert, wusste nicht wie ihm geschah und bewegte sich nicht. Diese Lippen und diese Augen hatten wieder ein neues Gefühl bei ihm ausgelöst. Sein Herz pochte und das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Dazu kam noch dieses Kribbeln, welches sich von seinem Bauch über seinen gesamten Körper auszubreiten schien. Dann stand das Mädchen auf und verschwand so spurlos, wie es gekommen war.  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
"Chiaki..." Zärtlich strich Marron ihm eine Strähne aus der Stirn. Vorsichtig fuhr sie seine Lippen nach, auf denen sich bereits eine Kruste gebildet hatte. Unter ihren Fingern fühlte sie, wo die Wunden waren und streichelte sie zart. Wie vor einigen Tagen lagen sie gemeinsam in seinem Bett und Chiaki wollte Marron einfach nicht loslassen. "Chiaki...Ich weiß das du wach bist...", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. Verschlafen versuchte Chiaki mit seiner Schulter an sein Ohr zu kommen, wo Marron Atem ihn kitzelte. "Chiaki, komm schon, steh auf." "Warum???" Langsam öffnete er erst eines, dann das zweite Augen und blinzelte, denn die Sonne schien ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Marron lächelte. "Weißt du, wie du gerade aussiehst?" "Müde?" "Nein, unglaublich süß." "???" "Du bist ja rot geworden..." Marron kicherte. "Nein, bin ich nicht..." "Du Feuerwehrauto..." "Ph!" Chiaki tat absichtlich beleidigt. Er ließ Marron los und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. "Och, bist du jetzt beleidigt???" Marron fröstelte. Ohne die Wärme von Chiakis Körper war es ziemlich kühl im Raum. Plötzlich stürzte sie sich auf Chiaki. "Nein, hör auf... Hör auf!" Chiaki lachte. Seine Lippen platzten auf, doch die beiden merkten es nicht. "Hör auf! ich bin kitzlig!!" "Denkst du etwa, dass mir das was ausmacht??" "Ja!" Damit schleuderte er ihr ein Kissen ins Gesicht. "Das gibt Rache!!!" Marron Augen blitzten. Und das Kissen das gerade noch in ihrem Gesicht gewesen war, flog durch die Luft. Aber Chiaki wich geschickt aus, fing das Kissen und warf zurück. Diesmal passte Marron auf. Dennoch streifte sie der Polster. Das tat jedoch dem Spaß keinen Abbruch und zu Chiakis Begeisterung, beugte sich Marron vom Bett hinunter und hagelte nach dem Kissen. "Nette Aussicht." Erschrocken drehte sich Marron um und erblickte natürlich Chiakis unverhohlenes Grinsen. "Du kannst es einfach nicht lassen. Du bist und bleibst ein Spanner." "Du hast einen so süßen Hintern, da konnte ich einfach nicht anders." "CHIAKI!!!!" "Ich denke, ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, wie unglaublich süß du aussiehst wenn du wütend bist." Sein Grinsen verbreiterte sich. Marron Kopf leuchtete wie eine rote Ampel. "Jetzt bist aber du rot geworden." Er krabbelte auf sie zu und umarmte Marron. Er küsste ihren Hals und ihre Halsbeuge. "Chiaki..." Marron stütze sich nach hinten auf ihre Arme ab und legte den Kopf zurück. Chiaki fasste das als Aufforderung auf und liebkoste ihr Schlüsselbein. Er legte seine Hände um ihre Taille und zog sie noch näher zu sich. Marron seufzte leise. Obwohl die Blutkruste kratzte fühlte Marron nichts weiter als die zarten Lippen die sie schon zuvor geküsst und liebkost hatten. Doch plötzlich gaben ihre Arme nach und sie fiel auf die Decke. Chiaki ließ sich von ihr mitziehen und stützte sich mit beiden Händen neben ihrem Kopf aus. "Marron..." Mit einer Hand fuhr er die Blutspuren nach, die seine Lippen hinterlassen hatten. Noch immer brannten sie wie Feuer. Abber dennoch ließ er seinen Kopf zu ihr hinab und seine Haare fielen in Marron Stirn. Sie sah suchend in seine Augen und strich sich seine Haare aus der Stirn. Sie griff sich eine Strähne und umschlang damit ihren Finger. "Chiaki..." Er beugte den Kopf zu ihr und ihre Lippen kamen sich näher als nie zuvor. Marron Augen schlossen sich wie von selbst und Chiaki erging es ebenso. Er glaubte schon, die Wärme ihres Mundes auf dem seinen zu spüren. Er stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, wenn sie ihre Lippen freiwillig auf die Seinen presste. Freiwillig, am helllichten Tag, ohne Überraschung oder Schlaftrunkenheit. Wenn sie freiwillig zu ihm kam. Er sich völlig in ihren Lippen verlieren konnte. "Könnt ihr nicht endlich mit dieser ganzen Fummelei und Knutscherei aufhören??" * Nicht schon wieder... Immer wenn ich kurz davor bin... Aaargh!!!! Wenn Access jetzt keinen triftigen Grund hat, dann wandert er in den Tartarus!!!! * Mordlüstern schaute Chiaki Access in die Augen. Marron war es einfach nur noch peinlich. "Wenn du jetzt keinen Grund hast, dann..." Erschrocken flog Access aus Chiakis Reichweite. Doch dann entdeckte er ein besseres Versteck. In weitem Bogen flog er um Chiaki herum und vergrub sich dann blitzschnell in Marron Haaren. "Ich hab gestern ein Mädchen gesehen. Und sie hat gewusst, dass ich da war. Sie wusste alles über mich und meine Gefühle...Und dann ist auch noch dieser Kae vorbeigekommen und hat sie verfolgt. Ich wollt ihm schon eine drüberziehen, aber dabei bin ich leider K.O gegangen." "Gib's zu, dass du dich wieder selber halb tot geschlagen hast." Chiaki grinste. "Na gut. Aber nur weil mich das genauso geärgert hat, wie dich." "Aber jetzt ist es vorbei." "Ach so???" Prüfend hob er eine Augenbraue und musterte zuerst Chiaki dann Marron. "Habt ihr etwa miteinander...??" "NEIN!!!!" Chiaki schnitt ihm das Wort ab. "Wie kommst du auf den Unfug???" "Naja... das Bett zerwühlt, beide müde, deine Lippen blutig, beide in einem Bett. AUFEINANDER!!!!! Also, wer hätte das nicht gedacht??" "Oh, mein Gott Chiaki. Mir ist gar nicht aufgefallen, dass du blutest!!!" Sofort sprang sie aus dem Bett und suchte ein Taschentuch. Sie hielt es Chiaki hin. "Du musst es küssen..." Chiaki grinste. "Ich werde mir vorstellen, dass du es bist." Er senkte den Kopf und küsste das Taschentuch, das in ihrer Hand lag. Marron Kopf wandelte wieder zur Ampel. Schließlich hob Chiaki den Kopf wieder. Die Fasern des Tempos hatten sich in den Resten der Blutkruste verfangen und es blieb an Chiakis Lippen hängen. Langsam zog er es ab. Auf dem Taschentuch war ein blutiger Abdruck von Chiakis Mund. Er tupfte sich die letzten Tropfen ab. "Chiaki, deine Lippen... Sie sind verheilt???" Chiaki lächelte. "Warum glaubst du, hat dein Knöchel beim Gymnastikwettbewerb nicht mehr weh getan??" Erstaunt fuhr Marron die Konturen von Chiakis Mund nach. Sanft gab er unter ihren Fingern nach und sie spürte Chiakis warmen Atem auf ihrer Hand. Sie spürte, dass er schneller atmete, als normal. "HAB ICH NICHT GESAGT, IHR SOLLT DAMIT AUFHÖREN?????!!!!!!!!!!" Marron fuhr zusammen und zog ihre Hand zurück. "Also, was hat es nun mit diesem Kae auf sich??" "Nun äh, er hat gesagt, er wäre mein Schutzengel. Oder so was in der Richtung." "Dann ist ja alles klar." "Wie meinst du das?? So ganz bin ich nämlich auch nicht durchgestiegen." Chiaki sah ihn eine Erklärung fordernd an. "Bist du so schwer von Begriff, oder tust du nur so??" "Access!! Pass auf was du sagst. Sonst gibt's heute keine Pfannkuchen!" "Okay, okay. Also: Normalerweise werden manche Menschen unbewusst damit beauftragt eine bestimmte Seele zu schützen. Dabei kann es natürlich passieren, dass sich der Schützer und der Beschützte ineinander verlieben. Nicht bloß irgendeine Schwärmerei, sonder wahre Liebe. Wenn dies der Fall ist, werden manchmal hochgestellte Engel zu Schützern, wie das bei dir der Fall ist, Marron. Das heißt im Klartext, dass..." "Marron ihren vorherigen Schützer liebt und dieser sie." Chiaki drehte sich zu Marron. "Wer ist es???" Marron konnte Wut, Zorn, Verzweiflung und Hass gegen den der sie liebte in seinen Augen lesen. Doch sie lächelte. "Chiaki, du hast eine längere Leitung als ich gedacht habe." bemerkte Access trocken. "Halt die Klappe, Access." "Chiaki, kannst du dir das nicht denken??" Marron sah ihm tief in die Augen. Doch als sich der Ausdruck dieser nicht änderte, schlug sie ihre Augen nieder. "Ich glaub, ich sollte euch besser allein lassen" Access blickte noch mal von einem zum anderen und flog dann aus dem Zimmer. "Also...?" Chiaki zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Wer ist es?" Marron antwortete nicht. Jetzt musste sie es tun. Sie musste es ihm irgendwie beibringen. Der Moment der Entscheidung war gekommen. Sie spürte, wie sich ihr Magen zusammenzog und wieder entspannte. Ihre schweißnassen Hände verkrampften sich in dem Stoff der Bettdecke. Sie versuchte ihre wild durcheinander flatternden Gedanken zu ordnen. Doch das versuchte sie vergeblich. Ihr fiel nicht mehr ein, als dass sie ihm jetzt ihre Gefühle gestehen musste. *Entspann dich. Ganz cool Marron* Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Ihr Herz klopfte. * Du musst es schaffen. Du bist allein. Aber du wirst es schaffen...* Eine leichte Brise wehte durch das geöffnete Fenster herein und bewegte sanft ihre Haare. Flehentlich öffnete sie ihre Augen. Tränen standen darin. Der Sonnenschein spiegelte sich darin. "Warum begreifst du es nicht?? Begreifst du nicht,...dass...dass du es bist?"  
  
"Hach...die zwei haben Probleme..." Access seufzte. Er flog aus dem Zimmer hinaus in den Sonnenuntergang. Der Himmel schien zu brennen und das Meer war wie von Blut getränkt. Die Wellen brachen sich sanft an der Küste und die Gischt spritzte Access ins Gesicht. Am Meer stand ein Mädchen. Es schien das letzte Sonnenlicht schier aufzusaugen. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare wurden vom Wind zerzaust. Er zerrte an ihren Kleidern. Sie streckte ihren Kopf in die Luft, als wolle sie jeden Augenblick losfliegen und den Himmel wie ein mächtiger Adler durch kreuzen. Und wie um das zu bestätigen waren ihre Arme in die Höhe gestreckt. Das verschwindende Licht malte Schatten auf ihrem Gesicht und ihren Kleidern. Dann schlug sie die Augen auf. Access kam es so vor, als wären sie wie aus geschmolzenem Gold. Sie schlug die Arme mit einer herrischen Bewegung hinab. Access spürte ein gewaltige Energie von dieser Bewegung ausgehen. Genau in diesem Moment verschwand die Sonne hinter dem Horizont. Die letzten fast kränklich wirkenden Strahlen hielten die aufkommende Nacht noch ein bisschen zurück. Das Mädchen wandte ihren Kopf zu Access. Es lächelte. Doch plötzlich krümmte es sich wie unter Schmerzen zusammen und sank auf den Boden. Access wollte ihr zu Hilfe kommen. Es war ihm gleichgültig, dass sie ihn gesehen hatte. Doch er konnte nicht rechtzeitig zu ihr kommen. Plötzlich spürte er auch, warum sich das Mädchen so zusammenkrampfte. Er fühlte wie sich eine gewaltige Energie näherte. Ihm wurde schwindlig und er taumelte zu Boden. Er versuchte vergebens sich in der Luft zu halten. Mit letzter Kraft schaffte er es an den Straßenrand um zu verhindern, dass er womöglich überfahren werden würde. Dann wurde es dunkel um ihn. Das letzte was er hörte war ein grausames Lachen in seinem Kopf und den Satz, den er nie vergessen würde. "Jetzt haben wir euch auch die Sonne genommen..." Er wollte noch mehr hören, aber er verschwand in der vollkommenen Dunkelheit.  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
"Wa...was...??" Fassungslos starrte Chiaki Marron an. Seine Augen suchten die ihren. "Stimmt... stimmt das??" Tränen schlichen sich in seine Augen. Tränen, die Marron noch nie gesehen hatte. Dann rann die erste sanft aus seinem Auge. Suchte sich ihren Weg über die Wange zum Kinn und tropfte dann mit der darauffolgenden wie in Zeitlupe auf die weiße Bettdecke und hinterließ dort einen dunklen Fleck. "Chiaki..." Marron strich ihm zaghaft zwei nachfolgende Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie sah in seine verwirrten Augen und wusste, dass diese Augen ihr zu Hause waren. In diesen Augen wollte sie sich verlieren. Für immer und ewig. Für ewig und immer. Aber sie konnte nichts mehr sagen, außer immer nur zärtlich seinen Namen zu flüstern, während sie in seinen Augen ertrank. Marron legte ihre Hand in Chiakis Nacken und zog sein Gesicht zu sich. Sie öffnete ihre Lippen und berührte die Tränenspuren mit ihnen. Zaghaft liebkoste sie zuerst die rechte und dann die linke Wange. Während sie das tat, saß Chiaki wie versteinert da. Waren ihre Liebkosungen die Antwort auf seine Frage?? War das, was gerade geschah, nicht genau das, was er sich erträumt hatte?? Und trotzdem,... dennoch waren die Zweifel... War es wirklich die Wahrheit?? Oder war es nur wieder einer der Träume, die so real wirkten? Die ihn immer wieder in die Irre führten?? Oder war es diesmal die Wirklichkeit?? War es real, dass er, er ihr Feind wirklich in einem Bett mit Marron saß und von ihr liebkost wurde??? Wirklichkeit oder Traum?? Real oder Irreal??? Und, machte dass einen Unterschied??? War nicht Marron das, was er immer geträumt hatte??? Konnten Träume nicht in Erfüllung gehen?? Sollte man nicht seine Träume leben?? Sollte man nicht versuchen, Träume Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen?? War der Unterschied zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit nicht so verschwindend gering, dass man ihn fast übersehen konnte?? * Was macht es für einen Unterschied?? Es ist ein wunderschöner Traum. Und ich kann immer wieder zurückkehren...* "Marron..." Er erwachte aus seiner Starre. Blickte tief in ihre Augen. Spürte ihren warmen Atem auf seiner Haut. Spürte die brennende Spur, die Marrons Lippen auf seiner Haut hinterlassen hatten. Spürte die zärtlichen Finger die in seinem Nacken mit seinen Haarspitzen spielten. "Marron...", hauchte er erneut, gefesselt von den bernsteinfarbenen Augen, die ihn wie durch einen Schleier scheu anblickten. Er legte seine Hände um ihre Taille. Er fühlte, wie sie unter seinen Finger zitterte. Zitternd vor der Anspannung, die im Raum lag. Zitternd vor Erwartung, was im nächsten Augenblick geschehen würde. Zitternd vor dem, was danach sein würde. Und zitternd vor seinen ungewohnten zärtlichen Händen, vor der Wärme seines Körpers und der Nähe seiner Lippen. Marron wagte nichts zu sagen, aus Angst, den Augenblick, der vor Aufregung zu knistern schien zu zerstören. Aus Angst, dass dieser Moment zerplatzen könnte. Wie eine Seifenblase die zerplatzt, weil man sie anfasst um sie zu betrachten. Doch Marron hielt es nicht mehr aus. Die innere Anspannung zerriss sie fast. Jetzt, jetzt an diesem sonnigen Morgen war der Zeitpunkt gekommen. Hier, in seinem weißen Bett, das einen kleinen nassen Fleck von Chiakis Tränen hatte war der Zeitpunkt gekommen. Der Zeitpunkt, ihm ihre tiefsten Gefühle zu offenbaren. Ihm zu sagen, dass er der war, mit den sie bis an das Ende der Welt zusammensein wollte. Ihm mit zuteilen, welchen Platz er in ihrem Herzen hatte. Ihm ihre Liebe zu gestehen. "Chiaki...ich...ich liebe dich." Sie schluckte und schloss die Augen. Sie erwartete, dass er sie auslachen würde. Erwartete Schmerz und Spott. Erwartete, dass er seine Hände zurückziehen würde, die bebend an ihren Hüften lagen. Erwartete ein 'tut mir leid'. Aber... hatte er nicht gesagt, dass er sie liebe?? Hatte er ihr nicht damals, in der Turnhalle seine Gefühle offenbart??? Oder hatte sie ihn falsch verstanden?? Es konnte nicht anders sein. Sie hatte ihn sicher falsch verstanden. Marron spannte sich an. Gefasst auf die Enttäuschung. Doch nichts geschah. Da war nur die Stille. Unerträgliche, ewig andauern zu scheinende, lange Stille. Doch durch diese Stille hindurch, hörte sie kein einziges Wort von Chiaki. Seine Hände bleiben an ihrer Taille und Marron fühlte weiterhin seinen warmen Atem auf ihrem Mund. Sie wusste, weniger als ein Zentimeter trennte ihre Lippen von den seinen. Ein Schaudern durchlief sie. Als das Zittern ihre Finger im Nacken Chiakis ankam, spürte er das und erschrak. Und als sein Kopf ein Stück nach vorne rückte, fand er sich auf Marrons Lippen wieder. Weich und wie Rosenblüten umschlossen sie die seinen. Warm und sanft drückten sie sich auf die seinen. Und ohne sein Zutun presste er zärtlich seine Lippen gegen den Mund, der seinen aufgefangen hatte. Ihr schneller Atem kitzelte seine ihre ganzen Gefühle kannte. Jemand, der alles über sie wusste. Doch wovor hatte sie sich gefürchtet?? Vor diesem Wange. Mit der einen Hand drückte Marron Chiakis Kopf zu ihrem und mit der anderen umklammerte sie sein Hemd. Sie hatte sich immer vor dem gefürchtet, was gerade geschah. Vor dem Tag, an dem jemand sie küssen würde. Jemand, der wunderbaren Gefühl konnte man sich doch nicht fürchten. Vor dieser Vertrautheit und Geborgenheit, die in diesem Kuss war, war es unvorstellbar sich zu fürchten. Und es war unmöglich, dass sie sich fürchtete, wenn seine Arme um ihr lagen. Sie die Wärme seines an sie gedrückten Körpers fühlte. Die Zeit schien stillzuhalten. Nicht einmal die Vögel sangen und die Erde schien aufgehört haben sich zu drehen. Nur der Wind wehte durch das geöffnete Fenster herein und streichelte die beiden sich Liebenden, die sich in den Armen lagen und küssten. Die untergehende Sonne schien alle ihre Strahlen auf sie zu werfen. Und mit dem letzten Strahl, der ihre Körper berührte endete ihr Kuss. "Marron..." Chiaki nahm eine Hand von ihrer Taille und strich ihr die aufkommenden Tränen weg. Er lächelte. Es war kein Traum. Es war Wirklichkeit. Wunderbare, unvorstellbar schöne Realität. "Marron, ich liebe dich." Die Tränen schossen aus Marron Wangen heraus. Er liebte sie. Liebte sie so, wie sie ihn liebte. "Chi...Chiaki..." Geräuschvoll zog sie die Nase hoch. "Chiaki!!!" Sie warf sich in seine Arme und wurde dort erneut von warmen Armen aufgefangen. Da war es auch mit Chiaki vorbei. In der aufkommenden Dämmerung verlor er das Gleichgewicht und fiel nach hinten. Marron zog er mit sich. Sie lag noch immer an seiner Brust und schluchzte. Chiaki strich sanft über ihr Haar. Mit der anderen Hand hagelte er nach einem Taschentuch und reichte es Marron. "Danke." Geräuschvoll entlud Marron ihre Nase im Taschentuch. "Sorry, dass ich... dass ich jetzt so flenne...Aber, ich hätte...hätte... nie gedacht, dass...dass... du mich auch..." "Aber du hast es doch gewusst. Ich hab es dir doch schon in der Turnhalle gesagt." "Ich hab es dir nicht geglaubt..." "Aber jetzt tust du es, oder??" Statt einer Antwort beugte sie Marron zu ihm und küsste ihn. Chiaki, gar nicht gefasst auf einen Kuss einer solchen Intensität, riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Dann aber versank er in der erneuten Verschmelzung ihrer Lippen. Er spürte, wie wunderbar sie aufeinander passten und sich gegenseitig ergänzten. "Ich glaub, ich geh jetzt wieder. Ich muss noch,...äh...muss noch Hausaufgaben machen..." Chiaki stutzte. "Deine Hausaufgaben sind dir wichtiger als ich???" "Äh... nein, das nicht. Aber ich möchte noch möglichst lange mit dir zusammensein." Marron grinste in Chiakis rotes Gesicht. Sie hatte es geschafft, dass er rot geworden war. Ein kleiner Triumph erfüllte sie. "Aber das geht leider nicht, wenn mich Palkeramao-Sensei morgen wegen nicht gemachter Hausaufgaben umbringt." Das leuchtete Chiaki dann doch ein und er grinste. "Ich werde dich vor dem Drachen-Sensei beschützen. Und dann entführe ich dich und wir machen uns ein schönes Leben. Nur wir beide. Auf einer einsamen Insel. Jede Woche kommt ein Hubschrauber und wirft Nahrung bei uns ab." Chiaki grinste. Jetzt hatte er es ihr zurückgezahlt. Marron Kopf glänzte wie eine überreife Tomate. Er brachte sie zur Tür. "Ich hol dich morgen wie immer ab." "O,...ok...." Marron ganz gefangen, von dem Gedanken mit Chiaki auf einer einsamen Insel zu sein wollte sich schon in Bewegung setzen, als Chiaki ihr Handgelenk fasste und sie noch mal zu sich zog. "Schlaf gut, meine kleine Diebin." Er drückte ihr einen warmen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Du auch, du großer Entführer." Marron grinste. Dann ging sie zu ihrer Wohnung und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
  
"Yamato..." Miyako kuschelte sich in das weiße Hemd und fühlte, wie Yamatos Brust sich darunter aufgeregt hob um sich danach wieder zu senken. Sie hörte seinen Herzschlag der in einem wilden Rhythmus pochte. Sie hörte das Herz, das nur für sie schlug. Das dumpfe Pochen erklang im gleichen Rhythmus wie ihr eigener Herzschlag. War sie etwa auch aufgeregt?? Und welches Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit?? Aber im Moment dachte Miyako nicht daran. Für sie zählte nur, hier in den Armen von Yamato zu liegen. Hier zu liegen, die Schläge seines Herzens zu zählen und die Wärme seines Körpers zu fühlen, das war es, was Miyako im Augenblick interessierte. Sie hörte, wie sich Yamatos Herzschlag wieder normalisierte und sein Atem ruhiger und regelmäßiger wurde. "Yamato...?" Miyako erhielt keine Antwort. "Yamato...?" Keine Reaktion. Sanft drückte sie Yamato von sich weg. "Yamato... Schläfst du...?" "....." "Ich fasse das als ´ja´ auf." Vorsichtig befreite sie sich aus seinen Armen und stand auf. Unentschlossen sah sie sich um. "Naja... also dann... und hopp!!" Sie versuchte Yamato auf die Füße zu zerren und ihn so irgendwie in ihr Zimmer zu transportieren. "Yamato, du solltest mal ins Fitnessstudio...uff..." Sie ließ ihn möglichst sanft auf dem Fußboden nieder. "So. Und jetzt die letzte Etappe." Entschlossen schob Miyako die Ärmel ihres Shirts zurück und hievte Yamato aufs Bett. Erschöpft strich sie sich den Schweiß aus der Stirn und öffnete ihre Hose. Neben dieser landete auch ihr BH. Sie zerrte ihr Nachthemd unter Yamato hervor und tauschte es mit dem Shirt aus, bevor sie sich neben Yamato in die Bettdecke kuschelte.  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
"Marron, aufstehen..." Chiaki beugte sich zu Marron, die friedlich schlief hinunter. Diese erschrak, weil Chiakis Haare in ihre Stirn fielen, wachte auf und versuchte sich ruckartig aufzusetzen... *autsch* Chiaki rieb sich die auftauchende Beule an seiner Stirn. Marrons Stirn war voll an seinen Kopf gekracht. "Tut mir leid..." Sie tätschelte ihm den Kopf. "Guten Morgen. Wie bist du eigentlich hier rein gekommen???" "Hey, willst du mich beleidigen??? Das gehört doch zu meinem Job!!!" Er grinste. "Stimmt. Da könnte ich mich ja in der Nacht richtig fürchten." Marron stand auf. Chiaki fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Marron trug eine kurzes, freizügiges Nachthemd, welches silbern glänzte. "Ist was???" "Öh, nein, wieso??" "Weil dir fast die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen. Gefällt´s dir??" Marron drehte sich ein paar Mal um die eigene Achse. "Klar..." Chiaki schluckte. Wenn er nicht bald was machte, würde es peinlich werden. Seeeehr peinlich sogar. "Sag mal, warum kommst du so früh??" Marron sah aus dem Fenster. "Es ist doch noch dunkel draußen." "Wenn du auf deine Uhr sehen würdest, würdest du merken, dass du spät dran bist. Aber merkwürdig ist es schon..." besorgt wandte sich Chiaki zum Fenster. Marron kramte in ihrem Schrank und wollte im Bad verschwinden. "Wohin gehst du??" "Also, ausziehen tu ich mich nicht vor dir." Marron zog die Tür hinter sich zu. *Noch nicht* fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. Sie zog sich ihr Nachthemd aus und schlüpfte in ihre Schuluniform. Nachdem sie sich die Zähne geputzt hatte, ging sie zurück in ihr Zimmer. Chiaki saß auf ihrem Bett. "Können wir?" "Ja, gleich." Marron eilte zu ihrer Kommode und bürstete sich ihre Haare. "Ich wird nie verstehen, warum Mädchen am Morgen immer so lange brauchen." Chiaki seufzte. "Hey, jetz hör mal auf. Wir brauchen deswegen so lange, damit wir den Herren der Schöpfung auch gefallen." Marron grinste. "Du gefällst mir immer." Chiaki strich ihre Haare weg und küsste ihre Halsbeuge. "Chiaki." Marron lächelte. "Chiaki, die Schule..." "Die hat Zeit..." Marron seufzte leise, als er ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. Als Chiaki sie endlich zu Atem kommen ließ, schaffte Marron es, ihn sanft wegzudrücken. "Wir müssen jetzt wirklich." "Jaja..." Chiaki zog eine Schnute. "Ich würde ja auch lieber zu Hause bleiben... Mit dir. Aber..." Sie klopfte Chiaki auf die Schulter. "Los komm schon. Miyako wartet sicher schon auf uns." Marron seufzte. Was würde Miyako sagen?? Sie war doch auch in Chiaki verliebt, oder?? Würde sie es akzeptieren, dass sie beide jetzt ein Paar waren??? *Auf in die Höhle des Löwen!!* Marron drückte Chiaki im Schlepptau die Klinke hinunter. "Mi,...Miyako???!!!!!!" Als Marron den Flur betrat, sah sie wie Miyako mit Yamato aus der Wohnung ging. "Was,... war Yamato, etwa... die ganze Nacht????" "Marron!!!" Miyako zuckte zusammen. Dann entdeckte sie Chiaki der hinter Marron aus der Tür schaute. "Du bist auch nicht gerade besser als ich." Miyako lachte und Marron grinste. Sofort standen sie zusammen am Geländer und quatschten. Geschlagen schauten sich Chiaki und Yamato an. "Das war so klar, oder??" "Ja. Hast du´ s ihr endlich gesagt??" "Ja." Yamato grinste stolz. "Und du und Marron??" Chiaki grinste. Er zog Marron an sich und küsste sie. Zuerst war Marron überrascht. Dann aber gefiel ihr doch, was Marron tat und sie spürte, wie sie von den beiden beobachtet wurden. Oder glaubte es zu spüren. "Yamato. Was die beiden können, können wir auch." "Waaaaaaaas???" Yamato bekam die Panik. *Oh, scheiße. Was mach ich bloß??? Soll ich. Soll ich nicht??? Was ist, wenn es ihr nicht gefällt?? Was ist, wenn ich was falsch mache??? Oh scheiße, scheiße, scheiße...* Yamato zitterte unmerklich, als Miyako ihre Arme um ihn schlang. *Yamato. Sei ein Mann!! Du liebst sie doch!!* Etwas mutiger umarmte er Miyako ebenfalls und zog sie an sich. Ihr Körper war warm und schauderte unter seiner Berührung. Er spürte ihren schnellen Atem und ihren aufgeregten Herzschlag. "Miyako..." "Yamato..." Sie schloss die Augen. Und wie von selbst lagen plötzlich ihre Lippen aufeinander. Miyako war überrascht von der Sanftheit des Kusses, den sie mit Yamato teilte. *Oh Gott. Danach könnt ich glatt süchtig werden...* Zärtlich drückte Yamato gegen ihre Lippen, die etwas nachgeben. *Mann o Mann. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass... dass das so toll ist...* Zögerlich zog er Miyako noch näher an sich heran. Sie vergaßen Raum und Zeit in ihrem ersten Kuss. Beide in Schuluniform, in einem Treppenhaus stehend, teilten sie den aller ersten Kuss. Verlebten gemeinsam den Schmetterlingsflug. Flogen mit ihnen über die Wiesen, der Sonne entgegen. Um nie wieder zurückzukehren. Um immer und ewiglich zusammen zu sein und sich nie wieder zu trennen. "Hey, wie lange sollen wir noch warten???" Unsensibel riss Chiaki sie in die reale Welt zurück. Erschrocken trennten sich die beiden voneinander. Und wurden rot wie Feuerwehrautos. "Na endlich. Lasst uns gehen." Chiaki grinste und zog Marron mit sich. "Chiaki, das war nicht gerade nett von dir." Marron schaute Chiaki tadelnd an. "Wenn sie so weiter gemacht hätten, hätten sie sich glatt gegenseitig ausgezogen." "Chiaki!" "Hey, stimmt doch." Marron schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist schlimm Chiaki..." "Ich weiß. Kommt ihr endlich??" Er drehte sich zu Miyako und Yamato um. Die sahen sich immer noch verwundert an. "Wollen wir?" Yamato bot Miyako seine Hand an. Miyako sah ihn verwundert an. Wenn sie seine Hand annahm, würde das heißen, dass sie zusammen waren. Ein richtiges Paar. "Klar!" Miyako lächelte und legte ihre Hand in die seine. Yamato drückte sie und schaute sie glücklich an. "Hey!! Jetzt kommt endlich!!!" " "Jaaa!!"" Miyako und Yamato rannten auf Chiaki und Marron zu, die schon am Fahrstuhl warteten. Draußen trafen sie Kae. "Na, hast du´s geschafft??" "Ja." Antworteten Marron und Miyako wie aus einem Mund. Kae grinste. Die Jungs schauten sich nur verwundert an. "Was hat das denn nun wieder zu bedeuten??" "Ja genau, das würd mich auch mal interessieren." "Das lasst euch mal lieber von den Damen hier erklären." Er lachte. "Chiaki. Du weißt schon... Ich habs dir doch erzählt..." Marron schaute Chiaki eindringlich an. "Öh..." "Chiaki, an was hast du denn gedacht, als ich's dir erzählt habe??" "An dich. An wen denn sonst??" Fragend sah Chiaki Marron an. "Ich erzähl´s dir nach der Schule." "Ich wills aber jetzt wissen." Chiaki zog einen Schmollmund. "Nein." "Warum nicht??" "Darum..." Marron ging voraus. "Phhh" Chiaki schmollte. Als sie den anderen ein Stück voraus waren, flüsterte Marron Chiaki zu: "Er ist mein Schutzengel. Schon vergessen??" "Ahhh, ja genau..." Marron atmete tief durch. "Chiaki...Ein Sieb is ´n Witz gegen dein Gedächtnis." "Jaja..." Sie fassten sich an den Händen und gingen voran. "Und was hast du gemacht??" Yamato betrachtete Miyakos hochroten Kopf. "Ähm, also ich äh... äh..." "Sie hat mich gefragt, ob es jemanden gibt, der in sie verliebt sein kann. Ich hab dann einfach mal ´ja´gesagt und ihr sagen wir..., ein paar Tipps gegeben. Z.B. was einem Jungen so an Unter..." "Kae, das reicht..." Miyako hielt ihm den mund zu. Jedoch nur mit einer Hand. Mit der anderen hielt sie Yamatos Hand und sie wagte nicht, sie loszulassen. "Sag mal, weißt du, warum es so dunkel ist??" "Was...?" Ertappt schaute Kae Yamato an. "Ob du weißt, warum es so stockfinster ist." Verwundert über sein verhalten sah Yamato ihm in die Augen. *Was für seltsame Augen... Man könnte meinen er durchschaut und weiß alles.* "Nein, keine Ahnung..." Kae blickte zum finsteren Himmel. *Aber ich habe eine Befürchtung. Eine schreckliche Befürchtung...*  
  
Chapter 14:  
  
TTTWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEET "Bitte setzt euch." Frau Palkeramao wies ihre Schüler auf die Plätze. "Zu unserer Überraschung, hat sich gestern eine neue Schülerin an unserer Schule angemeldet. Sie kam erst gestern kurzfristig in Japan an und hatte deswegen noch keine Zeit sich eine neue Schuluniform zu besorgen. Bitte seid freundlich zu ihr. Bitte. Komm doch rein." Aufmunternd lächelte der Sensei in Richtung Tür. Ein blasses Mädchen betrat das Klassenzimmer. Ihre kurzen roten Haare fielen ihr immer wieder in die Stirn. Sie trug eine sehr freizügige Variante einer Schuluniform, was ihr anscheinend selbst nicht sehr gefiel. Verlegen schaute sie auf den Boden. Dann hob sie leise ihre Stimme an. "Hallo. Ich bin heute Nacht nach Japan gekommen. Entschuldigt bitte, dass ich hier einfach so auftauche und euren Unterricht störe. Ich hoffe, wir werden gut miteinander auskommen." Die ganze Zeit über wagte sie nicht jemandem aus der Klasse in die Augen zu sehen. Plötzlich fragte sie ein Schüler: "Wo hast du denn den Fummel ausgegraben?? Im Bordell??" Er und einige Jungs lachten. "Entschuldige, aber darüber kann ich dir leider keine Auskunft geben. In meiner alten Schule war es strengstens untersagt auf irgendwelche unreife Fragen eine Antwort zu geben. Jedenfalls in der Art, in der du sie erwartest." Damit ging sie an ihm vorbei und setzte sich an einen Platz in der hintersten Reihe. Die ganze Zeit über wich Kaes Blick nicht von ihr. Sie war es!! Das geheimnisvolle Mädchen aus dem Park. Das Mädchen mit den undurchdringlichen Augen. Das Mädchen, das ihn geküsst hatte. Das Mädchen, das seine Begierde nach Gefühlen erweckt hatte. Das Mädchen, das bei ihm Gefühle auslöste, die ihm völlig unbekannt waren. Oder waren sie vergessen?? Hatte dieses Mädchen Erinnerungen in ihm wachgerufen?? Kae glaubte sich erinnern zu können. An zwei wunderschöne Augen. Doch als er versuchte die Erinnerung zu fassen, verschwand sie wieder in dem Dunkel, das seit einiger Zeit in seinem Kopf herrschte. Er musste dieses Mädchen kennen lernen. Er spürte die seltsame Aura, die sie umgab. Aber er konnte sie nirgends einordnen. Und er spürte, dass dieses kühle Mädchen viel Leid hinter sich hatte. *Irgendwas verbirgt sie...* Der Junge bekam die gerechte Strafe und der Unterricht begann. Das Mädchen wurde Kae immer rätselhafter. Obwohl sie auf die Fragen des Lehrers immer die richtige Antwort gab und alles zu wissen schien, meldete sie sich nicht. Immer wieder während der Stunden drehte Kae sich zu ihr um. *Komisch...sie hat noch nicht mal ihren Namen gesagt...* Den Zettel, den er ihr nach hinten warf nahm sie überhaupt nicht zur Kenntnis. Auch Marron und Chiaki war das merkwürdige Verhalten des Mädchens nicht entgangen. Abwechselnd sah jeder mal nach hinten um sie zu mustern. "Ich frage mich, was Kae zu ihr sagt." Marron rückte ihren Tisch ein Stück näher zu Chiaki. "Er wird sagen, dass er in sie verschossen ist. So wie er sie anschaut. Da ist kein Zweifel." Marron verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich ihrem Heft wieder zu. Heimlich jedoch beobachtete sie Kae und bemerkte ebenfalls die Blicke, die er der Neuen zuwarf. Dann verscheuchte sie den Gedanken an sie und ihr Blick wanderte nach draußen. *Ich frage mich, warum es draußen immer noch so dunkel ist. Vielleicht weiß Kae doch etwas darüber...* Marron seufzte. Aber irgendwie wunderte es sie, warum ihre Klassenkameraden nicht bemerkt hatten, dass sie mit Chiaki zusammen war. Sie hockten zwar nicht aufeinander und knutschten sich nicht wie die Verrückten ab, aber trotzdem.... Sie waren doch Hand in Hand in die Schule gekommen. Bis zu Beginn des Unterrichts hatte die eine Hand die andere nicht losgelassen. Miyako und Yamato schien die Klasse auch nicht bemerkt zu haben. *Irgendetwas stimmt nicht...Fin, wo bist du nur??* Frau Palkeramao trat ans Pult. "Lest bitte als Hausaufgabe die Seiten über den Anfang des Dreißigjährigen Krieges in Europa. In der nächsten Stunde werden wir das Referat über Jeanne d´Arc und das Ende des Krieges von Nagoya und Kusakabe hören. Ich wünsche ihnen einen schönen Tag. Die Mädchen treffen sich nach dem Unterricht zur rhythmischen Gymnastik." Erleichtertes Aufatmen ging durch die Klasse. Die anstrengendste Stunde des Tages war geschafft. Kae lehnte sich zu der Neuen hinter, die ihre Geschichtsbücher wegpackte. "Wie heißt du denn?" Überrascht sah sie auf. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass jemand sie ansprach. "Risa. Ich heiße Risa." Doch weder Ausdruck noch Bewegung in ihrem Gesicht änderte sich. Kae blickte wieder in die Augen, die ihm die Informationen über ihre Seele verwehrten. *Komisch. Seine Augen. Sie lassen mich nicht in seine Seele sehen. Ist er etwa wie ich?? Ohne Vergangenheit?? Auf der Suche nach dem wahren Ich?? Ich muss es herausfinden... Vielleicht erfahre ich dadurch etwas über meine Herkunft...* noch immer sah sie ihn unverwandt an. "Und du?" "Bitte?" Kae ganz in Gedanken um Risa vertieft hatte nicht zugehört. "Wie du heißt." Er sah sie erstaunt an. "Ich? Ich bin Kae." Dann lächelte er. Risa betrachtete ihn erstaunt. Sie beobachtete, wie sich seine Mundwinkel hoben. Sich seine Muskeln bewegten. Wie sich seine geschwungenen Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen, schöner als alles, was sie je gesehen hatte. Sie betrachtete, wie sich seine Lippen spannten und hinter ihnen eine Reihe schneeweißer Zähne kurz hervorblitzte. "Siehst du?? Was hab ich dir gesagt?? Er ist total verknallt in sie. Und bei ihr fängt es auch langsam an." "Meinst du wirklich??" "Ja klar." "..." Marron senkte den Kopf. Ihr Blick wurde ernst. "Weißt du, warum Engel so klein und unsichtbar auf der Erde sind?" "Nein. Aber du sagst es mir, oder??" Chiaki versuchte sie aufzuheitern. Es machte ihn unglücklich, wenn er Marron traurig ansehen musste. "Weil Engel und Menschen sich nicht ineinander verlieben dürfen..." "Was?? Warum denn??" "Weil sie sich wieder trennen müssten. Der Schmerz wäre zu groß. Für beide. Ein Engel kann genauso wie ein Mensch an einer hoffnungslosen Liebe zugrunde gehen. Es ist neben den von Dämonen zugeführten Verletzungen die einzige Möglichkeit, einen Engel umzubringen. Aber es ist nicht so, wie wir Menschen das Sterben empfinden. Sie leben zwar weiter. Ihr Herz schlägt und ihr Gehirn arbeitet auch, aber es ist, als wären sie tot. Es ist ihnen gleichgültig, was mit ihrer Umwelt passiert. Sie tun nichts mehr. Sie tun das, was sie müssen. Wie Geister fliegen sie umher. Ohne Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht, und ohne jegliches Gefühl. Langsam verliert der Engel seine Gefühle. Und Gefühle sind es, die seine Existenz ausmachen. Sein Körper wird dünner und immer blasser. Bis er sich schließlich auflöst. Dann ist er unwiederbringlich ausgelöscht. Aufgezehrt von einer Liebe, die keine Zukunft hatte. Nicht einmal eine Chance. Eine Liebe zwischen Mensch und Engel und ist sie noch so rein, ist das Synonym des Todes. Für beide. Denn mit dem Tod des Engels, stirbt auch der Mensch. Genauso qualvoll wie der Engel." Tränen traten in Marron Augen. Sie hielt die Hände vor die Augen aber trotzdem spürte sie, wie die Tränen zwischen ihren Lidern hervorquollen und ihre Hände und ihr Gesicht mit leicht salzigem Wasser benetzten. Chiaki legte seine Arme um sie und zog sie zu sich. "Psst. Marron. Ich werde aufpassen, dass sie sich nicht ineinander verlieben. Alles ist gut. Ich bin bei dir. Hör auf zu weinen." Marron vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Hemd. "Es wird ja alles gut." Sanft wiegte er sie vor und zurück. "Marron. Ich bin ja bei dir." Die beiden merkten nicht, dass plötzlich alle Schüler ihnen Beachtung schenkten und sich alle Köpfe ihnen zugewandt hatten. Keiner wusste, warum Marron weinte. Doch langsam aber sicher stellte sich bei allen die Vermutung ein, dass die beiden ein Paar waren. Auch Miyako und Yamato wurden zur Kenntnis genommen. Dennoch lag ihrer aller Interesse bei Marron und Chiaki. Irgendwie hatten sich alle bemüht, die beiden miteinander zu verkuppeln. Auch wenn der eine oder die andere in einen von den beiden verschossen war, hatten sie alle gemerkt, dass die beiden die waren, deren Partnerschaft von vornherein festgestanden hatte. Sie hielten gespannt den Atem an. Warteten darauf, dass sich ihre Vermutungen bestätigen und ihre Bemühungen erfolgreich sein würden. Die Mädchen bissen sich auf die Lippen und die meisten Jungen kauten an den Nägeln. Noch immer wollte Marron nicht aufhören zu weinen. "Marron. Hör auf zu weinen. Ich bin ja da." Sanft hauchte Chiaki diese Worte in ihr Ohr. Marron schluckte. Dann sah sie ihm in die Augen. Diese Augen sahen sie mit soviel Liebe und Wärme an. Solche Tiefe. Tiefe in der sie ertrinken wollte. Tiefe, in der sie sich geborgen fühlte. Tiefe, in der sie alles vergessen konnte. Der Tränenstrom versiegte. Marron entspannte sich. Sie spürte ihren aufgeregten Herzschlag, als sie spürte, dass sie in Chiakis Armen lag. Ihre Knie wurden weich. Sie spürte seine Körperwärme durch die Kleidung. Fühlte, wie sich ihre Oberkörper leicht vom Atem bewegt aneinander rieben. Sie atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen. So musste das Paradies sein. In den Armen ihres Geliebten alles zu vergessen. Sorgen und Ängste hinter sich zulassen. Sie beugte den Kopf leicht vor. Und traf mit Chiakis Lippen zusammen. Sie erwiderte den sanften Druck, der von ihnen ausging und schlang ihre Arme um Chiakis Nacken. Sein Griff verstärkte sich unmerklich und er zog sie näher an sich. Wie eine Ertrinkende klammerte sich Marron an Chiaki, denn ihre Füße verwehrten ihr nun endgültig den Dienst. Sie fühlte die Leidenschaft in dem Kuss, den Chiaki ihr schenkte. Sie merkte, wie energisch er seine Hände zurückhielt, nicht ihren Körper hinaufzuwandern, um sie zu berühren. Um ihr Vergessen zu schenken. Der Klasse um sie herum stockte der Atem. So recht hatte es dann doch keiner glauben wollen. Die beiden hatten zueinander gefunden und küssten sich mit einer solchen Leidenschaft vor aller Augen, dass es schon fast an ein Wunder grenzte, dass sie nicht übereinander herfielen. Freude stieg in ihnen auf. Selbst der Unsensibelste schien die Liebe förmlich zu spüren, die sich langsam im Klassenzimmer ausbreitete. Einigen Mädchen traten Tränen in die Augen. Doch jede hielt Schluchzer zurück. Auch der ein oder andere Junge wischte sich verstohlen über die Augen. Risa nahm das alles sehr verwundert war. Alle schienen von diesem Paar in der Mitte gefesselt zu sein. Irgendetwas hatte sich verändert in diesem Raum. Doch sie konnte nicht fühlen was. Irgendetwas hatte sich verändert. Doch nicht nur in diesem Raum. Auch in den Herzen der Anwesenden. Nur ihr Herz schien nicht bewegt zu werden. Und wie sah es mit ihrer neuen Bekanntschaft aus?? Sie wandte den Blick Kae zu. Er saß da. Hoch aufgerichtet. Die Augen geschlossen. Er schien diese Stimmung, die alles verändert hatte in sich aufzusaugen. Nicht wissend, was es war. Doch begierig, so viel wie möglich davon in sich aufzunehmen, um sich immer wieder daran zu erinnern. Plötzlich wurde die Spannung gebrochen. Ein Mädchen bekam vom Luftanhalten und Tränen Zurückdrängen heftigen Schluckauf. Ihr 'Hicks' ließ Marron und Chiaki erschrocken auseinanderfahren. Da bemerkten sie, was sie getan hatten. Sie hatten sich geküsst. Vor der ganzen Klasse. Verlegen blickten sie zu Boden. Ihre Köpfe leuchteten und ihre Schuhe malten Kreise auf den Boden. Und plötzlich brach die Klasse in Jubel und Beifallsstürme aus. Die Mädchen verloren nun endgültig die Fassung und die Jungs überwanden sich und zogen einige in die Arme um wenn möglich mit dem gleichen Ergebnis wie Chiaki ihre Tränen zu trocknen. Kae wollte eigentlich das Gleiche mit Risa tun, aber als er sich zu ihr umdrehte, sah er nur in ihre kalten emotionslosen Augen. Sie sah aus wie ein Roboter. Sie schien die Daten zu verarbeiten, die so neu, plötzlich und unbekannt auf sie eingeströmt waren. In der Pause schien dann das Mädchenklo überfüllt mit verheulten Mädchen, die verzweifelt versuchten, ihr verlaufenes Make Up wieder einigermaßen ordentlich aus zu bessern.  
  
Chapter 15:  
  
"Chiaki... Du kannst schon nach Hause gehen. Ich komme dann nach der Gymnastik." "So?? Und was ist, wenn ich nicht will??" Keck schaute Chiaki Marron an. "Was willst du sonst tun??... Oh nein, Chiaki, D A S wirst du nicht..." Sie hatte den Ausdruck in seinen Augen erkannt. "Was nicht??" Scheinbar unschuldig blickte er in ihre Augen. "Du willst zuschauen, hab ich recht??" *Kann sie Gedanken lesen??* "Nein...Nie... Nie würde ich das wollen..." Er sah in den Himmel, der noch immer stockdunkel war. Nicht einmal der Mond leuchtete. Und er konnte auch keine Sterne blitzen sehen. Es war, als blicke er direkt in einen tiefen Abgrund. "Ich frage mich, was das zu bedeuten hat..." Auch Marron, Yamato und Miyako richteten ihre Blicke sorgenvoll zum Himmel. Plötzlich begann Chiakis Kreuz zu piepsen. Erschrocken sah Marron ihn an. Auch Miyako und Yamato wandten ihm den Blick zu. "Äh. Nur eine SMS. Ich komm gleich wieder." Chiaki verschwand für kurze Zeit in der Finsternis. "Wozu geht Chiaki so weit weg?? Nur wegen einer SMS??" Komisch dreinblickend sah Yamato ihm nach. "Äh, äh er hat eine neue Leuchtanzeige und will jetzt bei jeder SMS sehen, wie gut sie funktioniert. Im Licht von der Laterne dürfte das schwierig sein." Plötzlich kam Chiaki auf sie zugerannt. Schrecken war in sein Gesicht geschrieben. Seine Augen waren weit geöffnet und sein Gesicht blass. "Marron, vergiss dein Gehopse. Wir müssen. Miyako sag, der Palkeramao, sie hätte plötzlich Bauchschmerzen, oder ihr wäre schlecht. Irgend sowas in der Art. Los komm schon." Chiaki riss Marron mit sich. "Was hat er nur?? Solche Panik sieht ihm ja gar nicht ähnlich." "Ach, der spielt nur. Er will doch nur mit Marron allein sein." "Denkst du wirklich Yamato??" "Ja sicher. Komm, du musst Marron ein geeignetes Alibi verschaffen..." Yamato nahm Miyakos Hand und führte sie in die hell erleuchtete Turnhalle. "Chiaki!!" Marron stolperte ihm nach. "Was ist passiert?" "Access hat gesehen, wie, wie man uns die Sonne gestohlen hat..." "WAS?????" Marron beschleunigte. Dennoch war sie noch hinter Chiaki. Sie sah etwas in seiner Hand leuchten. *Das Kreuz!!! Will er etwa...???* Plötzlich streckte Chiaki das Kreuz zum Himmel. Er murmelte etwas von "Kräfte des Meeres" und plötzlich leuchtete der Stein in der Mitte. Blaues und eisblaues Licht hüllten ihn für kurze Zeit vollständig ein und als das Licht langsam abklang, hatte Chiaki sich in den Dieb Sindbad verwandelt. Er sah kurz zu Marron, schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, als sich sein Mundschutz kurz anhob und lief noch schneller weiter. Marron tastete ihren Hals nach dem Rosenkranz ab. *Gib mir die Kraft, Jeanne d´Arc* In Gedanken rief sie die heilige Macht Gottes an. Sie wurde von weißem Licht umhüllt. (Pink find ich krätzig^.^°°) Sie merkte, wie ihre Kleider verschwanden und sich ihr Körper veränderte. Ihre Stimme wurde eine Spur dunkler und geheimnisvoller. Ihre Augenfarbe änderte sich und sie fühlte wie sich Stoff um sie schlang. Sie spürte den vertrauten Griff des Bandes in ihrer Hand und ließ es mit einem Knopfdruck verschwingen. Es würde sie beim Laufen nur behindern. Das weiße Licht, dass sie eingehüllt hatte, wurde immer schwächer und als es vollkommen verschwunden war, hielt Jeanne die Kamikaze Diebin die Hand von Sindbad und ließ sich von ihm mitziehen. Ihr Schritt wurde mit der kraft von ihrer Reinkarnation schneller. *Wo will er denn hin?? Ich kann fast nichts sehen. Hoffentlich weiß Access etwas darüber...* Plötzlich hielt Sindbad ohne Vorwarnung an. Sie lief voll in ihn hinein. Er konnte sich gerade noch fangen. "Jetzt wär es fast vorbei gewesen." "Was?? Wieso??" Da roch Jeanne den salzigen Duft des Meeres. *Komisch... Warum habe ich es nicht gehört??* "Access?? Wo bist du??" "Hinter dir Sindbad." Jeanne drehte sich um. Und erschrak. Access Haare waren zerzaust und sein gesamter Körper dreckig. Dort, wo der Dreck nicht hingekommen war, wurde sein Körper von zerrissener Kleidung bedeckt. "Was zum Kuckuck ist passiert??" Eine Antwort verlangend starrte Sindbad den Schwarzengel an. "Ich,... ich wollte den Sonnenuntergang beobachten, als ich ein Mädchen an den Klippen stehen sah. Sie konnte mich sehen. Ich konnte ihr in die Augen schauen.... Ihre Augen... ihre Augen waren aus Gold. Und ihre Haare... schwarz wie die Nacht. Und...und sie befahl der Sonne unterzugehen. Hier. Hier stand sie und hat es ihr befohlen. Sie... sie ist die, die über den Tag herrscht. Sie hat die Sonne auf unserer Seite untergehen lassen, damit sie auf der anderen Seite wieder aufgeht. Doch plötzlich war da eine enorme, mächtige... schwarze Macht. Das Mädchen hat es früher gespürt als ich. Sie...sie ist zusammengebrochen. Sie hatte fürchterliche Schmerzen. Ich...ich wollte ihr helfen. Ihren Schmerz lindern. Aber dann erfasste mich auch diese, diese schreckliche Macht und, und raubte mir die Sinne. Mit Müh und Not hab ich es an den Straßenrand geschafft. Sie nahm sie mit. Das Mädchen wurde von der Macht entführt. Und, und jemand sagte, dass sie uns nun auch die Sonne gestohlen hätten. Sie haben sie uns einfach genommen. Und... und ich konnte nichts tun... Gar nichts..." Access torkelte. Und fiel erschöpft auf Jeannes Hand. Einer seiner Flügel war ziemlich lädiert. Immer wieder murmelte er "Ich konnte nichts tun...Ich bin ein Versager..." Plötzlich brach er in Tränen aus. "Access. Was hast du denn?? Wir werden die Sonne zurückholen." Zuversichtlich strich Jeanne ihm mit dem Zeigefinger der anderen Hand über den Kopf. "Ich...ich glaube,... dass,...dass es...F...Fin war..." Jeannes Augen weiteten sich. *Fin?? Wie kann es Fin sein?? Sie...Sie arbeitet doch für Gott... Sie kann es doch gar nicht gewesen sein... Sie...sie...* Jeannes Augen schlossen sich. Tränen traten darunter hervor. Sie atmete tief durch und fühlte, wie sie fiel. Sie fiel in ein tiefes, schwarzes Loch. Ein Loch so dunkel wie der Himmel der sich über ihren Köpfen erstreckte. Sie spürte, wie sich warme Arme um sie schlossen, eine warme, vertraute Stimme ihren Namen rief, aber diese Stimme konnte sie nicht halten. Die Arme bewahrten sie nicht vor diesem Fall in die Tiefe. Immer weiter fiel sie. Und immer weiter wich der Lichtpunkt, den sie sah. Immer weiter rückte das rettende, warme Licht in die Ferne. Immer schwächer wurden die Arme, die sie hielten und immer leiser die Stimme, die sie rief, bis sie ganz in der Tiefe verschwand und von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurde. "Jeanne!!! Verdammt noch mal!!! Jeanne!! Wach auf!!! Marron!!! Wach auf!", Sindbad hatte Jeanne auf seinen Schoß gebettet. Access saß auf seiner Schulter. "Jeanne!!" Er krächzte sich die Seele aus dem Leib. "Hört auf, so zu schreien." Ein Mädchen trat hinter ihn. "Wer...?" Erschrocken drehten Access und Sindbad sich um. Hinter ihnen stand ein Mädchen. Es war stockdunkel und die beiden konnten nicht weiter als einen Meter sehen, Doch das Mädchen schien von einem so starken Leuchten umgeben zu sein, dass sie sie klar und deutlich sehen konnten. Ihre langen blonden Haare schmiegten sich um ihren Körper. Ihre silbernen Augen standen im Kontrast zu ihrem bodenlangem, schwarzen Kleid. Sie schien müde und ausgezerrt. Unter ihren Augen hatten sich Ringe gebildet und ihr Gang war mühselig. "Sindbad... Das...das ist..." Access wurde von ihr unterbrochen. "Die, die über die Nacht herrscht..." "Was??" Sindbad starrte von dem Mädchen zu Access und wieder zurück. "Das Mädchen, dass entführt wurde, ist meine Schwester. Wir sind uns noch nie begegnet. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie aussieht, aber wir verständigen uns irgendwie. Jede von uns weiß, wenn der anderen etwas geschieht. Ich selbst habe, obwohl ich auf der anderen Seite wohne die dunkle Macht gespürt, die sie fortriss. Ich habe ihre Schreie gehört. Ich habe das höhnische Lachen dieser, dieser Bestie gehört, die sie entführt hat. Und ich habe gehört, wohin man sie gebracht hat. An den schrecklichsten Ort der Welt. In das tiefste Verlies der Carceras. Die Carceras... die Kerker am Abgrund... Die Kerker von Satan selbst..."  
  
Chapter 16:  
  
"Und was hab ich damit zu tun??" Wütend sah Sindbad sie an. "Ihr beide, du und Jeanne müsst sie zurückholen. Ihr müsst dieser Welt das Licht zurückbringen. So schnell wie möglich!! Sonst wird die Nacht auch verschwinden." "Wieso?? Wieso sollte die Nacht verschwinden???" "Mein Gott, Sindbad!! Licht und Finsternis können ohne einander nicht existieren!!! Wenn es keine Finsternis gibt, gibt es kein Licht. Und ohne Licht keine Finsternis." Access flog um Sindbad herum. " Wir müssen das Licht zurückholen. Oder besser, ihr beide. Ihr müsst das Licht und Fin wiederbringen." "Verdammt noch mal Access, das geht nicht!! Marron macht die Augen nicht auf!!! Vielleicht nie mehr!!" Ärgerlich baute Access sich vor ihm so gut es ging auf. "So, du wirst mir jetzt mal genau zuhören!! Jeanne lebt. Denk doch mal nach!!! Als sie erfahren hab, dass es Fin war, die den Tag entführt hat, muss sie einen Schock bekommen haben!!! Sie ist nur in Ohnmacht gefallen! Du darfst dich von deinen Gefühlen nicht so beeinflussen lassen!!! Und so was will mal Arzt werden. Keine Ahnung von Schockzuständen, aber Arzt werden..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Der Schwarzengel hat recht. Sie wird wieder aufwachen. Sobald sie wach ist, müsst ihr gehen. Lange halte ich diese Tortur nicht mehr aus. Ich spüre schon, wie meine Kräfte nachlassen..." Mit flehenden Augen sah sie Sindbad an. "Na gut, wir machen es. Sobald Marron wieder auf den Beinen ist. Wir werden deine Schwester zurückholen." "Hab vielen Dank." Die Nacht lächelte müde. Dann sank sie neben Sindbad auf die Knie. "Beeilt euch. Ich spüre, wie auch meine Schwester in den Carceras zugrunde geht... Ich werde versuchen, Jeanne zurückzuholen. Bitte... Beeilt euch..." Ihre Gestalt wurde blasser und durchsichtiger, bis sie ganz verschwand und Sindbad durch die finstere Nacht starrte. * Verrückt. Ich bin gerade der Nacht begegnet, die gesagt hat, ich soll den Tag retten... Ich glaub, ich wird nicht mehr...* "Chiaki??" Ein leises Flüstern riss ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. "Marron!!!! Du bist wieder wach!!!" Stürmisch küsste er Jeanne. "Chiaki, du erdrückst mich..." "Ich dachte... du würdest..." Etwas verstört sah Sindbad das Mädchen an, das in seinen Armen lag. "Ich würde sterben???" Gerührt strich Jeanne Sindbad über die Wange. "Ich würde doch niemals gehen, ohne dir noch mal zu sagen, wie sehr ich dich liebe." Jeanne lächelte. "Ich liebe dich auch..." "Könntet ihr mal mit eurem Geturtel aufhören?? Eure ewigen Knutsch-sessions und eure Liebesschwüre gehen mir gehörig auf den Wecker." Ärgerlich flatterte Access um Sindbad und Jeanne, die sich bereits wieder küssten. "Jaja, halt die Klappe Access." Chiaki drückte ihn mit der Hand weg. Jeanne kicherte. "Chiaki, lass ihn doch. Er vermisst Fin sicherlich schrecklich." "Jeanne, du bist die einzige, die mich wirklich versteht. Im Gegensatz zu einem gewissem unsensibelten Grobian, dem es Spaß macht, auf anderer Leute Gefühle rumzutrampeln. Aber ich will ja keinen Namen nennen, nicht wahr Chiaki???" sagte der Schwarzengel so deutlich, dass klar war, wenn er einen unsensibelten Grobian nannte. "Vollkommen richtig Access." Chiaki, sich keiner Schuld bewusst grinste ihn an und stand auf. Jeanne lag noch immer in seinen Armen. "Chiaki, du kannst mich runterlassen. Ich kann doch selber gehen." "Das glaub ich dir nicht. Du bist noch zu geschafft." Er verstärkte seinen Griff und ging mit großen Schritten los. "Lass mich runter. Auf der Stelle!!" Chiaki gab sich geschlagen. Vorsichtig ließ er das Mädchen auf ihre Füße gleiten. Wacklig stand sie vor ihm. *Komm schon, du schaffst es. Los!! Geh! Geh einfach. Du bist doch nicht zu blöd zum Laufen. Los geh!!* Vorsichtig drehte Jeanne sich um. Ein Schwindelgefühl stellte sich in ihrem Kopf ein und wirbelte ihre Gedanken durcheinander. *Los!! Geh!!! Los!!* Langsam setzte Jeanne einen Fuß vor den anderen. Sie schwankte ein bisschen. *Los!! Geh!! Komm schon. Bis zum Orleans ist es nicht weit!! Das wirst du doch schaffen!! Los komm schon!!* Das Schwindelgefühl in ihrem Kopf wurde stärker und alles um Jeanne herum begann sich zu drehen. Jedenfalls kam es ihr so vor. Die Farben verliefen ineinander zu einem unkenntlichem dunklen etwas. Jeanne torkelte. Mit Mühe hielt sie sich auf den Beinen. Und plötzlich schienen diese nicht mehr kraftvoll genug um ihren Körper zu tragen. Jeannes Knie knickten ein und ihr Körper fiel nach vorn. In letzter Sekunde streckte Sindbad seine Arme nach ihr aus und zog sie sanft in seiner Arme zurück. "Ich hab doch gesagt, dass du das nicht packst. Lass dir doch einmal von mir helfen. Wenigstens einmal!!" Doch Jeanne kam nicht zu einer Antwort. Noch ehe sie seinen letzten Satz hörte, war sie bereits vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen. Kae sah sich um. Irgendetwas war hier seltsam. Er wusste genau, dass es in seinem Gedächtnis war, doch immer, wenn er einen Gedanken fassen wollte, entschlüpfte ihm dieser wie ein glitschiger, aalglatter Fisch. Kae sah sich um. Er war der neuen Schülerin gefolgt, die ihm so viele seltsame Fragen aufgeworfen hatte. Er erinnerte sich an jenen Abend, an dem sie ihn geküsst hatte. Es war ihm, als läge noch immer der süße Geschmack ihres Mundes auf seinen Lippen. Risa hatte ihn in einen Park gelockt. Der Mond erleuchtete spärlich den dunklen Park. Erst jetzt fiel Kae auf, dass es derselbe war, in dem er Risa das erste Mal getroffen hatte. * Langsam kann ich mich gar nicht mehr aus...* Noch immer wollte er die seltsamen Gefühle der Menschen kennen lernen. Diese Gefühle, von denen das gesamte Schicksal der von den Menschen bewohnten Erde abhing. Dieselben Gefühle, die Menschen über sich selbst hinauswachsen ließen. Die Gefühle, mit denen ein Mensch, ein kleines schwaches unscheinbares Geschöpf Großartiges vollbringen konnte. Und Risa war der Mensch, mit dem er diese Gefühle ergründen, erfahren und teilen wollte. Kae erinnerte sich noch genau an den Augenblick, als Risa aus dem See aufgetaucht war und er das erste Mal in ihre unergründlichen Augen gesehen hatte. Diese Augen hatten ihm den Zugang zu ihrer Seele verwehrt. Und somit auch zu ihren Gefühlen. Und die waren es, die Kae interessierten. Er wollte wissen, was sie empfand. Er machte sich Hoffnungen, dass auch sie dieses komische Gefühl im Bauch verspürte, wenn sie ihn sah. Plötzlich sah er über sich einen schwarzen Schatten hinweg fliegen. Die langen, dunklen Haare flatterten im Wind. Nachdenklich folgte Kaes Blick ihm. Es war derselbe Schatten, den er in jener Nacht verfolgt hatte, in der er Risa getroffen hatte. Geschmeidig wie eine Katze setzte er ihm nach und kam wieder am selben See zu stehen. Diesmal sprang der Schatten aber nicht ins Wasser sondern blieb kurz davor stehen. Er schien über etwas nachzudenken. Kae hielt den Atem an. Irgendwie kam ihm die Aura, die die Person am Wasser umgab bekannt vor. "Wer,... wer bist du???" Er hatte sich getraut sie anzusprechen... Kae verspürte ein winziges Gefühl des Triumphes. Langsam drehte sich der Schatten um. In diesem Moment fuhr der Wind durch die Äste der Bäume und der Mond warf sein silbernes Licht auf die Gestalt vor Kae. "Kannst,... kannst du dich denn nicht mehr erinnern...??" Tiefe, schmerzhafte Trauer schwang in der Stimme mit, die Kae sofort zu einem Mädchen einordnete, das er längst vergessen zu haben schien. Dunkle, fast schwarze Augen schienen sein Herz zu durchbohren und bis ins Innerste seiner Seele vorzudringen. Jenes Mädchen das am Ufer stand, richtete ihre Blicke auf sein ganzes Selbst. Und plötzlich wusste Kae, wie sich die Menschen fühlten, wenn er sie eindringlich anschaute und ihre Seele betrachtete. Er fühlte sich unendlich nackt und hilflos. Diesem Mädchen am Ufer auf Gedeih und Verderb vollkommen ausgeliefert. Doch Kae sah zurück. Er drang durch die unendlich traurigen Augen des Mädchens tief hinab zu ihrem Sein. Er wollte, dass sie sich genauso fühlte, wie er. Genauso hilflos. Kae erwartete, Schwärze und absolute Dunkelheit zu sehen. Sah er auch, aber nicht in der Menge, in der er es erwartet hätte. Nur ein Teil war vollkommen schwarz. Der Rest war von hellerem weiß, als er selbst es je gesehen hatte. Unschuld, Liebe, Hoffnung und tiefer Glaube strahlten aus dieser unglaublich reinen Seele heraus. Es war das schönste, was Kae jemals gesehen hatte. Er fühlte sich hier wohl. Viel geborgener, als irgendwo anders. Und doch, erschreckte ihn diese Seele. Denn so wie der eine Teil vollkommen weiß und hell war, genauso war der andere Teil schwarz und dunkel. Und als diese Erkenntnis ihn traf, wurde Kae zurückgeschleudert in die Wirklichkeit. In einen kleinen, vom Mond hell erleuchteten Park in der Mitte der Stadt. Noch einmal betrachtete er das Mädchen, das vor ihm stand. Und plötzlich wusste er, wer es war. Seine Erinnerungen kehrten schlagartig zurück. Erlebnisse, wunderschön und von Sonne überstrahlt erfüllten ihn wieder. Doch die Erinnerungen waren allesamt überschattet von einem dunklem, grausamen Schicksal. "Du,... du bist..." Kae riss die Augen auf. Er glaubte noch immer nicht, wen er vor sich sah. "Ja. Ich bin es. Kae... ich bin es... das Mädchen, dem du ewige Liebe versprochen hast..." "Nein,... nein,... das kann nicht sein..." "Doch. Natürlich. Warum bäumt sich dann dein Herz auf, wenn du mich ansiehst?? Glaub mir. Ich bin es." "Wie, wie kann das sein?? Ich dachte, du... du wärst..." "Das dachtest du. Es war auch alles gut inszeniert... Dein Gedächtnis und deine Gefühle wurden gelöscht und den anderen eingeprägt, nichts von mir zu erzählen. Denn die Liebe zwischen uns war verboten. Wir hatten niemals eine Chance gehabt... Wir beide... wir waren so verschieden. Und wir sind es noch immer..." Momente voller Liebe kehrten in Kaes Herz zurück. Er sah dunkle Augen vor sich, spürte zärtliche Berührungen, die in einer Sommernacht geschehen waren, fühlte süße, weiche Lippen auf den seinen. *Aber das alles durfte nicht sein. Es war verboten...* Kae erinnerte sich an die Angst, die Furcht vor der Strafe, für die Gefühle, die sie beiden füreinander empfanden... Diese Angst war immer anwesend gewesen. Ihre verbotene Liebe war das, was in ihren Reichen als schändlich, schmutzig und falsch angesehen wurde. Eine Liebe zwischen den Welten, die es einfach nicht geben durfte. Eine Liebe zwischen ihm und dem Mädchen, das ihn aus ihren unendlich traurigen Augen ansah. Majestätisch und doch wild. Frei und doch gefangen. All das schimmerte in den dunklen Augen die Kae von Anfang an verzaubert hatten. "Ich kann es noch immer nicht fassen..." "Ich bin es aber, Kae. Ich bin Lia. Ich bin der Tag..."  
  
Chapter 17:  
  
"Aber,... aber. Das kann doch gar nicht sein." Kae starrte fassungslos Lia an, die ihm noch immer lächelnd gegenüber stand. Lia, seine Lia. Lia, deren Augen so waren wie die Sonne. Am Tag hell, golden und glänzend. In der Nacht dunkel und schwarz. Diese dunklen Augen kannte er am besten. Denn sie war der Tag. Die Sonne der Menschen. Und ihre Schwester war die Nacht. "Doch natürlich. Ich bin so real, wie ich es gewesen bin, seit wir uns kennen... Sieh her...". Langsam ging Lia auf ihn zu. "Wenn ich ein Traum wäre, könnte ich dann das hier...?" Sanft strich sie mit ihrer Hand über Kaes Wange, über die sich nun einzelne Tränen einen Weg zu seinem Kinn bahnten um dann von der Gravitation der Erde angezogen auf den Boden zu fallen und dort in kleine, winzige Tröpfchen zu zerspringen. Zärtlich fing Lia eine auf. "Kae... ich bin kein Traum..." Der leichte Wind trug diesen leisen Hauch zu Kaes Ohren. Er konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Es nicht begreifen, was gerade um ihn herum geschah. Und als Lia ihn sanft küsste, verlor er ganz den Verstand. Voller Verlangen erwiderte er den schüchternen Kuss seiner einzigen großen Liebe. Endlich hatte er seine Gefühle wieder. Er spürte sein Verlangen, sein Glück. Er fühlte, wie vorher vergessene Empfindungen auf ihn einströmten. Hoffnung, Glaube aus tiefstem Herzen, Mut und etwas, was er niemals erwartet hatte es jemals zu empfinden. Tiefe, unendliche Liebe. Geboren aus Reinheit und Unschuld... "Chiaki...?" Marron blinzelte. Ihre Augen wollten sich nicht so recht öffnen. Doch Marron spürte einen warmen, regelmäßigen Atem neben sich. *Ich denke, ich sollte ihn lieber schlafen lassen...* Also beließ Marron es dabei, neben Chiaki zu liegen, seinem Atem zu lauschen und über den Traum nachzudenken, den sie gehabt hatte... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ "Wo bin ich??? Es ist so dunkel..." Jeanne sah sich um. Doch sosehr sie ihre Augen auch anstrengte, sie konnte nichts in dieser tiefen Dunkelheit erkennen... Sie fühlte Angst in sich aufsteigen. Diese Dunkelheit machte ihr Angst. Sie hatte keine Angst vor der Dunkelheit der Nacht... Nicht mehr. Als sie zu Jeanne geworden war, war die Nacht ihr bester Freund geworden. Doch das hier war nicht die Nacht. Diese Dunkelheit hatte etwas von einer Kälte und Schwärze, wie Jeanne sie nicht kannte. Gerade als ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen, sah sie in der Ferne ein schwaches Leuchten. Es war zwar nur ein Funkeln, aber dennoch wurde sie davon angezogen. Licht bedeutete Hoffnung. Vielleicht fand sie dort jemanden, mit dem sie reden konnte. Vielleicht war dort sogar Chiaki. Jeanne begann zu laufen. Und langsam schien das Licht näher zu rücken. Aus dem anfänglichem schwachen Blinken wurde ein Lichtpunkt, der immer größer wurde. Und mit seiner Größe wurde er auch strahlender und wärmer. Bald musste Jeanne ihre Augen schließen, um nicht geblendet zu werden. Sie ließ sich von dieser Wärme leiten, die sich um sie herum auszubreiten schien. Langsam gewöhnten sich aber ihre Augen an die Helligkeit und sie erkannte, auf was sie überhaupt zurannte. Sie verlangsamte ihre Schritte und ging ehrfürchtig an den großen hellen Kristall heran. Und in diesem Kristall war ein Mädchen. Ein Mädchen von solcher Schönheit, wie Jeanne sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Ihr glänzendes pechschwarzes Haar fiel sanft über ihre schmalen Schultern. Ihr Gesicht hatte edle Züge und passte wunderbar zu ihren langen Haaren. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund. Sie schien zu schlafen und einen wunderschönen Traum zu träumen. In einer ihrer schmalen Hände hielt sie eine kleine, zierliche Sonne. Fasziniert ging Jeanne noch ein Stück näher an sie heran und war versucht ihre Hand auf den Kristall zu legen, der die Schönheit vollkommen einschloss. "Fass sie nicht an." Eine eiskalte Stimme durchschnitt die Luft. Neben dem leuchtendem Kristall trat ein zweites Mädchen hervor. Sie schien das genaue Gegenteil von dem Mädchen im Kristall zu sein. Nur eines war gleich. Ihre unverwechselbare, atemberaubende Schönheit. In ihren Händen hielt das Mädchen eine silberne Mondsichel. Erschrocken und beschämt zugleich zog Jeanne ihre Hand zurück. "Es tut mir leid, dich so angefahren zu haben. Aber du musst verstehen, dass ich in äußerster Sorge um meine Schwester bin..." Sehnsuchtsvoll blickte das Mädchen mit dem Silbermond die Person im leuchtendem Kristall an. "Du musst sie retten Jeanne. Du bist meine letzte Hoffnung. Satan hat sie gefangengenommen und in die Carceras geworden. Die tiefsten Kerker der Unterwelt... Bitte, rette meine Schwester Lia. Tu es nicht für mich, sondern für sie und für die Menschen. Lange werden sie die ewige Nacht nicht mehr aushalten. Solange können sie mich nicht ertragen. Bitte, gib der Welt den Tag zurück. Geh für die Welt in die Carceras und hole meine Schwester zurück. Denn ohne den Tag wird es auch die Nacht nicht mehr geben. Und dann wird die Dunkelheit folgen. So ähnlich wie du es vorhin erlabt hast. Nur viel dunkler und trostloser... Bitte, rette Lia. Der Schlüssel liegt in ihm..." Jeanne starrte sie an. Sie konnte überhaupt nicht fassen, was sie eben gehört hatte. Sie wollte tausende von Fragen stellen, aber die Illusion ihres Gehirns verblasste und die Farben in ihrem Traum mischten sich neu. Sie fand sich in einem kleinen Park wieder. Abseits von jeglicher beängstigender Dunkelheit. Es war zwar dunkel, aber ihre Augen hatten sich durch die nächtlichen Raubzüge als Jeanne so geschärft, dass sie selbst in der Nacht noch Einzelheiten erkennen konnte. Sie beobachtete ein Pärchen, dass am See stand. Weil sie sich gerade küssten, konnte sie nicht erkennen, um wen es sich handelte. Geschickt wie eine Katze kletterte sie auf einen Baum und sprang von dort von Ast zu Ast, ohne auch nur das geringste Geräusch zu verursachen. Endlich konnte sie das Gesicht des Mädchens erkennen. Jeanne erschrak. *Ich dachte, sie wäre von Satan gefangengenommen worden...* Lia, der Tag stand am Seeufer und küsste gerade einen Jungen. Sie schien glücklich. Vorsichtig löste sie den Kuss. Und der junge, in dessen Armen sie lag, war, Jeanne konnte es nicht fassen, Kae!!! Sie lächelte. Plötzlich hörte sie die Stimme der Nacht in ihrem Kopf. Der Schlüssel liegt in ihm... und langsam begannen sich die Farben wieder zu vermischen und Jeanne spürte ein weiches Bett unter sich... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashbackend~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ "Bist du schon wach, Marron???" Chiaki gab seiner Freundin einen Hauch von einem Kuss. "Ja..." Verwirrung schwang in Marrons Stimme mit. "Chiaki. Ich... ich muss..." "Du musst den Tag retten." Chiaki lächelte. "Woher...???" Fragend blickte sie in seine Augen. Mit einer ihrer braunen Haarsträhnen spielend erwiderte Chiaki "Gestern bist du ohnmächtig geworden. Da hab ich ein Mädchen getroffen, dass sagte, wir sollen den "Tag" retten... außerdem hast du im Schlaf geredet..." Chiaki zog Marron aus dem Bett. Noch immer hüllte tiefe Dunkelheit die gesamte Welt ein. "Mach dich fertig." Er führte Marron Richtung Tür. "Wir beide müssen versuchen den Eingang in die Carceras zu finden..." "Chiaki..." "Ja??" "Ich... ich habe Angst... wirklich... ich habe Angst, dass wir... ich meine..." "Dass wir nicht zurückkommen???" Gequält nickte Marron. "Und, dass ich gegen Fin kämpfen muss... ich denke, wir sollten es zumindest Miyako und Yamato erzählen, oder???" Chiaki nahm Marron in den Arm. "Ich weiß... sie werden in einer halben Stunde da sein... Ich habe gesagt, wir hätten etwas wichtiges zu besprechen. Los, nun geh schon und mach dich fertig..." Mit einem Kuss schob Chiaki Marron aus seiner Wohnung hinaus. Drinnen lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über sein Gesicht. *Marron, was auch geschieht, ich werde dich auf dieser Reise beschützen. Wir werden beide zurückkommen. Versprochen....* Dann ging auch Chiaki ins Bad um zu duschen und sich fertig zu machen, für den Weg in die tiefsten, dunkelsten Kerker der Welt von Satan. Für den Weg in die Carceras.  
  
Chapter 18:  
  
"Also, was machen wir nun hier???", fragend sah Miyako von Chiaki zu Marron. Sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache. Seltsamerweise war Kae auch hier. Das machte die ganze Situation nicht gerade einfacher. Miyako fühlte sich ausgeschlossen. Sie hatte immer schon gewusst, dass Marron und Chiaki ein gemeinsames Geheimnis hatten, von dem sie nichts erfahren durfte, aber irgendwie hing das jetzt mit ihr und Yamato auch zusammen. Und mit dem seltsamen Jungen, der aus dem nichts aufgetaucht war und sich Kae nannte. Irgendetwas lag in seinen Augen, das Miyako nicht das Gefühl, vollkommen ohne Kleidung dazustehen, sondern ganz ohne Schutz. Hilflos ausgeliefert. Die anderen zu definieren wusste. Sie konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, ohne sich vollkommen nackt zu fühlen. Es war nicht aus ihrer Klasse schienen es nicht bemerkt zu haben, aber sie hatte auf eine seltsame und absurde Art Angst vor dem blondem Jungen. Sie klammerte sich an Yamatos Arm, den dieser vorsichtshalber um Miyako gelegt hatte. Auch er wusste, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte. "Ähm... die Sache ist die, Miyako..." begann Marron unsicher. Sie wusste, dass sie ihr Geheimnis ihrer besten Freundin erzählen musste. Und sie wusste auch, dass ihre Freundin sie sogar irgendwann verstehen würde. Warum fiel es ihr dann nur so schwer?? "Ich denke, es ist am Besten, wenn ich den Anfang mache." Brachte Kae Marron unsicher zum Schweigen. Er hatte schon gemerkt, wie ängstlich ihm Miyako begegnete. Auch, dass er zu dieser Runde nicht gehörte, spürte er. Wahrscheinlich war es am Günstigsten für alle, wenn er so schnell wie möglich wieder in den Himmel zurückkehrte. Seine Gedanken hingen zwar immer noch an der Begegnung mit Lia, aber seine einstigen Gefühle waren noch viel zu verschüttet, als das er ihr gesamtes Ausmaß erkannt hätte. Kae atmete tief ein. "Ich, Kae Araki, bin vom Herrn zur Erde geschickt worden, um die Reinkarnation der legendären Jeanne d´Arc zu bewahren. Ich ein Engel des Herrn, habe die Aufgabe erhalten, Marron Kusakabe, die diese Reinkarnation ist unter Einsatz meines Seins zu beschützen." Plötzlich hüllte ihn wieder dieses helle Licht ein. Und als es langsam wieder verblasste, hatte Kae sich wieder in seine wahre Gestalt verwandelt. In einen Engel Gottes imposant, edel und stark. Seine weiten, schneeweißen Schwingen erschienen für einen Augenblick und verschwanden dann wieder. Vor ihnen stand zwar noch immer derselbe wie vorher, doch er hatte sich verändert. Seine Ausstrahlung war mächtiger und seine Augen tiefer und unergründlicher. Angstvoll rückte Miyako näher an Yamato heran. Selbst sie als Mensch spürte die Macht, die den Engel umgab. Doch ihr Verstand siegte über ihre Emotionen. "Dann,... dann ist Marron, Jeanne d´Arc??" Eine Antwort einfordernd sah Miyako zu Marron. Sie wusste, was jetzt kommen würde. Das, was sie immer geahnt hatte, würde wahr werden. Ihre Freundin würde sie verlassen. "Ja. Ich bin die Wiedergeburt von Jeanne d´Arc." In dem Augenblick, als Marron sich das selbst eingestand, hüllte sie dasselbe Licht ein, dass zuvor Kae eingehüllt hatte. Das Licht, dass immer dann erstrahlte, wenn sie auf einen ihrer Raubzüge ging. Zuerst hatte Marron dieses zweite Ich verdrängt. Doch nun, da sie es als einen Teil von sich annahm, erfüllte sie neue Kraft. Sie war Marron Kusakabe und sie war die Reinkarnation von Jeanne d´Arc. Sie war Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne mit all ihrem Selbst. Jeanne konnte ohne Marron nicht existieren und umgekehrt. "Und ich bin Jeanne, die Kamikaze-Diebin!!!" Kurz erstrahlte über Marron hinweg die Gestalt der schönen Diebin, dann war der Spuk vorbei. Marron sah ihrer besten Freundin in die traurigen Augen. Miyako schluckte. Sie hatte es immer gewusst. Ihr Gefühl hatte es ihr gesagt. Warum war es nur so schwer für sie, etwas zu sagen?? Tränen traten über ihre Augenränder. Yamato neben ihr schien in eine Art Starre verfallen zu sein. "Marron..." "Miyako..." Plötzlich stand Miyako auf und fiel ihrer Freundin in die Arme. "Marron...ich... ich wusste es... ich habe es immer... immer gewusst..." Nun war es auch um Marrons Fassung geschehen. Tränen liefen in kleinen Bächen ihre Wangen hinab. Sie fühlte Erleichterung, dass sie Miyako ihr Geheimnis anvertraut hatte. Diese Lüge, die immer da gewesen war, hatte langsam eine Mauer zwischen ihnen errichtet. Diese Mauer begann nun in einzelne Steine zu zerfallen und bald würde sie nur noch Staub sein. "Marron... ich bin so froh, dass du es mir erzählt hast." Miyako drückte ihre Freundin noch einmal und setzte sich dann wieder neben Yamato. "Dann ist Kaito Sindbad also..." Miyakos Blick blieb an Chiaki hängen. Miyakos messerscharfer Polizistenverstand kam wieder zum Vorschein. Sie hatte die beiden gegeneinander kämpfen und sich gegenseitig helfen sehen und dabei immer bemerkt, wie sehr sie, vor allem Sindbad, immer wieder darum bemüht waren dem anderen das Leben zu retten. Es war also für Miyako das Logischste gewesen, dass Jeanne und Sindbad auch im "normalen" Leben ein Paar waren. Chiaki grinste. "Man kann nichts vor dir geheim halten, Miyako..." Endlich löste sich auch Yamato aus seiner Starre. "Ich fass es nicht..." murmelte er leise. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass die perfekte Marron eine Diebin war und der perfekte Chiaki ihr Komplize. Die Klassenbesten, die Traumschüler jedes Lehrers... Es ging einfach nicht in seinen Kopf hinein. "Ich fass es nicht..." "Yamato, du wiederholst dich...", bemerkte Miyako trocken. Kae sah in die Runde. Er las bei Marron und Chiaki Erleichterung und einen Anflug von Fröhlichkeit, bei Miyako die Liebe zu ihrem begriffsstutzigen Freund und bei Yamato totale Verwirrung, die aber schon langsam wieder abklang. "Ich denke, wir sollten langsam zum Haupttagespunkt übergehen, oder was meint ihr??" "Ganz recht, Kae." Access flog zum Fenster herein. "Lange nicht gesehen, Access. Wie geht's dir so??? Immer noch Schwarzengel??" Kae grinste. Er kannte Access von früher, als er noch im Himmel gewesen war. Sie waren sich das erste Mal begegnet, als Access zum ersten Mal zu Rill-sama ging und er auf dem Weg zur Erde um Lia zu sehen. Zufällig hatte Access ihn gesehen und ihn nach dem Weg gefragt. Damit Access nicht erzählte, dass Kae heimlich auf dem Weg zur Erde war, hatte Kae ihm ein paar Süßigkeiten zugesteckt und ihn eindringlich beschworen nichts zu verraten. Seitdem waren sie sich öfters begegnet und hatten immer wieder ein bisschen geredet und waren auf diesem Wege gute Freunde geworden, bis die Beziehung von Kae und Lia aufgeflogen war und Kae in ein anderes Gebiet gehen musste. Seitdem waren sie einander nie mehr begegnet. Access grinste zurück. "Lange nicht mehr gesehen, altes Haus!! Blond wie eh und je. Dass ich Schwarzengel bin, hat überhaupt nichts zu sagen..." Erstaunt sahen Miyako und Yamato auf die Stelle, auf die sich Kaes Blick richtete. Sie hörten eine Stimme, sahen jedoch niemanden. Ein mulmiges Gefühl stieg in ihnen hoch. "Marron... wer... wer redet da???" Verwundert sah Marron ihre Freundin an. Dann dämmerte es ihr. "Miyako, Yamato. Darf ich vorstellen: Schwarzengel Access Time. Access, das sind Toudaji Miyako und Minazuki Yamato." Marrons Hand machte die üblichen Bewegungen und wies zuerst auf Access, der für ihre Augen natürlich sichtbar war, zu Miyako und Yamato, die auf dem Sofa saßen. "Access Time ist für eure Augen unsichtbar, weil er ein vom Herrn gesandter Engel ist." Marron lächelte. "Ähm, aber wir können doch Kae auch sehen?? Er ist doch auch ein Engel, oder?" Yamato starrte noch immer auf den Punkt, auf die Marrons Hand gewiesen hatte. Eine peinliche Stille trat ein. Marron und Chiaki wollten ihren Freunden nicht unbedingt erzählen, dass Access schlicht und einfach zu faul war, um sich hochzuarbeiten. "Das liegt daran, dass Access seine Ausbildung noch nicht vollendet hat. Aber er ist sehr fleißig und bereitet seinem Lehrer sehr viel Freude." Kae sprang für Marron und Chiaki in die Bresche. "Irgendwie unheimlich..." Miyako drückte sich enger an ihren Freund. Sanft strich Yamato ihr übers Haar. "Ich denke, wir sollten dann mal anfangen, wie wir am Dümmsten unser Problem lösen." "Was für ein Problem denn???", fragte Yamato. "Problem?? Was für ein Problem?? Sieh nach draußen und du weißt es!!" Chiaki war aufgestanden. Die Anspannung und Angst vor ihrer bevorstehenden Reise machte Chiaki nervös und aggressiv. Beruhigend legte Marron eine Hand auf seinen Arm. "Chiaki, beruhige dich. Wir sind alle verwirrt und nervös. Also setz dich bitte wieder hin." Mit sanftem Druck zog Marron Chiaki wieder zu sich auf das Sofa. "Ja du hast recht. Entschuldige bitte, Yamato." "Schon gut. Also, wo genau liegt das Problem?? Ich meine, woher wisst ihr, dass ihr es lösen müsst???" "Ähm, ich habe die Lösung in einem Traum gesehen oder besser gehört und Chiaki hat persönlich die Nacht getroffen." Marron sah in zwei erstaunte Gesichter. Chiaki atmete tief durch und fasste kurz noch einmal alles zusammen, was Marron, Kae und er bereits wussten. Hinter ihren Stirnen begann es zu arbeiten und gemeinsam entwarfen sie Pläne und verwarfen sie wieder. Hatten Ideen und erklärten sie 2 Minuten später für sinnlos. Zeichneten verschiedene Skizzen und schmissen diese kurz darauf wieder in den Papierkorb. Erst gegen Mitternacht hatten sie das Gefühl, den Grundriss für den letzten großen Coup der beiden Kunstdiebe Jeanne und Sindbad zu haben. Sie setzten eine gemeinsame Warnung auf und ließen sie im Park zurück. Plötzlich kam ein Wind auf und trieb den kleinen Zettel zu einem geheimnisvollen See, in dem er, ohne nass zu werden, hinabgesogen wurde und verschwand.  
  
WARNUNG An den Besitzer der Carceras: Morgen um 21.00 Uhr werden wir dem Tag die Schönheit nehmen. Gezeichnet: Kaito Jeanne & Kaito Sindbad  
  
Chapter 19:  
  
Kurz vor neun saßen Jeanne und Sindbad auf den Bäumen im Park. In ihrem Blickfeld lag der kleine See in dem sich das silberne Licht des Vollmondes schimmernd brach. Ab und zu wurde er von vorübergehenden Wolken verdeckt und der Park verschwand in der Nacht. Wie geplant betrat Kae den Park und ging um den See herum. Das göttliche Licht hüllte ihn ein und er verwandelte sich in einen Engel. Jeanne hielt gebannt den Atem an. Dieser Moment war so wunderschön, dass sie nicht mehr zu atmen vermochte. Vermutlich war sie eine der wenigen die in ihrem Leben einen Engel, mit dem vollsten Bewusstsein, dass es einer war, sah. Und das machte Kae noch schöner. Seine edlen Züge erstrahlten in einem geheimnisvollem Licht und sein Haar schien aus flüssigem Silber zu sein. Sie konnte Lia verstehen, die sich unsterblich in ihn verliebt hatte. Der Anblick Kaes war einfach überwältigend. Jedes Mädchen musste sich einen solchen Freund wünschen. Aber Jeanne dachte das, ohne etwas anderes als Freundschaft und Bewunderung für den Engel zu empfinden. Die tiefe Liebe in ihrem Herzen gehörte dem, der dicht hinter ihr saß und sich mit einer Hand an einem Ast über ihr festhielt. Ihre Gefühle, Gedanken und Träume galten nur dem, dessen warmen Atem sie in ihrem Nacken spürte. Ihr Körper, ihre Seele und ihr ganzes Sein und Selbst waren Eigentum dessen, der sie mit seinen eisblauen Augen zum Schmelzen und mit seinen Bernsteinernen zum Brennen brachte. Ja, sie liebte Chiaki mit all dem, was sie war. Eine Liebe, die nicht nur aus ihrem Körper oder ihrem Herz entsprang. Sicher, ihr Herz schlug für ihn und sie begehrte ihn mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers, aber da war noch etwas. Ihre Liebe wurde aus ihrer Seele geboren. Ihre Liebe war so rein wie ein Gebirgsbach, der sich seinen Weg durch Fels und Gestein ins Tal bahnt. So rein wie Seide, die frisch gesponnen von zarten Händen zu schönen Dingen verarbeit wird. Von fern hörte Jeanne die Kirchglocken läuten. Sie atmete tief durch. "Chiaki... ich liebe dich. Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Ich,... ich wollte nur, dass du das ganz sicher weißt." "Ich liebe dich auch Marron. Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es schon fast wehtut. Ich möchte auch, dass du das weißt." Sindbad drehte sanft Jeannes Gesicht zu sich und küsste sie sanft. Es war kein Kuss aus Verlangen. Er legte all seine Gefühle in diesen Kuss, im Bewusstsein, es könnte der letzte sein. Und Marron küsste mit derselben Intensität zurück. Dann verklang der letzte Ton der Kirchenglocken. "Game Start!!" Genau in diesem Moment, begann Kae mit heller klarer Stimme nach Lia zu rufen. Laut beschwor er Satan den Tag herauszugeben. Er befahl ihm im Namen des Herrn Lia freizulassen. Der Mond verdunkelte sich. Es schob sich keine Wolke vor ihn, nein sein Licht wurde schwächer und blasser und verschwand gänzlich. Nur noch das Licht der entfernten Straßenlaternen und das der abertausenden von Sternen am Firmament erhellten den Park noch spärlich. Es gab nur noch so wenig Licht, dass die zwei Diebe in den Bäumen sehen konnten, wie die Oberfläche des Sees unruhig wurde. Das Wasser begann sich zu kräuseln und kleine Wellen zu schlagen. Kae fühlte, wie etwas aus den Tiefen des dunklen Sees emporstieg. Immer heftiger schlugen die Wellen gegen das Ufer und Kae spürte die Kälte, die von seinem Herz Besitz ergriff. Eisige Kälte, die seinen Körper klamm und kalt werden ließ. Eine Kälte, die sich schleichend ausbreitete. Eine Kälte, die nicht mit der äußerlichen Witterung zusammen hing, sondern tief aus ihm heraus zu kommen schien. Plötzlich stieg das Wasser an. Doch es überschritt nicht die Grenzen, die von Erde und Gras waren. Immer höher stieg die Wassersäule, bis sie Kae schließlich um 3 Köpfe überragte. Und es wurde immer kälter und kälter. Kae zitterte am ganzen Körper. Und auf einmal fiel das Wasser in sich zusammen. Kae hatte schon geglaubt, dass es nicht mehr aufhören würde zu steigen. "Guten Abend, Kae Araki. Oder soll ich besser sagen, Engel Twilight??? Du kannst es ruhig glauben, mein lieber Twilight. Ich spüre deine Energie. Ich fühle, dass du einer der Engel bist, der ein halber Dämon ist. Du warst der Abtrünnige, der vor Jahrmillionen Satan verraten hat. Woher ich das weiß?? Er selbst hat es mir erzählt!!! Denn ich bin die Königin der gefallenen Engel!!" Während Fin das mit kalter schneidender Stimme sagte, sah sie Kae mit eisigem, verachtendem Blick an. Kae lachte. "Da du es sowieso weißt, kann ich ja meine wahre Gestalt zeigen. Ich bin Twilight. Ja du hast recht, ich war es, der damals Luzifer abtrünnig wurde und die Seiten wechselte. Wenn du das weißt, ist dir sicherlich bekannt, über welche Macht ich verfüge." Kae verzog den mund zu einem undefinierbarem Lächeln. Es war sowohl wohlwollend und leicht amüsiert, als auch böse, hinterhältig und gemein. Fin zog scharf die Luft ein. Ja, sie wusste genau, wie viel Macht Twilight hatte. Die Macht sowohl Licht als auch Finsternis auszulöschen. Und das machte ihr Angst. Das Spiel mit Twilight war gefährlich. Zu gefährlich um irgendetwas dem Zufall zu überlassen. Twilight war der Engel, der zwischen den Fronten stand. Er war weder Licht noch Finsternis. Allein er selbst entschied, wer er war. Und das war es, was ihn gefährlich machte. Fin musste versuchen, ihn für sich zu gewinnen und zugleich gegen Gott und seine Helfer aufzuwiegeln. Und davor hatte sie wahnsinnige Angst. Doch sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, als Twilight sich in seiner wahren Gestalt zeigte und auf gleicher Höhe mit ihr über dem Erdboden schwebte. Seine Schwingen waren nicht weiß noch schwarz sondern dazwischen, ohne grau zu sein. Sie waren irgendwie leuchtend und Licht aufsaugend. "Wie ich sehe, Fin jage ich auch dir Angst ein. Ich bin der schlimmste Albtraum jedes Wesens auf Erden im Himmel und in der Hölle. Ich bin der Dämmerungsengel." Ein langes Breitschwert erschien in seiner Hand. Eiskalt setzte er die Spitze an Fins Kehle. "Ich bin gekommen, um das zu fordern, was du mir und den Menschen weggenommen hast." Fast zärtlich glitt die blitzende Schwertklinge an Fins Kehle entlang. Ein kleines Rinnsal schwarzes Blut rann über das Eisen und tropfte lautlos auf das kurze Gras unter ihnen. Dort, wo es das Grün berührte tauchte eine kahle Stelle auf. "Nun, was ist. Gibst du mir nun, was ich wünsche??" Zornig blickte Fin ihn an. Sie hatte sich von ihm faszinieren lassen. Von seiner schrecklichen Schönheit fesseln und von seiner unglaublichen Macht beeindrucken lassen. Nun musste sie den Tribut dafür zahlen. Mit einer abrupten widerspenstigen Geste befahl sie dem Kristall den Jeanne in ihrem Traum gesehen hatte aus dem See aufzutauchen. Sein warmes Licht erfüllte den Park und zum ersten Mal seit Tagen fühlte Jeanne wieder die Wärme der Sonne auf ihrer Haut. Schwach zwar nur, aber sie war da. Sie kostete das wunderbare kribbelnde Gefühl auf ihrer Haut gänzlich aus. "Wenn er sich nicht bald beeilt, wird es ungemütlich..." raunte Sindbad ihr ins Ohr. "Wieso das denn?? Wenn wir Glück haben, brauchen wir noch nicht einmal einzugreifen." "Das meine ich doch gar nicht. Aber sieh dir mal das Gras unter dem Kristall an." Sindbad streckte vorsichtig den Arm aus und wies auf die Stelle die er meinte. Jeannes Blick folgte der Hand Sindbads. Sie erschrak. Das Gras unter dem Kristall begann bereits zu schwelen und hier und da züngelte auch schon eine kleine Flamme hervor und leckte nach dem Kristall. "Chiaki... das Gras, es brennt!!!" "Genau. Der Stein ist sicherlich wahnsinnig heiß. Wir müssen das Check Mate so schnell wie möglich setzen, ehe unsere Pins verglühen, noch bevor sie den Stein überhaupt berührt haben." In diesem Augenblick züngelten die Flammen entgültig hervor und begannen das trockene Gras des Parks aufzufressen. "Hab vielen Dank, gefallener Engel Fin." Das Schwert verschwand von Fins Kehle und sie entspannte sich. Kae wandte sich von ihr ab und flog auf den Kristall zu. Er konnte die zierliche Gestalt von Lia darin erkennen. Sein Herz schlug schneller. Er beschleunigte seine Flügelschläge und holte mit dem Schwert aus um den Kristall in winzige hunderttausende Splitter zu zerschlagen und seine Geliebte zu befreien. Er wollte endlich wieder mit ihr vereint sein, seine Lippen auf die ihren pressen, ihren geschmeidigen Körper an dem seinen spüren, ihr nahe sein und seine Gefühle mit ihr teilen. Doch es sollte nicht so sein. Fin nutzte Kaes Unaufmerksamkeit um sich von ihrem Schock zu erholen und kurz bevor Kaes Schwert das kristallene Gefängnis des Tages auch nur zerkratzen konnte, zuckten Blitze um ihre rechte Hand, die sie mit aller Wucht auf Kae feuerte. Federn seiner mächtigen Schwingen stoben in der Nachtluft auf. Mit einem Aufschrei wurde Kae gegen heißen Stein geschleudert und versengte sich einen Großteil seines Körpers. Bewusstlos glitt er zu Boden. "Das wars dann wohl..." Fin wandte sich von dem am Boden liegendem Engel ab und wollte mit dem Tag wieder im See verschwinden. "Oh nein. Ganz und gar nicht!!! Bevor du gehst kriegst du es mit uns zu tun! Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne!! Im Auftrag Gottes!!!" "Ich bin Sindbad und folge den Gesetzen des Meeres!!" Fin drehte sich um. Gleichmütig blickte sie in die entschlossenen Gesichter der beiden Diebe, die sie am Weggehen hindern wollten. "Ah, die legendäre Jeanne d'Arc und ihr kleiner Freund. Ihr seid wirklich keine Bedrohung mehr für mich. Verzieht euch besser, bevor ich's mir anders überlege..." Verächtlich spuckte sie vor ihre Füße und setzte ihren Weg fort. Doch plötzlich durchzuckte ein heißer Schmerz ihre Wange. Als sie mit der Hand über ihre linke Gesichtshälfte strich klebte schwarzes Blut an ihren Fingern. Langsam drehte sie sich um und sah, wie der Bumerang in Sindbads Hand zurückkehrte. Ein gehässiges Lachen breitete sich auf ihrem Mund. "So, ihr wollt also kämpfen. Nun gut. Es wird euer sicherer Tod sein. Marron und Chiaki!!!" Reaktionsschnell wichen sie dem ersten Blitzschlag aus. Eine leichte Brise setzte ein und das Feuer breitete sich rasend aus und schloss mit dem schwarzen See Jeanne, Sindbad, Kae, den Kristall und Fin ein. Jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr. Ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod entbrannte zwischen den beiden Fronten. Immer wieder schickte Fin schwarze Blitze in die Richtung von Chiaki und Marron. Immer wieder sirrte Sindbads Bumerang gegen Fin und kehrte erfolglos in dessen Hand zurück. Immer wieder konnte Jeanne nur knapp ausweichen, unfähig ihre Freundin anzugreifen. Obwohl diese sie verraten hatte, brachte Jeanne es nicht übers Herz Fin zu verletzen. Ihr schändlicher Verrat schmerzte tief in ihrem Innern. Erinnerungen zogen an Jeanne vorbei, als sie ins Fins nun vom Hass verzerrtes Gesicht sah. Sie erinnerte sich an ihre erste Begegnung, an Fins freundliches Lächeln. An ihre heitere Art und die Wege auf denen sie sie immer wieder aufgemuntert hatte. An die Tränen, die geflossen waren, als Fin ging. An all die kleinen Momente des Glücks, die sie als Marron und als Jeanne mit ihrer kleinen Freundin verbracht hatte. Sie wollte nicht glauben, dass Fin bösartig war. Dass alles, was sie erlebt hatten nur eine Lüge gewesen war. Alle Abenteuer und Gefahren, die sie gemeistert hatten eine lächerliche Täuschung gewesen war. Und dass Fin sie, sie, die geglaubt hatte eine Freundin für immer gewonnen zu haben einfach so verriet. Dass die Person Marron und Jeanne nur ein Spielzeug gewesen waren. Ein Spielzeug, an dem man irgendwann das Interesse verlor und wegwarf. Trotz stieg in Jeanne auf. Das konnte und wollte sie nicht akzeptieren!! Der Engel, der so erbittert auf sie und Sindbad schwarze, tödliche Blitze feuerte konnte unmöglich ihre kleine Fin- chan sein. *Das kann unmöglich sein. Fin würde mich nie, niemals angreifen. Dieser Engel kann unmöglich Fin sein...* Tränen füllten Jeannes Augen. Nur noch durch einen Schleier nahm sie alles verschwommen und verzerrt war. Zu spät sah sie den schwarzen Blitz der mit ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit auf sie zuraste. Entsetzt schrie Sindbad auf. Er war zu weit weg um den Blitz noch aufzuhalten. Die blonde Diebin öffnete den Mund um zu schreien, doch dazu kam sie nicht mehr. Lautlos fiel Jeannes Körper. Ihre Kleidung war angekohlt und ihre Haut verbrannt. Ein paar letzte schwarze Blitze umzuckten ihren Körper. Die letzten Tränen stahlen sich ihre blassen und vom Feuer heißen Wangen hinab. Sindbad fing sie auf, kurz bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlug. "JEANNE!!!!!!! Wach auf!!! Jeanne, verdammt, wach auf!! Du kannst mich doch nicht allein lassen." Sindbad begann zu weinen. Seine Tränen tropften auf Jeannes Gesicht. "Marron... bitte... Marron... bitte nicht." Sindbad wurde wieder zu Chiaki. Er sank über Jeanne zusammen. "Marron..." Ein dicker Klos versperrte seinen Worten ihren Weg nach außen und leise schluchzend küsste er seine geliebte Jeanne, deren Shilouette langsam verblasste und wieder zu Marron wurde. Dass eine Erwiderung ausblieb raubte Chiaki fast den Verstand. Es war als würde man ihm das Herz bei lebendigem Leib herausreißen. Er fühlte, wie sich eine starre Hand um sein Herz schlang und es ganz langsam zusammendrückte, sodass warmes rotes Blut herauslief. Und nur noch eine leblose, leere Hülle blieb übrig. Chiaki erschien sein Leben plötzlich so nutzlos und leer. Wofür hatte er denn gelebt, wenn nicht für sie?? Wofür war er denn geboren worden, wenn nicht für das Mädchen, das leblos in seinem Schoß lag?? Wofür hatte er alles riskiert, wenn nicht für das Menschenkind, das er liebte??? Das wunderschöne Mädchen, dass ihm mit seinem Lächeln den Tag erhellt hatte. Die, der er seine tiefsten Empfindungen offenbart hatte. Die Frau, um die er zum ersten Mal gekämpft hatte. Sollten all diese Erinnerungen, all diese Momente des Glücks einfach so verschwinden??? "Marron,... ich... ich liebe dich..." Er spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und drehte den Kopf. Er blickte in die mitfühlenden Augen von Twilight. Twilight lächelte ein schwaches aufmunterndes Lächeln. "Aah ja, die Liebe. Ein abscheuliches Gefühl, was?? Eine schrecklich schwache Beziehung, die die Menschen zueinander aufbauen. Und teilweise fallen auch Engel darauf herein..." Fin warf Twilight einen gehässigen Blick zu. "Tut furchtbar weh, nicht wahr, mein Kleiner??" Sie flog auf Chiaki zu und streichelte um sein Kinn und seine noch tränennassen Wangen. "Aber nun bist du davon erlöst, hab ich nicht recht??? Du hast doch niemals diesen Körper dort geliebt, oder?? Och, tatsächlich?? Du hast für dieses billige, wertlose Menschlein wirklich so etwas empfunden?? Das tut mir aber leid... Mein armer Kleiner..." Ihre Hände fuhren unter sein Shirt und streichelten seine Bauchmuskeln. Fin küsste sanft mit ihren eiskalten Lippen Chiakis Nacken und seine Halsbeuge. Er wehrte sich nicht. Twilight neben ihm war wie zu Stein erstarrt. Er hatte sich selbst nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Jedoch spürte er, wie in Chiaki ein unbändiger, längst vergessener Zorn aufstieg und von ihm völlig Besitz ergriff. Chiakis Augen wurden so kalt wie Eis. "Marron, ist nicht billig..." Mühsam unterdrückte er seine Wut. "Oh doch, das war sie. Und das weißt du auch, mein kleiner Mensch..." Fin drückte den Jungen fest an sich. "Hör auf damit Fin." "Was?? Du musst lauter reden. Ich kann dich nicht hören..." "DU SOLLST DAMIT AUFHÖREN!!!!!" Wütend schleuderte Chiaki den gefallenen Engel von sich. Behutsam hob Chiaki Marron auf und legte sie an einen, seiner Einschätzung nach einigermaßen sicheren Platz, inmitten des heißen, immer enger werdendem Feuerringes, der sich immer weiter zu ihnen hineinfraß. "Ich komme gleich wieder. Warte hier solange." Chiaki kehrte als Sindbad an Twilights Seite zurück. "Lass uns diesen schwarzen Engel fertig machen..." "Ja. Für einen neuen Tag." "Ich hätte nie gedacht, mich mit dir zusammenzuschließen. Ich hätte auch nie gedacht, dass einmal zu sagen: Für die Liebe." Twilight lächelte. "Du hättest doch schließlich auch nie gedacht, dich zu verlieben, nicht wahr???" Ein Blick in Sindbads Augen gab ihm eine Antwort. "Ich denke auch nicht, dass ich das hier überlebe." Sindbads Sarkasmus kehrte zurück. "Ich auch nicht. Los, auf geht´s. Für die Liebe an einem neuen Tag!" "Ja. Gehen wir."  
  
Epilog:  
  
Zwei Mädchen im Alter von ungefähr 16 Jahren betraten ein Wohnhaus in Tokio. Beide wohnten darin fast nebeneinander und waren langjährige, unzertrennliche Freundinnen. Die kleinere von beiden ging zu den Briefkästen an der Wand und öffnete einen. Sie zog einen Brief mit vielen Briefmarken daraus hervor. Ihre Augen hellten sich auf. "Miyako!! Meine Eltern haben geschrieben!!!" "Sag mal, Marron, wie viel geben deine Eltern denn für Telefon und Briefmarken aus??? Ich mein, die Ferngespräche sind ja nicht gerade billig. Vor allem aus Europa und Amerika." Marron grinste. Verschmitzt strich sie sich eine bernsteinerne Locke hinters Ohr. "Eine Menge Miyako, eine Menge..." Neugierig trat Miyako an ihre beste Freundin heran. "Nun mach schon auf!! Ich will wissen, von wo aus sie diesmal schreiben. Hoffentlich haben sie wieder so ein tolles Foto beigelegt wie letztes Mal!!!" "Du bist ja fast schon neugieriger als ich, Miyako." Marron lachte, öffnete den Umschlag und faltete den Briefbogen auseinander. So vertieft in den Brief bemerkten die beiden Mädchen die Kisten auf dem Flur nicht und mit lautem Geschepper liefen sie in die Umzugskartons und stürzten. Ein blauhaariger Junge in etwas ihrem Alter zog Miyako auf die Beine und sah Marron dabei eindringlich an. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und ein ungewohntes Gefühl machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit. Irgendwoher kannte er dieses Mädchen. "Sorry. Das sind meine Kisten. Ich räum sie weg." Marron erstarrte. Dieser Blick, den ihr der fremde Junge zuwarf, war so bekannt. Und diese Augen. Seine Augen waren so warm und so vertraut. Marron spürte, wie ihr Herz Sprünge machte und ihr Bauch Achterbahn fuhr. Gebannt ließ sie sich von ihrer Freundin in den Fahrstuhl ziehen und warf dem fremden Jungen einen letzten Blick zu. Miyako schwebte auf Wolke sieben "Oh mein Gott... Hoffentlich hat er noch keine Freundin. Ich frage mich, wie er wohl heißt." "Chiaki." Antwortete Marron wie aus der Pistole geschossen. "Woher willst du das wissen??" "Eingebung." Marron grinste. *Ja, Chiaki ist ein sehr schöner Name, für einen sehr gutaussehenden Jungen* Sie lächelte. Chiaki... dieser Name war ihr sofort in den Sinn gekommen, als sie in seine Augen geblickt hatte. Und Marron war sich sicher, dass auch er ihren Namen kannte und dieselbe merkwürdige Veränderung spürte, die sich in ihren beiden Herzen vollzog. Eine Bindung über den Tod hinaus. Ein festes Band, geknüpft für die Ewigkeit. Ein Band, dass man Liebe nennt...  
  
-OWARI-  
  
18. Juli 2002  
  
So, das war´s. Ich bedanke mich fürs Lesen und bei allen, die mir so liebe und nette Emails, Reviews und Kommentare geschrieben haben. Allen voran bei Sokki-chan. *winke* Es wird definitiv keine Fortsetzung geben und ich verabschiede mich damit in die (geplante) Sommerpause. (Mir raucht der Kopf^^) Wenn mir trotzdem jemand schreiben will: lumen_et_spes@gmx.de ^^v Yours,  
  
Lumen Spei 


End file.
